Kinder
by PhoebelovesCole
Summary: Das Leben mit Kindern ist nicht weniger turbolent, dass müssen Phoebe und Cole am eigenem Leib erfahren. Bitte lest
1. Alptraum

**Vorgeschichte beziehungsweise Erklärung:**

Cole(immer noch Baltarsar) und Phoebe sind immer noch zusammen(verheiratet) und Phoebe hat bereits zwei Kinder von ihm. Einen 6jährigen Jungen und ein 2jähriges Mädchen. Auch Pipers Tochter ist auf der Welt. Sie ist 4 Jahre alt. Paige hat keine Kinder.

„Mommy, Mommy!", schrie Aviva durch das Haus, es war 2:45 Uhr Morgens und Phoebe stöhnte auf. Dann erhob sie sich und ging in das Kinderzimmer ihrer Tochter. „Hey mein Schatz, was ist denn?", fragte Phoebe und hob ihre zweijährige Tochter aus dem Gitterbett. „Da ... böser Mann", schluchzte das Kind und drückte ihre Mutter fest an sich. „Das war nur ein Alptraum, dieser böse Mann wird nicht kommen", versuchte Phoebe ihre Tochter zu beruhigen. „Angst", weinte Aviva. „Willst du heute Nacht bei Mommy und Daddy im Bett schlafen?", fragte Phoebe und wischte ihrer kleinen Tochter die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Aviva nickte. Phoebe nahm Avivas Teddybären und ging zusammen mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Arm ins Schlafzimmer. Dann legte sie sich mit ihrer Tochter zu Cole in Bett. Cole, der durch das Schreien seiner Tochter ebenfalls wach geworden war, nahm Aviva entgegen und strich ihr beruhigend über die Haare, die dunkelbraun und gelockt waren. „Was war denn?", fragte er Phoebe verschlafen. „Sie hat schlecht geträumt", flüsterte Phoebe und küsste ihre Tochter auf die Stirn. Aviva hatte sich schon wieder beruhigt und war in Coles Armen eingeschlafen. „Na, jetzt schläft sie ja wieder", sagte Cole und legte seine Tochter zwischen sich und Phoebe. Dann gab er seiner Frau einen Kuss und legte sich dann wieder schlafen. Auch Phoebe schlief nach kurzer Zeit wieder ein.

**Die Sonnenstrahlen die durch Phoebes Zimmer fielen, weckten Cole auf. Er drehte sich um und bemerkte das sein Bett naß war. ,Nicht schon wieder, dachte er. Diese Windeln hielten Nachts auch wirklich nichts aus. Avivas Windeln waren durchgeweicht. Phoebe schlug die Augen auf und sah Cole ins Gesicht. Dieses war vor Ekel verzogen. „Nicht schon wieder, oder?", fragte Phoebe als sie ahnte was passiert war. „Doch, man sollte sich wirklich mal bei der Windelfirma beschweren", scherzte er und stand auf um ein Handtuch zu holen. Aviva wachte auf und merkte das sie naß war. Plötzlich fing diese an zu weinen. „Hey Baby, was ist denn?", fragte Phoebe und nahm ihre Tochter auf den Arm. „Böse. Aviva Böse", weinte das Kind, weil sie dachte das sie etwas böses gemacht hätte. Cole kam wieder ins Zimmer und legte das Handtuch auf den Pipifleck. „Komm zu Daddy", sagte Cole und nahm seine weinende Tochter entgegen. Das Kind war völlig aufgelöst. „So, jetzt hör Daddy mal zu. Das ist überhaupt nicht schlimm, du kannst gar nichts dafür. Weißt du wer die Schuld daran hat?", fragte er sie. Aviva sah ihn an, schniefte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Deine Windel ist daran Schuld weil sie dein Pipi nicht drin gehalten hat. So und jetzt schimpfen wir erst einmal ganz doll mit der Windel, okay?", meinte Cole und wischte seinem Baby die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Aviva nickte. Dann hob sie ihren kleinen Zeigefinger hoch. „Du böse, ganz böse", sagte sie. Phoebe grinste, das war ihr Baby. Cole küsste seine Tochter auf die Wange und nahm sie auf den Arm. „Ich mach sie fertig, geh du mit Tyler frühstücken", sagte Cole und gab Phoebe schnell einen Kuss auf den Mund. Phoebe nickte, zog sich an und ging in das Zimmer ihrer sechsjährigen Sohnes, Tyler. Sie machte das Licht an und ging zu dem Bett ihres Sohnes. „Hey, Tyler. Aufstehen, du musst doch in die Schule", sagte Phoebe und küsste ihr Baby auf die Wange. Müde blinzelte Tyler ihr entgegen. „Morgen Mom, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er und grinste sie an. Woher er diese Fröhlichkeit am Morgen hatte wusste sie wirklich nicht. Von ihr jedenfalls nicht. Wahrscheinlich von Cole. „Naja, es geht so. Deine kleine Schwester hatte wieder einen Alptraum", erklärte Phoebe ihm und half ihm beim anziehen. „Das ist doch nichts neues", meinte Tyler als ihn seine Mutter durch einen blauen Pullover zwängte. „Jetzt werd nicht unfair. Was kann Aviva denn dafür. Außerdem, wenn ich dich mal dran erinnern darf, hast du in ihrem Alter auch dauernd Alpträume gehabt und ich oder Dad wir haben uns auch nicht beschwert", sagte sie und nahm eine Bürste und begann ihn zu kämmen. „Mom", meckerte er. Phoebe seufzte. „Stell dich nicht so an, du musst gekämmt zur Schule gehen", meinte Phoebe und legte die Bürste weg. Tyler seufzte erleichtert auf. Doch seine Mutter griff nach der Babycreme und cremte ihn damit ein. „Mum, ich hasse das", sagte er und versuchte sein Gesicht weg zu drehen. „Ich weiß, aber ich möchte nicht das deine Haut austrocknet, also tu mir einen Gefallen und halt zehn Sekunden lang still", sagte Phoebe und sah ihm in die Augen. Tyler sah zurück und gab nach. Seine Mom hatte ja recht. „Und schon fertig", meinte Phoebe und küsste ihren Sohn auf die Wange. Dieser nahm sie an die Hand und ging mit seiner Mutter runter um zu Frühstücken. Dort saß Piper bereits und las die Tageszeitung. „Hey Tyler, Schatz", sagte sie und küsste ihren Neffen auf die Stirn. „Morgen, was gibt's zum Frühstück?", fragte der Kleine und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. „Pfannkuchen", antwortete Phoebe als sie in die Pfanne sah. Sie häufte Tyler zwei Pfannkuchen auf einen Teller und stellte diesen vor ihren Sohn. Plötzlich kam Leo mit Melinda in die Küche. „Guck mal Mom, Daddy hat gesagt ich darf das Kleid anziehen", sagte sie und drehte sich im Kreis so das jeder sie sehen konnte. „Du siehst aus wie eine kleine Prinzessin", sagte Piper und nahm ihre Tochter auf den Arm. Tyler gab ein hüsteln von sich und Phoebe sah in drohend an. Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen seine kleine Cousine zu ärgern. Piper setzte Melinda auf den Stuhl neben sich und gab ihr einen Pfannkuchen zu essen. „Was hatte Aviva heute Nacht?", fragte Piper ihre jüngere Schwester beiläufig. „Alptraum", sagte Phoebe knapp. Es tat ihr leid, das Aviva das ganze Haus aufgeweckt hatte. „Schon wieder?", fragte Paige als sie die Küche betrat. Phoebe nickte. „Das ist schon ziemlich häufig", meinte Piper. „Und nervig", sagte Tyler und bekam dafür einen strafenden Blick von seiner Mutter. „Ich weiß nicht was sie hat, aber sie war völlig aufgelöst. Sie träumt immer von einem bösem Mann", erklärte Phoebe ihren Schwestern. „Was für ein böser Mann?", fragte Melinda mit vollem Mund. „Nichts Süße, außerdem spricht man mit vollem Mund nicht", ermahnte Piper ihre Tochter. „Sie ist total fertig. Ihre Windel hat ihr Pipi heute Nacht wieder nicht gehalten und als sie bemerkte das sie sich naß gemacht hatte begann sie zu hyperventilieren", sagte Phoebe. Sie machte sich wirklich Sorgen um Aviva. „Was für´n Ventiteil?", fragte Tyler seine Mutter. „Das heißt das sie nur noch geweint und geschrien hat und nicht mehr zu beruhigen war", erklärte Phoebe ihrem Sohn. Dieser nickte und ass weiter. Endlich kam Cole mit Aviva in die Küche. „Na ihr, worüber redet ihr?", fragte er und gab Aviva Phoebe. Diese setzte Aviva in den Hochstuhl und schnitt ihr etwas von ihrem Pfannkuchen klein und gab ihr diesen auf einem Teller. „Wir haben über Alpträume geredet", meinte Tyler und gab seinem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange. Cole nickte und sah Phoebe fragend an. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Cole setzte sich neben Leo der sich die ganze Zeit rausgehalten hatte. Tyler wandte sich Melinda und Aviva zu. „Soll ich euch mal was erzählen? Diesen bösen Mann gibt es wirklich und der kommt Nachts in eure Zimmer und ...". „Tyler!", sagte Cole laut. Tyler zuckte zusammen, wenn sein Daddy laut wurde, wurde es ernst. Das hieß entweder du hörst jetzt oder es gibt Ärger. Ängstlich sahen Aviva und Melinda zu ihren Mommies. „Es ist alles okay. Tyler hat das nur erfunden um euch zu ärgern", erklärte Piper den beiden. Melinda nickte. Aviva sah fragend zu ihrer Mom. Phoebe nickte zustimmend. Plötzlich piepte Phoebes Handy und sie sprang auf. „Tyler, komm schnell du musst zur Schule", sagte Phoebe und räumte Tylers leeren Teller vom Tisch. „Warum müssen Melinda und Aviva nicht zur Schule?", fragte er trotzig. „Weil sie noch nicht alt genug sind um in die Schule gehen zu können", erklärte Phoebe ihm und wollte ihn nach oben ins Badezimmer scheuchen. „Ich will aber nicht in die Schule", sagte Tyler und stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf. „Tyler...", sagte Phoebe und nahm ihren Sohn bei der Hand. „Ich will nicht!", schrie Tyler so das Aviva und Melinda Angst bekamen und weinten. „Tyler jetzt komm", sagte Phoebe und zog regelrecht an ihrem Sohn. Alle sahen sich die Szene an die, wenn Tyler nicht nachgeben würde, in einem Desaster enden würde. Wieder stampfte Tyler mit dem Fuß auf. Jetzt stand Cole auf und stütze sich auf dem Tisch ab. Sein Gesicht hatte sich verdunkelt. „Tyler hör auf deine Mutter", sagte er mit tiefer Stimme. Tyler sah ihn ängstlich und rannte zu seiner Mutter in die Arme. Dort fing er an zu weinen. Sein Daddy konnte manchmal sehr böse sein. Phoebe sah Cole besänftigend in die Augen und Cole setzte sich wieder. Phoebe nahm ihren sechsjährigen, weinenden Sohn auf den Arm und ging mit ihm ins Badezimmer um ihn für die Schule fertig zu machen. Cole seufzte. Er hatte es mal wieder total vergeigt. Immer wenn etwas nicht nach Plan lief und Tyler aufsässig wurde kam Baltarsar langsam in ihm hoch.**


	2. Tyler

Tyler putze sich die Zähne, spuckte dann aus und drehte sich zu seiner Mutter um. „Mom, warum wird Dad manchmal so anders?", fragte er sie. Phoebe sah ihn erstaunt an. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter und wischte ihm mit einem Handtuch den Zahnpasta verschmierten Mund ab. „Das ist weil Daddy etwas anders ist als du und ich", versuchte sie ihm zu erklären. „Weil er manchmal zum bösem Mann wird?", fragte Tyler sie. Warte! Halt! Stop! Zurück! Böser Mann, Aviva. Oh nein. „Ja, aber dein Daddy kann nichts dafür. Er kann das nicht steuern. Dad will nicht so gemein und böse sein, aber manchmal ist er es. Aber er liebt dich trotzdem", sagte Phoebe und zog ihrem Sohn die Jacke an. „Ich liebe ihn auch, aber ich habe Angst ihm das zu sagen, weil ich nicht weiß wann er der böse Mann ist und wann nicht", versuchte Tyler seiner Mutter zu erklären. Phoebe nickte und drückte ihren Sohn fest an sich. In dem Augenblick hupte es vor der Tür und Phoebe ging zusammen mit Tyler hinunter. Jessica, die Mutter von Rosie, die mit Tyler in eine Klasse ging, war diese Woche dran mit fahren. „Hi Jessica", begrüßte Phoebe sie. „Hey, Phoebe. Und ist Tyler fertig?", fragte sie. Phoebe nickte und gab ihrem Sohn noch einen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich, vergiss das nie", sagte sie. Das sagte sie jeden Morgen zu Tyler, den schließlich konnte man nie wissen was der Tag noch alles brachte. Dann fuhr Jessica mit Tyler und Rosie zur Schule. Tyler winkte bis sie um die Ecke waren. Phoebe lächelte. Das war ihr Baby. Plötzlich berührte sie jemand von hinten an der Schulter. Phoebe drehte sich um und stand vor Cole, der Aviva auf dem Arm hatte. „Warum hat er nicht noch Tschüss gesagt?", fragte Cole Phoebe. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", fragte sie bissig. Verwundert sah er sie an. „Phoebe, was ist los?", fragte er und streichelte seiner Frau zärtlich über die Wange. „Nichts", sagte sie nahm ihm Aviva ab und stapfte aus dem Wohnzimmer. Cole sah ihr entgeistert hinterher.

Paige war schon zur Arbeit gegangen und Piper und Leo räumten gemeinsam den Tisch ab während Melinda ihnen erzählte was sie geträumt hatte. „Da waren ganz viele Schmetterlinge und eine Burg, Mom", sagte sie begeistert. „Wow, und war da auch ein Prinz?", fragte Piper ihre Tochter. Melinda nickte begeistert. „Ein richtiger Held, so wie Daddy. Und da konnte man den ganzen Tag spielen und so lange aufbleiben wie man wollte", sagte sie noch. Plötzlich schaute Leo auf. „Oh nein, sie rufen mich. Und dabei wollten wir doch einkaufen gehen", sagte er bedauernd und küsste seine Frau auf den Mund. Dann ging er zu Melinda um sich auch von ihr zu verabschieden. „Tschüss Prinzessin, Daddy muss jetzt arbeiten", sagte Leo und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und dann schwirrte er ab. Piper starrte kurz auf die Stelle an der Leo gerade noch gestanden hatte, dann sah sie ihre Tochter an. „Na, dann müssen wohl nur wir beide einkaufen gehen", schlug Piper vor. Aufgeregt nickte Melinda. Sie liebte es mit ihrer Mommy einkaufen zu gehen.

**Cole war Phoebe in Avivas Zimmer gefolgt. Dort spielte Phoebe gerade mit ihrer Tochter. „Phoebe, ich denke das wir uns unterhalten sollten", sagte Cole und kniete sich zu ihr und Aviva hinunter. „Musst du nicht zur Arbeit?", fragte sie ihn abweisend. Cole nickte. Natürlich musste er zur Arbeit, aber das Gespräch mit seiner Frau war ihm im Moment wichtiger. „Phoebe, bitte", sagte er sanft und nahm sie an die Hand und zog sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Phoebe warf noch einen Blick auf ihre friedlich spielende Tochter und ließ sich dann mitziehen. Cole lehnte die Schlafzimmertür nur an, so das sie hören konnten wenn etwas passierte. „Was hast du?", fragte er sie abermals. „Ich hab nichts, aber mich würde interessieren was dein Problem ist", sagte sie und lehnte sich an ihre Kommode. „Wie meinst du das?", fragte Cole sie irritiert. „Ich meine das mit Tyler, war es denn wirklich nötig ihn so zu verängstigen?", fragte Phoebe ihren Mann. Cole seufzte. „Ich wollte das nicht, eigentlich wollte ich ihm ganz normal sagen das er auf dich zu hören hat, aber dann kam Baltarsar wieder in mir hoch", versuchte er ihr zu erklären. „Ich weiß das, aber Tyler nicht. Er hat Angst vor seinem Daddy und das sollte nicht so sein". „Ich will auch nicht das er Angst vor mir hat, aber ich kann in diesem Moment Baltarsar nicht unterdrücken". Phoebe nickte. „Er hat mir gesagt das er dich liebt, aber er traut sich nicht dir das zu sagen weil er nicht weiß wann du der böse Daddy bist und wann nicht". „Ich werde mit ihm reden", versprach Cole. Phoebe nickte. „Da ist noch was, oder?", fragte Cole sie. Phoebe nickte. „Ich denke das ich jetzt weiß was Aviva für Zauberkräfte hat". Cole sah sie erstaunt an. „Was denn?", fragte er sie. „Ich glaube das sie die Visionen von mir geerbt hat. Und außerdem glaube ich das sie dich als Dämon in ihren Visionen sieht", sagte Phoebe kleinlaut. Cole schluckte. Okay, das war hart. Gerade wollte Cole was erwidern, als sie Aviva schreien hörten. Erschrocken sahen Phoebe und Cole sich an. Dann rannten sie aus dem Zimmer in das Kinderzimmer ihrer Tochter. Vor dieser stand ein Dämon und wollte gerade nach dem Kind greifen. „Hey!", rief Cole um den Dämon von seiner Tochter abzulenken. Der Dämon drehte sich um und grinste Phoebe und Cole höhnisch an. „Wo ist das zweite Kind?", fragte er mit tiefer Stimme. „Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an", meinte Phoebe und deutete ihrem Mann an den Dämon zu vernichten. Doch Cole sträubte sich. „Die Kleine", murmelte er und umkreiste den Dämon bedrohlich. Phoebe nickte. Cole wollte nicht das seine Tochter dies mitbekam. Diese war immer noch am weinen und streckte die Hände nach ihren Eltern aus. „Komm zu Mommy", sagte Phoebe und kniete sich hin. Aviva stand auf und lief mit kleinen Schritten auf ihre Mutter zu. Ein paar Zentimeter bevor Avivas Hände Phoebes berührten, wurde das Kind von dem Dämon weggerissen. „Lass sie runter!!", befahl Cole ihm. Langsam wurde er wütend. Er hasste Dämonen auch so, aber das sie sich jetzt auch schon an hilflosen Kindern, wohlgemerkt seinen hilflosen Kindern, vergriffen, war einfach zu viel. Der Dämon lachte nur und schimmerte sich mit der hilflos weinenden und strampelnden Aviva weg. Phoebe sah geschockt auf die Stelle an der, der Dämon gerade noch gestanden hatte. „Worauf wartest du noch", schrie sie ihren Mann verzweifelt an. Dieser schimmerte ebenfalls weg. Erschüttert sank Phoebe auf den Boden. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Ein Dämon hatte ihr Baby entführt! Phoebe fing aus Angst um Cole und Aviva hemmungslos an zu weinen.**


	3. Verschwunden

Es war naß und kalt hier, doch Cole machte das in diesem Moment wenig aus. Es war nur gut das er sich auch im Schlaf in der Unterwelt zurechtgefunden hätte. Von weitem hörte er Schreie. ,Aviva, dachte er voller Angst. „Wenn sie ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmen werden sie sich wünschen niemals geboren zu sein", murmelte Cole während er durch die unterirdischen Gänge lief. Wieder hörte er seine zweijährige Tochter schreien. „Daddy, Mommy!!", schrie sie. Cole Schritte wurden langsamer als er vor einen Höhleneingang bremste. Aus dieser Höhle kamen die Schreie seiner Tochter, aber er konnte auch noch andere Stimmen wahrnehmen. „Das ist nur ein Kind, Endoras", sagte eine tiefe Stimme. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! „Ich weiß das es nur ein Kind ist, aber das zweite war nicht da. Außerdem kamen mir die Eltern in die Quere. Also, hab ich mir das Hexenblag geschnappt und bin weg", erklärte der Dämon der Endoras zu heißen schien. „Das war richtig", sagte der andere Mann. „Mommy, Daddy!!", schrie Aviva wieder und weinte bitterlich. Ihr war das alles zu kalt und zu naß und viel zu gruselig. „Ich komme mein Baby", flüsterte Cole und betrat die Höhle. Bis jetzt hatte ihn noch niemand bemerkt. „Kannst du dieser Hexe nicht das Maul stopfen?", fragte der Mann genervt zu Endoras. Dieser ging auf Aviva zu. „Oh nein, das wirst du nicht tun", sagte Cole und tötete ihn mit einem Feuerball. Nun endlich wurde der andere Mann auf Cole aufmerksam. „Wer bist du und was willst du?", fragte dieser. „Du weißt wer ich bin", sagte Cole und feuerte einen Feuerball auf den Mann ab. Das lenkte diesen ab. Cole eilte zu seiner Tochter, nahm sie auf den Arm und schimmerte sich weg. Die Feuerkugel, die der Mann mit dem halben Gesicht abgefeuert hatte, erreichte Cole nicht mehr.

Phoebe war auf den Dachboden gegangen und hatte im Buch der Schatten nach einer Lösung gesucht. Sie konnte nicht einfach untätig rumsitzen, während Cole und ihr Baby in der Unterwelt festsaßen. Plötzlich betrat Piper den Dachboden zusammen mit Melinda. „Hey Phoebe, wonach suchst du?", fragte Piper ihre jüngere Schwester. „Ich suche nach einem Befreiungsspruch", antwortete Phoebe knapp. „Wen willst du denn befreien?", fragte Melinda ihre Tante und setzte sich auf einen Sessel. „Aviva", meinte Phoebe nur. „Häh?", fragte Piper, die nur Bahnhof verstand. Phoebe seufzte. „Also gut. Ein Dämon hat Aviva entführt und Cole ist ihr sofort hinterher, aber es kann ja auch sein das Cole es nicht schafft", meinte Phoebe und ihr stiegen wieder Tränen in die Augen. Der Gedanke daran das sie Cole und Aviva nie mehr sehen sollte brach ihr fast das Herz. Piper sah sie geschockt an und ging dann auf ihre kleine Schwester zu um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. „Heißt das, das Aviva nicht mehr zurück kommt", fragte Melinda interessiert. Phoebe sah sie kurz an und brach dann wieder in Tränen aus. Kinder konnten ja so grausam sein. „Melinda, bitte", ermahnte Piper ihre Tochter. „Was denn?", fragte diese. Sie wusste ja auch überhaupt nicht was sie falsch gemacht hatte. „Mommy!!", hörte man es plötzlich rufen. Noch bevor Cole auf den Dachboden geschimmert war konnte man Aviva rufen hören. Phoebe sah auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Plötzlich stand Cole mit Aviva vor ihr. Das Kind streckte die Arme nach ihrer Mutter aus. Phoebe nahm ihr Baby auf den Arm und küsste die Kleine ersteinmal ab. Cole keuchte leise. Phoebe ging zu ihm und küsste ihn dankbar auf den Mund. Piper und Melinda beobachteten die Szene argwöhnisch. „Weißt du welcher Dämon sie haben wollte?", fragte Piper ihren Schwager. Cole nickte und setzte sich ersteinmal in den Sessel neben Melinda. „Wer war es?", fragte Phoebe und tröstete immer noch ihre total aufgelöste Tochter. „Ihr werdet das zwar nicht gerne hören wollen, aber es war die Quelle!", sagte Cole. Alle sahen ihn geschockt an. „Böser Mann", schluchzte Aviva in die Arme ihrer Mutter. Alle sahen sie erstaunt an. „Sag mal Schatz, kann es sein das du von der Quelle geträumt hast?", fragte Phoebe ihr Baby. Die Kleine nickte und fing wieder hemmungslos an zu weinen. „Schhhh", beruhigte Phoebe ihre Tochter. „Das ist ja super, das heißt das die Quelle hinter meiner Tochter her ist", regte sich Phoebe auf. „Ähm, Phoebe bitte reg dich noch mehr auf, aber er ist auch hinter Tyler her", sagte Cole. „Bitte?", fragten Piper und Phoebe gleichzeitig. „Das wird ja immer besser", meinte Phoebe. „Warum will denn dieser böse Mann nur was von Aviva und Tyler und nicht von mir?", fragte Melinda ihren Onkel. Interessiert sahen auch Phoebe und Piper ihn an. „Auf die Antwort bin ich gespannt", murmelte Piper. Cole räusperte sich. „Nichts für ungut Piper aber ich glaube das liegt an dir und Leo", meinte Cole. „Wie jetzt?", fragte Piper ihn sauer. „Also, Leo ist ein Wächter des Lichts und ich bin ein ...", er schaute zu seiner Tochter. „... ich bin ich, und es ist wohl wahrscheinlicher das die Quelle eher die Kinder einer Hexe und eines ... ichs haben will als von einer Hexe und einem Wächter des Lichts", erklärte Cole ihnen. „Du meinst er denkt, die Kinder könnten etwas von deinem Dä... ich in sich haben, und deswegen will er sie haben?", fragte Phoebe ihren Mann. „Das auch. Aber Aviva und Tyler können ihm auch gefährlich werden". „Wie jetzt? Heißt das, das Tyler und Aviva die Quelle stürzten könnten?", fragte Piper ihn. Cole nickte. „Sie sind die Kinder einer Hexe der mächtigen Drei und die eines Dä... äh ichs . Das heißt entweder entscheiden sie sich für die gute Seite und werden dort sehr mächtig werden, oder sie entscheiden sich für die böse Seite. Aber auch dort könnten sie sehr große Macht haben. Entweder sie verbünden sich mit der Quelle, oder sie müssen sterben!", sagte Cole. Geschockt sahen Phoebe und Piper ihn an. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon und Phoebe ging gemeinsam mit Aviva hinunter. Piper, Melinda und Cole folgte ihr.

„Phoebe Halliwell".

„Guten Morgen. Hier ist Miss Lamp die Schulsekretärin. Sind Sie die Mutter von Tyler Alexander Halliwell/Turner?".

„Ja, wieso? Was ist denn mit ihm?".

„Er sitzt bei dem Direktor im Büro. Wenn Sie ihn wohl von der Schule abholen könnten?".

„Ja okay, ich komme sofort. Danke".

„Gerngeschehen".

Phoebe beendete das Telefonat. „Wer war das?", fragte Piper. „Das war Tylers Schule, wir sollen ihn abholen", meinte Phoebe und ging zum Kleiderständer um sich ihre Jacke anzuziehen. Dafür setzte sie Aviva ab. „Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?", fragte Cole sie und zog seine Jacke ebenfalls an. Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war ja nicht das erste mal das Tyler zum Direktor musste. Aber die Vorfälle häuften sich im Moment. Cole hob seine Tochter hoch und zog dieser ebenfalls eine Jacke an. „Gehen Tyler?", fragte diese und strich ihrem Daddy über die Wange. Cole nickte. „Ähm ... ruft mich an wenn ihr wisst was er angestellt hat", sagte Piper und ging zusammen mit Melinda ins Wohnzimmer. Phoebe nickte und ging zusammen mit Cole und ihrer Tochter zum Auto um Tyler von der Schule abzuholen.

„Warum muss Tyler wieder von der Schule abgeholt werden?", fragte Melinda ihre Mom. „Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht hat er irgend etwas böses gemacht", versuchte Piper ihrer Tochter zu erklären. „Ist Tyler böse?", fragte Melinda weiter. Piper dachte nach. War Tyler böse? Piper schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Tyler ist nicht böse. Er ist nur manchmal ein bisschen zu frech", sagte Piper. Melinda nickte und lief dann in ihr Zimmer um etwas zu spielen. Piper setzte sich auf das Sofa und dachte nach. ,Was ist wenn Tyler die Kräfte seines Vaters geerbt hat?,


	4. Rettung und erschütternde Neuigkeiten

„Hunger!", rief Aviva ihrer Mutter zu. „Ja mein Schatz, aber erst müssen wir Tyler abholen", sagte Phoebe und gab ihrer Tochter einen Schokoriegel. „Vielleicht solltest du ihr etwas nahrhafteres geben?", meinte Cole als er seine Frau kurz ansah und sich dann wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte. „Ich hab aber nichts anderes und es schmeckt ihr ja auch", meinte Phoebe verärgert. Cole sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Was hast du?", fragte er sie. „Ich frag mich nur warum Tyler im Moment so ist", meinte Phoebe seufzend. „Das ist normal in seinem Alter?", versuchte Cole zu raten. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaub das da was anderes ist", rätselte Phoebe. Cole nickte. „Ich werde nachher mit ihm reden", versprach er ihr wieder. Phoebe nickte. Cole fuhr auf den Parkplatz der Schule und stieg aus. Phoebe stieg ebenfalls aus und hob ihre Tochter aus dem Kindersitz. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam in die Schule. Vor der Tür zum Büro des Direktors atmeten Cole und Phoebe noch einmal tief durch. Dann klopfte Cole und öffnete die Tür. Der Direktor, Mister Crouch, blickte auf, als Phoebe, mit Aviva auf dem Arm, und Cole in sein Büro traten. „Mister Turner, Miss Halliwell", sagte er stand auf und reichte Cole und Phoebe die Hand. „Mister Crouch", meinte Phoebe lächelnd und setzte sich mit Aviva auf einen Stuhl. Auch Cole setzte sich. „Was hat Tyler denn nun schon wieder angestellt?", fragte Cole und sah den Direktor interessiert an. Mister Crouch räusperte sich. „Ihr Sohn hat einfach zu viel Phantasie, nicht das dies etwas schlechtes wäre. Aber er übertreibt damit. Er macht seinen Mitschülern damit Angst wenn er von einem bösen Mann mit halbem Gesicht erzählt", erklärte Mister Crouch. Phoebe und Cole sahen sich kurz an. „Wenn sie in seinen Aufsatz gucken möchten, bitte", meinte Mister Crouch und reichte ihnen ein Heft. Phoebe und Cole lasen sich den Aufsatz durch. Es ging um Hexen, die die bösen Dämonen bekämpfen und vernichten. Phoebe musste lächeln, ihr kleiner Sohn hatte sie und ihre Schwestern als Helden hingestellt. Cole hingegen, war der böse Dämon. „Ich weiß das dies vielleicht zu viel verlangt ist, aber vielleicht sollten sie mit ihm darüber reden und ihm erklären das es keine Hexen, Dämonen und böse Männer gibt", versuchte der Direktor ihnen freundlich beizubringen. Phoebe und Cole nickten. Aviva ahmte sie nach. Der Direktor lächelte und gab ihr einen Lutscher. „Dante", sagte sie und nahm den Lutscher entgegen. „Tyler", sagte sie und hielt die andere Hand auf. Der Direktor sah sie erstaunt an, gab ihr aber den Lutscher für Tyler. „Wo ist Tyler?", fragte Phoebe den Direktor und stand auf. „Er wartet bei meiner Sekretärin auf Sie", meinte er und gab Cole und Phoebe die Hand zum Abschied. Phoebe nahm Aviva auf den Arm und ging zusammen mit Cole raus auf den Flur. „Lebhafte Phantasie, hm?", machte Cole nur und lächelte. „Das ist nicht lustig. Er hätte uns alle auffliegen lassen können", meinte Phoebe gereizt. „Wenigstens bist du eine Heldin, und nicht der Bösewicht", murmelte Cole vor sich hin. Phoebe wusste das Cole von den Worten seines Sohnes getroffen war und sie streichelte ihm beruhigend über die Schulter. Dann betraten sie das Sekreteriat. „Mommy, Daddy", rief Tyler und rannte seinen Eltern entgegen. „Ich schwöre, ich hab nichts böses gemacht", sagte er als Cole ihn hochhob. „Ich weiß", sagte er und gab seinem Sohn einen Kuss. „Sie können ihn jetzt mitnehmen", meinte Miss Lamp die Sekretärin. Phoebe nickte und verließ zusammen mit Cole und ihren Kindern die Schule. „Tyler, Lutscher?", fragte Aviva ihren Bruder und reichte ihm den Lutscher. „Danke", sagte er und lächelte seine kleine Schwester liebevoll an. Phoebe setzte Aviva in ihren Kindersitz und schnallte sie und dann Tyler an. Dann fuhren sie schweigend nach Hause.

„**Mom, bist du sauer auf mich?", fragte Tyler als sie aus dem Auto stiegen. Phoebe sah ihren Sohn erstaunt an. „Weshalb denn?", fragte Phoebe ihn und übergab Aviva Cole. Tyler zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hör mal zu Süßer, du kannst ja gar nichts dafür", meinte Phoebe und nahm ihren Sohn in den Arm. „Ich hab dich lieb", sagte Tyler und drückte seine Mom fest an sich. Cole sah sich die beiden traurig an. Das hatte sein Sohn zum letzten Mal zu ihm gesagt als er so alt gewesen war wie Aviva. „Ich hab dich auch lieb. Und jetzt gehen wir rein und essen zu Mittag, okay?", fragte Phoebe ihren Sohn. Dieser nickte und rannte so schnell er konnte ins Haus. „Kam es echt so rüber als wenn ich sauer gewesen wäre?", fragte Phoebe ihren Mann und ging Hand in Hand mit ihm ins Haus. Cole schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wahrscheinlich dachte er, das er dich enttäuscht hat. Ich kenne dieses Gefühl", meinte Cole ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Dann setzte er Aviva ab, die sofort in die Küche rannte. „Cole, du könntest mich nie enttäuschen und Tyler auch nicht", meinte Phoebe und sah Cole in die Augen. Dann küsste sie ihn erst sanft und dann mit immer mehr Leidenschaft. Sie wusste das er mehr wollte, sie wollte ja auch mehr. Cole ging mit seiner Hand unter Phoebes Pullover und wollte ihr den BH öffnen. „Mom, Dad essen", rief Tyler aus der Küche. Phoebe löste sich von Cole und seufzte. „Bald", sagte sie und küsste ihn noch einmal. Cole nickte und ging mit ihr zusammen in die Küche. „Was gibt's denn leckeres?", fragte Phoebe. „Eintopf", sagte Melinda und löffelte in dem Kochtopf rum. In der Küche sah es aus wie auf einem Schlachtfeld. Überall war Eintopf und die Kinder schmierten noch mehr herum. Aviva saß auf den Boden und ass da, weil sie niemand in ihren Hochstuhl gesetzt hatte. Phoebe hob ihre Tochter vom Boden. Aviva fing an sich zu wehren. „Piper!!", rief Phoebe, doch sie bekam keine Antwort. „Wo ist denn deine Mom, Melinda?", fragte Phoebe sie. Cole hob Melinda und Tyler von der Kochinsel auf der sie mit dem Eintopf gespielt hatten. „Setzt euch bitte auf eure Plätze", sagte Cole und sah sich ebenfalls suchend nach seiner Schwägerin um. „Piper?", rief Phoebe wieder. Endlich kam Piper in die Küche. „Ach du meine Güte, wie sieht es denn hier aus. Tyler, das wirst du alles wieder sauber machen", schimpfte Piper mit ihrem Neffen. „Ich war das aber gar nicht ... zumindest nicht alleine", verteidigte sich Tyler. „Wer soll es denn sonst gewesen sein?", fragte Piper ihn sauer und zog Tyler am Arm vom Stuhl. „Hey", rief Phoebe und nahm Tyler an die Hand. „Wieso gehst du automatisch davon aus das Tyler das war?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester und nahm Tyler in Schutz. „Wer soll es denn sonst gewesen sein? Er ist das einzige Teufelskind hier!". Tylers Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er rannte hoch in sein Zimmer. Cole sah Piper vernichtend an und folgte seinem Sohn. „Teufelskind? Piper, was ist dein Problem?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester sauer. „Nichts, ich frage mich nur ob er vielleicht doch die Gene seines Vaters geerbt hat", meinte Piper sauer. „Mommy, ich war das mit der Unordnung", sagte Melinda. Piper sah ihre Tochter erstaunt an. „Dann wirst du das auch wieder sauber machen", schnauzte Piper ihre Tochter an. „Nein, Melinda das wirst du nicht!", bestimmte Phoebe. „Was fällt dir ein dich in meine Erziehung einzumischen?". „Ich will wissen warum du Tyler hasst". „Ich hasse Tyler nicht. Ich will nur das ihr auszieht!!", rief Piper verzweifelt. Phoebe sah sie erstaunt an. „Ausziehen? Warum?". „Weil Tyler nicht gut ist für Melinda. Außerdem ist das Haus viel zu voll. Und da ihr nun mal den meisten Platz verbraucht ...". „Warum zieht ihr denn nicht aus?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester spitz. „Weil Paige und ich uns darauf geeinigt haben das du ausziehen sollst". „Ach, Paige auch?", meinte Phoebe. Piper nickte. „Gut, wenn ihr das so wollt", meinte Phoebe und drehte sich um und stapfte wütend aus der Küche. Piper sah ihr bedauernd nach. „Soll ich jetzt sauber machen, Mommy?", fragte Melinda in die Stille hinein. Piper drehte sich um und sah ihre Tochter an. „Nein, mein Schatz. Ich mach das schon. Geh du spielen", sagte Piper und fing an zu spülen. Melinda sah ihre Mutter kurz irritiert an, rannte dann aber in ihr Zimmer.**


	5. Phantasie

Derweil bei Tyler im Zimmer. Tyler hatte sich weinend auf sein Bett geworfen und schluchzte nun in sein Kissen. Cole betrat Tylers Zimmer und setzte sich zu Tyler ans Bett. „Hey, Baby. Komm her", meinte Cole. Tyler sah auf und nahm dann seinen Vater in den Arm. Cole drückte ihn fest an sich und wiegte ihn beruhigend hin und her. Nach einiger Zeit hatte sich Tyler etwas beruhigt. Er schaute seinem Vater ins Gesicht. Er hatte die gleichen intensiv blauen Augen wie sein Vater. Aber die Haare hatte er von seiner Mom. Er strich Cole über die Wange. „Daddy?". „Was ist?", fragte Cole ihn und wischte ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Bin ich böse?", fragte Tyler ihn. Cole sah ihn erstaunt an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Nein, Baby, nein. Du bist nicht böse. Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Cole ihn. „Naja, Tante Piper hat mich Teufelskind genannt. Was hat sie denn sonst damit gemeint?", fragte Tyler ihn. „Deine Tante war sauer. Und wenn man sauer ist, sagt man manchmal unüberlegte Sachen", erklärte Cole ihm. „Bist du böse?", fragte Tyler. „Ich weiß nicht. Manchmal ja. Aber das hast du ja schon gemerkt". Tyler nickte. „Wenn du so bist hab ich Angst vor dir". „Ich weiß. Aber das musst du nicht. Ich könnte dir nie wehtun, das weißt du doch, oder?", fragte Cole ihn. Tyler nickte und drückte seinen Vater fest an sich. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Tyler. Cole lächelte sanft und drückte seinen Jungen fest an sich. „Ich liebe dich auch". So lagen sie sich eine ganze Weile in den Armen bis Phoebe in Tylers Zimmer stürmte. „Tyler, kannst du mal kurz auf deine Schwester aufpassen?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Tyler nickte und Cole folgte Phoebe ins Schlafzimmer. „Wir werden ausziehen!", sagte Phoebe und drehte sich zu Cole um. Er sah sie erstaunt an. „Was?". „Piper und Paige wollen das wir ausziehen. Und ich will auch ausziehen", sagte sie und setzte sich auf das Bett. „Piper und Paige wollen das wir ausziehen?", fragte Cole erstaunt. Phoebe nickte, plötzlich zitterte sie. Cole merkte das sie weinte. Er kniete sich zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. „Hey, alles wird gut", sagte er und küsste sie. Phoebe nickte. „Weißt du wohin wir könnten?", fragte sie ihn als sie ihre Tränen an seinem Pullover trocknete. „Vielleicht, ich werde telefonieren", sagte Cole, küsste Phoebe wieder und ging dann zum Telefon. Phoebe stand auf und ging wieder in Tylers Zimmer.

„Rechtsanwaltskanzlei Wall and Ava, was kann ich für Sie tun?".

„Hier ist Cole Turner, ich möchte mit Mister Ava sprechen".

„Ich verbinde".

„Mister Michael Ava".

„Cole Turner hier. Ersteinmal wollte ich mich dafür entschuldigen das ich heute nicht zur Arbeit kommen konnte, aber meiner Tochter ging es nicht gut. Und als zweites wollte ich Sie Fragen ob das Angebot mit der Wohnung immer noch aktuell ist?".

„Wieso haben Sie sich doch noch dazu entschieden mit Ihrer Familie umzuziehen?".

„Ja, und wir würden gerne so schnell wie möglich ausziehen".

„Das Angebot steht noch. Ich geb Ihnen Morgen den Schlüssel und schicke Ihnen Möbelpacker vorbei. In spätestens drei Tagen können Sie in Ihre neue 150 Quadratmeter große Wohnung ziehen".

„150 Quadratmeter!!".

„Natürlich, die Kinder brauchen doch Platz um spielen zu können. Also, Turner wir sehen uns dann Morgen".

„Bis Morgen und Danke".

Cole legte auf und grinste. Das ging ja schneller als er gedacht hatte. Er eilte in Tylers Zimmer. Phoebe spielte mit ihren Kindern Autos. „In drei Tagen sind wir hier weg", flüsterte Cole Phoebe ins Ohr. Phoebe sah ihn erstaunt an. „So schnell?". Er nickte. „Ich freu mich schon", freute sich Phoebe und küsste Cole sanft. Cole erwiderte den Kuss. Aviva und Tyler lächelten sich an. Sie liebten es wenn ihre Eltern glücklich waren.


	6. Der Auszug, Pantoffeln und viel Liebe

Mitten in der Nacht schimmerte etwas in Tylers Zimmer. Der Dämon beugte sich über Tylers Bett und legte die Hand auf den Mund des Jungen. Tyler riss vor Schreck die Augen auf, er wollte schreien aber er konnte nicht. Verzweifelt strampelte er um sich. Dann hob ihn der Dämon aus dem Bett. Ein zweiter kam in Tylers Zimmer, dieser hatte Aviva auf dem Arm. Auch diese wehrte sich, doch sie hatte keine Chance gegen den Dämon. Tyler fing an zu weinen. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als das seine Eltern bei ihm wären. Doch diese schliefen fest. Auch Aviva weinte. Dann schimmerten sie in die Unterwelt.

„Guten Morgen San Francisco. Wir haben 8:30 Uhr und heute ist ein wunderschöner Tag und die Sonne lacht also raus aus den Federn", rief Josh der Radiomoderator fröhlich. Cole schlug mit seiner Hand auf den Radiowecker, so das er schwieg. Dann setzte er sich im Bett auf und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Überall waren Klamotten von Phoebe und ihm verstreut und auch eine Lampe war kaputtgegangen. Auch Phoebe räkelte sich nun neben ihm. „Hey, na wie hast du geschlafen?", fragte Cole seine Frau und küsste sie sanft. Phoebe lächelte ihn an. „Ganz gut", sagte sie und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. Sie hielt sich die Bettdecke vor die Brust. Auch sie musste lächeln, als sie das Chaos im Schlafzimmer sah. Cole strich ihr zärtlich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Phoebe horchte, aber es war nichts zu hören. „Das ist aber seltsam. Es ist furchtbar ruhig hier. Wo sind Tyler und Aviva?", fragte Phoebe ihn und sah ihn fragend an. Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch er wunderte sich darüber das seine Kinder noch nicht zu ihnen ins Bett gekommen waren. „Vielleicht schlafen sie noch?", vermutete Cole. „Das glaube ich nicht. Tyler ist ein Frühaufsteher und Aviva wäre schon längst von ihm geweckt worden". „Vielleicht hat er sich heute einmal zusammen gerissen", sagte Cole, stand aber trotzdem auf und zog sich eine frische Boxershorts an. Phoebe stand ebenfalls auf und warf sich frische Unterwäsche und einen Bademantel über. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam aus ihrem Schlafzimmer in ihre total ruhige Wohnung. „Ich seh nach Tyler", meinte Cole und betrat Tylers Zimmer während Phoebe Avivas betrat. Nach ein paar Sekunden eilten beide geschockt aus den Zimmern und begegneten sich wieder vor dem Schlafzimmer. "Aviva/Tyler ist weg!!", sagten beide gleichzeitig. Dann erst bemerkten sie was der jeweils andere gesagt hatte. Geschockt sahen sie sich an und suchten in der gesamten Wohnung nach ihren beiden Kindern. „Wo können sie nur sein?", fragte Phoebe verzweifelt als sie zu Cole in Tylers Kinderzimmer trat. „Ich befürchte ich weiß wo sie sind", sagte Cole düster und zeigte auf Avivas Teddybären der auf dem Boden lag. Durch den Teddy war eine Athame gesteckt worden. An dem rituellem Dolch hing ein Brief. Cole hob Avivas Teddy auf. Dann zog er den Dolch aus dem Bären und öffnete den Brief. Phoebe trat hinter ihn um mitlesen zu können. DAS IST UNSERE RACHE FÜR ALL DAS WAS IHR VERDAMMTEN HEXEN UNS JEMALS ANGETAN HABT, UND AUCH FÜR DEINEN VERRAT BALTHARSAR!! ENTWEDER IHR LIEFERT EUCH UNS AUS, ODER EURE KINDER WERDEN STERBEN!!

EIN ALTER FREUND

Geschockt starrten Cole und Phoebe auf das Stück Papier das sie in den Händen hielten. „Die können sich doch nicht so einfach an zwei Unschuldigen Kindern vergreifen", rief Phoebe dann und warf verzweifelt die Arme in die Luft. Dann lief sie aus Tylers Zimmer direkt auf das Telefon zu. Cole eilte ihr hinterher und sah sie irritiert an. Wie aus Reflex wählte Phoebe die Nummer vom Halliwell Manor. Kurze Zeit später ging Piper an den Apparat.

„Piper Halliwell".

„Piper, ich bin's Phoebe".

„Phoebe, was ist denn los?".

„Ein Dämon hat Tyler und Aviva in die Unterwelt entführt".

„WAS??? Schon wieder?? Wir kommen sofort".

**Piper hatte aufgelegt. Phoebe ließ betrübt den Kopf sinken. Cole trat zu ihr und nahm seine Frau tröstend in die Arme. Dort konnte Phoebe ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und fing hemmungslos an zu weinen. „Alles wird wieder gut", meinte Cole und streichelte ihr beruhigt über den Rücken. Cole seufzte. Zumindest hoffte er das. „Wie denn Cole? Wenn wir Tyler und Aviva befreien wollen, werden wir sterben, so oder so ist es eine Ausweglose Sache", schluchzte sie und sah ihm wütend in Gesicht. „Hey, ich arbeite ja schon an einem Plan", meinte Cole zu seiner Verteidigung. „Und wie sieht der genau aus?". „Das weiß ich noch nicht", gab Cole kleinlaut zu. Phoebe verdrehte die Augen, kuschelte sich aber wieder eng an ihn. Sie brauchte jetzt halt. Plötzlich schimmerte die Luft vor ihnen blau und Piper, Paige, Melinda und Leo erschienen mit samt des _Buch der Schatten_. Sofort kamen Piper und Paige auf Phoebe zu und umarmten ihre Schwester. Phoebe weinte nun nicht mehr, aber sie schluchzte. Auch Leo nahm seine Schwägerin in die Arme. „Hat einer von euch einen Plan?", fragte Cole in die bedrückte Stimmung hinein. Dann nahm er Melinda auf den Arm. „Hey, Onkel Cole, warum guckst du denn so traurig? Und wo sind Aviva und Tyler?", fragte Melinda ihren Onkel. Phoebe schluchzte laut auf und Cole verzog sein Gesicht Schmerzverzerrt. „Genau die Suchen wir ja", sagte Leo und nahm Cole seine Tochter ab. Phoebe reichte ihren Schwestern den Brief. Piper und Paige lasen diesen interessiert durch. „Okay, das hört sich überhaupt nicht gut an", meinte Paige sarkastisch. Phoebe schickte ihr einen vernichtenden Blick. „Das größte Problem ist eigentlich, das wir nicht wissen welcher Dämon Tyler und Aviva entführt hat", meinte Piper sachlich. „Ich weiß welcher Dämon das war!", sagte Cole und blickte entschlossen und wütend in die Runde. Erstaunt sahen ihn alle an. „Wer war es?", fragte Paige ihn nach dem er den Namen nach einer halben Minuten anstarrens immer noch nicht verraten hatte. Cole sah einen nach dem anderem düster an. „Es war die Quelle!". Geschockt sahen ihn alle an. „Willst du damit sagen, das die Quelle, die das pure Böse ist, meine Kinder in seiner Gewalt hat?", schrie Phoebe ihren Mann verzweifelt an. Cole nickte kleinlaut. „Gut", meinte Leo. „Das heißt dann wohl das wir in die Unterwelt müssen". „Nein, das ist zu gefährlich. Ich gehe alleine", sagte Cole und wollte schon wegschimmern. „Nein, wir werden alle gehen!", bestimmte Phoebe. „Es ist zu gefährlich", meinte Cole beschützend. „Meine zweijährige Tochter und mein sechsjähriger Sohn sind in der Unterwelt gefangen, da ist es mir egal ob es gefährlich ist", schnauzte Phoebe Cole an. Piper und Paige nickten. Phoebe verschwand im Schlafzimmer um sich umzuziehen. Fünf Minuten später waren sie alle startklar für ihre kleine ´Reise in die Unterwelt. Nur Cole hatte noch einige bedenken. Aber auf diese hörte niemand. Leo blieb mit Melinda im Apartment um die Hilferufe seiner Schützlinge zu hören. Dann schimmerte Cole sie in die Unterwelt.**


	7. Entführung und eine unglaubliche Wahrhei

**Derweil bei Tyler und Aviva. Benommen kam Tyler zu sich. Er blinzelte. An dem Ort an dem er war, war es sehr dunkel. Langsam erinnerte sich Tyler an das was geschehen war. Er sah sich suchend nach seiner kleinen Schwester um. Am anderen Ende der kalten und nassen Höhle saß seine kleine Schwester weinend. „Aviva", flüsterte er leise, doch Aviva hörte ihn. Weinend sah sie auf und erkannte ihren großen Bruder. „Komm her", sagte er und streckte die Arme nach seiner kleinen Schwester aus. Aviva stand auf und lief mit kleinen tapsigen Schritten auf ihren großen Bruder zu. Als sie bei ihm ankam fiel sie ihm weinend in die Arme. „Alles wird wieder gut", versuchte Tyler seine Schwester zu beruhigen. „Wird es das wirklich?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter den Geschwistern. Erschrocken drehte sich Tyler um. Vor ihm stand ein Mann mit halbem Gesicht. Tyler erschrack bei diesem Anblick. „Was wollen Sie von uns?", fragte Tyler den Mann. Er hatte Angst, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Am Abend zuvor hatte er seiner Mutter versprochen auf seine Schwester aufzupassen, und das würde er auch tun. Er musste jetzt stark sein. „Was ich von euch will? Ich hab euch doch schon", meinte der Mann und setzte sich auf einen Thron. Tyler stand auf und nahm seine Schwester an die Hand. „Sie wissen doch wohl das unsere Eltern uns retten werden?", sagte Tyler frech. „Eure Eltern? Ha, das ich nicht lache? Denkst du ich hätte Angst vor einer Hexe?", fragte der Mann bedrohlich so das Aviva sich hinter Tyler versteckte. „Aber meine Mom und ihre Schwestern sind die mächtigsten Hexen die es gibt", sagte Tyler hoffnungsvoll. „Schön für dich mein Junge, aber ich bin das pure Böse„, erklärte die Quelle ihm. Erschrocken wich Tyler vor ihm zurück. „Warum sind wir überhaupt hier? Was haben Sie mit uns vor?", fragte Tyler weiter. „Ihr seit hier um mir beizutreten. Das heißt ihr werdet für immer hier unten bleiben", erklärte er und lachte kalt. Plötzlich griff jemand von hinten nach Aviva und zog diese von Tyler weg. Auch Tyler wurde von der Quelle weggerissen. „Lass mich los!", brüllte Tyler und schlug um sich. Auch Aviva schrie, doch der Dämon, der sie festhielt, störte sich nicht daran. Er schlug ihr einmal heftig ins Gesicht, so das ihre Nase anfing zu bluten. „Mommy, Daddy!!", brüllte sie. „Lasst meine Schwester in Ruhe!", rief Tyler hilflos. Durch die ganze Schreierei wurde der Dämon, der Aviva festhielt, nur noch wütender und drosch nun auf das hilflose Kind ein. Tyler wollte sich losreißen, schaffte es aber nicht. „Aviva! NEIN!", schrie Tyler und trat dem Dämon der ihn festhielt vor das Schienbein. Dann lief er auf den Dämon und seine Schwester zu. Er warf sich auf den Dämon, der immernoch auf seine schreiende Schwester einschlug und trommelte mit seinen Fäusten auf den Dämon ein. Dieser lachte nur und schleuderte Tyler von sich. Tyler flog gegen die Wand und sein Kopf fing an zu bluten. Er versuchte aufzustehen, verlor aber das Gleichgewicht. „Mommy, Daddy, bitte helft uns. Ich schaff es nicht", flüsterte Tyler und fing an zu weinen. Plötzlich schimmerte die Luft in der Höhle und Piper, Phoebe, Paige und Cole tauchten auf. Sofort riss Piper die Hände hoch und hielt die Zeit an. Geschockt über die Situation in der sich ihre Kinder befanden fing Phoebe an auf einen Dämon einzuschlagen. Cole eilte zu dem Dämon der über Aviva stand und zum nächsten Schlag ausholte. Cole zog seine Tochter unter den Armen des brutalen Dämons weg und nahm sie auf den Arm um sie zu trösten. „Mom, Dad?", fragte Tyler weinend. Phoebe ließ von dem Dämon ab und lief auf ihren Sohn zu. Sie schloss ihn in die Arme. „Mommy, ich wollte Aviva beschützen, aber ich konnte es nicht. Es tut mir so leid", weinte Tyler als ihn seine Mutter hochhob. „Wir sollten ihn entgültig vernichten", sagte Paige. „Und ich denke wir sollten sofort von hier verschwinden, oder siehst du nicht wie schwer meine Kinder verletzt sind?", fragte Phoebe ihre jüngste Schwester. „Paige hat Recht, oder willst du diesen Horror noch einmal erleben", sagte Cole und feuerte mehrere Feuerbälle auf die Quelle ab. Dann schimmerte er zusammen mit seiner Familie weg. Die Feuerbälle trafen die Quelle genau an die Stelle an der seine Herz hätte sein sollen. Wütend und voller Schmerz schrie er auf, dann verbrannte er.**


	8. Das pure Böse

Leo lief aufgeregt in Coles und Phoebes Apartment herum. Er hatte schon seit geraumer Zeit nichts mehr von seiner Frau und den anderen gehört. Melinda malte am Küchentisch und sah dann ihren Vater an. „Dad, wann kommt Mommy wieder?", fragte sie ihn. „Ich weiß es nicht Melinda", meinte Leo genervt. Seine Tochter sah ihn verletzt an. „Es tut mir leid Süße, ich mach mir halt Sorgen", entschuldigte sich Leo bei seiner Tochter. Melinda nickte. „Ich auch". Plötzlich erschienen Piper, Paige, Phoebe und Cole neben ihm. In Coles und Phoebes Armen lagen Tyler und Aviva. Die beiden waren schwer verletzt. „Leo, heil sie", schluchzte Phoebe verzweifelt und legte Tyler zu Leos Füßen. Melinda lief zu ihrer Mutter und Piper nahm sie auf den Arm. Leo hielt seine Hände über Tylers Kopf und heilte diesen. Erschöpft setzte sich Tyler auf. „Wie geht es Aviva?", fragte er und sah sich suchend nach seiner Schwester um. Diese lag immer noch in Coles Armen. Sofort eilte Leo zu seiner Nichte. „Mein Gott, was ist denn mit ihr passiert?", fragte Leo geschockt und legte seine Hände über seine Nichte. Alle zuckten mit den Schultern, niemand wusste was mit Aviva und Tyler passiert war. Bei Aviva musste Leo seine beiden Hände benutzen um diese zu heilen. „Mommy! Daddy!", schrie Aviva als sie hochschreckte. Cole drückte seine Tochter fest an sich und Aviva klammerte sich fest an ihn. Dann nahm Phoebe ihre Tochter auf den Arm und tröstete sie. Cole nahm Tyler auf den Arm und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Danke!", sagte Cole zu Leo, überglücklich darüber das es seinen Kindern, zumindest körperlich, wieder gut ging. „Und jetzt würde mich interessieren wie das passiert ist", sagte Cole und setzte sich zusammen mit Tyler an den Küchentisch. Phoebe ging zusammen mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Arm in die Küche und machte Tyler und Aviva was zu trinken. „Aber wir wissen nicht wie es passiert ist", meinte Paige und setzte sich zusammen mit den anderen zu Cole an den Küchentisch. Phoebe stellte Tyler einen Becher Apfelsaft vor die Nase. Dieser nickte zum Dank. Er war von den Erlebnissen immer noch total geschockt. „Tyler!", sagte Aviva zu ihrem Bruder und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Tyler. „Was ist mit deinem Bruder?", fragte Phoebe ihre Tochter. „Böser Mann, Aua!", schrie Aviva plötzlich und fing wieder an zu weinen. „Hat einer von euch verstanden was sie uns sagen will?", fragte Paige. Alle schüttelten den Kopf, alle außer Tyler. Schließlich sahen ihn alle an. „Tyler Baby, kannst du uns vielleicht erklären was da unten passiert ist?", fragte Cole einfühlsam. Tyler nickte und starrte stur auf sein Glas. „Dann mach das!", sagte Paige laut, denn ihr war der Gedultsfaden gerissen. „Paige, das hilft ihm garantiert auch nicht weiter", rief Phoebe und sah ihre jüngere Schwester wütend an. „Da war ein böser Mann, und er hat mich und Aviva entführt", fing Tyler leise an zu erzählen. Erstaunt sahen ihn alle an. „Er hat uns erzählt das er nur uns haben will um noch stärker zu werden. Dann haben andere böse Männer Aviva von meiner Hand gerissen. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Dann hat mich ein anderer Mann hochgehoben. Ich hab mich gewehrt, aber diese Männer waren einfach viel zu stark". Tyler schluckte und ein paar Tränen rollten über seine Wangen. „Aviva hat geweint und angefangen sich zu wehren, doch dieser böse Mann hat sie ins Gesicht geschlagen, so das sie geblutet hat. Ich wollte ihr helfen, konnte es aber nicht. Aviva fing noch schlimmer an zu weinen und der Mann fing noch mehr an auf sie draufzuschlagen. Sie konnte sich nicht wehren. Ich riß mich los, wurde aber von dem bösen Mann an die Wand geschleudert. Ich konnte nicht aufstehen und Aviva helfen". Tyler schluchzte. „Ich weiß das ich dir versprochen hatte auf Aviva aufzupassen Mommy, aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich konnte doch nicht aufstehen", weinte Tyler nun hemmungslos und stieß dabei sein Glas um. Phoebe kam zu ihm und nahm ihn tröstend in den Arm. „Hey, das ist nicht deine Schuld. Du konntest gegen diese Männer nichts tun, sie waren viel zu stark", erklärte Phoebe und strich ihrem Sohn beruhigend über den Kopf. Aviva drückte ihren Bruder fest an sich. Alle waren von Tylers Erzählung geschockt. „Wir sollten ihre Erinnerung löschen. Sie beide haben keine magischen Kräfte, das heißt das sie sich zu ihrer Sicherheit nicht an diesen Vorfall erinnern müssen", schlug Leo vor. Phoebe sah Cole kurz an. „Das stimmt so nicht ganz", meinte Cole und stand auf. „Wie meinst du das?", fragte Piper ihren Schwager. „Cole meint das Aviva doch Fähigkeiten hat", meinte Phoebe und löste sich von Tyler. „Was? Welche denn?", fragte Paige erstaunt. „Sie kann mit ihren Gedanken Dinge bewegen und sie hat Visionen", erklärte Phoebe und sah zu Boden. „Warum wissen wir nichts davon?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester streng. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, außerdem hat sie gestern Abend zum ersten Mal gezeigt das sie mit ihren Gedanken Dinge bewegen kann", verteidigte sich Phoebe. „Es wäre trotzdem wichtig gewesen", meinte Paige sauer. Phoebe und Paige sahen sich feindselig in die Augen. „Dann stellt sich aber eine ganz andere Frage. Was wollte die Quelle von den beiden wenn Aviva eine Hexe ist?", fragte Leo nun. Alle zuckten mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist Tyler ja doch böse?", meinte Melinda plötzlich. Geschockt sahen alle das Kind an.

Leo, Piper, Paige und Melinda waren wieder gegangen und hatten Phoebe und ihre Familie allein zurückgelassen. Tyler saß nun vor dem Fernseher und sah seine Abendlichen Cartoons. Aviva spielte im Wohnzimmer mit Duplosteinen. Phoebe spülte in der Küche ab, obwohl es eigentlich nur zwei Gläser zum Abspülen gab. Immer wieder putze sie gedankenverloren über die nun sauberen Gläser. Plötzlich zupfte etwas an ihrer Hose. „Mommy, Pipi", meinte Aviva und sah ihre Mutter bittend an. „Gleich Aviva", meinte Phoebe und stellte den Wasserhahn aus. „Pipi!", schrie Aviva. „Gleich!", schrie Phoebe gereizt zurück. Aviva sah sie erschrocken an und rannte zu ihrem Vater ins Wohnzimmer. Phoebe legte sich seufzend ihre Hand auf die Schläfen. Langsam bekam sie Kopfschmerzen. Kurze Zeit später kam Cole mit seiner Tochter auf dem Arm aus dem Wohnzimmer. Er sah Phoebe kurz in die Augen und ging dann mit Aviva ins Kinderzimmer, um diese neu zu wickeln. Wieder seufzte Phoebe und ging dann zu Tyler ins Wohnzimmer. Dieser lächelte gerade über einen Witz von Bugs Bunny. Phoebe strich ihrem Sohn über den Kopf. Er drehte sich kurz zu seiner Mutter um. Dann widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Fernseher. Kurze Zeit später kam Cole wieder in das Wohnzimmer. Aviva war allerdings nicht bei ihm. „Wo ist die Kleine?", fragte Phoebe ihn als er sich neben sie setzte. „Sie wollte noch im Kinderzimmer spielen", erklärte Cole und sah auf den Bildschirm. Phoebe nickte und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an Coles Brust. Dieser streichelte ihr zärtlich durchs Haar. Zu dritt sahen sie sich Bugs Bunny und danach Fred Feuerstein an. Plötzlich hörte man ein ohrenbetäubendes Scheppern und einen Schrei. Phoebe und Cole sprangen erschrocken auf und liefen in die Küche, aus der der Schrei zu kommen schien. In der Küche angekommen sahen sie die schreiende Aviva auf der Kochinsel sitzen. Sie hatte eine Vase herunter geschmissen und sich an einer Scherbe verletzt. Phoebe eilte zu ihr, doch Aviva würdigte ihr keines Blickes und streckte schreiend die Arme nach Cole aus. Cole hob Aviva von dem Tisch und ging mit ihr ins Badezimmer um sie dort zu verarzten. Tyler der seinen Eltern gefolgt war sah Phoebe traurig an. Phoebe erwiderte den Blick. „Sag mal Tyler, denkst du das ich eine schlechte Mom bin?", fragte Phoebe ihren Sohn. Tyler sah sie erstaunt an. „Wie kommst du darauf? Du bist die beste Mommy die ich kenne", meinte er und lächelte sie an. Phoebe lächelte zurück. „Danke". „Denkst du das Aviva dich jetzt hasst, nur weil du sie angeschrien hast?", fragte Tyler sie. Konnte ihr Sohn etwa Gedankenlesen? „Ja, ich wollte das nicht, aber ich bin heute etwas gestresst und ...". „Sie ist nur eingeschnappt und wird sich wieder beruhigen". „Danke", sagte Phoebe und drückte ihren Sohn fest an sich.

Es war wieder einmal Schlafenszeit, aber diesmal brachte Cole Aviva ins Bett da diese ausdrücklich darauf bestanden hatte. „Sag mal, hast du deine Mommy nicht mehr lieb?", fragte Cole seine Tochter. Überrascht sah diese ihn an. „Doch, aber Mommy ist böse", sagte Aviva und stellte sich auf den Wickeltisch. „Nein, Mommy ist nicht böse. Sie macht sich nur Sorgen", meinte Cole und kämmte seiner Tochter durch die Haare. Aviva sah ihn nachdenklich an und nickte dann. Cole hob sie hoch und legte sie in ihr Bett. „Versprich mir, das du Mommy verzeihst", sagte Cole und strich ihr über die Wange. Aviva nickte. „Okay, Baby ich liebe dich", sagte Cole und küsste seine Tochter auf die Nasenspitze. „Ich dich auch", sagte diese und war auch schon eingeschlummert. Cole zog die Spieluhr auf und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann ging er in Tylers Zimmer, in dem Phoebe gerade das Bett herunterkletterte. „Er schläft", sagte sie leise und verließ das Zimmer und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Cole nickte, gab seinem schlafendem Sohn einen Kuss und folgte seiner Frau in das Schlafzimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Phoebe, was ist denn?", fragte er sie und blieb mit verschränkten Armen vor der Tür stehen. „Ich weiß nicht, ich weiß es doch nicht", meinte Phoebe verzweifelt. „Ist es wegen Aviva?", fragte er sie. „Auch, aber hauptsächlich wegen Tyler. Was ist wenn Tyler tatsächlich böse ist?", fragte Phoebe ihren Mann. „Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht, aber er hat bis jetzt noch keine Anzeichen dafür gezeigt", meinte Cole und ging langsam auf Phoebe zu. „Ja, aber bei der Kleinen haben sich die Kräfte auch erst später gezeigt", meinte Phoebe und schluchzte. „Ich denke nicht das er ein Dämon ist, und wenn hätte er die Quelle vernichten können", meinte Cole und kniete sich vor Phoebe auf den Boden. „Wenn er ein Dämon wäre könnte er die Quelle vernichten?", fragte Phoebe ihren Mann erstaunt. Cole nickte. „Aber er ist kein Dämon!". Phoebe nickte. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Ich mach mir nur furchtbare Sorgen, nachdem was heute passiert ist", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Ich doch auch, und ich bin immer noch sehr wütend". „Ich verstehe nicht warum der Dämon sich an Aviva vergriffen hat. Sie hätte ihm doch gar nichts tun können", meinte Phoebe. „Das ist Dämonen egal. Wahrscheinlich hat ihn einfach nur gestört das Aviva eine Hexe ist". „Aber die konnten doch gar nicht wissen das Aviva ihre Kräfte hat. Ich meine, wir wussten es ja selber nicht", meinte Phoebe. „Das heißt entweder das sie mehr wissen als wir, oder das sie einen Spion hier eingeschleust haben", meinte Cole den die Einsicht wie ein Blitz traf. Geschockt sah Phoebe ihn an. „Aber wer ...?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber Morgen ist noch genug Zeit, und dann können wir uns darum kümmern", meinte Cole und küsste seine Freundin. Erst sanft und dann fordernd. Phoebe erwiderte den Kuss. Sie fühlte sich geborgen. Der Kuss wurde heftiger und Cole ließ sich zusammen mit Phoebe auf das Bett fallen. Langsam, aber mit viel Gefühl schob Cole Phoebe den Pullover über den Kopf. Phoebe machte sich derweil an Coles Hemd zu schaffen. Sie riss es ihm auf, das die Knöpfe nur so flogen. Cole lächelte und küsste sie wieder. Cole öffnete Phoebes BH. Phoebe öffnete Coles Hose und zog sie ihm aus. Auch Cole machte sich an Phoebes Hose zu schaffen. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte Cole es geschafft Phoebes Hose auszuziehen. Auch ihre Unterwäsche war schnell abgelegt und Phoebe und Cole liebkosten sich gegenseitig. Phoebe spürte einen kurzen Druck als Cole in sie eindrang und sich langsam aber rhythmisch bewegte. Phoebe ging in der Bewegung mit und küsste ihn fordernd. Phoebe und Cole waren so in ihre Leidenschaft vertieft das sie gar nicht bemerkten, das sie vergessen hatten zu verhüten. Und das war seit zwei Jahren schon nicht mehr passiert. Samen und Eizelle verbanden sich und ein neues Leben entstand. Aber sollte dies gut oder böse werden? Spät in der Nacht waren Cole und Phoebe endlich eingeschlafen und niemand von ihnen bemerkte die zwei Gestalten die auf das Schlafzimmer zuliefen. Langsam und zögerlich wurde die Türklinke heruntergedrückt und die beiden Gestalten verschwanden im Schlafzimmer. Dort gingen sie auf das Bett zu und krochen schließlich hinein. Erschrocken schreckten Phoebe und Cole aus ihrem Schlaf. Sofort knipste Cole sein Nachttischlicht an. Vor ihm und seiner Frau auf dem Bett saßen seine beiden Kinder. Verwirrt starrten diese ihre Eltern an. „Hey, was habt ihr denn?", fragte Phoebe ihre Kinder. „Angst", sagte Tyler und krabbelte zu seinem Vater in die Arme. Phoebe sah Aviva in die Augen, diese erwiderte den Blick. Schließlich krabbelte sie auf ihre Mutter zu und drückte diese fest an sich. Phoebe lächelte und löschte das Licht wieder. Dann schliefen sie alle glücklich ein.


	9. Ich konnte doch nicht aufstehen, Mommy!

Im Halliwell Haus schliefen alle. Alle, bis auf Paige. Diese lief unruhig in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Auch sie ließen die Worte ihrer kleinen Nichte grübeln. War Tyler wirklich böse? Er zeigte in letzter Zeit wirklich häufig Anzeichen für Aggressivität. Und wenn ihr Neffe wirklich ein Dämon war, dann mussten sie ihn vernichten. Schließlich konnte aus einer Kreuzung von Baltharsar und einer Hexe nichts gutes herauskommen. Sie würde nicht noch einmal den Fehler machen und einen Dämon verschonen. ,Aber wenn Tyler ein Dämon ist, dann hätte er sich in der Unterwelt doch wehren können, dachte Paige und setzte sich nun auf ihr Bett. Dort wippte sie nervös mit ihren Beinen auf und ab. Sie musste mit Piper darüber reden, denn schließlich könnte Tyler eine Gefahr für sie alle sein. Wenn er wirklich die Gene seines Vaters geerbt hatte, würde er eines Tages versuchen sie alle umzubringen. Schließlich hatte Cole auch schon oft genug versucht sie zu töten. Dann sprang sie auf und eilte auf Pipers Zimmer zu. Dort riss sie die Tür auf und knipste das Licht an. „Piper!", rief Paige und eilte auf Pipers Bett zu. Piper und Leo schreckten erschrocken aus ihrem Träumen hoch. „Was? Was ist?", fragte Piper erschrocken und setzte sich im Bett auf. „Ich muss mit dir reden Piper. Sorry Leo", meinte Paige und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor Piper. „Was ist denn?", fragte Piper sauer, während Leo sich knurrend umdrehte. „Tyler ist Böse!". Erschrocken sah Piper ihre kleine Schwester an und auch Leo richtete sich auf. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte Piper sie erstaunt. „Ich meine damit, das Tyler die Kräfte von Cole geerbt hat", meinte Paige und lief schon wieder nervös auf und ab. „Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht", meinte Leo, der sich jetzt einmischte. „Oh doch, er ist ein Dämon. Er ist so bösartig in letzter Zeit. Er muss einfach ein Dämon sein!". „Paige, das ist doch noch überhaupt nicht raus. Außerdem kann es auch sein das dies in seinem Alter normal ist. Er kann auch nach Phoebe kommen", versuchte Piper ihr zu erklären. „Als ob das besser wäre", murmelte Paige vor sich hin. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte Piper die langsam ungeduldig wurde. „Phoebe ist mit einem Dämon zusammen, das ist auch nicht besser". „Phoebe ist nicht böse!", meinte Piper nun sauer. „Das sagst du! Ich bin aber der Meinung, dass sie von Cole böse gemacht wird", sagte Paige. „Red keinen Quatsch. Du bist ja nur neidisch darüber das Phoebe mehr Zeit mit ihrer Familie verbringt als mit uns", sagte Piper. „Wir sind ihre Familie!", rief Paige wütend aus und stürmte aus ihrem Zimmer. Wenn Piper ihr nicht glauben und helfen wollte, musste sie es eben alleine erledigen.


	10. Verzeihung

Drei Monate später hatten sich Phoebe und ihre Familie eingelebt und Paige arbeitete immer noch an einem Plan. „Ich bin wieder zu Hause!", rief Cole und stellte seine Aktentasche auf einen der Küchenstühle. Zwei Kinder stürmten Cole schreiend entgegen. „Daddy", riefen sie beide und schmissen sich in die Arme ihres Vaters. „Hey, wie geht's euch?", fragte er als er mit seinen beiden Kindern auf dem Arm ins Wohnzimmer ging. „Gut", sagte Tyler und sprang von dem Arm seines Vaters. „Und dir Prinzessin?", fragte Cole seine Tochter. „Toll". Tyler war schon wieder in seine Zeichentricksendung vertieft. „Wo ist denn eure Mommy?", fragte Cole seine Kinder als er Aviva auf das Sofa stellte. „Badezimmer", sagte Tyler und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf den Fernseher. „Wie lange ist sie denn schon da?". „Lange", antwortete Tyler kurz und widmete sich dann wieder Bugs Bunny. Aviva blieb bei Tyler und Cole ging auf das Badezimmer zu. Er klopfte. „Phoebe?", fragte er und wollte die Tür öffnen. Diese war komischerweise abgeschlossen. Phoebe schloss sonst nie die Badezimmertür ab, denn Aviva wollte sowieso immer mit. „Phoebe?", fragte Cole jetzt besorgt, denn seine Frau hatte ihm keine Antwort gegeben. Wieder bekam Cole keine Antwort, doch der Schlüssel wurde umgedreht. Cole öffnete die Tür vorsichtig und trat in das abgedunkelte Badezimmer. Seine Frau saß auf dem Boden und wippte mit ihrem Oberkörper immer vor und zurück. „Hey, Süße. Was ist denn?", fragte Cole und kniete sich zu Phoebe hinunter. „Ich bin schwanger", sagte Phoebe und sah Cole in die Augen um seine Reaktion deuten zu können. „Wirklich? Seit wann weißt du es?", fragte Cole sie und setzte sich zu ihr auf den Boden. Phoebe antwortete nicht, sondern deutete auf einen Schwangerschaftstest der auf der Toilette lag. Dieser war blau, also positiv. „Wann ist es denn passiert? Ich meine, wir waren doch immer vorsichtig". „Du willst das Kind nicht, stimmt's?", fragte Phoebe sauer. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Aber ich mache mir Sorgen. Eigentlich wolltest du doch in der nächsten Zeit keine weiteren Kinder mehr", erklärte Cole ihr. Phoebe nickte. Sie hatte sich ja auch nicht gewünscht wieder schwanger zu werden. Phoebe rutschte näher zu Cole und kuschelte sich eng an ihn. „Willst du das wir das Baby behalten?", fragte sie ihn, während er ihr über den Arm strich. Er sah sie fragend an. „Natürlich, du nicht?", fragte Cole sie. Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Sollten wir das echt tun? Wieder ein Kind in die Welt setzten? Und wieder das Risiko eingehen das es ein Dämon wird? Ich weiß nicht ob ich das noch einmal durchhalten kann", erklärte Phoebe ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. „Das verstehe ich, diese Ängste habe ich auch. Aber willst du wirklich ein menschliches Wesen töten?". Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht, ich habe nur Angst", meinte sie und ein paar Tränen liefen ihr die Wange hinunter. „Hey, wir schaffen das", meinte Cole und küsste Phoebe auf ihren Haaransatz. Phoebe nickte und gab Cole einen Kuss auf den Mund. Cole strich ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Phoebe lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn wieder. „Wir sollten es meinen Schwestern sagen", meinte Phoebe, stand auf und ging zum Waschbecken um sich dort das Gesicht zu waschen. Cole nickte und stand ebenfalls auf. „Was willst du ihnen denn sagen? Sie denken doch sowieso das Tyler ein Dämon ist. Denkst du sie werden auf dieses Baby anders reagieren?", fragte Cole Phoebe und umarmte sie von hinten. „Ich muss es ihnen aber erzählen, Cole. Sie sind schließlich meine Schwestern". Cole nickte und küsste sie. Dann verließ er mit ihr zusammen das Badezimmer. Cole ging zu seinen Kindern ins Wohnzimmer und Phoebe griff sich das Telefon und wählte die Nummer von Halliwell Manor.

„Piper Halliwell".

„Hi, Piper. Ich bin's Phoebe. Könntet ihr kurz vorbei kommen?".

„Worum geht's denn?".

„Das kann ich nicht mit euch am Telefon besprechen, ihr müsst schon herkommen".

„Okay, wir kommen. Aber wir müssen Melinda mitbringen".

„Das ist kein Problem, sie kann ja mit Tyler und Aviva spielen".

„Okay, bis gleich".

Piper hatte aufgelegt. Phoebe ging zu ihrer Familie ins Wohnzimmer. „Sie kommen gleich", meinte Phoebe und stand unschlüssig im Wohnzimmer. „Wer kommt?", fragte Tyler seine Mutter. „Tante Piper, Tante Paige, Onkel Leo und Melinda", erklärte sie. „Cool, dann können wir ja mit Melinda spielen", meinte Tyler und sprang auf dem Sofa auf und ab. Aviva machte es ihm nach und sprang dann Cole in die Arme. Dieser schnappte sich seine Kinder und kitzelte diese durch. „Ah, Mommy Hilfe", rief Tyler und lachte, auch Aviva lachte und kugelte zusammen mit ihrem Bruder und ihrem Vater auf dem Boden herum. Plötzlich schwirrten blaue Lichter ins Wohnzimmer und schließlich standen Piper, Paige, Leo und Melinda im Wohnzimmer. Augenblicklich hörte Cole auf mit seinen Kindern rumzublödeln. „Hi", sagte Cole kalt und stand auf. Phoebe lächelte ihren Schwestern und Leo zu. „Melinda, geh doch mit Aviva und Tyler spielen", sagte Leo. Tyler und Melinda wollten schon losrennen. „Tyler, ihr lasst Aviva mitspielen. Ist das klar?", fragte Phoebe ihren Sohn ermahnend. „Jaha", sagte Tyler genervt. Dann rannte er mit Melinda und Aviva in sein Kinderzimmer um etwas zu spielen. Phoebe ging zusammen mit den anderen in die Küche. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Paige ihre Schwester und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Phoebe sah Cole kurz in die Augen und setzte sich dann ebenfalls. Die anderen taten es ihr gleich. „Was ist nun?", fragte Piper ihre jüngere Schwester. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich es euch sagen soll, aber ich bin schwanger", platze es aus Phoebe heraus. „Von Cole?", fragte Paige. Geschockt sahen sie alle an. „Natürlich von Cole. Ich habe seit über sieben Jahren mit keinem anderem Mann mehr geschlafen", entrüstete sich Phoebe. Auch Cole sah sie finster an. „Im wievielten Monat bist du?", fragte Piper sie ruhig. „Im dritten", meinte Phoebe und senkte den Kopf. „Phoebe, was hast du?", fragte Leo sie. „Nichts", meinte sie und stand auf um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. „Da wir gerade mal alle zusammen sind. Ich bin der Meinung das ...", wurde Paige unterbrochen. „Nichts jetzt Paige. Das ist nicht der richtige Augenblick", ermahnte Piper ihre jüngste Schwester. „Wann ist denn dann der richtige Augenblick", fauchte Paige zurück. „Was ist denn überhaupt?", fragten Phoebe und Cole gleichzeitig. „Nichts", meinte Piper. „Also, ich denke das Tyler ein Dämon ist", meinte Paige und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester geschockt. „Das ist doch wohl klar. Cole ist ein Dämon und böse. Da kann aus euren Kindern ja nichts gutes rauskommen", meinte Paige patzig. „Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder heißen? Ich habe doch wohl schon oft bewiesen das ich jetzt gut bin, oder nicht?", fragte Cole wütend. Piper nickte, hielt sich aber aus dem Streit raus. „Das sagst du. Und Phoebe natürlich auch. Sie hast du ja sowieso gleich auf deine Seite gezogen", sagte Paige. „Was heißt das denn Paige? Ich bin genauso wenig böse, wie Cole", meinte Phoebe ärgerlich. „Ja, aber vielleicht bist du auch genauso wenig gut wie er". Geschockt und verletzt sah Phoebe ihre Schwester an. Das konnte Paige doch unmöglich ernst meinen. Ihre Schwester wusste genau das sie gut war. „Paige!", rief Piper jetzt dazwischen. „Was ist denn? Irgendeiner muss es ihnen ja sagen", verteidigte sich Paige. „Was soll das heißen, Piper? Denkst du etwa genauso wie sie?", fragte Phoebe verwirrt. Piper sah Leo in die Augen. „Nicht direkt. Ich denke nur das es sein könnte. Aber das ist ja nicht offensichtlich", sagte Piper und sah ihrer jüngeren Schwester in die Augen. „Schön, irgendwie scheint hier jeder plötzlich gegen mich und meine Familie zu sein", rief Phoebe verzweifelt. Auch Cole konnte es nicht fassen und verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir sind ebenfalls deine Familie", brüllte Paige zurück. Phoebe stockte. „Was soll das denn heißen? Ich habe jetzt zwei Familien und das müsst ihr einfach verstehen. Und das ist ja auch nicht seit zehn Minuten so, sondern seit mehr als sechs Jahren. Warum habt ihr denn jetzt, ganz plötzlich, ein Problem mit meiner Familie?", rief Phoebe aus und ein paar Tränen liefen ihr die Wange herunter. „Warum musstest du auch ausziehen? Ich habe dich nie dazu gezwungen auszuziehen", rief Paige verzweifelt und auch ihr liefen Tränen die Wange herunter. „Vielleicht sollte ich euch daran erinnern das ihr mich praktisch rausgeschmissen habt. Piper hat gesagt das du genauso denkst wie sie. Piper denkt ja das Tyler ein Teufelskind ist", rief Phoebe. „Ich habe nie gesagt das ich will das du ausziehst", sagte Paige erstaunt. Phoebe und Paige schauten zu Piper die sich bis jetzt zurückgehalten hatten. „Piper, was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?", fragte Paige ihre Schwester. „Meine Güte, ich weiß auch nicht was da mit mir los war aber ich brauchte einen Vorwand um dich und deine _Familie _aus dem Haus zu kriegen", schrie Piper jetzt verzweifelt. „Warum wolltest du mich denn aus dem Haus kriegen?", fragte Phoebe und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Ich habe nichts gegen Cole persönlich, aber er ist nun mal ein Dämon. Dann bekommst du zwei Kinder von ihm. Kinder von einem Dämon. Wohlgemerkt von einem Dämon der uns schon des öfteren umbringen wollte. Was hättest du denn an meiner Stelle getan? Ich habe nur versucht meine Familie zu beschützen". „Warum musstest du sie beschützen?", fragte Cole, der sich nun eingemischt hatte. „Meine Güte, versteht ihr das denn nicht? Piper meint das du und deine Dämonenkinder uns hätten angreifen können", meinte Paige genervt. Sie hatte sich nun wieder auf Pipers Seite geschlagen, denn eigentlich dachte sie ja genauso. „Tyler und Aviva sind nicht böse!", rief Cole jetzt. „Woher willst du das denn wissen? Sie haben bisher noch nicht gezeigt ob sie deine Dämonischen Kräfte geerbt haben", meinte Piper und sah ihn wütend an. „Meine Kinder sind nicht böse!", rief Phoebe jetzt. „Ja, das mag ja vielleicht stimmen. Aber er ist es", sagte Paige und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu Cole. Gerade wollte Phoebe ihren Mann in Schutz nehmen, da ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. „Mein Daddy ist nicht böse", rief Tyler plötzlich. Alle drehten sich um und sahen ihre Kinder im Türrahmen stehen. Sie hatten den ganzen Streit mitbekommen. „Du weißt doch gar nicht wovon du sprichst", sagte Paige und verdrehte die Augen. „Doch, das weiß ich. Ihr sprecht davon, das ich und Aviva böse sind. Aber das stimmt nicht. Vielleicht bin ich manchmal frech und ich höre nicht, aber ich bin nicht böse. Und Daddy auch nicht. Das weiß ich. Er verwandelt sich zwar manchmal in den bösen Daddy, aber da kann er nichts zu. Das ist etwas was er nicht ändern kann. Genauso wenig wie ihr ändern könnt das Prue tot ist!". Erstaunt sahen alle Tyler an. „Warum sprichst du von Prue, du kanntest sie doch gar nicht", meinte Paige. Tyler zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du doch aber auch nicht. Aber du vermisst sie doch, auch wenn du das nie zugeben würdest. Ich meine, wenn Daddy seine böse Seite weggeben könnte, würde er es doch machen, oder Daddy?", fragte Tyler seinen Vater hoffnungsvoll. Cole nickte. „Dann gib sie doch zurück", meinte Melinda die sich jetzt einmischte. Piper sah nun ihre Tochter an. „Schatz, das geht nicht so einfach", meinte sie. „Warum?", fragte Aviva und setzte sich nun auf den Boden. „Weil man sowas nicht einfach tauschen kann", meinte Phoebe sanft. „Das versteh ich nicht", sagte Tyler und sah verwirrt aus. „Das ist nicht so einfach", meinte Leo. „Warum ist es denn nicht einfach? Er braucht doch nur zu dem Mann mit dem halben Gesicht zu gehen und sagen das er nicht mehr böse sein will", sagte Tyler. „Du hast recht. Das werde ich tun", meinte Cole und sah Tyler in die Augen. „Cole! Das kannst du nicht machen. Du weißt, das er dich töten wird. Außerdem ist er doch tot", meinte Phoebe voller Angst. „Nein, er ist nur verletzt. Aber, Phoebe ich muss gehen, Tyler hat recht. Ich bringe euch alle in Gefahr", meinte Cole. „Das nützt doch jetzt sowieso nichts mehr. Tyler und Aviva sind bereits da und das dritte Kind ist unterwegs. Wenn sie böse sein sollten, dann nützt ihnen das jetzt auch nichts mehr wenn du deine Kräfte aufgibst", rief Phoebe. Alle nickten, damit hatte Phoebe Recht. „Aber ich bringe euch dadurch nur in Gefahr. Die ganzen Feinde die ich habe", versuchte Cole ihr zu erklären. „Denkst du das wirklich? Das ist Quatsch. Ohne dich hätten wir es doch gar nicht geschafft Tyler und Aviva aus der Unterwelt zu retten. Außerdem denkst du vielleicht das deine Feinde dich in Ruhe lassen wenn du ein Mensch bist? Dann haben sie es doch nur noch leichter dich zu töten", regte sich Phoebe auf. „Du hast ja recht. Aber ich will nicht das meine Kinder Angst vor dem bösem Mann in mir haben", sagte Cole verzweifelt. „Wir haben doch gar keine Angst vor dir", rief Tyler und rannte auf seinen Vater zu. Aviva folgte ihm und sprang ihrem Vater in die Arme. „Wir haben dich doch lieb", sagte Tyler und nahm seinen Vater ganz fest in den Arm. Auch Aviva drückte ihren Vater an sich. Piper, Phoebe, Paige und Leo mussten lächeln. „Ist das süß", meinte Paige seufzend. Melinda war inzwischen zu Leo gelaufen und saß nun auf seinem Schoß. „Eigentlich wollten wir euch ja auch nur sagen, das ich Schwanger bin", meinte Phoebe lächelnd. „Das finden wir ja auch ganz toll, zumindest solange bis sich herausstellt das du ein Dämonenbaby bekommst", sagte Paige sanft. Phoebe ging zu ihren Schwestern und umarmte diese. „Ich hab euch lieb", sagte Phoebe. „Wir dich auch", sagten die beiden und lächelten Phoebe an. Jetzt war wieder alles in Ordnung. Zumindest im Moment.


	11. Tyler ist Böse!

Einen weiteren Monat später, konnte man Phoebes Bauch schon etwas genauer sehen. „Mommy!", rief Tyler als er mit seinem Vater die Wohnung betrat. Phoebe sah um die Ecke und lächelte ihren Sohn an. „Na, mein Spatz. Wie war's in der Schule?", fragte Phoebe ihren Sohn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Gut", rief Tyler und rannte in sein Zimmer. „Hey, Süße", meinte Cole als er Phoebe von hinten umarmte. „Na, wie war's auf der Arbeit?", fragte Phoebe als sie ihn küsste. „Naja, irgendein Idiot braucht immer Hilfe", meinte Cole und erwiderte den Kuss. „Mommy", rief Tyler aus seinem Zimmer. Phoebe verdrehte die Augen und ging zusammen mit Cole in Tylers Zimmer. „Was ist denn?", fragte Phoebe ihren Sohn. „Wo ist Aviva?", fragte dieser. „Sie schläft. Also, sprich bitte etwas leiser", meinte Phoebe und hielt sich demonstrativ den Finger vor den Mund. „Sie schläft doch sonst nie um diese Uhrzeit", bemerkte Cole verwundert. „Ja, aber sie war schon den ganzen Morgen knüterig und schlecht gelaunt", erklärte Phoebe ihrem Mann. „Komisch, eigentlich ist sie doch meistens ganz gut drauf", meinte Cole. Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mom, was gibt's denn heute zu essen?", fragte Tyler seine Mutter. „Kartoffeln, mit Fleisch und Gemüse", antwortete Phoebe. „Igitt, Gemüse", meckerte Tyler. „Sei froh das du überhaupt etwas zu essen bekommst!", schnauzte Phoebe ihren Sohn an. Erstaunt sahen Cole und Tyler sie an. „Das ... das tut mir leid. Ich werd das Gemüse essen", meinte Tyler verstört. Er rannte in die Küche und setzte sich dort auf seinen Stuhl. Cole folgte ihm und setzte sich ebenfalls. „Könntest du bitte die Kleine wecken?", fragte Phoebe ihn und ging zum Herd um dort das Essen aufzufüllen. Cole erhob sich und ging in das Zimmer seiner Tochter. Phoebe stellte das Essen auf den Tisch und fing an das Fleisch und die Kartoffeln für Aviva klein zu schneiden. Tyler aß bereits als Cole mit Aviva die Küche betrat. Die Kleine wischte sich mit den Fäusten den Schlaf aus den Augen. Cole setzte seine Tochter in ihren Hochstuhl und fing dann ebenfalls an zu essen. Alle schwiegen bedrückt. Nachdem alle fertig waren stand Phoebe auf um den Tisch abzuräumen. Tyler rannte in sein Zimmer um dort zu spielen. Aviva dackelte hinter ihrer Mutter her. „Mommy helfen", meinte sie und zupfte an Phoebes Hose. „Nein Aviva, Mommy schafft das schon alleine", sagte Phoebe ruhig. „Helfen", bestand Aviva. „Nein". „Helfen!", schrie Aviva jetzt. „Aviva Tamara Halliwell/Turner ich sagte Nein", schrie Phoebe ihre Tochter an. „Will helfen!", kreischte ihre Tochter zurück. „Nein", schrie Phoebe und hob die Hand. Cole war durch die Schreierei in die Küche gelockt worden. Dort sah er das Phoebe Aviva schlagen wollte. Erschrocken starrte Aviva ihre Mutter an. Cole rannte dazwischen und riss das Kind aus Phoebes Schlagbahn. Stattdessen traf Phoebe Coles Arm. „Phoebe, was soll das?", rief er wütend. Plötzlich wurden Phoebes Augen schwarz und ausdruckslos. „Aviva, geh zu Tyler ins Zimmer und bleib da", rief Cole. Aviva hörte und rannte so schnell ihre kleinen Beine sie tragen konnten in Tylers Zimmer. „Phoebe", sprach Cole beruhigend auf seine Frau ein. Diese feuerte eine Feuerkugel auf Cole ab. Dieser konnte dem Feuer gerade noch ausweichen. Verstört sah er seine Frau an. „Phoebe, ich bitte dich. Lass das", rief er und stürzte sich auf seine Frau. Diese wehrte sich verbissen. Cole holte aus und gab ihr eine Ohrfeige. Geschockt sah Phoebe ihn an. Ihre Augen wurden wieder klar und freundlich. Cole, der selbst erschrocken über sein Handeln war, sah Phoebe verstört an. „Du ... du hast mich geschlagen", stieß Phoebe hervor. Cole nickte. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. „Wieso?", fragte Phoebe ihn und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Wieso? Du wolltest Aviva schlagen!", meinte er. „Wie bitte? Was erzählst du da? Ich würde nie im Leben Aviva schlagen. Das weißt du doch", meinte Phoebe empört. „Du wolltest sie schlagen. Erinnerst du dich denn an gar nichts mehr?", fragte Cole seine Frau. Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß das ich zum Abspülen gegangen bin, und dann hast du mich geschlagen", stellte Phoebe erstaunt fest. „Du hast mich mit einer Feuerkugel angegriffen!", sagte Cole zu ihr. „Cole, das kann überhaupt nicht sein. Diese Kraft besitze ich überhaupt nicht", meinte Phoebe die immer verwirrter wurde. „Das warst ja auch nicht wirklich du, deine Augen haben sich verändert. Sie wurden schwarz wie bei einem Dämon". „Ich bin aber kein Dämon", empörte sich Phoebe. „Du vielleicht nicht, aber vielleicht das was du in dir trägst", meinte Cole. „Willst du damit etwa sagen, das unser Baby ... unser Baby ein Dämon ist?", fragte Phoebe ihn geschockt. Cole nickte. „Super, und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Phoebe ihn verzweifelt. Wieder zuckte Cole mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht sollten wir diesmal wirklich deine Schwestern zu rate ziehen", schlug Cole vor, der sich genauso hilflos vorkam wie Phoebe. Phoebe nickte. Vielleicht sollten sie das wirklich. Schließlich nahm Cole Phoebe tröstend in die Arme. Dort ließ Phoebe ihren Gefühlen endlich freien lauf. Ihr Baby war ein Dämon!


	12. Wir haben dich doch lieb!

Piper stelle gerade die Suppenteller auf den Tisch, als Cole und Phoebe, zusammen mit ihren Kindern, im Wohnzimmer auftauchten. „Tante Piper", riefen die Kinder begeistert und stürzten sich ihrer Tante in die Arme. „Hey, ihr Süßen", meinte Piper und setzte die Kinder wieder ab. „Hi Piper", meinte Phoebe bedrückt. Cole nickte ihr begrüßend zu. „Hi, hey Kinder gleich gibt's Essen, geht schon mal hoch zu Melinda ins Zimmer. Wir rufen euch dann", sagte Piper und scheuchte die Kinder nach oben. „Wo sind Paige und Leo?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester. „Paige ist im Bad und Leo kümmert sich um Melinda", erklärte Piper und ging zusammen mit ihrer Schwester in die Küche. Cole folgte ihnen. „Essen wir noch hier?", fragte er Phoebe flüsternd. Phoebe nickte und sah ihn bittend an. Cole nickte. „Nimm das mal", sagte Piper und drückte Cole ein paar Teller in die Hand. Dann gingen sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer. „Worum geht's? Du hast am Telefon so hilflos und dringend geklungen", fragte Piper und sah Phoebe fragend an, während sie Cole folgten. „Das erzähl ich euch, wenn alle da sind. Ich möchte mich nicht dreimal wiederholen", sagte Phoebe und setzte sich an den Esstisch. „Essen!", rief Piper und füllte allen Suppe auf. Beim Essen schwiegen alle betroffen. Nach dem Essen gingen die Kinder wieder in Melindas Zimmer spielen. „Was ist denn nun?", fragte Paige ihre Schwester. „Wir haben ein Problem", meinte Cole nur und sah alle ernst an. „Was für ein Problem?", fragte Leo ihn. „Mein Baby ist ein Dämon", meinte Phoebe leise. „WAS!!!???", fragten alle drei gleichzeitig. „Ja. Es ist so. Aviva wollte mir beim Abspülen helfen, ich wollte es alleine machen. Wir haben uns angeschrien. Und jetzt erzählst bitte du weiter, denn ab dann hab ich nichts mehr mitbekommen", meinte Phoebe verzweifelt und wandte sich an Cole. „Sie wollte Aviva schlagen. Ich konnte mich noch dazwischen schmeißen. Dann hat sie schwarze Pupillen bekommen und hat Feuer auf mich geschleudert. Dann hab ich sie geschlagen, damit sie wieder zur Vernunft kommt. Dann ist sie wieder normal geworden. Sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Das heißt, dass das Baby für einige Zeit die Gewalt über Phoebes Körper hatte", erklärte Cole ihnen. Alle sahen ihn geschockt und mit offenen Mündern an. „Das könnt ihr unmöglich ernst meinen", keuchte Paige. „Es ist unser purer Ernst. Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?", fragte Phoebe hilflos in die Runde. „_Buch der Schatten",_ meinte Piper nur. Alle folgten ihr hinauf auf den Dachboden. Oben angekommen schlug sich das Buch von selber auf. Paige sah sich die Seite interessiert an. „Wow", meinte sie nur. „Was ist wow? Wenn du in das Buch guckst und dabei wow sagst, was meinst du dann damit?", fragte Phoebe aufgebracht. „Sieh's dir selbst an. Ich glaub nicht das wir das machen werden", meinte sie nur und trat einen Schritt zurück, damit Phoebe in das Buch gucken konnte. „Nein, das werden wir nicht machen. Wir werden mein Baby nicht töten!", meinte Phoebe und trat einige Schritte vom Buch zurück. „Das können die unmöglich ernst meinen", meinte Phoebe weiter. Nun sahen alle in das _Buch der Schatten. _Dort war ein Bild abgebildet, auf dem ein Dämonenkind an den Beinen hochgehoben wurde, und mit einer Athame durchbohrt wurde. Darunter stand: _Vernichtung des schlimmsten was einer Hexe passieren kann. _Eine kurze Erläuterung stand darunter. _Es ist eine Schande wenn sich eine Hexe in einen Dämon verliebt. Aber wenn sie diesen auch noch heiratet und Kinder mit ihm bekommt, kann man davon ausgehen, dass nichts besseres als eine Höllenbrut dabei herauskommt. Die einzige Möglichkeit ist, alle Kinder auf der Stelle sofort zu vernichten. _„Wir werden unsere Kindern nicht töten!!", regte sich Cole auf und sah voller Angst zu seiner Frau. Hoffentlich dachten ihre Schwestern genauso. „Uns wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben", meinte Paige. „Nein, wir werden meine Kinder nicht töten!", rief Phoebe nun aufgebracht. Sie war nah dran zu hyperventilieren. Cole nahm sie tröstend in die Arme. „Wie müssen, sonst werden sie uns töten!", meinte Paige wieder. „Aviva und Tyler sind nicht böse!", sagte Cole. „Woher weißt du das?", fragte Piper nun. „Sie können nicht böse sein", meinte Phoebe. Leo sah verwirrt in die Runde. „Was willst du denn tun? Sie aufschlitzen?", fragte Cole nun sauer. „Bitte hört damit auf", meinte Piper leise. „Mommy!", rief Aviva und krabbelte die Treppe zum Dachboden hinauf. Phoebe ging ihrer Tochter entgegen, doch Paige war schneller. Sie nahm ihre Nichte auf den Arm. „Was hast du vor?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester. „Wir müssen es tun, oder sie werden uns eines Tages vernichten", meinte Paige und rannte mit Aviva die Treppe hinunter. „Paige, was hast du vor?", rief Phoebe voller Angst und eilte hinter ihrer Schwester her. Die anderen folgten ihnen. „Gib mir meine Tochter wieder!", meinte Phoebe als sie in der Küche angekommen waren. Aviva hatte wieder angefangen zu weinen. „Mommy, Daddy", weinte das kleine Mädchen. „Paige", warnte nun auch Cole seine Schwägerin. Paige hatte mittlerweile nach einem Küchenmesser gegriffen. „Paige, leg das Messer wieder zurück", meinte Piper auch voller Angst. „Nein, wir müssen dem ein Ende setzten!", meinte Paige und näherte sich mit dem Messer dem weinendem Kind. „Paige", rief jetzt auch Leo. Doch bevor Paige das Kind mit dem Messer erreichen konnte schwebte es plötzlich aus Paiges Hand. Dies war nicht das einzige was plötzlich zu schweben begann. Die ganze Kücheneinrichtung schwebte plötzlich in der Luft. Verwirrt sah Paige ihre Nichte an. Diese Zeit nutzte Phoebe und riss Paige ihre Tochter aus den Armen. Dann tröstete sie ihr Baby. Aviva beruhigte sich langsam und die Gegenstände hörten auf zu schweben. „Spinnst du jetzt total?", fragte Cole sie wütend. Paige sah ihn nur erschrocken an. Sie selbst war auch geschockt darüber was sie getan hatte. „Ich ... ich weiß auch nicht, was da über mich gekommen ist", stotterte sie. „Du wolltest meine Tochter töten!", zischte Phoebe ihr wütend entgegen und drehte sich abrupt um. Cole folgte ihr. „Phoebe, wo wollt ihr hin?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. „Weg", meinte Phoebe knapp und ging in den ersten Stock, um Tyler zu holen. „Wohin?", fragte Leo nun. „Nach Hause", meinte Phoebe knapp und ging über den Flur. „Hier ist auch dein Zuhause!", meinte Paige, die ihnen auch gefolgt war. „Ich bleibe in keinem Haus in dem meine Kinder getötet werden sollen!", schnauzte Phoebe ihre Schwester an und riss die Tür zu Melindas Kinderzimmer auf. „Tyler, wir gehen!", meinte Cole und nahm seinen Sohn auf den Arm. „Ich will aber noch hier bleiben", nörgelte Tyler und versuchte sich aus den Armen seines Vaters zu befreien. „Nein, das geht nicht", meinte Phoebe und ging, ohne ihren Schwestern einen Blick zu würdigen aus Melindas Zimmer. „Phoebe, bitte lass uns doch noch einmal darüber reden", meinte Piper verzweifelt. Sie wollte nicht, dass sich ihre Schwester von ihnen abwendete. „Es gibt nichts mehr zu reden. Sie wollte mein Kind töten!", sagte Phoebe aufgebracht und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Paige dann eilte sie mit Cole und ihren Kindern hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. „Wer wollte wen töten?", fragte Tyler neugierig. „Nicht so wichtig", meinte Cole. „Phoebe, du kannst nicht einfach so verschwinden. Du musst deine Pflichten als Hexe erfüllen!", meinte Leo nur. „Ich muss vorallem meine Familie schützen", rief Phoebe aus. „Lass uns gehen", meinte sie zu Cole und nahm ihn an der Hand. „Phoebe, bitte ...", wollte Piper ihre Schwester aufhalten, doch Phoebe und Cole waren schon verschwunden. „Wo sind Tante Phoebe und Onkel Cole hingegangen?", fragte Melinda, die ihren Eltern gefolgt war. „Nach Hause", meinte Piper betrübt. Niedergeschlagen sahen sie alle auf den Boden. Sie wussten, dass Phoebe sich jetzt gegen sie stellen würde. Und davor hatten sie alle Angst.


	13. Angriff auf Aviva

Das Penthouse lag still da, bis Cole sich in den Raum schimmerte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie das tun wollte", ereiferte sich Phoebe wütend und setzte Aviva ab. „Was tun wollte?", fragte Tyler wieder, als Cole ihn ebenfalls absetzte. „Sei nicht so neugierig", meinte Cole und sah seinen Sohn tadelnd an. „Macht euch Bettfertig", sagte Phoebe und scheuchte ihre Kinder in die Kinderzimmer. „Phoebe, ich weiß das du aufgebracht bist aber ...", wollte Cole sie beruhigen. „Aufgebracht? Ich bin nicht aufgebracht Cole, ich bin wütend. Paige wollte unsere Tochter töten. Lässt dich das denn ganz kalt?", fragte sie ihn sauer. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie sind schließlich auch meine Kinder. Ich habe genauso viel Angst um sie wie du. Aber Leo hat recht. Du kannst dich nicht von deinen Schwestern abwenden. Die Macht der Drei wäre zerstört und unsere Kinder wären noch mehr in Gefahr", versuchte Cole ihr zu erklären. „Cole, die Macht der Drei ist mir im Moment scheißegal, es geht mir jetzt lediglich darum irgend wie das zu beschützen was in mir lebt!", meinte sie verzweifelt. „Es ist kein etwas was in dir lebt, es ist unser Kind", meinte Cole verärgert darüber, das Phoebe so über ihr Kind dachte. Bedrückt sah Phoebe zu Boden. „Ich weiß. Weißt du keine Möglichkeit wie man ihm das Böse "austreiben"könnte?", fragte Phoebe ihren Mann. Cole wollte den Kopf schütteln, doch dann fiel ihm doch noch eine Möglichkeit ein. „Doch! Es gibt einen alten Magier in der Unterwelt, der weder gut noch böse ist. Er braut einen Trank mit dem aus einem Baby das Dämonische ausgetrieben wird. Das Baby überlebt und wird ganz normal", erklärte Cole ihr. „Das ist ja großartig, aber warte mal, da gibt es doch einen Haken", meinte Phoebe misstrauisch. Cole schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Mir ist keiner bekannt". „Mommy!", riefen Aviva und Tyler jetzt gleichzeitig. „Ich komme", rief Phoebe zurück. „Ich werde dir diesen Trank besorgen". „Jetzt?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Cole nickte. „Je früher, desto besser. Wenn ich Morgen noch nicht da sein sollte such nach mir", sagte Cole und zog sie an sich heran. „Sei vorsichtig, bitte", sagte Phoebe leise und sah ihm in die Augen. Er nickte langsam. „Mommy!". „Geh jetzt", meinte Phoebe gehetzt. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er und küsste sie zärtlich, dann schimmerte er sich weg. „Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Phoebe und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Mommy", riefen ihre Kinder wieder. Phoebe ging langsam in das Zimmer ihrer Tochter. In diesem sah es aus, als ob eine Bombe eingeschlagen hätte. Der Wickeltisch war umgeschmissen und alle Klamotten, die Aviva und Tyler besaßen waren auf dem Boden verteilt worden. Tyler und Aviva lagen sich zankend in den Haaren. „Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte Phoebe geschockt. „Sie hat angefangen", sagte Tyler und deutete mit seinem Finger auf seine vier Jahre jüngere Schwester. Aviva sah erstaunt aus. „Schön, danach habe ich nicht gefragt. Ich wollte wissen was hier passiert ist?", fragte Phoebe abermals. Aviva sah ihre Mutter kurz an, und fing dann an zu weinen. „Nein Kleine, das zieht diesmal nicht. Was ist passiert?". Aviva lief zu ihrer Mutter und warf sich ihr in die Arme. „Tyler ... geschubst mich und dann Tisch umefallen", erklärte Aviva ihr unter Tränen. Phoebe schickte einen strafenden Blick in Richtung Tyler. „Stimmt das was sie sagt?", fragte Phoebe ihren Sohn. Tyler nickte langsam. „Aber sie hat mich vorher gebissen und gekratzt", versuchte sich Tyler zu verteidigen. „Das ist doch noch lange kein Grund deine Schwester vor den Wickeltisch zu schubsen", meinte Phoebe tadelnd. „Aber sie hat angefangen", verteidigte sich Tyler. „Das ist mir egal. Morgen wird das alles von dir aufgeräumt, hast du verstanden?", fragte Phoebe ihren Sohn scharf. Er nickte. „Dad wäre jetzt auf meiner Seite", maulte er. „Dad ist aber nicht hier", meinte Phoebe lächelnd. „Wollt ihr heute Nacht bei mir schlafen?", fragte sie ihre Kinder. Beide nickten. Phoebe lächelte und nahm ihre Kinder in die Arme. Sie wollte diese nicht Nacht alleine verbringen. Sie wollte jemanden bei sich haben wenn sie vor Angst um Cole fast umkam.


	14. Was ist los?

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Phoebe auf und sah auf die rechte Bettseite. Dort lag nicht Cole, sondern dort lagen ihre Kinder. Phoebe seufzte. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. „Tyler", flüsterte Phoebe und stupste ihren Sohn leicht an der Schulter an. Müde sah Tyler seine Mutter an. „Was ist denn?", fragte er verschlafen und richtete sich auf. „Du musst in die Schule", flüsterte Phoebe leise. „Ich will aber nicht. Die sind immer alle so gemein zu mir", beschwerte sich Tyler. „Wer ist gemein zu dir?", fragte Phoebe ihn verwundert. „Na, die anderen Kinder. Sie schubsen mich immer", meinte Tyler und krabbelte aus dem Bett. Phoebe folgte ihrem Sohn in sein Kinderzimmer. „Warum schubsen sie dich denn? Dafür muss es doch einen Grund geben", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Du denkst das ich anfangen würde", maulte Tyler und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Aber es muss doch vorher etwas passiert sein. Die schubsen dich doch nicht einfach so", meinte Phoebe forschend. „Doch, Mom glaub mir doch. Ich bin nicht böse", meinte Tyler verzweifelt. „Ich weiß das du nicht böse bist, aber jeder macht mal Blödsinn", meinte Phoebe ausweichend. „Dad würde mir glauben. Er hat mir selbst gesagt das ich nicht böse bin!", meinte Tyler enttäuscht und wandte sich nun seinem Kleiderschrank zu. „Du bist auch nicht böse ...". „Ich will mich heute alleine anziehen", meinte Tyler und sah seine Mutter wütend an. Phoebe sah ihn verwundert an, kam seinem Wunsch aber nach und verließ das Zimmer. „Das hast du ja wieder toll hingekriegt, Phoebe", murmelte Phoebe vor sich hin. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. „Wer ruft denn morgens um halb acht an?", fragte Phoebe murmelnd und ging an das Telefon.

„Phoebe Halliwell".

„Phoebe ich bin's Piper. Bitte leg nicht auf".

„Was willst du?".

„Ich will mit dir reden. Ich weiß das Paige gestern Mist gebaut hat, als sie Aviva bedroht hat, aber es tut ihr leid".

„Piper, es ist mir egal, dass es Paige leid tut. Sie hat Aviva und uns einen riesigen Schreck eingejagt".

„Ich weiß, und ich wollte auch nur mit dir sprechen und hören wie es dir geht".

„Nicht so gut. Cole ist in der Unterwelt und besorgt etwas für unser Problem, und ich mach mir die größten Sorgen".

„Was besorgt er denn in der Unterwelt?".

„Einen Trank mit dem man dem Baby das Böse austreiben kann".

„Sowas gibt's?".

„Ja".

„Mommy", schrie Aviva und sah aus der Tür des Schlafzimmers und kam mit kleinen Schritten auf ihre Mutter zu gelaufen. Plötzlich stolperte Aviva über ihren Strampler und fiel hin. Sie fing hemmungslos an zu weinen.

„Piper, ich muss aufhören. Aviva ist gefallen. Bye".

„Bye".

„Baby, was machst du denn für Sachen?", fragte Phoebe ihre Tochter und nahm sie auf den Arm um sie zu trösten. „Aua, Aua!!", schrie die Kleine nur. „Was ist denn?", fragte Phoebe ihre Tochter. Nun kam Tyler aus seinem Zimmer gerannt. „Mom, wir müssen fahren", meinte er nur, ohne auf seine weinende Schwester zu achten. „Tyler, du siehst doch, das es gerade nicht geht", meinte Phoebe, die langsam sauer wurde. Ihr Sohn nahm heute wirklich keine Rücksicht auf andere. „Aber ich muss zur Schule", brüllte Tyler sie an. „Ich kann jetzt nicht, wenn du einmal zu spät kommst ist das auch kein Weltuntergang", schnauzte Phoebe zurück. „Dad würde mich zur Schule fahren". „Dad ist jetzt aber nicht hier. Und wenn er hier wäre, dann hätte er dir garantiert schon den Hintern versohlt", rief Phoebe jetzt wütend. „Das hätte er gar nicht!". „Mommy, Aua", weinte Aviva immer noch. Phoebe wusste nicht um welches Kind sie sich jetzt zuerst kümmern sollte. „Wartet", meinte Phoebe und brach dann plötzlich zusammen. Aviva, die weich auf ihrer Mutter gelandet war, brüllte immer noch wie am Spieß, doch Phoebe rührte sich nicht mehr. „Mom?", fragte Tyler ängstlich. Phoebe antwortete nicht. „Mommy?", fragte Tyler und kniete sich zu seiner Mutter. „Wach auf, bitte Mommy es tut mir leid", weinte der kleine Junge jetzt. „Was soll ich denn nun tun", fragte er sich selbst. „Mommy", brüllte Aviva und krabbelte auf ihre Mutter zu. Tyler eilte zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer vom Halliwell Manor. Schließlich meldete sich Piper.

„Piper Halliwell".

„Tante Piper? Ihr müsst herkommen, schnell".

„Tyler Baby, was ist denn passiert? Warum schreit deine Schwester so?".

„Mommy".

„Was ist mit deiner Mommy?".

„Sie ist einfach umgefallen und steht nicht mehr auf".

„Tyler, sag mir ob sie noch atmet".

„Ja, aber ihr müsst kommen".

„Wir sind sofort da, mach dir keine Sorgen".

Dann hatte Piper aufgelegt. Tyler eilte nun wieder zu seiner Mutter und nahm dort tröstend seine immer noch schreiende Schwester in den Arm. „Daddy, wo bist du?", flüsterte Tyler vor sich hin. Endlich erschienen Piper und die anderen und hievten Phoebe auf das Sofa. Dann beruhigten sie die Kinder.


	15. Gegenmittel?

Cole war inzwischen bei dem Magier angekommen. Dieser hieß Mandrax und mischte bereits den Zaubertrank für Phoebe. „Baltharsar, es wundert mich, das du dies für diese Hexe tust", meinte der alte Magier und rührte ein graues Pulver in den Trank. „Das war damals Mandrax, nun liebe ich Phoebe und habe bereits zwei Kinder mit ihr", erklärte Cole dem Zauberer. „Kinder? Mädchen oder Jungen?", fragte der Zauberer neugierig. „Ein Jungen, er ist sechs. Ein richtiger Lausebengel. Und ein Mädchen, eine Prinzessin", schwärmte Cole von seinen Kindern. „Wie sind ihre Namen?". „Tyler Alexander und Aviva Tamara", sagte Cole. „Wie alt ist das Mädchen?". „Zwei Jahre ist mein Baby. Tyler wird jetzt bald sieben", erklärte Cole ihm. Mandrax nickte. „Ist sie eine Hexe?", fragte er weiter. „Ja, aber das hat sich erst vor kurzem herausgestellt". „Und Tyler ist der Dämon, dem das Böse ausgetrieben werden soll?", fragte Mandrax. „Nein, Tyler ist kein Dämon. Phoebe ist wieder schwanger, und dieses Kind spielt etwas verrückt", erklärte Cole und sah Mandrax interessiert zu, als dieser den Trank in eine kleine Flasche abfüllte. „Das dritte Kind? Das ist nun doch etwas merkwürdig", meinte Mandrax nachdenklich und reichte Cole die Flasche. „Wieso ist das merkwürdig?", fragte Cole nun verwirrt. „Ein Dämon, kann normalerweise nur zwei Kinder zeugen. Eins ist ein Dämon und eins Mensch beziehungsweise in deinem Fall eine Hexe", erklärte Mandrax lächelnd. „Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte Cole ihn. „Das heißt, das Tyler nicht von dir sein kann!", sagte Mandrax und schimmerte weg. Damit hinterließ er einen verwirrten Cole. Dieser schimmerte sich mit samt dem Fläschchen nach Hause. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot ließ ihn stocken. In Avivas Zimmer war der Wickeltisch umgestoßen worden, und Phoebe lag bewegungslos auf dem Sofa. Piper und die anderen knieten bei ihr und tupften ihr mit einem feuchtem Waschlappen die Stirn ab. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Cole arlamiert. „Das weiß keiner. Sie ist plötzlich umgekippt", erklärte Piper ihm und ging ein Stück zur Seite. „Wo sind die Kinder?", fragte Cole nun und kniete sich zu seiner Frau. „Ich hab sie in ihre Zimmer geschickt. Leo ist bei ihnen", meinte Piper und sah Phoebe beunruhigt an. „Hast du den Trank?", fragte Paige jetzt. Cole nickte. Dann flößte er Phoebe den Trank ein. Plötzlich fing Phoebe an zu zucken und Lichtblitze umwölbten ihren Körper. Plötzlich kamen Tyler, Aviva und Melinda aus dem Kinderzimmer gerannt und sahen was mit Phoebe passierte. „Daddy", riefen Coles Kinder und liefen auf ihren Vater zu. „Hey", meinte er und sah beunruhigt auf Phoebe hinab, die jetzt aufgehört hatte zu zucken. Aviva und Tyler rannten ihm in die Arme und drückten ihren Vater fest an sich. „Was ist mit Mommy?", fragte Tyler ihn. Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. Plötzlich schlug Phoebe die Augen auf und sah sich irritiert um. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Phoebe verwirrt. Dann erst bemerkte sie Cole. „Oh mein Gott, dir geht es gut", meinte sie und seufzte erleichtert. „Das sagst du? Was ist passiert Phoebe?", fragte Cole sie und strich ihr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab mich mit Tyler gestritten und die Kleine war gefallen und hatte sich verletzt. Dann wurde mir plötzlich schwarz vor den Augen", erklärte Phoebe und setzte sich langsam auf. Dann bemerkte sie Leo, Melinda und ihre Schwestern. „Was macht ihr denn alle hier?", fragte sie nun abweisend. „Ich hab sie angerufen, als du umgefallen bist", sagte Tyler leise. „Das tut mir leid, Baby. Hattest du Angst?", fragte Phoebe ihren Sohn. Dieser nickte. „Ich dachte du wärst tot", meinte er und leise rollten ihm Tränen über die Wangen. „Komm her", sagte Phoebe sanft und streckte die Arme nach ihrem Sohn aus. Dieser nahm sie in die Arme. „Es war richtig was du getan hast", meinte sie und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Mommy", schluchzte Aviva jetzt. Cole reichte Aviva Phoebe. „Hey Maus, du hast ja immer noch deinen Strampler an. Hast du Daddy schon dein Aua gezeigt?", fragte Phoebe zärtlich und drückte Aviva kurz, aber fest, an sich. Diese schüttelte mit dem Kopf und zog ihren Ärmel hoch. Darunter kam eine blutende Wunde zum Vorschein. „Oh, die verarzten wir aber mal sofort", meinte Cole und hob Aviva hoch. „Ich kann das auch machen", meinte Phoebe und wollte aufstehen. „Ich mach das schon", meinte Cole kühl. Er war froh darüber, dass es Phoebe wieder gut ging, aber die Worte Mandrax hatten ihn schwer getroffen. War Tyler wirklich nicht sein Sohn? Hatte Phoebe ihn wirklich betrogen? Verwundert sah Phoebe hinter Cole her. Was hatte er? Warum war er so abweisend? „Hat er den Trank bekommen?", fragte Phoebe schließlich ihre Schwestern. „Ja, er hat ihn dir bereits eingeflößt. Er hat gewirkt. Zumindest glauben wir das", meinte Piper. Phoebe nickte mit dem Kopf. „Mom, ich bin doch heute mit Niclas verabredet. Darf ich gehen?", fragte Tyler seine Mutter. „Klar, wann kommst du wieder nach Hause?", fragte Phoebe ihren Sohn. „Weiß nicht. Niclas Mom bringt mich", meinte Tyler und sprang auf und rannte zum Aufzug. „Bis nachher!". „Wir gehen jetzt auch", meinte Piper und verschwand zusammen mit Leo, Paige und Melinda. Phoebe stand langsam auf. Sie hörte Cole in Avivas Zimmer werkeln. Sie betrat das Zimmer. „Was tust du da?", fragte sie ihn. „Aufräumen", meinte Cole kurz. Aviva saß in ihrem Gitterbett und schaute sich ein Bilderbuch an. Phoebe stellte sich vor Cole und sah ihm in die Augen. „Danke, für alles", sagte sie und wollte ihn küssen. Doch er wich zurück. „Was hast du?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Nichts". „Was soll das heißen? Seit ich wieder "geheilt"bin verhältst du dich kalt mir gegenüber", meinte Phoebe verzweifelt. „Es ist nichts. Aber vielleicht hast du mir ja was zu sagen?", meinte er und verließ Avivas Zimmer. Er betrat den Flur. „Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder heißen?", fragte Phoebe die nun langsam wütend wurde. „Das solltest du mir am besten sagen". „Cole, jetzt sag mir was dein Problem ist", fauchte Phoebe ihn an. „Mandrax hat mir interessante Details geliefert was uns betrifft", meinte Cole schließlich. „Was für Details? Könntest du vielleicht mal etwas deutlicher werden", meinte sie nun. „Ein Dämon kann nur zwei Kinder zeugen! Eins wird Hexe, das andere Dämon. Also sag mir, von wem ist Tyler!", brüllte er sie nun verzweifelt an. „Was ... was sagst du da? Tyler ist von dir", meinte Phoebe geschockt. „Tyler muss von einem anderem sein. Er ist weder Dämon noch Hexe", meinte Cole nun enttäuscht. „Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass ich dir fremdgegangen bin?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun sauer. „Gib du mir eine bessere Erklärung", fauchte er zurück. „Ich habe dich nie betrogen und ich würde es auch nie tun. Das solltest du wissen. Tyler ist von dir. Außerdem ist dir vielleicht schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass du etwas anders bist? Du bist nur ein Halbdämon. Da ist es was anderes!", meinte Phoebe wütend und rauschte an ihm vorbei ins Schlafzimmer und schloss sich dort ein. Cole sah ihr wehmütig hinterher und schimmerte sich dann weg. Er brauchte jetzt ein paar Antworten.

Es war kalt in Mandrax Höhle. Plötzlich schimmerte sich Cole hinter den Zauberer. „Baltharsar, ich habe dich schon erwartet", meinte er ohne sich umzudrehen. „Mandrax, ich muss mit dir reden. Ich will ein paar ...". „Antworten?", fragte Mandrax ihn und drehte sich nun um. „Ja genau. Phoebe beteuert, das Tyler von mir ist. Geht es nicht doch?", fragte Cole nun. „Nein". Enttäuscht blies Cole die Luft aus. „Nein, bei normalen Dämonen nicht", fuhr Mandrax fort. „Was soll das heißen?", fragte Cole nun etwas hoffnungsvoller. „Das heißt, das du zu einer Hälfte Mensch bist, und durchaus am meisten von deinen Menschlichen Gefühlen beeinflusst wirst. Bei dir wird immer alles eine Ausnahme sein", erklärte Mandrax ihm. „Warum hast du das denn nicht vorhin gesagt? Ich habe jetzt die Person die ich liebe verletzt. Wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Ich habe ihre Liebe und ihre Ehrlichkeit und Tylers Vaterschaft in Frage gestellt. Und das verzeiht man nicht so einfach!", meinte Cole verärgert. „Du hast nicht danach gefragt. Außerdem ist es eine gute Bewährungsprobe für eure Liebe", meinte Mandrax trocken und schimmerte sich dann weg. Er hinterließ einen verdutzten und hilflosen Cole, der nicht wusste wie er seine Familie wieder zusammen bringen sollte.


	16. Mommy steht nicht mehr auf!

**Phoebe lag weinend auf ihrem Ehebett. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass Cole die Vaterschaft Tylers anzweifelte. Dann stand sie endlich auf und lief verzweifelt im Schlafzimmer auf und ab. Plötzlich klopfte es zaghaft an ihre Tür. „Wer ist da?", fragte Phoebe. „Mommy?", fragte Aviva ihre Mutter. Phoebe seufzte, dann öffnete sie ihre Schlafzimmertür. „Was ist denn, Mäuschen?", fragte Phoebe und nahm ihre Tochter auf den Arm. „Hunger", meinte die Kleine und spielte mit Phoebes Haaren. „Oh, hast du heut noch nichts gegessen?", fragte Phoebe sie, als sie mit ihr in die Küche ging. Aviva schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo ist Daddy?", fragte die Kleine, als Phoebe sie in den Hochstuhl setzte. „Weg!", meinte Phoebe kurz. „Wohin?". „Arbeiten!". „Warum?", nervte Aviva weiter. „Darum", meinte Phoebe patzig. „Hunger", meckerte Aviva nun weiter. „Was willst du denn essen?", fragte Phoebe sie nun versöhnlicher. „Musli", sagte Aviva. „Du meinst Müsli". „Musli", plapperte Aviva drauflos. „Okay, okay", murmelte Phoebe und füllte ihrer Tochter Schokomüsli in eine Schüssel. Plötzlich schimmerte sich Cole in die Küche. Phoebe sah ihn kurz an, wich dann aber seinem Blick aus. „Hey", meinte Cole bedrückt. „Daddy!", rief Aviva erfreut darüber ihren Vater zu sehen. „Prinzessin", meinte er und nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm. „Wo warst du?", fragte Aviva ihn. „Arbeiten!", meinte er knapp. Dann setzte er Aviva wieder in den Hochstuhl. „Können wir uns unterhalten?", fragte Cole nun seine Frau. „Aviva muss essen!", meinte Phoebe knapp. „Das kann sie doch auch alleine", meinte er verwundert. „Vielleicht hab ich gar keine Lust mit dir zu reden!", fauchte sie ihn an. „Aber ich muss mit dir reden". „Warum?", fragte Phoebe und stellte das Müsli vor die Nase ihrer Tochter. „Um diese Familie zusammen zu halten", schnauzte Cole sie nun an, nahm sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich ins Wohnzimmer. „Cole, lass mich los! Du tust mir weh!", sagte Phoebe wütend und riss ihr Handgelenk los. „Das wäre heut schon das zweite Mal", meinte er enttäuscht. „Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen?", fragte sie ihn nun. Cole sah betreten zu Boden. „Du hattest recht", meinte er bedrückt. „Womit?", fragte sie ihn nur neugierig. „Ich bin anders als alle anderen Dämonen. Ich bin mehr Mensch als Dämon. Das heißt, dass ich so viele Kinder zeugen kann wie es eben zulässt", meinte er kleinlaut. „Was hab ich dir gesagt? Du solltest das nächste Mal nachdenken wenn du so einen scheiß von dir lässt", meinte sie sauer. „Ich weiß, du hattest ja recht. Ich sollte wirklich überlegen bevor ich die Menschen verletzte die ich über alles liebe", versuchte Cole sich zu entschuldigen. „Soll das etwa eine Entschuldigung sein?", fragte Phoebe ihn forschend. Cole nickte und schaute sich bedauernd auf die Schuhe. Das selbe tat Tyler auch wenn er etwas angestellt hatte. „Hey, Baby", meinte Phoebe versöhnlich und umarmte Cole. Cole erwiderte die Umarmung. „Ich liebe dich über alles", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Ich liebe dich auch", meinte Phoebe und küsste ihn zärtlich. Plötzlich trat das Baby. Cole konnte den Tritt in seiner Magengegend spüren. „Hat das Baby gerade getreten?", fragte er und lächelte zufrieden. Phoebe nickte. „Weißt du was es wird?", fragte Cole sie. Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will mich dieses mal überraschen lassen. Oder willst du unbedingt wissen was es wirst?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Cole schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt doch, ich liebe Überraschungen", meinte Cole verschmitzt und küsste Phoebe wieder. „Wo ist Tyler?", fragte Cole nun. „Bei Niclas. Er wird auch wieder nach Hause gebracht. Aber du hättest heute Morgen mal da sein sollen, er hat sich unmöglich benommen", beschwerte sich Phoebe bei Cole. „Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?", fragte Cole und setzte sich an den Esstisch. „Er war total patzig. Hat sich nicht um Aviva oder mich gekümmert", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Warum hat er euch denn so ignoriert?", fragte Cole sie. „Er wird in der Schule gehänselt, und ich habe versucht herauszufinden ob er vielleicht etwas gemacht hat. Denn einfach so ärgern Kinder sich nicht", meinte Phoebe. „Was hat er gesagt?". „Er meinte das er nicht böse wäre, und das du ihn verstehen würdest. Ich habe gesagt das wenn du mitkriegen würdest das er mich so anschreit, dann würdest du ihm den Hintern versohlen", meinte Phoebe verärgert. „Das hätt ich wahrscheinlich auch gemacht", meinte Cole trocken. „Redest du mit ihm?", fragte Phoebe ihren Mann. „Wenn du das willst", meinte er und strich ihr zärtlich über den Kopf. „Bitte, denn ich glaub da steckt noch mehr dahinter", meinte Phoebe besorgt. „Ich rede mit ihm", meinte Cole und ging in die Küche. Dort war Aviva in ihrem Hochstuhl eingeschlafen. Die Müslischüssel war umgeworfen worden und nun lag das Müsli auf dem Küchenboden. „Cole ...". „Psst, die Kleine schläft", meinte Cole leise und hob Aviva aus dem Hochstuhl. Die Kleine murmelte etwas vor sich hin und Phoebe ging zusammen mit Cole in Avivas Kinderzimmer. Cole legte seine Tochter in das Gitterbettchen. „Was ist eigentlich mit dem Zimmer für das Baby?", fragte Cole nun neugierig. „Wenn es ein Mädchen wird kommt es zu Aviva, wenn es ein Junge wird zu Tyler", meinte Phoebe leise und zog die Spieluhr auf. Dann verließ sie mit Cole Avivas Kinderzimmer. Der Fahrstuhl öffnete sich in diesem Moment und Tyler kam fröhlich hineingehopst. „Mommy, Daddy, das war voll cool bei Niclas", rief der kleine Junge und tänzelte ausgelassen um seine Eltern herum. „Was habt ihr denn gemacht?", fragte Cole interessiert. „Wir waren im Schwimmbad und ich wollte vom dreier springen. Aber ich hab mich nicht getraut", meinte er und sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Tyler du wirst bald erst sieben, da springt man auch üblicherweise nicht vom dreier", meinte Phoebe aufmunternd. „Aber Niclas ist gesprungen, und dann haben mich die anderen geärgert weil ich mich nicht getraut habe", meinte Tyler traurig. „Was haben sie denn gemacht?", fragte Cole ihn. „Sie haben mich Angsthase und Weichei genannt", sagte Tyler nun niedergeschlagen. „Komm mal mit", sagte Cole und ging mit Tyler ins Wohnzimmer. Dort setzten sie sich aufs Sofa. „Tyler es war mutiger von dir nicht zu springen als dich irgendwie zu verletzten", erklärte Cole seinem Sohn. Tyler nickte, sah aber noch nicht überzeugt aus. „Ich hab gehört in der Schule ärgern sie dich auch?", fragte Cole nebenbei. Tyler nickte. „Warum ärgern sie dich?", fragte Cole weiter. „Weil ich anders bin. Ich glaube an andere Dinge als sie. Sie haben andere Vorbilder als ich. Ich hab ...", Tyler stockte plötzlich. „Wer sind deine Vorbilder?", fragte Cole ihn. „Na, du und Mom", meinte Tyler. „Wir sind deine Helden?", fragte Cole verwundert. Tyler nickte. „Warum?". „Weil ihr so mutig seid". „Aber in deinem Aufsatz war ich das Monster", meinte Cole nun. „Aber nur weil ich ein Männliches Monster brauchte", meinte Tyler. „Tyler, du darfst dich nicht so darum kümmern was die anderen über dich denken. Sei so wie du willst, okay?", fragte Cole nun. „Ja, okay", meinte Tyler nun. „Ich hab dich lieb", meinte Cole und nahm seinen Sohn in den Arm. „Ich hab dich auch lieb", meinte Tyler und küsste Cole auf die Wange.**


	17. Nicht Tylers Vater?

Phoebe war nun im neunten Monat schwanger und saß nun mit ihrer kleinen Tochter auf dem Sofa. Dort las sie ihr gerade eine Geschichte vor. „Und dann küsste der Prinz die Prinzessin und sie heirateten. Die Prinzessin bekam drei Kinder und sie wurden glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute", beendete Phoebe gerade die Geschichte. „Noch eine", meinte Aviva und sah ihre Mutter erwartungsvoll an. „Gleich Schatz, ich muss eben Essen machen", erklärte Phoebe ihrer Tochter und stand langsam auf. „Darf ich helfen?", fragte Aviva. „Klar, du darfst die Möhren waschen", meinte Phoebe und ging zusammen mit ihrer Tochter in die Küche. Dann setzte sie Aviva auf die Spüle und drehte das kalte Wasser an. „Wann kommt Daddy?", fragte Aviva als sie mit den Möhren im Wasser planschte. „Er holt Tyler von der Schule ab und kommt dann gleich nach Hause", erklärte Phoebe ihr und setzte Nudelwasser auf. „Was gibt's denn zu essen?", fragte Aviva neugierig. „Nudeln, mit Möhrensalat und Bolonesesauce", sagte Phoebe und briet das Hackfleisch an. „Lecker", meinte die Kleine und griff nach einer neuen Möhre. Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen. Sie hatte eine Vision. _Sie sah ein kleines Baby und ihre Mommy. Aviva stand neben ihrer Mommy und hatte sich wehgetan. Sie wollte von ihrer Mommy getröstet werden, doch diese kümmerte sich nur um das andere Baby. „Mommy", schrie Aviva. „Ich kann jetzt nicht, Aviva", meinte Phoebe. „Hey Baby, schh", machte Phoebe und wiegte das Baby hin und her. Wütend und weinend sah Aviva ihre Mutter an. Dann endete die Vision. _„Aviva, Baby. Was hast du denn?", fragte Phoebe besorgt und sah ihre Tochter besorgt an. Aviva sah ihre Mutter an und fing an zu weinen. „Ich bin dein Baby, nicht sie!", brüllte Aviva, sprang von der Spüle und fiel hin. Wütend fing sie wieder an zu weinen und lief vor ihrer Mutter weg. „Ja natürlich bist du mein Baby. Was hast du denn?", fragte Phoebe ihre Tochter verwundert. „Lass mich!", brüllte Aviva und rannte auf den Fahrstuhl zu, der sich in diesem Augenblick öffnete. Tyler kam herein und rannte auf direktem Wege in sein Zimmer. Aviva lief direkt in den Fahrstuhl hinein, direkt in die Arme ihres Vaters. „Aviva, bleib hier!", rief Phoebe nun aufgebracht. Cole nahm seine weinende Tochter auf den Arm. Diese schlug wütend um sich. Verwundert kam Cole mit seiner strampelnden Tochter auf den Arm in den Flur. „Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte Cole verwundert und setzte seine Tochter ab. Diese versuchte sofort wieder in den Fahrstuhl zu rennen, doch Cole packte sie um den Bauch und nahm sie wieder auf den Arm. „Was ist nun passiert?", fragte er wieder. Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Baby, was ist denn?", fragte Phoebe wieder. „Sag das nicht, du lügst!", brüllte das kleine Mädchen und fing wieder an zu weinen. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Tyler, der jetzt aus seinem Zimmer guckte. „Ich werde mich mit ihr unterhalten", meinte Cole und ging mit Aviva in ihr Kinderzimmer und setzte sie dort auf dem Wickeltisch ab. Das Kind beruhigte sich langsam. „Was ist denn Prinzessin?", fragte Cole sie einfühlsam. Bockig sah ihn seine Tochter an. „Was hast du?", fragte er sie. „Mommy ist gemein", bockte Aviva traurig. „Warum?", fragte Cole verwundert. „Sie hasst mich!". Cole sah seine Tochter geschockt an. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Cole sie. Aviva sagte nichts mehr und sah bockig in eine Ecke. „Na gut, wenn du nicht reden möchtest, bitte", meinte Cole nun sauer und hob Aviva vom Wickeltisch. Dann ging er aus dem Kinderzimmer. Phoebe werkelte am Mittagessen in der Küche. Cole betrat die Küche und umarmte Phoebe von hinten. „Hey", murmelte er und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. „Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Phoebe und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich hab nichts aus ihr herausgekriegt. Sie ist total verstört und glaubt, das du sie hasst", erklärte Cole ihr. „Ich hasse sie doch nicht", meinte Phoebe geschockt. „Ich weiß auch nicht wie sie darauf kommt. Ich weiß ja nicht was vorgefallen ist", meinte Cole nur. „Wir haben zusammen das essen zubereitet und plötzlich ist sie zusammen gezuckt und hat angefangen zu weinen und zu bocken. Und den Rest hast du ja mitbekommen", erklärte Phoebe ihrem Mann. „Vielleicht hatte sie eine Vision?", mutmaßte Cole. „Keine Ahnung, wenn ja muss diese Schrecklich gewesen sein und ich muss irgend etwas unverzeihliches getan haben ", meinte Phoebe verstört. „Ich glaube, das du heute abend mal mit ihr reden solltest", schlug Cole vor. Phoebe nickte. „Ich werd's versuchen. Kannst du die Kinder zum Essen holen?", fragte Phoebe ihn und drehte sich um, um das Essen aufzufüllen. Cole nickte und holte Tyler und Aviva zum Essen. Beim Essen schwiegen alle bedrückt. Phoebe räumte danach den Tisch ab. Traurig sah Aviva ihre Mutter an und lief dann mit kleinen Schritten weinend auf ihr Zimmer zu. „Was hab ich jetzt schon wieder gemacht?", fragte Phoebe verzweifelt. „Nichts, sie ist nur sehr, sehr wütend auf dich", meinte Tyler und stand auf. „Warte mal, Tyler. Du weißt warum Aviva sauer auf mich ist?", fragte Phoebe ihren Sohn. Tyler nickte. „Dann sag es uns", meinte Cole nun interessiert. „Ich kann nicht, ich hab versprochen, das ich es nicht sage", erklärte Tyler ihm. „Aber wir sind deine Eltern", gab Cole als Argument. „Versprochen ist versprochen, ich kann nur sagen das sie Angst hat Mommy zu verlieren", meinte er und wollte in sein Zimmer rennen. „Stopp. Was soll das heißen? Hatte Aviva eine Vision?", fragte Cole weiter. Tyler antwortete nicht, aber er nickte. „Was hat sie gesehen?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun. „Ich darf es euch doch nicht sagen", rang Tyler mit sich selbst. „Tyler, bitte", flehte Phoebe ihren Sohn an. „Okay, sie hat dich mit dem Baby gesehen. Sie hatte sich wehgetan, aber du hast sie überhaupt nicht beachtet. Du hast dich nur um das Baby gekümmert. Sie wollte getröstet werden, doch das hast du nicht getan. Und dann hast du das Baby, Baby genannt. Du nennst sie immer Baby. Sie hat Angst dich zu verlieren. Sie glaubt, das du das Baby mehr liebst als sie", meinte Tyler und lief dann so schnell er konnte in sein Zimmer, um weiteren Fragen seiner Eltern aus dem Weg zu gehen. „Aber ich hab sie doch nicht weniger lieb als das Baby", meinte Phoebe. „Das weiß sie aber nicht", meinte Cole. Phoebe nickte und ging auf Avivas Zimmer zu um mit ihrer Tochter zu reden. Als sie in das Zimmer ihrer Tochter trat, sah sie das ihr kleines Baby vor dem Fenster saß und traurig hinaus blickte. Phoebe trat leise hinter ihre Tochter. Sie sah, das Aviva sich ein Foto ansah, auf dem Phoebe und Aviva abgebildet waren. Phoebe kniete sich zu ihrer Tochter hinunter und streichelte ihr zärtlich über den Kopf. Aviva zuckte zusammen und schaute ihre Mutter an. Aviva hatte rote Augen, doch dies kam vom weinen. „Baby, ich möchte mit dir reden", fing Phoebe leise an. „Sag das nicht, du meinst es nicht in Ernst", meinte Aviva leise und traurig. „Was meinst du damit? Du bist mein Baby und wirst auch immer mein Baby bleiben", erklärte Phoebe ihr. Aviva sah ihr in die Augen. „Du lügst", rief sie. „Nein, ich ...". „Ich hab gesehen, das du sie Baby nennst", schrie Aviva und deutete auf den Bauch ihrer Mutter. „Aber das wird nicht wahr werden. Auch wenn ich sie Baby nenne, wirst immer du mein Baby sein", meinte Phoebe und wischte sich schnell eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Nicht weinen", meinte Aviva und nahm ihre Mutter in den Arm. Glücklich drückte Phoebe ihre Tochter an sich. „Ich liebe dich", sagte Phoebe und küsste Aviva auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich auch", sagte Aviva und kuschelte sich eng an ihre Mutter. Plötzlich setzten bei Phoebe die Wehen ein. „Ah! Cole!", rief sie. Erschrocken sah Aviva ihre Mutter an. Cole eilte zusammen mit Tyler in Avivas Kinderzimmer. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Cole sie besorgt. „Das Baby kommt!", schrie Phoebe und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. „Wir werden sofort ins Krankenhaus fahren", sagte Cole und stütze Phoebe auf den Fahrstuhl zu. Die Kinder folgten ihnen. „Du musst ... musst im Halliwell Manor anrufen und Piper Bescheid sagen. Jemand muss auf die Kinder aufpassen", stöhnte Phoebe unter Schmerzen. Cole nickte. „Ich werde sie vom Auto aus anrufen. Jetzt komm", sagte Cole, und dann fuhren sie ins Krankenhaus um ihr drittes Kind zu entbinden.


	18. Es tut mir leid

Nach ein paar Tagen konnten Phoebe und ihre Tochter, die sie Mary Kate genannt hatten, wieder ins Penthouse. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war ihr Baby ganz normal und was am wichtigsten war menschlich. „Du solltest dich noch etwas schonen", meinte Cole als er mit Phoebe aus dem Fahrstuhl trat. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", riefen plötzlich Piper, Paige, Leo, Melinda, Tyler und Aviva aus der Küche. Erschrocken und überrascht sahen sich Cole und Phoebe an. „Was macht ihr denn hier?", freute sich Phoebe und stellte die Babytrage auf dem Küchentisch ab, um ihre Schwestern zu umarmen. „Mommy, Daddy!", riefen Tyler und Aviva überglücklich. „Meine Babys, kommt her", sagte Phoebe und breitete ihre Arme aus. Ihre Kinder drückten sie fest an sich. Alle stellten sich um die Babytrage und begutachteten, das schwer eingepackte Kind. „Wie soll sie heißen?", fragte Paige neugierig. „Mary Kate", sagte Phoebe und streichelte ihrer Tochter zärtlich über die Wange. Aviva zog an der Hose ihrer Mutter. „Darf ich gucken?", fragte sie. Phoebe lächelte sie an und hob sie auf den Küchentisch. „Das ist eure neue kleine Schwester", erklärte Phoebe ihr. Aviva und Tyler sahen das Baby liebevoll an. „Darf ich sie anfassen?", fragte Tyler seinen Vater. Cole nickte und Tyler streichelte seiner kleinen Schwester liebevoll über die Wange. Aviva sah ihre Mutter fragend an. „Wo schläft sie?", fragte Aviva sie. „In der ersten Zeit wird sie bei Daddy und mir im Schlafzimmer schlafen, und dann wird sie bei dir schlafen", erklärte Phoebe ihrer Tochter. Aviva nickte stolz. „Ähm, Phoebe wann wird Mary denn getauft?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. „Wenn sie ungefähr ein halbes Jahr alt ist", meinte Phoebe. „Wer wird Taufpate?", fragte Leo neugierig. „Von Tyler sind Piper und Dad Taufpaten. Von Aviva Paige und Leo. Ich weiß nicht, weißt du wen wir nehmen könnten?", fragte Phoebe und wandte sich an ihren Mann. „Wie wärs mit Darryl und Angel?", fragte Cole seine Frau. Langsam nickte Phoebe. Auf diese Idee war sie noch gar nicht gekommen. Plötzlich fing Mary an zu weinen. Phoebe hob ihre Tochter aus der Trage und klopfte ihr beruhigend auf den Rücken. „Ich glaube das wird ihr alles zu viel. Wir sehen uns dann übermorgen auf Avivas drittem Geburstag", sagte Phoebe und ging mit Mary ins Schlafzimmer um ihre Tochter zu Stillen. „Ja, wir werden kommen. Danach die Woche hat Tyler Geburstag und wird sieben, da müssen wir uns auch noch was einfallen lassen", meinte Piper lächelnd. Aviva und Tyler liefen hinter ihrer Mutter her, um zuzusehen wie Phoebe ihre Schwester stillte. „Bis bald, Onkel Cole", verabschiedete sich Melinda und nahm ihren Onkel kurz in den Arm. „Bis bald, Prinzessin", verabschiedete sich auch Cole, dann orbte sich Leo mit den anderen weg. Cole räumte die Babytrage in das Schlafzimmer. „Schreit sie Nachts?", fragte Tyler seine Mutter neugierig. Diese hatte Mary fertiggestillt und sah ihren Sohn lächelnd an. „Ich fürchte schon", meinte sie und lächelte ihren Sohn mitfühlend an. „Toll, noch ein Schreihals", meinte Tyler und spielte damit auf Aviva an. Diese streckte ihrem großem Bruder die Zunge raus. „Wo soll denn die alte Babywiege hin?", fragte Cole nun. „Neben´s Bett, würde ich sagen", meinte Phoebe und lächelte ihn an. „Welche Seite?", fragte Cole seine Frau. Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir egal. Tylers Wiege stand auf deiner Seite und Avivas auf meiner. Ich hab echt keine Ahnung, Schatz", meinte Phoebe nun. „Ich hol die Wiege erst einmal", sagte Cole und verließ das Schlafzimmer. „Die Augen hat Mary von dir, Mommy", meinte Tyler. „Und die Nase?", fragte Phoebe ihren Sohn. „Keiner", sagte Aviva und sah ihre Schwester genau an. „Sie hat eine Stupsnase genau wie Aviva", meinte Tyler und musterte seine beiden Schwestern. Cole kam nun mit der Babyblauen Babywiege ins Schlafzimmer. „Ich stell sie an deine Seite", meinte Cole und stellte die Wiege neben das Bett. Dann hob er seine Tochter vom Bett und legte sie in die Wiege. „Ich glaub, sie fühlt sich wohl", meinte er und lächelte seine Tochter liebevoll an. „Das haben sich alle unsere Kinder. Nachts lagen sie aber allerdings in unserem Bett und haben nur dort geschlafen", meinte Phoebe und musste lächeln. „Wir wussten wie wir das bekamen was wir wollten", sagte Tyler frech. „Vor allem du. Wenn du geschrien hast und man dich nicht sofort aus dem Bett geholt hat bist du total ausgeflippt. Deine Schwester dagegen, wollte nur in der ersten Zeit zu uns ins Bett und hat dann bei sich im Bett geschlafen", meinte Phoebe und strich ihrem Sohn über den Kopf. „Dafür schläft sie jetzt fast jede Nacht bei euch", verteidigte sich Tyler. „Werd nicht unfair, Tyler", sagte Cole und setzte sich ebenfalls aufs Bett. „Ist doch wahr", murmelte Tyler vor sich hin. „Hast du deine Hausaufgaben schon gemacht?", fragte Phoebe ihren Sohn. Tyler schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich hatte noch keine Lust. Und außerdem kann ich das nicht", meinte Tyler. „Ich helfe dir, komm", sagte Cole und nahm Tyler auf den Arm. „Spielst du mit mir Mommy?", fragte Aviva ihre Mutter. „Ich würd gern, aber ich muss Mary wickeln", erwiderte Phoebe. „Danach?", fragte Aviva enttäuscht. Phoebe sah die Hoffnung in den Augen ihrer Tochter. „Okay, danach spielen wir was", versprach Phoebe ihr. Glücklich sprang Aviva vom Bett und umarmte ihre Mutter. „Ich hab dich lieb", sagte sie und rannte dann in ihr Zimmer. Phoebe lächelte glücklich und nahm Mary auf den Arm, um sie zu wickeln. Das Baby schlief nun und bemerkte gar nicht das Phoebe mit ihr in Avivas Zimmer ging.


	19. Du hast sie viel lieber als mich!

**Es war drei Monate her das Mary Kate zur Welt gekommen war. Sie hatte braune Haare, wie alle Kinder von Cole und Phoebe, uns sie hatte rehbraune Augen, mit denen sie neugierig durch die Gegend sah. Aviva und Tyler hatten Geburstag gefeiert und waren nun drei und sieben. Mary musste nicht mehr bei ihren Eltern schlafen, und schlief nun mit Aviva zusammen in einem Zimmer. Dort schlief sie auch heute tief und fest und nicht einmal die Morgensonne konnte sie wecken. Aviva stand wach und in ihrem Strampler in ihrem Gitterbett und sah auf ihre kleine Schwester hinab. Es war nicht einmal sechs Uhr, doch Aviva konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Sie war schweißgebadet aufgewacht. Sie hatte von ihrer kleinen Schwester und Tyler geträumt. Tyler und Mary waren von bösen Leuten entführt worden, weil sie böse waren. So böse, wie ihr Daddy manchmal war. Nun überlegte das dreijährige Mädchen, wie sie ihre Geschwister retten könnte. Doch ihr fiel nichts ein. Schließlich rief das kleine Mädchen nach ihren Eltern. Schließlich musste ihr ja jemand helfen. „Mommy, Daddy", rief sie und sah erwartungsvoll zu ihrer Zimmertür, die sich nach ungefähr einer Minuten öffnetet. Phoebe kam verschlafen in das Zimmer ihrer Töchter. „Baby, was ist denn?", fragte Phoebe und hob ihre Tochter aus dem Bett. Mary schlief immer noch. Anscheinend konnte noch nicht einmal ein Schrei sie aus dem Schlaf reißen. Phoebe ging mit Aviva auf dem Arm aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Aviva weinte nicht und sie schrie auch nicht. Sie saß einfach ganz ruhig auf dem Arm ihrer Mutter. Phoebe schloss die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich. Cole sah verschlafen unter der Decke hervor. Phoebe legte sich zusammen mit ihrem, fast apathisch wirkenden, Kind zu Cole ins Bett. „Was ist denn, Prinzessin?", fragte Cole seine Tochter verschlafen. Aviva sah ihn nur schweigend an, sie wusste nicht wie sie es ihren Eltern sagen sollte. „Hat sie dir gesagt was los war?", fragte Cole seine Frau. Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf und strich Aviva zärtlich durchs Haar. „Baby, es ist 5:49 Uhr und du hast geschrien. Warum?", fragte Phoebe weiter. Aviva antworte nicht. „Hast du schlecht geträumt?", fragte Cole seine Tochter. Aviva nickte. Beruhigend strich Phoebe ihrer Tochter über den Rücken. „Was hast du denn geträumt? Was schlimmes?", fragte Phoebe. Aviva nickte wieder und entschied sich endlich den Mund aufzumachen. „Ich habe geträumt, das Tyler und Mary von bösen Leuten entführt werden, weil sie ...", weiter sprach das kleine Mädchen nicht. „Weil sie was?", fragte Cole seine Tochter nun interessiert. Aviva sah ihren Vater traurig an. „Weil sie böse sind, wie du", meinte sie leise und drückte ihren Kopf in das Kissen vor sich, damit ihr Vater ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Phoebe sah ihre Tochter und danach ihren Mann geschockt an. Coles Gesichtsausdruck wankte zwischen Überraschung und Schmerz hin und her. „Prinzessin?", fragte Cole schließlich, als er bemerkte, dass Avivas Körper bebte. Sie war am weinen. „Prinzessin, sieh mich an", sagte Cole sanft. Seine Tochter reagierte nicht. „Bitte, Süße. Sieh mich an", sagte er. Aviva hob langsam den Kopf und sah ihren Daddy scheu an. „Glaubst du das ich böse bin?", fragte Cole sie. Verzweifelt sah Aviva zu Phoebe, doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Manchmal", flüsterte das kleine Mädchen. „Warum denkst du das?", mischte sich nun Phoebe ein. „Er wird doch manchmal zu diesem Monster", erklärte Aviva ihr leise. „Woher weißt du davon?", fragte Cole seine Tochter verwundert. Tyler wusste das er ein Dämon war, aber vor Aviva hatten sie es immer verheimlicht. „Ich hab es geträumt", flüsterte das Kind und vergrub sich wieder in den Kissen. Besorgt sahen Cole und Phoebe auf ihre Tochter hinab. „Was wenn es eine Vision war?", flüsterte Phoebe ihrem Mann fragend zu. Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Baby, warum weinst du?", fragte Phoebe nun sanft und strich ihrer Tochter über den Rücken. „Ich hab Angst", schluchzte Aviva in das Kissen ihrer Mutter. „Wovor?", fragte Cole nun verwundert. „Das ihr mich nicht mehr lieb habt", murmelte sie leise. Verwundert sahen sich Cole und Phoebe an. „Warum sollten wir dich nicht mehr lieb haben?", fragte Cole schließlich. „Weil ich immer diese Sachen sehe", schluchzte sie und sah Cole mit ihren großen braunen Augen an. Phoebe sah sie beruhigend an. „Du kannst da gar nichts für. Du bist eine Hexe und siehst manchmal Dinge um anderen Leuten helfen zu können", versuchte Phoebe ihrer kleinen Tochter zu erklären. „Woher weißt du das?", schluchzte das Kind jetzt wieder und wischte sich mit den Fäusten über die Augen. „Weil ich auch eine Hexe bin. Und ich sehe auch manchmal diese Dinge". „Das heißt das ihr mich noch lieb habt?", fragte Aviva jetzt hoffnungsvoll. „Prinzessin, sieh mich an", sagte Cole. Aviva sah ihrem Vater in die Augen. „Wir werden dich immer lieben, egal was passiert", sagte er und nahm seine Tochter in den Arm. Phoebe umarmte ihre Tochter ebenfalls. „Ich hab euch lieb". „Wir dich auch, Baby", flüsterte Phoebe und gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss. Nach ein paar Minuten lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. „Und jetzt schlafen wir noch ein bißchen, okay?", fragte Cole und kuschelte sich mit Phoebe und Aviva unter die Decke. Nach wenigen Minuten waren alle eingeschlafen und bemerkten nicht wie sich Dämonen rings um die Schlafzimmer materialisierten.**


	20. Mary Kate

„**Guten Morgen San Francisco, hier ist Ted Morrison mit dem Wetter. Es ist acht Uhr und ...", weiter kam Ted nicht, denn Cole schlug mit seiner Hand auf den nervigen Radiowecker. Dann streckte er sich. Aviva, die neben ihm lag, schlummerte noch tief und fest. Phoebe dagegen sah ihren Mann lächelnd an. „Na, auch schon wach?", fragte er sie leise. Phoebe nickte. „Machst du Tyler für die Schule fertig?", fragte Phoebe ihren Mann. Cole nickte und stand auf. „Es ist heute so ruhig", bemerkte Phoebe als auch sie aufstand. „Vielleicht schläft Tyler heute nur etwas länger", mutmaßte Cole und ging auf die Schlafzimmertür zu. Er griff nach der Türklinke, um die Tür zu öffnen. Plötzlich stockte er. Draußen waren Stimmen zu hören. Stimmen, die er nicht kannte. Er winkte Phoebe zu das sie kommen sollte. Verwundert sah Phoebe ihren Mann an, tat aber wie ihr geheißen. Auch sie vernahm die fremden Stimmen vor ihrer Tür im Flur. „Wer ist das?", fragte Phoebe flüsternd. Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oh mein Gott, Tyler und Mary", fielen plötzlich Phoebe ihre Kinder wieder ein und sie wollte die Tür öffnen. „Du kannst da jetzt nicht raus. Du weißt nicht wer es ist und wieviele sind", hielt Cole sie zurück. „Aber Tyler und Mary sind da draussen", versuchte Phoebe ihm klar zu machen. „Die kommen schon klar, wir sollten derweil überlegen wie wir hier rauskommen", meinte Cole. Aviva war inzwischen aufgewacht und kletterte nun umständlich aus dem viel zu großem Bett. „Baby, geh wieder zurück ins Bett", sagte Phoebe und hob ihre Tochter wieder auf das Bett. „Ich hab Hunger. Wo ist Tyler und wo ist Mary? Was ist los?", fragte das Kind verstört. „Nichts, Prinzessin", versuchte Cole seine Tochter zu beruhigen. „Warum sind wir dann hier und gehen nicht raus?", fragte sie nun. Phoebe sah ihren Mann erwartungsvoll an. Auf die Erklärung war selbst sie gespannt. „Okay, hör mir jetzt mal zu Prinzessin. Da draussen sind böse Leute und wir können nicht da raus weil sie uns sonst tö... äh wehtun würden", erklärte Cole ihr. Aviva sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Was ist mit Tyler und Mary? Warum sind die nicht hier?", fragte Aviva nun. „Weil sie da draussen sind und wir nicht rauskönnen um sie zu holen", erklärte Phoebe nun weiter. „Daddy könnte sie holen", meinte Aviva. „Wie?", fragte Phoebe nun erstaunt. „Er könnte sich da hin dingsbumsen, wie heißt das?", fragte Aviva. „Schimmern. Aber nein, das geht nicht", erklärte Cole ihr. „Doch!", sagte Aviva stur. „Das geht nicht, Baby", sagte nun auch Phoebe. „Es geht wohl!", sagte Aviva nun wieder. „Das sture hat sie nicht von mir", murmelte Cole vor sich hin. Phoebe sah ihn kurz vernichtend an, wandte sich dann aber wieder Aviva zu. „Wie kommst du darauf das er das kann?", fragte sie weiter. „Weil ich es geträumt habe. Wenn er nicht darüber kimmert ...". „Schimmert", verbesserte Cole automatisch. „ ... dann wird mit Tyler und Mary das passieren was ich geträumt habe", erklärte das kleine Mädchen. Erstaunt sahen Cole und Phoebe ihre Tochter an. „Woher weißt du das denn jetzt schon wieder?"fragte Cole nun verwundert. „Ich weiß es einfach. Bitte Daddy, du musst sie retten", flehte das dreijährige Mädchen nun und sah ihren Vater mit wäßrigen Augen an. „Bitte", schluchzte Aviva. Cole sah sie kurz an und nickte dann, dann schimmerte er auch schon weg. Kurze Zeit später kam er mit Mary und Tyler auf dem Arm zurück. „Mommy!", rief Tyler und sprang von dem Armen seines Vaters. „Pscht, wir müssen leise sein", sagte Phoebe und umarmte ihren Sohn. Dann nahm sie Cole Mary ab. „Was sind das für Leute?", fragte Tyler seinen Vater. „Dämonen", erklärte er knapp. „Was sind Dämonen?", fragte Aviva nun neugierig. „Böse Männer", erklärte Tyler seiner Schwester. Erschrocken sah Aviva ihren Bruder an. „Was wollen die denn von uns?", fragte Aviva ihren Bruder weiter. Tyler zuckte mit den Schultern. „Daddy, was wollen die denn?", fragte Tyler nun seinen Vater. „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht wollen sie mich?", fragte er und sah seine Frau an. „Dann mach sie doch fertig!", sagte Tyler und stellte sich in Kampfstellung auf. Trotz allem mussten Phoebe und Cole grinsen. „Schatz, ich glaub selbst für mich sind das zu viele", grinste Cole seinen Sohn an. „Du bist doch aber der Stärkste", sagte Tyler enttäuscht. Cole sah Phoebe kurz an, die grinsen musste. „Das mag wohl stimmen, aber selbst ich habe gegen zehn oder zwanzig Männer keine Chance", erklärte Cole seinem Sohn. Dieser sah ihn plötzlich entschlossen an, dann rannte er zur Tür und riss diese ruckartig auf. „Tyler!", riefen Cole und Phoebe erschrocken und eilten hinter ihrem Sohn her, der direkt ins Esszimmer gelaufen war. Dort hatten sich ungefähr fünfzehn Dämonen versammelt und sahen den siebenjährigen Jungen irritiert an. „Geht wieder", rief der Knirps. Die Dämonen sahen ihn kurz an und fingen dann an zu lachen. „Was willst du Knirps?", fragte ein großer roter Dämon. „Ihr sollt gehen", meinte Tyler wieder, ging aber vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte zurück. Nun kamen Cole, Phoebe und Mary ins Esszimmer. „Baltharsar, endlich", meinte ein anderer Dämon. „Was wollt ihr?", fragte Cole wütend und holte Tyler zu sich. „Ist das etwa dein Kind? Dieser Knirps soll einmal dein Nachfolger werden?", fragte Xandrax, der jetzt aus den Schatten des Zimmers trat. „Er ist kein Dämon, Xandrax", sagte Cole nun sauer. „Nein, wer denn dann? Das Kind auf dem Arm deiner HEXE?", fragte Xandrax abschätzend. „Sie ist auch kein Dämon. Verschwindet jetzt", sagte Cole nun. Ängstlich sah Aviva nun aus der Schlafzimmertür. Xandrax erblickte das Kind. „Drei Kinder? Du Bastard, wie hast du das geschafft?", fragte Xandrax wütend. „Das geht dich gar nichts an! Verschwinde jetzt!", befahl ihm Cole. „Ich werde dich töten", versprach Xandrax ihm. „Nein", rief Aviva und stürzte sich vor ihren Vater. Plötzlich verbeugten sich alle Dämonen vor ihr, selbst Xandrax. „Was geht hier vor?", fragte Phoebe verwirrt. Cole zog seine Tochter am Arm zurück. „Fass die Auserwählte nicht an!", fauchte Xandrax und funkelte ihn an. Verwundert sah Cole auf Aviva. „Auserwählte?", fragte er schließlich. „Sie ist die Auserwählte, auf die die Unterwelt schon solange wartet. Sie wird uns helfen wieder an die Macht zu kommen", erklärte Xandrax Cole und sah Aviva begierig an. „Sie ist eine Hexe", erklärte Cole ihm. Geschockt sahen ihn die Dämonen an. Doch plötzlich eilte Xandrax hervor und riss Aviva von Coles Hand. „Mommy", schrie diese weinend. „Lass sie gehen", befahl Cole ihm wütend. „Sie gehört uns. Sie ist nicht nur eine Hexe, sondern auch ein Dämon. Sie ist die Auserwählte", sagte Xandrax. „Die Auserwählte", intonierte die Teuflische Bruderschaft. „Sie ist meine Tochter", sagte Cole, der es nun wirklich mit der Angst bekam. „Mach was!", flüsterte Phoebe hinter ihm. Cole sah sie kurz an. Auch ihr stand die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dann sprang er plötzlich auf Xandrax zu, und entriss ihm das Kind. Er fiel hart mit Aviva auf den Boden und schlitterte davon. Aviva sprang auf und lief weinend zu ihrer Mutter. Xandrax warf einen Feuerball auf Cole, der ihn jedoch nur streifte. Dann verschwand er. Aber er hinterließ die Worte ´Ich komme wieder´. Cole lag schwer verletzt auf dem Boden und krümmte sich vor schmerzen. Phoebe und die Kinder eilten auf ihn zu. „Cole", sagte Phoebe besorgt und beugte sich mit Mary über ihren Mann. „Mir geht's gut", keuchte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Leo!", rief Phoebe dringlich. „Mir geht's echt gut", keuchte er wieder und hielt sich die Hände auf seine stark blutende Bauchwunde. „Daddy, wirst du wieder gesund?", fragte Tyler traurig. Cole keuchte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Sag das nicht!", rief Aviva und fing an zu weinen. „LEO!!", brüllte Phoebe jetzt und Mary fing an zu weinen. Plötzlich materialisierte sich Leo im Wohnzimmer. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er und eilte so schnell er konnte zu Cole. „Er wurde von einem Energieblitz getroffen", erklärte Phoebe ihm und war ebenfalls am weinen. Tyler nahm nun seine kleine Schwester in den Arm und tröstete sie. „Du weißt das ich ihn nicht heilen darf", entgegnete Leo. „Du musst ihn heilen, er wird sonst sterben", erwiderte Phoebe aufgebracht. „Er ist ein Dämon", erwiderte Leo, als ob Phoebe es nicht wüsste. „Er ist mehr Mensch als Dämon", schrie Phoebe nun. „Bitte, heil unseren Daddy", flehte Tyler nun. Auch Aviva sah ihn bittend an. Leo seufzte und sah Phoebe verzweifelt an. Cole war inzwischen ohnmächtig geworden. „Bitte, Leo", flehte auch Phoebe. Leo seufzte und gab nach. Dann endlich heilte er Cole. „Ich muss gehen, aber bitte mich niemals wieder um so einen Gefallen", sagte Leo und orbte sich weg. Aviva und Tyler knieten sich neben ihren Vater. „Daddy?", fragte Aviva und strich ihrem Vater über sein Gesicht. Coles Augenlider flackerten, dann schlug er die Augen auf und sah seiner besorgten Familie ins Gesicht. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Cole. „Du bist ohnmächtig geworden, und Leo hat dich geheilt", erklärte Phoebe ihn und umarmte ihn glücklich. „Freiwillig?", fragte Cole verwundert und setzte sich langsam auf. „Halbwegs", sagte Phoebe und stand auch auf. „Ich hatte solche Angst das du sterben würdest", schluchzte Tyler und nahm seinen Vater in den Arm. Cole strich ihm behutsam über den Rücken. Aviva sah ihrem Vater traurig in die Augen und drehte sich um. Sie war anders, als alle, das konnte sie spüren. Sie ging langsam auf ihr Zimmer zu und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Dort suchte sie nach ihrem Teletubbierucksack und packte ein paar Windeln hinein und ihr Kuschelkissen. Dann nahm sie ihren, wieder genähten, Teddy in die Hand und sah ihn an. „Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, ich gehöre nicht hier hin. Ich werde weg gehen, damit sich keiner mehr Sorgen machen braucht", erklärte sie dem Bären. Dann schulterte sie ihren Rucksack und zog sich umständlich ihre Pantoffeln über ihren Strampler. Dann öffnete sie leise ihre Zimmertür und sah in den Flur. Niemand war zu sehen. Sie waren ins Schlafzimmer gegangen. Tränen traten dem dreijährigem Mädchen in die Augen und sie rannte so schnell ihre kleinen Beine sie tragen konnten zum Fahrstuhl. Sie drückte auf den Knopf und als der Fahrstuhl sich öffnete trat sie hinein. Traurig sah Aviva noch einmal in ihr Zuhause. „Ich hab euch lieb", sagte sie leise als die Fahrstuhltüren sich schlossen. Dann streckte sie sich, bis sie die Taste zum Erdgeschoss erreichte und dann fuhr sie in ihr neues Leben. Ohne Eltern und ohne Geschwister fuhr dieses kleine dreijährige Mädchen in das gefährliche San Francisco. Als die Fahrstuhltüren sich öffneten, lief das Mädchen raus auf den Bürgersteig. Sie wusste von ihren Eltern, das sie nicht auf die Straße rennen durfte und am Rand laufen sollte an dem die Häuser standen. Aviva lief mit ihrem blauen Strampler auf dem Schmetterlinge waren und mit ihrem Teddybären in der rechten Hand zwischen all den Leuten her. Sie wurde zwar komisch angeschaut, aber niemand unternahm etwas. An einer Ampel stand sie unschlüssig herum. Niemand hatte ihr je gesagt, was man in diesem Fall tat. Interessiert sah Aviva den anderen Menschen zu. Als die Ampel grün wurde gingen die Leute über die Straße. Ein paar mal beobachtete Aviva die Leute, dann ging sie mit ihnen über die Straße und befand sich schon im größten Getümmel von San Francisco. Sie war direkt nach Chinatown gelaufen. Dort verlief sich das Kind jetzt zwischen den 16 Blocks die es da gab.**


	21. Sie sind böse wie du!

Nach fünf Minuten hatten Phoebe, Cole und Tyler bemerkt, das Aviva verschwunden war. „Aviva?", rief Phoebe und klopfte an die Zimmertür ihrer Tochter. Sie bekam keine Antwort. Sie öffnete die Tür, fand ihre Tochter allerdings nicht. Tyler, der im Wohnzimmer und in der Küche gesucht hatte, kam auch ohne seine Schwester zurück. Auch Cole, der im Badezimmer und in Tylers Zimmer gesucht hatte, kam unverrichteter Dinge wieder. „Hast du sie gefunden?", fragte Phoebe besorgt und reichte Cole Mary. Cole schüttelte besorgt den Kopf. „Wir sollten die Polizei verständigen", sagte Phoebe und eilte zum Telefon. „Versuchs ersteinmal bei deinen Schwestern", schlug Cole vor und legte Mary auf das Sofa. Tyler lief aufgeregt auf und ab. Phoebe griff nach dem Telefon und rief in Halliwell Manor an.

„Paige Matthews".

„Paige, ist Aviva zufällig bei euch?".

„Nein, wieso?".

„Sie ist verschwunden".

„Wir kommen sofort", sagte Paige und legte dann auf. Keine Minute später materialisierten sich Piper, Paige, Leo und Melinda in dem Penthouse. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Piper nervös. „Aviva ist wie vom Erdboden verschwunden", sagte Phoebe verzweifelt. „Was soll das heißen? Dämonen?", fragte Leo. „Nein, sie ist bestimmt weggelaufen", sagte Cole nun. „Aber wieso?", fragte Paige nun. „Vielleicht weil sie die Auserwählte ist?", vermutete Tyler. „Was ist sie?", fragte Piper nun. „Die Auserwählte der Unterwelt", erklärte Cole seiner Schwägerin. „Wer hat euch das denn erzählt?", fragte Paige nun. „Xandrax", sagte Tyler. „Wer ist Xandrax?", fragte Melinda nun. „Ist das nicht egal? Mein Baby ist verschwunden, wer weiß wo sie steckt. Vielleicht hatte sie einen Unfall oder jemand hat sie gekidnappt", steigerte sich Phoebe in den Gedanken hinein. „Wir werden sie jetzt suchen", sagte Cole und packte den Kinderwagen aus. „In ganz San Francisco?", fragte Paige skeptisch. „Wenn du eine bessere Idee hast, dann sag das", schnauzte Phoebe und nahm Tyler an die Hand. „Ich und Tyler gehen zur Golden Gate Bridge, Cole geht mit Mary nach Chinatown. Piper und Melinda suchen im Park und Paige und Leo suchen in der Stadt", bestimmte Phoebe und ging mit ihnen allen in den Fahrstuhl und dann machten sie sich auf die Suche nach Aviva.

Diese hatte sich inzwischen in Chinatown verlaufen und stand nun unschlüssig auf einem großem Marktplatz. Menschen rempelten sie an und niemand achtete auf das Kind. Schließlich verzog sich Aviva in eine Ecke und setzte sich dort hin. Sie wollte zu ihren Eltern. Ihr war kalt und sie hatte Hunger. Aviva war den Tränen nahe. Dann sah sie ihren Teddy an. „Ich werde nicht weinen, denn ich bin ein großes Mädchen. Sie sind viel besser dran ohne mich", erklärte Aviva dem Teddy. Dann sah sie sich nach allen Seiten um. Sie war müde und es konnte wohl nichts schaden, wenn sie etwas schlief. Sie schloss die Augen und nickte ein. Die ganzen Menschen, die um sie herumwuselten störten sie gar nicht.

Phoebe war inzwischen mit Tyler auf der Golden Gate Bridge angekommen, doch hier war Aviva nicht. „Aviva", rief Tyler. Er bekam keine Antwort. „Was ist wenn wir Aviva nie mehr wieder sehen?", fragte er schließlich seine Mutter. „Daran will ich gar nicht denken. Aviva Tamara!", rief sie dann. Aber auch Phoebe bekam keine Antwort. „Vielleicht haben ja die anderen Aviva gefunden", sagte Tyler hoffnungsvoll zu seiner Mutter. „Bestimmt, schließlich trägt sie noch ihren Strampler. Das ist sehr auffällig. Vielleicht bringt sie auch jemand zur Polizei", vermutete Phoebe. „Ruf doch eben an", sagte Tyler und reichte seiner Mutter das Handy.

Auch Piper und Melinda hatten kein Glück. Selbst im Golden Gate Park war Aviva nicht zu finden. Und dort spielte sie sonst am liebsten. Seufzend sah Piper sich um. Melinda lief neben ihr an der Hand. „Was ist wenn wir Aviva nicht finden?", fragte das Mädchen nun. „Daran will ich gar nicht denken", murmelte Piper. Plötzlich klingelte Pipers Handy. „Piper Halliwell?", fragte Piper in ihr Handy. „Ich bin's Phoebe, habt ihr sie gefunden?", fragte Phoebe ihre große Schwester. „Tut mir leid, leider Nein", sagte Piper bedrückt. „Vielleicht haben die anderen was rausgekriegt", sagte Phoebe hoffnungsvoll. „Bestimmt", ermutigte Piper ihre Schwester. Dann legte Phoebe auf. „Hoffentlich", murmelte Piper. „Mommy, wo gehen wir jetzt hin?", fragte Melinda. Piper zuckte mit den Schultern.

Auch Leo und Paige hatten wenig Glück. „Was ist wenn wir Aviva nicht finden?", fragte Paige ihren Schwager. „Denk nicht mal dran!", schnauzte Leo etwas sauer. „Sorry, war ja nur so´n Gedanke", sagte Paige beleidigt. „Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Leo. Paige nickte. Plötzlich klingelte Paiges Handy. „Paige hier", meldete sich Paige. „Hey, Paige ich bin's Phoebe. Habt ihr Neuigkeiten?", fragte Phoebe sie. „Nein, tut mir leid", sagte Paige und bog mit Leo um die Ecke. „Ja, gut. Bye", sagte Phoebe und legte auf. „Noch keine Neuigkeiten?", fragte Leo seine Schwägerin. Paige schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Hoffen wir mal, das die anderen sie finden", sagte er und blies geräuschvoll die Luft aus. Paige nickte wieder.

Cole schob den Kinderwagen durch die riesen Menschenmenge in Chinatown. Mary schlief und störte sich nicht an dem Lärm. Suchend sah Cole sich um, doch er konnte seine Tochter nicht finden. Phoebe hatte ihm mal wieder den kompliziertesten Bereich gegeben. Er hatte in Chinatown 16 Blocks abzusuchen. Und er war gerade mal bei dem zweiten. Plötzlich klingelte sein Handy. „Hallo?", fragte er und schob den Kinderwagen weiter. „Schatz, ich bin's. Hast du sie gefunden?", fragte Phoebe hoffnungsvoll. „Noch nicht, Baby. Aber ich bin erst bei Block zwei, also mach dir nicht unnötige Sorgen", beruhigte Cole seine Frau. „Okay, ich liebe dich", sagte Phoebe und legte auf. „Ich dich auch", murmelte Cole und steckte das Handy in das Netzt am Kinderwagen. Er bog in den dritten Block ein. Auch hier war alles überfüllt und Cole musste genau hinsehen, um überhaupt etwas zu erkennen. Auch wenn seine Tochter mit ihrem blauem Strampler auffallen würde, war sie in einer so riesigen Menschenmenge nicht leicht zu finden. Er bog in die nächste Straße ein und sah das hier viele Kinder spielten. Vielleicht war seine Tochter ja darunter. Er ging weiter. Mary, die jetzt aufgewacht war, spielte mit ihrem Beissring. „Na, hast du vielleicht deine Schwester gesichtet?", fragte Cole seine drei Monate alte Tochter. Das Mädchen sah ihren Vater erstaunt an. Cole sah sich nun suchend nach seiner Tochter um. Er bog in eine weiteren Block rein. Bei den Kindern war Aviva nicht gewesen, doch hier saß das kleine Mädchen schlafend an einer Wand. Schnell eilte Cole auf seine schlafende Tochter zu und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Verletzt schien sie nicht zu sein. Cole hob sie sanft auf seinen Arm und ging zurück zu dem Kinderwagen. Er holte sein Handy aus dem Netzt und wählte die Nummer seiner Frau. „Phoebe Halliwell", meldete sie sich. „Ich hab sie", sagte Cole erleichtert. „Wie geht's ihr? Geht's ihr gut? Wo war sie? Und ... warte wir treffen uns im Penthouse, okay", sagte Phoebe nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte. „Okay", sagte Cole und legte auf. Er steckte das Handy nun in seine Jackentasche und schob den Kinderwagen mit einer Hand durch Chinatown. Aviva schlief immer noch und ihr Kopf war an die Schulter ihres Vaters gelehnt. So schnell Cole konnte verließ er Chinatown und ging zum Penthouse. Dort stieg er mit seinen Töchtern in den Fahrstuhl und fuhr nach oben. Oben warteten schon alle auf ihn. Sofort stürzte Phoebe auf ihren Mann zu. „Wie geht es ihr?", fragte sie. „Pscht, sie schläft", sagte Cole und schob den Kinderwagen in die Ecke. „Ist sie verletzt?", fragte Phoebe besorgt und nahm Cole ihre Tochter vom Arm. „Ich glaube nicht", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. Phoebe drückte ihre Tochter fest an sich. „Baby, was machst du denn für Sachen?", flüsterte Phoebe sanft. Aviva schlief immer noch und lies sich auch nicht aufwecken. „Hat sie gesagt, warum sie weggelaufen ist?", fragte Piper nun, die sich einmischte. „Sie hat schon geschlafen als ich sie gefunden hatte", erklärte Cole ihr. Phoebe wiegte ihre Tochter beruhigend auf den Armen hin und her. „Wo hast du sie denn gefunden?", fragte Leo seinen Schwager. „In Chinatown", sagte Cole und setzte sich auf das Sofa. „In Chinatown? Und da hat sie niemand bemerkt", wunderte sich nun Paige. „Wahrscheinlich schon, aber die Menschen kümmern sich lieber um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten, als sich um ein kleines dreijähriges Mädchen zu kümmern, das ganz allein und in ihrem Strampler durch Chinatown läuft", sagte Phoebe empört. „Pscht, du weckst sie noch auf", beruhigte Cole seine Frau. Phoebe nickte und brachte Aviva in ihr Bett. „Willst du sie denn nicht wecken und fragen warum sie weggelaufen ist?", fragte Paige nun. „Ja, aber erst wenn sie aufgewacht ist", sagte Cole nun. Paige nickte verständnisvoll. „Okay, Leute. Danke das ihr uns geholfen habt, aber ich glaube wir brauchen jetzt alle ersteinmal unsere Ruhe", sagte Cole. Piper nickte verständnisvoll und orbte sich zusammen mit den anderen nach Halliwell Manor. Phoebe kam nun wieder aus dem Zimmer ihrer Tochter und ging auf Cole zu. „Wenn ich bedenke was ihr hätte alles passieren können", meinte sie nur und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an Coles Brust. „Denk nicht daran. Es ist ja noch mal alles gut gegangen", beruhigte Cole seine Frau. „Weißt du eigentlich wie viele Straßen sie überqueren musste?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun noch aufgebrachter. „Ja, das weiß ich. Ich habe sie schließlich gefunden", meinte er nun. „Ich weiß, es tut mir leid. Wo ist Tyler?", fragte Phoebe Cole. „Er ist in sein Zimmer gegangen. Er war ziemlich müde und verwirrt durch die ganze Sache", erklärte Cole ihr. Phoebe nickte und ging auf das Zimmer ihres Sohnes zu. Tyler saß an seinem Schreibtisch und malte. „Hey, mein großer. Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Phoebe ihren Sohn und strich ihm zärtlich über den Rücken. Tyler nickte und sah dann von seinem Bild auf. „Mom, warum ist Aviva weggelaufen?", fragte Tyler seine Mutter. Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Weißt du es nicht?", fragte Phoebe nun weiter. Jetzt schüttelte Tyler mit dem Kopf. „Hat sie dir nichts gesagt?", fragte Phoebe weiter. Tyler schüttelte wieder mit dem Kopf. „Na gut, komm mit wir essen jetzt was", sagte Phoebe und ging zusammen mit Tyler in die Küche. Cole indessen saß bei Aviva am Bett und wartete darauf das seine dreijährige Tochter aufwachte. Diese rekelte sich schließlich. Dann schlug sie die Augen auf und sah sich irritiert um. Als sie in das Gesicht ihres Vater blickte, weiteten sich ihre braunen Augen. „Hey, Baby", sagte Cole sanft und sah seiner Tochter ins Gesicht. „Warum bin ich hier? Ich bin doch weggelaufen", meinte sie verstört. „Ich weiß, und wir alle haben dich gesucht. Warum bist du denn weggelaufen?", fragte Cole nun. „Darum", meinte das Kind und versuchte umständlich aus ihrem Gitterbett zu klettern. Cole hielt sie zurück. „Baby, es ist wichtig. Warum bist du weggelaufen?", fragte Cole wieder. Aviva wollte bocken, doch dann entschloss sie sich doch dafür auszupacken. „Ihr braucht mich doch hier gar nicht. Ich bin anders als ihr. Ich bin böse", sagte das Kind nun. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Cole nun erstaunt. „Weil der Dämon doch gesagt hat, das ich die Auserwählte bin", erklärte sie ihm. „Dämonen lügen", sagte er. „Du bist auch ein Dämon", erinnerte ihn seine Tochter. „Ich weiß, aber ich bin anders", erklärte er ihr. „So wie ich?", fragte seine Tochter hoffnungsvoll. „Ja, genau. Nicht nur du bist anders, sondern wir alle. Alle Menschen sind anders. Keiner ist so wie der andere", versuchte Cole ihr zu erklären. Aviva nickte. „Ist Mommy sehr böse auf mich?", fragte das kleine Mädchen nun. „Nein, sie hat sich nur furchtbare Sorgen gemacht. Genauso wie alle anderen", sagte Cole zu ihr. „Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich die Kleine. „Sag das Mommy", sagte Cole und hob seiner Tochter aus dem Gitterbett. Dann ging er mit seiner Tochter in die Küche. „Baby, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Phoebe und nahm ihre Tochter auf den Arm. Aviva nickte. „Es tut mir leid", weinte sie plötzlich und drückte ihre Mutter fest an sich. „Ist schon gut", tröstete Phoebe ihre Tochter erstaunt. Erstaunt sah Phoebe ihren Mann an. Was war denn jetzt los? „Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb", schluchzte das kleine Mädchen in die Arme ihrer Mutter. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, aber du darfst mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken einjagen", sagte Phoebe und drückte ihre Tochter fest an sich. Aviva nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ist jetzt wieder alles gut?", fragte Tyler in die Runde. Cole, der mittlerweile Mary auf dem Arm hatte, lächelte seinen Sohn liebevoll an. Dann nickten sie alle gleichzeitig. „Ja, jetzt ist wieder alles in Ordnung". Zumindest hofften sie das alle.


	22. Die Auserwählte?

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Mary ein halbes Jahr alt war. Nun stand ihre Taufe für den nächsten Tag an, doch Phoebe und Cole schliefen noch. Plötzlich öffnete sich leise die Schlafzimmertür und Tyler betrat zusammen mit Mary auf dem Arm das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. Dann setzte er sich mit seiner kleinen Schwester auf das Bett seiner Eltern. Mary brabbelte etwas vor sich hin und griff mit ihren Händen nach Tyler. Durch das gebrabbel ihrer Tochter wurde Phoebe wach. „Tyler, warum seit ihr denn schon so früh wach?", fragte Phoebe ihn verschlafen. „Wir haben neun Uhr", meinte Tyler nur und sah seine Mutter erwartungsvoll an. „Neun Uhr schon?", fragte Phoebe ihn etwas geschockt und setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf. Dadurch weckte sie Cole. „Was ist denn los?", fragte er verschlafen in die Kissen. „Cole, es ist bereits neun Uhr", erklärte Phoebe ihm und stand auf um sich anzuziehen. „Und? Es ist doch Samstag", meinte Cole verwundert. „Das weiß ich auch, aber Morgen ist Marys Taufe und wir müssen noch so viele Dinge vorbereiten", sagte Phoebe, während sie sich schnell ihren Morgenmantel überzog. Langsam setzte Cole sich auf und bemerkte nun Tyler und Mary. „Hey", sagte er und gab Tyler und Mary einen Kuss. „Ich hab Hunger", nölte Tyler, und auch Mary fing an zu knüttern. „Es gibt ja sofort was zu essen", beruhigte Phoebe ihre Kinder und nahm Mary auf den Arm. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, das Aviva nicht mit von der Partie war. „Wo ist Aviva?", fragte sie schließlich. „Die schläft noch", erklärte Tyler seiner Mutter und verließ dann das Schlafzimmer. „Cole, du musst mir helfen, bitte. Könntest du die Kinder fertig machen, ja? Bitte, bitte", flehte Phoebe und sah ihn bittend an. Cole nickte langsam und stand dann auf. „Für dich tu ich doch alles", sagte er und küsste seine Frau voller Liebe. Dann nahm er ihr Mary ab und ging zusammen mit seiner Tochter in die Küche zu Tyler. Phoebe seufzte, dann lächelte sie. „Ich liebe diesen Mann", murmelte sie und zog sich an. Sie entschied sich für ein dunkelblaues Top und eine rote Lederhose. Dazu die passenden schwarzen Stiefel. Dann verließ sie das Schlafzimmer und steuerte auf das Badezimmer zu. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon und notgedrungen ging Phoebe ran.

„Phoebe Halliwell".

„Hi Phoebe, ich bin's Piper. Ich wollte nur sagen, das Angel gestern Nacht bei uns angekommen ist und gleich bei euch vorbeikommen will. Geht das in Ordnung?".

„Klar, ähm ... Piper, darf ich dich noch um einen klitzekleinen Gefallen bitten?".

„Wie klitzeklein ist der Gefallen denn?".

„Naja, ich bräuchte deine Hilfe bei den Vorbereitungen für die Taufe".

„Okay, geht klar. Ich komm gleich mit Angel zu euch, okay?".

„Okay, bis gleich. Bye".

„Bye".

Damit hatte Piper das Telefonat beendet. Aus der Küche konnte Phoebe Tyler erzählen hören, und sie musste grinsen. Morgens war Tyler eine richtige Quasselstrippe damit musste man ersteinmal zurecht kommen. Cole antwortete immer mit „echt?"oder „aha". Phoebe ging grinsend ins Badezimmer und wusch sich.


	23. Weg gelaufen

Aviva wachte langsam auf, weil die Sonne, die in ihr Zimmer fiel, sie an der Nase kitzelte. Das kleine Mädchen streckte sich und sah sich nach Mary um. Doch ihre kleine Schwester lag nicht in dem Gitterbettchen. Aviva hatte noch keine Lust aufzustehen, denn sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt dieses Zimmer verlassen würde, dann würde sie sich entweder mit Tyler streiten oder sich mit ihren Eltern anlegen, da sie um sie herumwuseln würden. Aviva hasste es wenn Morgens alles schnell gehen musste. Deshalb war sie froh auch noch nicht in die Schule gehen zu müssen. Aviva stand auf und tapste zu ihrer Puppenküche, in der ihre Lieblingspuppe Anabell saß. Sie nahm sie wieder mit ins Bett und schnappte sich dann ein Märchenbuch. „So, Anabell. Ich erzähl dir jetzt das Märchen von Aschenputtel", sagte Aviva und sah sich die Bilder in dem Märchenbuch genau an, da sie ja noch nicht lesen konnte. Aber sie wusste, das Märchen immer mit „Es war ein mal ..."begannen. Also fing sie an zu erzählen. „Es war ein mal ein Daddy der hatte eine Tochter und eine Mommy. Aber die Mommy ging tot und der Daddy hat sich eine neue Mommy geholt. Auch diese Mommy hatte Töchter, aber sie mochte die Tochter von dem Daddy nicht, also schimpfte sie immer mit ihr und sie musste ...".

Als Phoebe aus dem Badezimmer kam, erzählte Tyler seinem Vater immer noch etwas. Grinsend ging Phoebe in die Küche und goß sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Erleichtert sah Cole sie an und gab Mary wieder ein Stück Toastbrot. „Und ... Daddy hörst du mir zu?", fragte Tyler ihn. Cole nickte schnell und sah flehentlich zu Phoebe. Doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Schließlich entschloss sie sich doch dazu ihren Mann zu retten. „Angel und Piper kommen gleich vorbei", sagte sie. Erstaunt sah Cole sie an. „Warum?", fragte er sie nun. „Weil Angel sein Patenkind vorher sehen möchte und weil Piper mir bei den Vorbereitungen für Morgen hilft", erklärte Phoebe ihm und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. Cole nickte nur und fütterte Mary weiter. „Wie lange will Aviva denn noch schlafen?", fragte Tyler schließlich. „Ich weck sie mal, schließlich haben wir gleich halb zehn", meinte Phoebe und stellte ihren Kaffeebecher ab und ging dann aus der Küche in das Zimmer ihrer Tochter. Dort öffnete sie leise die Tür. „Und die Vögel sagten wieder das der Prinz die blöde Tochter genommen hat. Also ging sein Pferd mit ihm zurück und der Prinz suchte nach Aschenputtel, und als er ihr den Schuh an den Fuß tat, passte er. Und auch die Vögel haben sich gefreut. Und dann heirateten sie und wurden glücklich. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind dann leben sie noch heute", erzählte Aviva zu Ende. Leise hatte Phoebe das Zimmer betreten und stand nun vor dem Wickeltisch. „Was sagst du da, Anabell? Warum soll das nicht gehen können?", fragte Aviva nun ihre Puppe. Verwundert beobachtete Phoebe wie Aviva mit ihrer Puppe sprach. „Aber da steht's doch. „Wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute", empörte sich das Kind. „Nein, ich kann nicht lesen, aber meine Mommy hat mir das schon oft vorgelesen und sie hat das immer am Schluss gesagt". Kurze Stille. „Meine Mommy lügt nicht", rief das kleine Mädchen nun. Nun räusperte Phoebe sich und Aviva zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Hey, Baby. Mit wem redest du denn da?", fragte Phoebe ihre Tochter. „Mit Anabell", sagte das Kind schüchtern. „Willst du denn nicht langsam aufstehen? Die anderen Frühstücken schon und Tante Piper und Angel kommen gleich", sagte Phoebe. „Wer ist Angel?", fragte Aviva misstrauisch. „Du weißt nicht mehr wer Ang ... ach ja stimmt du warst zu klein. Er ist ein guter Freund von mir und er wird der Patenonkel von Mary werden", erklärte Phoebe ihrer Tochter. „Was will er denn hier?", fragte sie nun weiter. „Er will euch kennenlernen", erklärte Phoebe und hob ihre Tochter aus dem Bett. „Jetzt ziehen wir dich aber erst mal an", sagte Phoebe und stellte Aviva auf den Wickeltisch. „Okay", flüsterte das Kind schüchtern.

Cole putze Mary gerade denn Mund ab, als der Fahrstuhl klingelte. Aufgeregt lief Tyler in den Flur und sprang Angel in die Arme. „Angel!", rief er dabei glücklich. „Tyler!", rief Angel zurück und setzte Tyler ab. Sofort machte Cole mit einem Knopfdruck die Rollos runter und knipste das Licht an. „Angel, schön dich wieder zu sehen. Wo ist Piper?", fragte Cole als er Angel die Hand gab. „Sie sucht einen Parkplatz. Aber sag mal, ist das Mary?", fragte Angel und deutete auf das Kind in Coles Armen. Cole nickte stolz. „Darf ich sie mal halten?", fragte Angel ihn. Cole nickte und gab ihm Mary. „Hallo", begrüßte Angel sein Patenkind. „Sag mal, wo ist denn Phoebe und wo ist Aviva?", fragte Angel und sah sich suchend um. „Phoebe weckt sie gerade. Aber Angel, ich fürchte Aviva kennt dich nicht mehr, sie war ja erst so alt wie Mary als sie dich das letzte Mal gesehen hat. Sie hat Angst vor fremden Menschen, also sei vorsichtig", warnte Cole ihn und nahm Angel Mary wieder ab. „Welches Zimmer?", fragte Angel Cole. „Das da", sagte Tyler und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Avivas Zimmer. „Okay, auf in den Kampf", witzelte Angel und ging auf das Zimmer zu. „Er kann nicht sagen, das ich ihn nicht gewarnt hätte", sagte Cole und ging mit Tyler zurück in die Küche.

**Phoebe knöpfte Aviva gerade ihren Body zu und cremte ihr gerade das Gesicht ein, als Angel das Kinderzimmer betrat. „Hey", sagte er leise und einfühlsam. Verängstigt drängte sich Aviva an ihre Mutter. „Angel", sagte Phoebe erfreut und drückte ihn kurz. „Guck mal wer da ist, Aviva", sagte Phoebe. Doch Aviva sah an die Wand. „Kannst du dich denn nicht mehr an mich erinnern?", fragte Angel nun vorsichtig. Das Kind reagierte nicht. „Baby, was ist? Ich hab dir doch gesagt das Angel kommt und das er ein guter Freund von mir ist", sagte Phoebe. „Er ist böse", flüsterte Aviva und sah ihre Mutter kurz an. Erschrocken und erstaunt sahen Phoebe und Angel sich an. „Woher weiß sie das ich ein Vampir bin?", fragte Angel schließlich verwundert. Phoebe zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Aviva, ich weiß du kennst mich nicht und du hast Angst. Aber du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben, ich bin ein Vampir, das stimmt aber ich bin ein lieber Vampir", versuchte Angel ihr zu erklären. Aviva sagte nicht und sah nur fragend ihre Mutter an. Diese nickte. „Es stimmt was er sagt. Er ist wirklich nicht böse, er ist lieb. Er ist fast so wie Daddy", erklärte Phoebe ihr. Langsam nickte Aviva. So langsam verstand sie den ganzen Unsinn. „Er ist auch ein Dämon?", fragte Aviva ihre Mutter flüsternd. Lächelnd nickte Phoebe. „Und er wird mir nichts tun?", fragte das Mädchen ängstlich weiter. Nun nickten Angel und Phoebe überzeugt mit dem Kopf. „Okay, dann darf er hier bleiben", flüsterte das Kind und lächelte Angel scheu an. Nun mussten Angel und Phoebe grinsen. „Was möchtest du denn nun anziehen?", fragte Phoebe ihre Tochter. „Das hellblaue Sommerkleid", sagte Aviva. „Baby, es ist Winter", erinnerte Phoebe ihre Tochter. „Trotzdem", bestand Aviva weiterhin. „Aviva ...". „Zieh ihr doch einfach ne Strumpfhose und nen Pullover drunter", schlug Angel vor. Dankbar sah Phoebe ihn an. „Könntest du sie kurz halten?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Angel hielt Aviva kurz fest, die sich auch nicht dagegen sträubte. Schließlich tauchte Phoebe mit den Kleidungstücken wieder auf und zog sie Aviva an. Dann kämmte sie ihrer Tochter die Haare und machte ihr zwei Zöpfe. Avivas Locken kräuselten sich am Ende der Zöpfe. „Fertig, jetzt komm Frühstücken", sagte Phoebe und hob ihre Tochter vom Wickeltisch. Angel hatte ihr die ganze Zeit interessiert zugesehen. „Du bist eine gute Mutter", sagte er anerkennend. „Danke", sagte Phoebe und ging zusammen mit ihm und Aviva in die Küche. Dort saßen Piper, Cole, Tyler und Mary. „Hey Prinzessin", sagte Cole und nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm und knuddelte sie erst einmal richtig durch. Phoebe bereitete Aviva eine Schüssel Müsli zu und stellte diese auf den Platz ihrer Tochter. „Komm Süße, essen", sagte Phoebe und unterbrach damit das herumgealbere von Cole und Aviva. „Ähm ... Phoebe weißt du denn schon wo nachher gefeiert wird?", fragte Angel nun. Ertappt sah ihn Phoebe an. „Äh ... das ist so. Ich glaube nicht das hier so viele Leute reinpassen, deshalb würde ich gerne im Manor feiern, wenn das geht", sagte Phoebe und sah dabei Piper bittend an. Diese nickte. „Das hatte ich sowieso so geplant. Das essen und alles ist schon vorbereitet", erwiderte Piper. „Oh, du bist ein Schatz", sagte Phoebe und umarmte ihre Schwester. „Wer kommt denn Morgen alles?", fragte Tyler der nun angezogen wieder in die Küche kam. „Na, Dad, Darryl und seine Frau, Clarrissa und Ben, Buffy und Co, Dan und Jenny...". „Buffy?", fragte Angel erschrocken. „Dan?", fragte Piper auch geschockt. „Äh, ja", sagte Phoebe nun kleinlaut. „Warum lädst du sie/ihn denn ein?", fragten Angel und Piper gleichzeitig. „Weil sie nun mal Freunde der Familie sind. Außerdem Piper, wenn ich dich mal daran erinnern darf. Buffy und Xander sind beide Paten von Melinda", sagte Phoebe um die Klage von sich abzuweisen. „Das weiß ich selbst, ich hab ja auch kein Problem mit Buffy oder mit Xander, sondern mit Dan. Phoebe, du weißt ganz genau wie Leo darauf reagieren wird. Er hasst Dan", erwiderte Piper nun sauer. „Nein, er hasst Dan nicht. Er kann ihn nur nicht leiden, weil er dich ihm mal ausgespannt hat. Aber das ist doch natürlich", meinte Phoebe und lächelte unsicher. „Du weißt, das ich und Buffy uns seit über fünf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen haben", meinte Angel nun vorwurfsvoll. Phoebe drehte sich genervt zu ihm um. „Angel, ihr habt doch telefoniert. Wäre es denn nicht schön sie wieder zu sehen?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun. „Telefonieren und treffen ist ein Himmelweiter Unterschied. Ich liebe sie immer noch Phoebe, und sie liebt mich. Einen Augenblick voller Glück und ich laufe wieder Amok", meinte er aufgebracht. „Was heißt Amoklaufen?", fragte Aviva mit vollem Mund. „Ist nicht so wichtig, Baby", sagte Phoebe. „Angel, du sollst die Taufe deines Patenkindes feiern und nicht mit Buffy irgendwelche Augenblicke des Glücks erleben, wenn du verstehst was ich meine", mischte sich nun Cole ein. „Das sagt gerade der richtige", murmelte Piper. Dafür bekam sie von Phoebe und Cole einen vernichtenden Blick. „Das weiß ich selbst", meinte Angel nun etwas eingeschnappt. „Dann ist doch alles in Ordnung. Du Angel, kannst Cole mit den Kindern helfen, und du Piper hilfst mir jetzt bei den Vorbereitungen für die Taufe", bestimmte Phoebe, drehte sich um und verließ die Küche. Piper sah ihr erstaunt hinterher, folgte ihr aber. „Das kann ja lustig werden", murmelte Cole, als er Angel Mary in die Arme drückte und Aviva aus dem Hochstuhl hob. „Daddy, Angel, spielt ihr gleich mit mir?", fragte Tyler sie. Widerwillig nickten Angel und Cole. Cole hatte recht, das konnte ja wohl lustig werden. Dann gingen Angel und Cole ins Badezimmer um Aviva und Mary zu waschen.**


	24. Besuch eines alten Bekannten

Am Abend war Piper bereits gegangen, doch Angel half noch aus. Phoebe und Cole hatten ihm angeboten diese Nacht im Penthouse zu verbringen, und Angel hatte das Angebot angenommen. Jetzt half er Cole dabei Aviva und Mary zu Baden. „Guck mal Mary, das Entchen schwimmt auf dich zu. Quak, Quak", machte Cole die quietsche Ente nach die nun auf Mary zu schwamm. Mary griff nach der Ente und tauchte diese unter. „Sie mag diese Ente glaub ich nicht so besonders", meinte Angel sarkastisch und reichte Cole das Babyshampoo. „Ja, ähm ... Angel könntest du Aviva die Haare waschen?", fragte Cole ihn. „Wenn sie mich lässt", sagte Angel mit einem vorsichtigem Seitenblick auf Aviva die mit einem Waschlappen und mit Anabell spielte. „Prinzessin, darf Angel dir die Haare waschen? Daddy muss Mary die Haare waschen. Ist das okay?", fragte Cole seine Tochter vorsichtig. Aviva nickte und fing wieder an Anabell mit dem Waschlappen zu waschen. Angel nahm das Babyshampoo und gab einen Klecks davon auf Avivas Haare. Dann wusch er sie. „Sag mal, warum gibt es eigentlich extra Babyshampoo?", fragte Angel nun interessiert. „Weil dieses Shampoo nicht in den Augen brennt und nach dem Baden ziept es nicht wenn man die Haare kämmt", erklärte Cole und verdrehte genervt die Augen. Auch er konnte nicht verstehen warum Phoebe immer das Babyshampoo kaufte. Angel spülte Aviva gerade den Schaum aus den Haaren, als Phoebe das Badezimmer betrat. Verwundert sah Phoebe zu, wie Angel ihre Tochter wusch und diese alles ohne zu Bocken über sich ergehen ließ. „Hey, braucht ihr noch Hilfe oder kommt ihr allein zurecht?", fragte Phoebe und setzte sich erschöpft auf den Boden. „Es geht schon, Baby. Aber du solltest dich ausruhen, du hast doch schon den ganzen Tag gewerkelt", sagte Cole fürsorglich und hob Mary vorsichtig aus der Badewanne. Dann legte er sie in ein Babyhandtuch und trocknete sie ab. „Was macht Tyler?", fragte Phoebe während sie Cole und Angel zusah. „Keine Ahnung", sagte Cole und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist noch bei Marcel und kommt gleich wieder", flüsterte Aviva und sah dabei nur Anabell an. Verwundert darüber das Aviva wieder über alles Bescheid wusste, vergaß Cole Mary abzutrocknen. Diese fing an zu knüttern. „Ist ja gut", sagte Cole und wandte sich wieder Mary zu. „Du bist fertig, Aviva. Komm aus der Badewanne", sagte Angel und legte ein Handtuch zurecht. „Ich kann aber doch nicht", sagte Aviva leise und sah Angel bittend an. Dieser sah Cole an. "Nix da, sie kommt jetzt raus aus der Badewanne", sagte Cole. Angel drehte sich zu dem Kind um. „Hast du deinen Daddy gehört? Du sollst da jetzt raus, also komm", sagte Angel und streckte seine Arme aus um das Kind aus der Badewanne zu heben. Doch Aviva rutschte von ihm weg, so dass er ins leere Griff. „Aviva, bitte", sagte Angel einfühlsam, denn er ahnte das es sonst sehr schlimm für das kleine Mädchen enden würde. „Ich kann nicht!", schrie das Kind jetzt verzweifelt. Es kam selten vor, das Aviva schrie. Sie war ein sehr ruhiges Kind und hasste Lärm. Überrascht sah Phoebe auf. „Was ist denn, Baby? Komm da raus", sagte Phoebe nun einfühlsam und kniete sich vor die Badewanne. „Ich kann doch nicht", weinte das Kind jetzt. „Aviva!", sagte Cole nun streng. Ängstlich sah Aviva ihren Vater an. „Daddy, hilf mir. Ich kann nicht raus", flehte das Kind weinend. „Was soll das heißen?", fragte Phoebe verwundert. „Wahrscheinlich ist das ein neuer Trick von ihr, damit sie länger in der Badewanne bleiben kann. Aber Pustekuchen. Aviva, du kommst da jetzt raus", meinte Cole streng. „Ich kann nicht", weinte sie weiter. „Jetzt reicht's mir", sagte Cole und griff nach seiner Tochter und hob sie aus der Badewanne. Sofort hörte das Kind auf zu weinen und drückte sich ängstlich an ihren Vater. „Was ist denn bloß los mit dir?", fragte Cole und sah seine Tochter streng an. Doch diese antwortete nicht. „Mach sie Bettfertig", sagte Cole und drückte Angel seine bockige Tochter in die Arme. Doch das Kind wehrte sich. „Mommy", rief Aviva leise. „Willst du das Mommy dich fertig macht?", fragte Phoebe sanft. Das Kind nickte und Angel wollte Phoebe das Kind geben. „Nein, Angel macht sie Bettfertig. Sie muss nicht immer ihren Willen bekommen, Phoebe", sagte Cole bestimmt. Phoebe nickte langsam. Ihr Mann hatte ja recht. Aber sie konnte fühlen, das etwas mit ihrer Tochter nicht stimmte. Schließlich stand Phoebe auf und nahm Angel das schreiende Kind aus den Armen. „Phoebe ...", sagte Cole empört. Doch Phoebe hörte nicht auf ihn und ging mit Aviva aus dem Badezimmer. „Wofür bin ich eigentlich Vater, wenn ich nicht einmal mitentscheiden darf wie meine Kinder erzogen werden?", ereiferte sich Cole. „Ich glaub Aviva hatte wirklich etwas", mutmaßte Angel. „Sie hat immer irgendwas, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Aviva ist unser sensibelchen. Das war sie schon immer", meinte Cole nun. „Vielleicht weil sie als einzige die Bürde zu tragen hat, das sie Zauberkräfte hat. Die Dinge, die sie sieht sind garantiert nicht unbedingt für ein dreijähriges Mädchen gemacht. Da könnte man sie gleich Freddie Krueger gucken lassen", meinte Angel nur. Cole nickte langsam. „Ich weiß wie schwer es für sie sein muss. Ich sehe wie zerbrechlich sie ist wenn sie eine Vision hatte. Diese Visionen machen seelisch total fertig", sagte Cole und sah liebevoll zur Tür. Dann stand er auf und nahm Mary auf den Arm, die jetzt fertig angezogen und gewickelt war. „Komm wir essen was, ich hab Hunger. Und unser Wonneproppen hier auch", meinte Cole und küsste seine Tochter auf die Wange. Dann verließ er mit Angel das Badezimmer.

Phoebe war mit ihrer Tochter ins Kinderzimmer gegangen und wickelte diese gerade. „Baby, was hattest du denn gerade?", fragte Phoebe ihre Tochter besorgt. „Nichts", antwortete das Kind leise und spielte wieder mit Anabell. „Wegen diesem „Nichts"hast du aber ein ziemliches Theater gemacht und ich habe mich wegen diesem „Nichts", mit deinem Daddy angelegt", meinte Phoebe nun etwas sauer. Dann griff sie nach der Babycreme und öffnete die Dose. Sie fing an Aviva einzucremen. Als sie an Avivas rechtem Bein angekommen war, stockte sie. Dort war es noch nass. Sie nahm das Handtuch und wischte an dem Bein her, doch als sie das Handtuch wieder hob, bemerkte sie, dass es Blutverschmiert war. Erschrocken drehte sie ihre Tochter auf den Bauch und sah eine klaffende Wunde an ihrem rechtem Oberschenkel. „Cole!", rief Phoebe ängstlich und öffnete die Zimmertür. Cole kam sofort und betrat das Zimmer. „Was ist?", fragte er seine Frau kühl. Phoebe deutete auf ihr blutendes Kind, das ganz ruhig und ohne zu weinen auf dem Wickeltisch lag. Nun sah auch Cole die klaffende Wunde an Avivas Bein. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Cole besorgt und begutachtete die Wunde. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab sie eingecremt und dann gesehen, das sie blutet. Es muss in der Badewanne passiert sein", sagte Phoebe überzeugt. „Aber was war es?", fragte Cole nun. Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Prinzessin, tut dir dein Bein weh?", fragte Cole seine Tochter sanft und strich ihr über den Rücken. Aviva schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich spüre es gar nicht mehr", flüsterte das Kind ängstlich. Erschrocken sahen sich Phoebe und Cole an. „Baby, spürst du das?", fragte Phoebe und kniff Aviva ins Bein. Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Okay, hol du Verbandskasten und ich hol Angel", sagte Cole verzweifelt und Phoebe und Cole verließen beide das Kinderzimmer. Als Phoebe mit dem Notfallkoffer ins Kinderzimmer kam, waren Angel, Cole und Mary schon da. „Sie wurde vergiftet!", äußerte Angel seine Gedanken. „Von wem oder was?", fragte Phoebe geschockt, während sie Aviva verarztete. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber wenn wir sie nicht irgendwie heilen können wird sie diese Nacht nicht überleben", sagte Angel leise und bedrückt. „Was?!", fragten Phoebe und Cole geschockt. Plötzlich hörten sie das klingeln des Fahrstuhls und ein paar Sekunden später stand Tyler auch schon in der Wohnung. „Hey, ich bin wieder Zuhau...", weiter sprach Tyler nicht, denn er sah in die besorgten Gesichter seiner Eltern. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er und eilte in Avivas und Marys Zimmer. „Irgend jemand hat Aviva vergiftet", sagte Phoebe leise und nahm Tyler kurz in den Arm. „Was?!", fragte auch er geschockt. „Vielleicht kann Leo ihr helfen", meinte Phoebe und rief nach ihrem _Wächter des Lichts. _Nach zweimal rufen erschien Leo mit Melinda auf dem Arm. „Was ist?", fragte er leise und schaukelte Melinda beruhigend hin und her. „Warum hast du deine Tochter mitgebracht?", fragte Phoebe verwundert. „Sie konnte nicht schlafen. Also, was ist jetzt?", fragte Leo wieder. „Irgend jemand hat Aviva vergiftet, kannst du sie heilen?", fragte Phoebe ihn hoffnungsvoll. „Sie wurde was?", fragte Leo und drückte Cole Melinda in die Arme. „Vergiftet", sagte Tyler nun. „Verstanden hatte ich das auch, aber wie konnte das passieren?", fragte er und sein Blick wanderte in Richtung Cole. Nach einigen Sekunden reagierte dieser. „Spinnst du? Ich bringe doch meine eigene Tochter nicht um", empörte sich Cole. „Ist ja gut. Aber vielleicht war es jemand aus deinen alten Dämonentagen. Xandrax zum Beispiel", meinte Leo. „Vielleicht", sagte Cole nun abweisend. „Was ist? Kannst du sie nun heilen, oder nicht?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Leo legte seine Hände auf Avivas Wunde. „Wo ist das passiert, Phoebe?", fragte er seine Schwägerin ernst. „In der Badewanne", antwortete Phoebe kurz und knapp. Leo nickte leicht. Nach ein paar Minuten nahm Leo seine Hände von der Wunde. „Es geht nicht! Irgendein magischer Spruch wurde verhängt, so dass ich Aviva nicht heilen kann", erklärte er ihnen vorsichtig. Phoebe schluckte schwer und nickte. „Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? Könntet ihr zu Hause bitte im _Buch der Schatten _nachschlagen?", fragte Phoebe ihn leise und voller Kummer. Leo nickte, nahm Cole Melinda wieder ab und orbte sich wieder zurück zum Halliwell Manor. „Angel und ich werden in der Unterwelt nach einem Gegengift suchen", erklärte Cole seiner Frau. „Okay", sagte diese niedergeschlagen und sah auf die nun schlafende Aviva. „Hey, Baby sieh mich an", sagte Cole. Phoebe sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Ich werde nicht zulassen das Aviva stirbt, okay? Sie wird es schaffen", ermutigte Cole sie. Langsam nickte Phoebe. „Sei vorsichtig", mahnte Phoebe ihn noch einmal und dann küsste sie ihn kurz. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Aviva zu. „Bis bald", sagte Tyler und drückte seinen Vater noch einmal fest an sich. Cole küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Pass gut auf deine Mom und deine Schwestern auf". Dann gab Cole Mary einen Kuss. „Sei schön brav". Nun beugte er sich zu Aviva. „Hör zu Prinzessin. Daddy holt jetzt Medizin für dich, damit es dir besser geht. Du musst mir versprechen, das du solange durchhältst, okay?". Wie erwartet gab Aviva ihm keine Antwort. „Ich liebe dich, auch wenn du mich nicht hören kannst. Ich werde dich retten", sagte er und gab seiner Tochter einen Kuss. Dann küsste er Phoebe noch einmal und fasste nach Angels Schulter. „Ich liebe euch", flüsterte er als er mit Angel wegschimmerte. „Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Phoebe zurück und legte Mary in ihr Kinderbettchen. Dann nahm sie ihre verletzte Tochter auf den Arm und ging zusammen mit ihr und Tyler ins Wohnzimmer. Dort setzte sie sich aufs Sofa und schaltete den Fernseher an um sich abzulenken. „Wird Aviva wieder gesund, Mom?", fragte Tyler neugierig und besorgt. „Vielleicht", sagte Phoebe traurig. Es nütze nichts es vor Tyler zu verheimlichen. Er würde es sowieso mitkriegen. „Wenn Onkel Leo und Dad nichts finden, muss Aviva sterben", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Aber ich weiß, das sie es schafft", meinte Tyler zuversichtlich. „Woher?", fragte Phoebe ihn hoffnungsvoll und wiegte Aviva beruhigend hin und her. „Sie ist eine Hexe, genau wie du. Sie ist stark, auch wenn es manchmal nicht so scheint. Wenn sie etwas will dann schafft sie es auch, und Aviva will leben", erklärte Tyler seiner Mutter lächelnd. Phoebe lächelte zurück und nahm Tyler in den Arm. „Weißt du eigentlich wie doll lieb ich dich habe?", fragte Phoebe und sie merkte, dass sie begonnen hatte zu weinen. „Ja, denn ich hab dich genauso doll lieb", meinte Tyler und wischte seiner Mutter die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Wir schaffen das, wir müssen nur zusammen halten", meinte er und lächelte seine Mutter liebevoll an. „Du bist wohl genauso zuversichtlich wie dein Vater, hm?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Tyler nickte. Dann beugte er sich zu Aviva. „Und du, Schwesterherz, hälst durch", sagte er und gab Aviva einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Hat sie Fieber?", fragte Tyler als er sich wieder aufrichtete. Phoebe fühlte die Stirn ihrer Tochter. „Auch das noch", stöhnte Phoebe und ging ins Badezimmer um das Fieberthermometer und Wadenwickel zu holen. Tyler passte inzwischen auf Aviva auf. Plötzlich wurde diese von Krämpfen geschüttelt. „Mommy!", rief Tyler ängstlich und sah besorgt auf seine kleine Schwester. Phoebe kam ins Wohnzimmer gerannt und half Tyler dabei ihre Tochter zu beruhigen. Nachdem die Krämpfe aufgehört hatten, wischte Phoebe ihrer Tochter das total verschwitze und puterrote Gesicht ab. „Was war das?", fragte Tyler ängstlich. „Das war ein Fieberkrampf", erklärte Phoebe und umwickelte Avivas Waden mit nassen Handtüchern. Nun fing Aviva auch an zu spucken und zu zittern. Sie schien anscheinend Schüttelfrost zu haben. Doch Aviva selbst bekam davon nichts mit, denn, sie war nicht wie alle anderen dachten am schlafen sondern, sie war ohnmächtig. Das bemerkten jetzt auch Phoebe und Tyler. „Hoffentlich waren das schon die schlimmsten Auswirkungen von dem Gift", sagte Tyler. Phoebe hoffte dies ebenfalls, doch sie glaubte nicht daran. Nun übergab sich Aviva. Doch auch davon bekam das dreijährige Mädchen nichts mit.


	25. Daddy, ich kann doch nicht!

Cole und Angel eilten durch die kalten und nassen Gänge der Unterwelt. Beide waren voller Staub und Dreck, da sie nicht unentdeckt geblieben waren. „Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?", fragte Angel Cole flüsternd. „Keine Ahnung, uns wird schon jemand über den Weg laufen", wisperte Cole zurück. „Hattest du nicht mal irgend wann etwas von einem Magier erzählt?", fragte Angel ihn nun. „Den würde ich aber nur aufsuchen, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit mehr gibt", meinte Cole murmelnd. „Wieso denn das?", fragte Angel verwundert. „Weil er Misstrauen sät ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken", erklärte Cole ihm. „Aber das Leben deiner Tochter ist in Gefahr", meinte Angel. „Du hast ja recht", meinte Cole und bog an der nächsten Ecke ab. „Das weiß ich", meinte Angel sarkastisch. „Auf in den Kampf", sagte Cole als sie die Höhle von Mandrax betraten.

Erstaunt sahen Tyler und Phoebe auf, als sich plötzlich Paige, Piper und Melinda im Wohnzimmer des Penthouses materialisierten. „Was wollt ihr denn hier?", fragte Tyler sie. „Tyler!", mahnte Phoebe. „Wir haben uns gedacht, dass du vielleicht etwas Unterstützung gebrauchen könntest", meinte Paige und lächelte Phoebe liebevoll an. „Danke", sagte Phoebe und lächelte Piper und Paige erschöpft an. Piper legte Melinda in Tylers Bett und ging zurück in das Wohnzimmer. Plötzlich fing Aviva wieder an zu zucken und vor ihrem Mund bildete sich etwas Schaum. „Baby, alles wird gut", sprach Phoebe beruhigend auf ihre bewusstlose Tochter ein und wischte ihr den Schaum vom Mund. „Was war das denn?", fragte Paige erschrocken. „Das hat sie seit das Gift in ihrem Körper ist", erklärte Phoebe und wischte ihrer Tochter den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Kann ich die Wunde mal sehen?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. Phoebe nickte und drehte ihr Baby auf den Bauch. Dann nahm sie den Verband von dem Oberschenkel ihres Kindes. Die Wunde die Hinterlassen wurde, hatte sich entzündet und triefte vor Eiter und Blut. „Hast du sie nicht gereinigt?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. „Ich dachte sie wäre sauber, schließlich ist es in der Badewanne passiert", meinte Phoebe zur Verteidigung. „Ich werde die Wunde jetzt reinigen", sagte Piper bestimmt und ging in die Küche. Tyler folgte ihr. Paige setze sich besorgt neben Phoebe. „Alles okay?", fragte sie und streichelte Phoebe behutsam über den Kopf. „Nein, sie wird sterben, Paige", sagte Phoebe und fing plötzlich an zu weinen. „Hey, du darfst nicht so negativ denken. Cole wird Aviva nicht sterben lassen", sagte Paige und nahm ihre Schwester tröstend in die Arme. „Das hat Cole auch gesagt", meinte Phoebe und schniefte. Nun kam Piper zusammen mit Tyler aus der Küche. „Gib sie mir mal", sagte Piper und nahm Aviva entgegen. Dann reinigte sie die Wunde des Kindes mit einem Waschlappen. Dann Verband sie die Wunde neu. „Vielleicht können wir anhand des Bisses etwas im _Buch der Schatten _finden", schlug Piper vor und gab Phoebe das Buch. Diese blätterte lustlos darin herum. Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen. _Sie sah die Szene in der Aviva in der Badewanne saß. Doch niemand bemerkte das Schlangenähnliche Wesen das durch den Abfluss hineingeschwommen kam, Aviva in den Oberschenkel biss und dann wieder verschwand. Aviva konnte sich nicht bewegen, da sie das Gift sofort lähmte. Was auch niemand in diesem Moment bemerkt hatte, war Xandrax der in einer Astralprojektion hinter ihnen stand und den Schlangendämon wieder zu sich rief. Dann lachte er dreckig. Nun würde die Auserwählte nicht mehr dem Gutem verfallen. Nun würde sie niemandem gehören. _Phoebe wurde von Tyler wieder zurück in die Realität geholt. „Mommy? Ist alles okay?", fragte er sie besorgt. Phoebe nickte langsam. „Was hast du gesehen?", fragte Piper ihre kleine Schwester. „Ich weiß wer Aviva angegriffen hat. Es war Xandrax. Er hat gesagt, das wenn die Unterwelt Aviva nicht kriegt, das sie dann niemand kriegen soll", erklärte Phoebe etwas verstört. „Hast du gesehen, was sie gebissen hat?", fragte Paige ihre Schwester. Wieder nickte Phoebe. „Ein Schlangenartiger Dämon ist durch den Abfluss gekommen, hat Aviva gebissen und ist wieder zurück geschwommen. Dieses Schlangenvieh wurde von Xandrax geschickt", erklärte Phoebe wieder. „Das sollten wir am besten Cole sagen, dann könnte er das Gegengift von Xandrax fordern. Wo ist Cole überhaupt?", fragte Paige nun. „Er ist in der Unterwelt und sucht ein Gegenmittel", sagte Phoebe und lächelte traurig. Dann streichelte sie ihrer Tochter zärtlich über den Kopf. „Vielleicht steht auch ein Rezept im _Buch der Schatten_,kann doch sein", meinte Piper und wandte sich wieder ihrem Zauberbuch zu. „Okay, lass uns suchen", sagte Paige und schlug das Buch, das bei Phoebes Vision hinuntergefallen war, auf.

„Mandrax, bitte. Wir brauchen dieses Gegengift", erklärte Cole dem Magier. „Es ist verboten, Baltharsar!", meinte Mandrax nur. „Ob es verboten ist, oder nicht ist mir egal. Meine Tochter wird sterben wenn sie das Gegengift nicht bekommt", meinte Cole aufgebracht. „Das weiß ich, du hast es bestimmt schon dreißig mal erwähnt. Aber ich kann nichts für dich tun. Es gibt dafür kein Gegengift!". „Das geht gar nicht. Für alles gibt es einen Ausweg", mischte sich nun Angel ein. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es keinen Ausweg gibt", meinte Mandrax und starrte Angel erstaunt an. „Und was für einer ist es?", fragte Cole nun genervt. Das Leben seiner Tochter hing am seidenen Faden und Mandrax zog alles in die länge. „Ihr müsstet zu den Wasserspeiern, nur von ihrem Wasser kann deine Tochter geheilt werden", erklärte Mandrax ihnen. „Was?!", fragte Angel geschockt. „Okay, danke", bedankte sich Cole und verließ die Höhle Mandrax. „Cole! Du weißt, dass diese Wasserspeier dich töten werden", machte Angel ihn auf das "kleine Problem"aufmerksam. „Ich weiß, aber wenn ich damit das Leben von Aviva retten kann ist mir das egal", meinte Cole und ging schnurstracks weiter. „Und wer soll Aviva das Wasser bringen?", fragte Angel ihn. „Nun kommst du ins Spiel. Du wirst wenn mir irgendwas passiert das Wasser so schnell du kannst zu Phoebe bringen, hast du verstanden?", fragte Cole ihn mahnend. Angel nickte langsam. „Aber auch mich können die Wasserspeier vernichten, Cole. Ich lebe länger als du und ich habe ebenfalls viele grausame Taten begangen", erinnerte ihn Angel. „Ich weiß. Vertrau mir einfach", sagte Cole geheimnisvoll. Angel schnaubte unüberhörbar. Wie Cole das schaffen wollte wusste er wirklich nicht.


	26. Kampf gegen die Wasserspeier

„Verdammt noch mal wie sollen wir denn aus diesen vielen abgebildeten Bissen den richtigen rausfinden?", fragte Piper aufgebracht in die Runde. „Ganz ruhig, Piper", versuchte Leo sie zu beschwichtigen. Melinda war inzwischen wieder wach geworden und spielte mit Tyler auf dem Wohnzimmerteppich. „Gib nicht auf Piper. Wir müssen was finden, das weißt du", ermahnte Paige sie. Phoebe saß apathisch auf dem Sofa und wiegte Aviva beruhigend auf ihrem Arm auf und ab. „Phoebe, trink etwas", sagte Leo und reichte seiner Schwägerin ein Glas Saft. „Ich hab keinen Durst", erwiderte Phoebe und lehnte das Glas Saft ab. „Phoebe, du musst was trinken", ermahnte Piper ihre kleine Schwester. „Ich will nicht!", rief Phoebe nun sauer und sprang, mit Aviva auf dem Arm, auf. Erschrocken sahen alle Phoebe an. „Warum will denn hier jeder das ich etwas trinke!", rief sie aufgebracht. „Phoebe, wir machen uns doch nur Sorgen", versuchte Paige ihr zu erklären. „Ihr solltet euch nicht Sorgen um mich machen, sondern um Aviva", fauchte Phoebe zurück. „Mommy, wann kommt Daddy wieder?", fragte Tyler plötzlich eingeschüchtert. „Ich weiß nicht, Tyler", meinte Phoebe etwas genervt. Beleidigt zog sich Tyler wieder zurück. „Vielleicht hat Cole es auch nicht geschafft", meinte Paige vorsichtig. „Du baust mich richtig auf!", meinte Phoebe wütend und sarkastisch. „Ich wollte nur darauf hinweisen, dass Cole es vielleicht nicht schafft, und dass wir uns nicht darauf verlassen sollten das er ein Gegengift findet. Also denke ich, dass wir uns etwas besser darauf konzentrieren sollten, etwas für Aviva zu finden", erklärte Paige ihr sauer. „Leute, beruhigt euch", mischte sich Piper ein. „Du hast ja recht", räumte Phoebe schließlich ein. Paige nickte und wandte sich wieder dem _Buch der Schatten _zu. Plötzlich fing Mary an zu weinen. „Ich seh nach ihr. Piper, nimmst du bitte Aviva?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester bittend. Piper nickte und nahm Phoebe Aviva ab. Dann ging Phoebe ins Kinderzimmer.

„Also gut, Angel. In der nächsten Höhle sind die Wasserspeier. Ich werde hineingehen und von ihnen Wasser holen. Wenn ich es nicht schaffen sollte, diese Höhle wieder lebend zu verlassen, nimmst du das Wasser und bringst es so schnell du kannst zu Phoebe", erklärte Cole ihm. „Aber wenn ich dort reingehe, werde ich ebenfalls sterben", erklärte Angel ihm. „Ich werde dir das Wasser bis zum Eingang bringen", sagte Cole und sah ihn entschlossen an. „Aber wenn du es nicht schaffst", erinnerte ihn Angel. „Ich werde es schaffen, Angel. Also los", sagte Cole und betrat die Höhle. „Viel Glück", flüsterte Angel. Dann setzte er sich seufzend gegen die Wand. Keine zwei Minuten später flog Cole mit einem lautem Schrei aus der Höhle. In der Hand hielt er eine Kristallflasche voll Quellwasser. Angel eilte sofort zu seinem Kumpel. „Cole? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Angel ihn besorgt. „Ja, es geht schon. Glücklicherweise waren nicht alle Wasserspeier aktiv", keuchte er und stand mit Angels Hilfe auf. „Wir sollten das Wasser so schnell es geht zu Phoebe bringen", meinte Angel als er denn schwerverletzten Cole stützte. „Der Meinung bin ich auch", keuchte Cole und schimmerte sich mit Angel weg.

Mary spielte nun mit Tyler und Melinda im Wohnzimmer. Keiner der Kinder konnte schlafen, da die Nervosität ihrer Eltern sie wach hielt. „Er müsste schon längst wieder zurück sein", meinte Phoebe während sie unruhig auf und ab ging. „Er wird bestimmt gleich kommen", versuchte Piper ihre kleine Schwester aufzumuntern. „Wann ist denn gleich? Wenn er nicht gleich kommt, dann wird Aviva sterben!", meinte Phoebe und strich ihrer, nun völlig gelähmten, Tochter über den Kopf. „Soweit wird Cole es nicht kommen lassen, das weißt du doch", erklärte Leo ihr. „Ich weiß. Ich mach mir nur so furchtbare Sorgen. Was ist wenn Cole es nicht geschafft hat?", fragte Phoebe verzweifelt in die Runde. Gerade wollten Piper und Paige etwas ermutigendes zu ihrer Schwester sagen, als Cole zusammen mit Angel hineingeschimmert kam. „Oh mein Gott, Cole. Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Phoebe ihren Mann, als sie auf ihn zustürzte. „Nein, aber das ist jetzt egal. Gib Aviva das zu trinken", meinte er keuchend und reichte Phoebe die Kristallflasche. Diese nickte nur stumm, deutete Leo aber an Cole zu heilen. Dann kroch sie zu ihrer, auf dem Sofa liegenden, Tochter und flößte ihr den Zaubertrank ein. Tylers, Marys und Melindas Aufmerksamkeit war nun voll und ganz auf Phoebe und Aviva gelenkt worden. Nachdem Aviva den Trank geschluckt hatte wirbelten kleine blaue Kügelchen um ihren Körper und fing an ihre Wunde zu heilen. „Ist das normal?", fragte Tyler seine Mutter. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah weiterhin faszinierend auf ihre Tochter. Schließlich war der Heilungsprozess abgeschlossen, doch Aviva rührte sich immer noch nicht. Aber das sie geheilt war beruhigte Phoebe ungemein. „Wie geht es Cole?", fragte sie und drehte sich um. Leo stand noch immer unschlüssig vor dem schwerverletzten Cole. „Worauf wartest du noch?", fragte Phoebe ihn sauer. „Ich darf das nicht, dass weißt du doch", erklärte er ihr. „Was ist überhaupt passiert, Cole?", fragte Piper ihren Schwager. „Ich ... ich musste ... zu den Wasserspeiern und ... und diese haben ... nun ihre Kräfte an mir ausgetestet", versuchte Cole zu scherzen, doch seine Schmerzen hielten ihn davon ab. „Er hat sein Leben für seine Tochter riskiert, er ist GUT! Also heil ihn gefälligst!!", befahl Phoebe ihm. Leo nickte langsam und heilte Cole. „Danke", keuchte er etwas schwach. „Ja, ja", meinte Leo unbehaglich. Dann half Angel ihm auf. „Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Cole sofort und ging zu seiner, immer noch bewusstlosen, Tochter hinüber. „Der Trank hat funktioniert und sie geheilt aber bis jetzt ist sie immer noch nicht aufgewacht", erklärte Phoebe ihm und sah liebevoll auf ihre Tochter herab. „Das kommt noch, dass Quellwasser muss ersteinmal vollkommen das Gift aus ihrem Körper verbannen", erklärte Cole ihr und nahm Aviva auf den Arm. Dann trug er sie in ihr Zimmer und legte sie in ihr Bett. „Mehr können wir jetzt sowieso nicht machen", erklärte er den umstehenden Leuten. Dann wurden auch Tyler und Mary wieder in ihre Betten gesteckt und Piper und Co verschwanden. Angel blieb im Penthouse. „Kann ich noch irgendetwas für euch tun?", fragte er sie. „Nein, leg du dich ruhig schlafen. Wir machen das schon", meinte Phoebe und lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Dann leg ich mich jetzt mal aufs Ohr", grinste Angel und ging in Richtung Gästezimmer. Cole ging in Richtung Kinderzimmer davon. „Ich komm gleich nach", rief Phoebe ihm leise zu. Cole nickte und verschwand dann im Zimmer seiner Töchter. Phoebe folgte Angel. „Ähm ... Angel könnte ich kurz mit dir sprechen?", fragte Phoebe ihn vorsichtig. „Klar, was ist denn?", fragte Angel sie. „Ich ... ich wollte dir danken, für alles was du heute für uns getan hast", meinte sie und lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Gerngeschehen, aber sag mal dass ist doch nicht das einzige was du mir sagen wolltest, oder?", meinte Angel und lächelte sie wissend an. „Für heute schon", lächelte sie ihn an und schloss ihn schließlich in die Arme. „Schön das du da bist", flüsterte Phoebe ihm zu. „Bitte, aber irgendwann müsst ihr mich auch mal besuchen kommen", lächelte er. Dann verließ Phoebe das Gästezimmer und ging schnurstracks auf das Kinderzimmer ihrer Töchter zu. Cole war an Avivas Bett eingeschlafen und hielt die Hand seiner kleinen Tochter. Phoebe musste bei diesem Anblick lächeln. Sie setzte sich zu Cole ans Bett und stupste ihn vorsichtig an. „Was ist?", fragte dieser müde und verschlafen. „Geh ins Bett. Ich bleibe bei ihr", flüsterte Phoebe ihm zu. „Nein, ich hab gar nicht geschlafen. Ich hab nur fünf Minuten die Augen zugemacht", erklärte er ihr leise. „Schatz, bitte", mahnte Phoebe ihn liebevoll. „Aber ...". „Cole, wenigstens einer von uns sollte Morgen halbwegs wach sein. Außerdem hast du heute schon genug für sie getan. Geh ins Bett", sagte sie liebevoll. Langsam sah selbst Cole ein, dass Phoebe recht hatte. „Okay ... Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er und küsste sie kurz. „Ich dich auch. Aber nun ab ins Bett", meinte Phoebe und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Cole lächelte zurück und verließ das Kinderzimmer. Sanft strich Phoebe über den Kopf ihrer Tochter. Auch ihre Augen wurden langsam schwer und klappten nach einiger Zeit zu.

Spät in der Nacht wachte Cole auf und stand auf um ein Glas Wasser zu trinken. Auf dem Rückweg warf er einen Blick in das Kinderzimmer seiner Töchter. Nun musste er lächeln als er Phoebe an dem Bett schlafen sah. Er ging leise in das Kinderzimmer. Er kniete sich zu Phoebe. Plötzlich schlug Aviva die Augen auf und sah sich irritiert um. „Hey, Prinzessin. Alles ist in Ordnung", beruhigte Cole seine Tochter. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Aviva leise. „Ich habe dir die Medizin besorgt, so wie ich es dir gesagt habe", erklärte Cole ihr. „Wie lange hab ich denn geschlafen?", fragte Aviva ihren Vater neugierig. „Nur einen Tag. Morgen ist Marys Taufe, also schlaf jetzt, Süße", meinte Cole und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Was ist mit Mommy?", fragte Aviva ihn noch. „Sie schläft. Ich bringe sie jetzt in ihr Bett. Schlaf jetzt, Prinzessin", flüsterte Cole, als er Phoebe hochhob und sie dann aus dem Kinderzimmer ins Schlafzimmer trug.


	27. Schlaf jetzt, Prinzessin

Auch das nächste Jahr verging wie im Flug. Marys Taufe verlief ohne weitere Vorkommnisse und Angel kam auch heil wieder nach Hause. Mary hatte schon vor einem halben Jahr ihren ersten Geburstag gefeiert und alles verlief ganz normal. So normal wie das Leben einer Hexe überhaupt verlaufen kann. Die üblichen Dämonen halt. Doch dann veränderte sich das Leben im Penthouse wieder schlagartig. Es war drei Uhr Nachts und Aviva schlief ... sehr unruhig. Sie träumte von Morden. Kindern. Schreie. Mary. Messern. Verletzungen. Aviva bäumte sich auf. Auf ihrem Bauch saß ihre kleine Schwester und lächelte sie teuflisch an. „Was ist los, Mary?", fragte Aviva sie. Vielleicht hatte ihre kleine Schwester ja auch einen Alptraum gehabt. „Was soll schon los sein, große Schwester?", fragte Mary ihre große Schwester hämisch. „Hast du schlecht geträumt?", fragte Aviva, die es jetzt langsam mit der Angst zu tun bekam. „Nein, du?", fragte Mary sie. Aviva nickte langsam mit dem Kopf. „Was hast du denn geträumt?". „Ach ist nicht so wichtig", flüsterte Aviva leise. Plötzlich fing Mary an auf ihre große Schwester einzuschlagen – zutreten und zukneifen. „Lass das bitte", flehte Aviva und fing an zu weinen. „Warum?", fragte Mary und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. „Weil ich sonst nach Mommy und Daddy rufe", erklärte Aviva ihr weinend. „Wenn du das tust, bringe ich dich um!", drohte Mary ihrer drei Jahre älteren Schwester. Erschrocken sah Aviva ihre Schwester mit großen Augen an, sagte aber nichts mehr und ließ sich einfach weiter von ihrer Schwester schlagen.

Am nächsten Morgen, als Phoebe und Cole ihre Kinder weckten, sah Cole die blauen Flecke und die Kratzer an Avivas Körper. „Was ist passiert, Süße?", fragte Cole sie, während Phoebe Tyler zur Schule fuhr. „Nichts", meinte Aviva leise und drehte sich von ihrem Vater weg, während er sie anzog. Cole nickte bloß und hob seine Tochter von dem Wickeltisch. „Du kannst jetzt, wenn du willst, mit Mary spielen". „Ich will aber nicht", meinte Aviva nur und setzte sich in eine Ecke und spielte dort mit Anabell. Cole schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und sah seine Tochter fragend an. Doch diese erwiderte den Blick nicht. Schließlich verließ Cole das Kinderzimmer. Ruhig spielte das Kind mit ihrer Puppe, bis sie das zuschlagen der Zimmertür hörte. Aviva sah zur Tür und zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Vor der nun geschlossenen Tür stand Mary. „Na Schwesterherz, wie geht's dir denn heute?", fragte die Kleine. Aviva antwortete nicht, sondern rutschte nur ängstlich nach hinten. „Was denn, krieg ich keine Antwort?", fragte Mary und näherte sich Aviva bedrohlich. Aviva schüttelte bloß mit dem Kopf. Sie hoffte in diesem Moment so sehr, dass irgendjemand die Tür aufmachen würde. Doch diesen Gefallen tat ihr keiner. „Was willst du von mir?", fragte Aviva ihre kleine Schwester. „Was ich von dir will? Ich will nur mit dir und Anabell spielen", erwiderte Mary und lachte plötzlich hässlich. „Nein, Anabell gehört mir. Du bekommst sie nicht. Dir haben Mommy und Daddy Kate geschenkt", erwiderte Aviva und drückte ihre Lieblingspuppe an sich. „Aber Kate gehört nicht dir. Es würde dir nicht wehtun wenn ich sie dir nehmen würde", erklärte das Kind ihrer Schwester. Langsam kroch Aviva in Richtung Kinderzimmertür, während Mary immer bedrohlicher auf sie zu kam. „Lass mich bitte in Ruhe. Was ist denn plötzlich mit dir passiert? Du warst doch sonst so lieb", fragte Aviva ihre Schwester. „Weiß nicht, vielleicht bin ich einfach nur böse. ICH VERSPRECHE DIR ALLES ZU TUN UM DIR DAS LEBEN ZUR HÖLLE ZU MACHEN, DU VERDAMMTE HEXE!", rief Mary plötzlich und ihre Augen färbten sich für kurze Zeit schwarz. Nun wurde Aviva nur noch ängstlicher und sie öffnete nun ruckartig die Tür, so dass sie in den Flur stolperte. Direkt gegen Coles Bein. „Hey, Prinzessin. Was ist denn?", fragte Cole seine Tochter, die sich nun gehetzt umsah. „Nichts", murmelte Aviva wieder und rannte zusammen mit Anabell ins Wohnzimmer um dort mit ihrer Puppe zu spielen. „Ich bin wieder zu Hause", rief Phoebe, als sie vollgepackt mit Lebensmitteln den Fahrstuhl verließ. „Mommy!", rief Mary und rannte mit kleinen Schritten auf ihre Mutter zu. „Hey Baby, wie geht's dir? Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Phoebe sie. Argwöhnisch beäugte Aviva die Szene im Flur. ,Jetzt klaut sie mir sogar schon meine Spitznamen. Was soll das. Was ist aus meiner kleinen niedlichen Schwester geworden?, fragte sich Aviva während sie, zusammen mit Anabell, ein Bilderbuch an sah. „Toll, Mommy. Spielst du mit mir?", fragte Mary nun. „Gleich, mein Schatz", meinte Phoebe und brachte die Einkäufe in die Küche, während Mary in ihr Kinderzimmer lief. Dort traf sie auf Cole der apathisch am Küchentisch saß und Löcher in die Luft starrte. „Hey, Schatz. Wie war der Morgen mit den beiden Mäusen?", fragte Phoebe ihren Mann. Als sie keine Antwort bekam drehte sie sich um. „Cole?", fragte sie ihn. Doch wieder bekam sie keine Antwort. Schließlich stupste sie ihn an. „Was? Was ist passiert?", fragte Cole als er erschrocken aufsprang. „Nichts! Was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte Phoebe ihren Mann überrascht. „Ach ... nichts", meinte er nur und versank schon wieder in seinen sorgenvollen Gedanken. „Cole ... wir kennen uns jetzt schon über zehn Jahre. Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun sorgenvoll. „Ähm ... weißt du, mir macht Aviva Sorgen.", versuchte er ihr zu erklären. „Das ist doch ganz normal, Schatz", beruhigte Phoebe ihn. „Nein, es ist nicht so wie immer. Als ich sie heute Morgen angezogen habe, habe ich blaue Flecken und Kratzer an ihrem ganzem Körper bemerkt, als ich sie allerdings darauf ansprach meinte sie nur es sei nichts. Ich weiß das etwas ist, doch sie verschließt sich vor mir", erklärte Cole ihr. „Und sie sagt es sei nichts gewesen?", fragte Phoebe nun auch besorgt. Cole nickte. „Normalerweise sagt sie uns doch sofort wenn irgendetwas passiert ist. Sie kommt doch sonst mit jedem kleinen Kratzer zu uns", meinte Phoebe verwundert. „Ich weiß, und da war da auch noch diese Stelle als sie Panikartig aus ihrem Zimmer gestürmt ist. Irgendetwas muss darin passiert sein", erklärte er ihr. „Wer war denn mit ihm im Zimmer?", fragte Phoebe ihren Mann. „Mary!", antwortete Cole nur kurz. „Genau wie in der Nacht auch. Aber das ist absurd. Ihre Kräfte sind verschwunden, sie ist ein normales Mädchen. Wahrscheinlich hat sich Aviva nur irgendwo gestoßen", vermutete Phoebe. „Wahrscheinlich", murmelte Cole nur. „Mommy, kommst du?!", rief Mary aus dem Kinderzimmer. „Ich komme!", rief Phoebe und verließ die Küche. Danach kam Aviva mit Anabell in die Küche. „Wann kommt Tyler wieder?", fragte Aviva ihren Vater. „In ein paar Stunden. Du weißt doch, dass er in der Schule ist. Warum fragst du?", fragte Cole seine Tochter. „Ach, nur so", meinte Aviva und verschwand wieder im Wohnzimmer. Verwundert sah Cole hinter seiner Tochter her. Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten?


	28. Mary?

Am Nachmittag kam Tyler wieder aus der Schule. „Man, hab ich einen Hunger!", sagte er als er sich an den Küchentisch setzte. Es gab Reis mit Gemüse und Soße. „Wie war die Schule?", fragte Cole seinen Sohn. „Wie immer", meinte Tyler mit vollem Mund. „Habt ihr die Deutscharbeit geschrieben?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Tyler nickte. „War ganz einfach", meinte Tyler nur. Dann trank er einen Schluck Wasser. „Das lag nur daran, weil wir geübt haben", lächelte Phoebe ihrem Sohn zu. Dieser nickte, da er sich wieder eine Gabel voller Reis in den Mund gesteckt hatte. „Wann darf ich in die Schule gehen?", fragte Mary ihre Eltern. „Das dauert noch, Baby", antwortete Phoebe. Klirrend fiel Avivas Gabel auf den Fußboden und alle starrten sie an. Dann bückte sich Cole und hob die Gabel auf, da Aviva in ihrem Hochstuhl saß. „Zu dumm ne Gabel fest zu halten", murmelte Mary und ass weiter. „Hier, Prinzessin, damit kannst du weiter essen", sagte Cole und reichte ihr eine frische Gabel. Aviva stocherte in ihrem Essen rum. Verwundert betrachtete Tyler seine kleine Schwester. Was war denn heute los mit ihr? „Tyler, kann ich nachher ...". „Spielst du gleich mit mir, Tyler?", fuhr Mary Aviva dazwischen. „Klar, wenn du willst". „Nimm nicht die Hände zum Essen, Baby", ermahnte Phoebe Mary und gab ihr eine neue Gabel. Aviva, die gerade getrunken hatte, verschluckte sich und prustete das Wasser über den Küchentisch. „Was bist du denn heute so ungeschickt?!", schimpfte Cole seine Tochter und holte Küchenrolle um die Schweinerei weg zu machen. „Es ... es tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Aviva erschrocken. „Ja, ja", murmelte Cole nur. „Mommy?", fragte Aviva ihre Mutter. „Was ist?", fragte Phoebe sie. „Könntest du ...". Plötzlich fing Mary an zu weinen. Die Aufmerksamkeit, die Phoebe gerade Aviva gewidmet hatte wendete sich nun Mary zu. „Hey, Baby, was ist denn?", fragte Phoebe ihre Tochter, die sich absichtlich mit der Gabel in die Finger gestochen hatte. Doch das wusste Phoebe nicht. Jetzt reichte es für Aviva. Sie kletterte umständlich aus ihrem Hochstuhl und sprang dann auf den Boden. „Was hast du vor?", fragte Cole seine Tochter, doch diese störte sich nicht an ihrem Vater und rannte in das Badezimmer. „Junges Fräulein, du kommst sofort wieder zurück!", rief Cole wütend. Im Anschluss daran knallte die Badezimmertür heftig. „Jetzt reicht's!", rief Cole und eilte auf das Badezimmer zu. „Aviva Tamara Halliwell/Turner beweg sofort deinen Hintern aus dem Badezimmer", rief Cole der langsam sehr wütend wurde. Er bekam keine Antwort. Inzwischen hatte Mary aufgehört zu weinen und sah interessiert dem Szenario zu was sich gerade anbahnte. Tyler und Phoebe sahen gar nicht erst hin, da sie wusste was jetzt kam. „Aviva!", schrie Cole jetzt und schimmerte sich ins Badezimmer. Man hörte Gekreische aus dem Badezimmer, dann flog die Tür auf und Aviva rannte weinend in ihr Kinderzimmer. Cole kam wütend wieder zurück in die Küche. „Hat sie den Popo voll bekommen?", fragte Mary neugierig. Cole nickte nur. Er hasste es so streng zu sein und seine Kinder zu bestrafen. Mary lächelte hässlich in sich hinein. Sie kam ihrem Ziel immer näher.

Nachdem Tyler bis zum Abend mit Mary gespielt hatte, saß er jetzt in seinem Zimmer und machte Hausaufgaben. Plötzlich klopfte es zaghaft an die Tür. „Herein", rief Tyler und sah erwartungsvoll zur Tür. Zaghaft wurde diese geöffnet und Aviva betrat das Zimmer ihres großen Bruders. „Aviva, was möchtest du?", fragte Tyler sie verwundert. „Ich muss ganz dringend mit dir reden", meinte das kleine Mädchen und kam ganz langsam auf den Schreibtisch ihres Bruders zu. „Worum geht es denn?", fragte Tyler sie nun neugierig. „Es geht um Mary. Ich kann damit nicht zu Mommy und Daddy gehen. Außerdem würden sie mir sowieso nicht glauben", meinte sie leise und verschwörerisch. „Was ist denn mit Mary?", fragte Tyler seine Schwester. „Sie ist böse! Ich weiß, du wirst mir nicht glauben. Aber sie ist böse. Ich weiß es, weil sie mich angreift, mich schlägt, kneift, beißt und tritt", erklärte Aviva ihm. Erschrocken sah Tyler seine kleine Schwester an. „Meinst du das im Ernst?", fragte Tyler sie. Aviva nickte leicht und ihre Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen. „So was hab ich mir auch schon gedacht", meinte Tyler leise. Erstaunt sah Aviva ihren Bruder an. „Ach ja?". Tyler nickte. „Wir müssen es Mom und Dad sagen". „Ich kann nicht. Sie hat gesagt, wenn ich es ihnen sage, dann tötet sie mich", erklärte Aviva ihrem Bruder. „Okay, ich werde mit ihnen reden, dass größere Problem ist nur, wo schläfst du heute Nacht?", meinte Tyler. Aviva zuckte mit den Schultern und unterdrückte ihre Tränen. „Bei Mom und Dad ...". „Nein! Ich will nicht bei ihnen schlafen! Nicht nachdem was heute Mittag passiert ist", schniefte sie. „Das war auch sie, nicht wahr? Es war weil Mom die ganze Zeit Baby zu ihr gesagt hat, stimmt's?", fragte Tyler seine Schwester. Aviva nickte. „Du kannst heute Nacht bei mir schlafen. Ich hol dich dann ab wenn alle schlafen", versprach Tyler ihr. „Ich hab dich so doll lieb", meinte Aviva und nahm ihren Bruder fest in den Arm. „Ich dich auch", meinte Tyler. „Ich lass dich jetzt wieder in Ruhe Hausaufgaben machen", meinte Aviva und verließ das Zimmer ihres Bruders. „Arme kleine Maus", murmelte Tyler und widmete sich wieder seinen Mathehausaufgaben.

Aviva lag so lange wach, bis Mary eingeschlafen war. Dann stand sie auf. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Zimmer. Doch plötzlich wurde sie gegen die Wickelkommode geschleudert. Sie bemerkte, dass Blut an ihrem Kopf runterlief. Sie blickte um sich. Wer war das gewesen? „WO WILLST DU DENN HIN, HEXE?", fragte eine dunkle Stimme. „Was willst du?", fragte Aviva leise. „Dich!", rief ihre kleine Schwester. Dann wurde Aviva wieder gegen die Wand geschleudert und blieb bewusstlos liegen. Mary fing an grausam zu lachen. Das Blut ihrer großen Schwester sickerte aus ihrer Platzwunde auf den Teppichboden und färbte diesen Rot.

Später kam Tyler in das Zimmer seiner Schwestern um Aviva abzuholen, doch diese lag nicht in ihrem Bett. „Aviva?", flüsterte Tyler und leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe im Zimmer umher. Der Strahl fiel auf eine kleine Person, die sich nicht mehr rührte. „Aviva", flüsterte Tyler und eilte zu seiner kleinen Schwester. Sofort fühlte er ihren Puls, der zum Glück noch ging. Er nahm seine Schwester auf den Arm und verließ mit ihr das Zimmer. Er legte sie in sein Bett und holte etwas Wasser aus dem Badezimmer. Dieses schüttete er seiner Schwester über den Kopf. Erschrocken bäumte sich Aviva auf. „Wo bin ich?", fragte sie ihn. „Bei mir im Zimmer! War das Mary?", fragte Tyler seine Schwester ebenfalls erschrocken. Aviva nickte. „Besser gesagt, dass was sie ihn sich trägt", erklärte Aviva ihm. „Wir schaffen das", meinte Tyler und nahm seine Schwester tröstend in den Arm.


	29. Sie nimmt mir alles weg!

Am Nachmittag kam Tyler wieder aus der Schule. „Man, hab ich einen Hunger!", sagte er als er sich an den Küchentisch setzte. Es gab Reis mit Gemüse und Soße. „Wie war die Schule?", fragte Cole seinen Sohn. „Wie immer", meinte Tyler mit vollem Mund. „Habt ihr die Deutscharbeit geschrieben?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Tyler nickte. „War ganz einfach", meinte Tyler nur. Dann trank er einen Schluck Wasser. „Das lag nur daran, weil wir geübt haben", lächelte Phoebe ihrem Sohn zu. Dieser nickte, da er sich wieder eine Gabel voller Reis in den Mund gesteckt hatte. „Wann darf ich in die Schule gehen?", fragte Mary ihre Eltern. „Das dauert noch, Baby", antwortete Phoebe. Klirrend fiel Avivas Gabel auf den Fußboden und alle starrten sie an. Dann bückte sich Cole und hob die Gabel auf, da Aviva in ihrem Hochstuhl saß. „Zu dumm ne Gabel fest zu halten", murmelte Mary und ass weiter. „Hier, Prinzessin, damit kannst du weiter essen", sagte Cole und reichte ihr eine frische Gabel. Aviva stocherte in ihrem Essen rum. Verwundert betrachtete Tyler seine kleine Schwester. Was war denn heute los mit ihr? „Tyler, kann ich nachher ...". „Spielst du gleich mit mir, Tyler?", fuhr Mary Aviva dazwischen. „Klar, wenn du willst". „Nimm nicht die Hände zum Essen, Baby", ermahnte Phoebe Mary und gab ihr eine neue Gabel. Aviva, die gerade getrunken hatte, verschluckte sich und prustete das Wasser über den Küchentisch. „Was bist du denn heute so ungeschickt?!", schimpfte Cole seine Tochter und holte Küchenrolle um die Schweinerei weg zu machen. „Es ... es tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Aviva erschrocken. „Ja, ja", murmelte Cole nur. „Mommy?", fragte Aviva ihre Mutter. „Was ist?", fragte Phoebe sie. „Könntest du ...". Plötzlich fing Mary an zu weinen. Die Aufmerksamkeit, die Phoebe gerade Aviva gewidmet hatte wendete sich nun Mary zu. „Hey, Baby, was ist denn?", fragte Phoebe ihre Tochter, die sich absichtlich mit der Gabel in die Finger gestochen hatte. Doch das wusste Phoebe nicht. Jetzt reichte es für Aviva. Sie kletterte umständlich aus ihrem Hochstuhl und sprang dann auf den Boden. „Was hast du vor?", fragte Cole seine Tochter, doch diese störte sich nicht an ihrem Vater und rannte in das Badezimmer. „Junges Fräulein, du kommst sofort wieder zurück!", rief Cole wütend. Im Anschluss daran knallte die Badezimmertür heftig. „Jetzt reicht's!", rief Cole und eilte auf das Badezimmer zu. „Aviva Tamara Halliwell/Turner beweg sofort deinen Hintern aus dem Badezimmer", rief Cole der langsam sehr wütend wurde. Er bekam keine Antwort. Inzwischen hatte Mary aufgehört zu weinen und sah interessiert dem Szenario zu was sich gerade anbahnte. Tyler und Phoebe sahen gar nicht erst hin, da sie wusste was jetzt kam. „Aviva!", schrie Cole jetzt und schimmerte sich ins Badezimmer. Man hörte Gekreische aus dem Badezimmer, dann flog die Tür auf und Aviva rannte weinend in ihr Kinderzimmer. Cole kam wütend wieder zurück in die Küche. „Hat sie den Popo voll bekommen?", fragte Mary neugierig. Cole nickte nur. Er hasste es so streng zu sein und seine Kinder zu bestrafen. Mary lächelte hässlich in sich hinein. Sie kam ihrem Ziel immer näher.

Nachdem Tyler bis zum Abend mit Mary gespielt hatte, saß er jetzt in seinem Zimmer und machte Hausaufgaben. Plötzlich klopfte es zaghaft an die Tür. „Herein", rief Tyler und sah erwartungsvoll zur Tür. Zaghaft wurde diese geöffnet und Aviva betrat das Zimmer ihres großen Bruders. „Aviva, was möchtest du?", fragte Tyler sie verwundert. „Ich muss ganz dringend mit dir reden", meinte das kleine Mädchen und kam ganz langsam auf den Schreibtisch ihres Bruders zu. „Worum geht es denn?", fragte Tyler sie nun neugierig. „Es geht um Mary. Ich kann damit nicht zu Mommy und Daddy gehen. Außerdem würden sie mir sowieso nicht glauben", meinte sie leise und verschwörerisch. „Was ist denn mit Mary?", fragte Tyler seine Schwester. „Sie ist böse! Ich weiß, du wirst mir nicht glauben. Aber sie ist böse. Ich weiß es, weil sie mich angreift, mich schlägt, kneift, beißt und tritt", erklärte Aviva ihm. Erschrocken sah Tyler seine kleine Schwester an. „Meinst du das im Ernst?", fragte Tyler sie. Aviva nickte leicht und ihre Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen. „So was hab ich mir auch schon gedacht", meinte Tyler leise. Erstaunt sah Aviva ihren Bruder an. „Ach ja?". Tyler nickte. „Wir müssen es Mom und Dad sagen". „Ich kann nicht. Sie hat gesagt, wenn ich es ihnen sage, dann tötet sie mich", erklärte Aviva ihrem Bruder. „Okay, ich werde mit ihnen reden, dass größere Problem ist nur, wo schläfst du heute Nacht?", meinte Tyler. Aviva zuckte mit den Schultern und unterdrückte ihre Tränen. „Bei Mom und Dad ...". „Nein! Ich will nicht bei ihnen schlafen! Nicht nachdem was heute Mittag passiert ist", schniefte sie. „Das war auch sie, nicht wahr? Es war weil Mom die ganze Zeit Baby zu ihr gesagt hat, stimmt's?", fragte Tyler seine Schwester. Aviva nickte. „Du kannst heute Nacht bei mir schlafen. Ich hol dich dann ab wenn alle schlafen", versprach Tyler ihr. „Ich hab dich so doll lieb", meinte Aviva und nahm ihren Bruder fest in den Arm. „Ich dich auch", meinte Tyler. „Ich lass dich jetzt wieder in Ruhe Hausaufgaben machen", meinte Aviva und verließ das Zimmer ihres Bruders. „Arme kleine Maus", murmelte Tyler und widmete sich wieder seinen Mathehausaufgaben.

Aviva lag so lange wach, bis Mary eingeschlafen war. Dann stand sie auf. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Zimmer. Doch plötzlich wurde sie gegen die Wickelkommode geschleudert. Sie bemerkte, dass Blut an ihrem Kopf runterlief. Sie blickte um sich. Wer war das gewesen? „WO WILLST DU DENN HIN, HEXE?", fragte eine dunkle Stimme. „Was willst du?", fragte Aviva leise. „Dich!", rief ihre kleine Schwester. Dann wurde Aviva wieder gegen die Wand geschleudert und blieb bewusstlos liegen. Mary fing an grausam zu lachen. Das Blut ihrer großen Schwester sickerte aus ihrer Platzwunde auf den Teppichboden und färbte diesen Rot.

Später kam Tyler in das Zimmer seiner Schwestern um Aviva abzuholen, doch diese lag nicht in ihrem Bett. „Aviva?", flüsterte Tyler und leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe im Zimmer umher. Der Strahl fiel auf eine kleine Person, die sich nicht mehr rührte. „Aviva", flüsterte Tyler und eilte zu seiner kleinen Schwester. Sofort fühlte er ihren Puls, der zum Glück noch ging. Er nahm seine Schwester auf den Arm und verließ mit ihr das Zimmer. Er legte sie in sein Bett und holte etwas Wasser aus dem Badezimmer. Dieses schüttete er seiner Schwester über den Kopf. Erschrocken bäumte sich Aviva auf. „Wo bin ich?", fragte sie ihn. „Bei mir im Zimmer! War das Mary?", fragte Tyler seine Schwester ebenfalls erschrocken. Aviva nickte. „Besser gesagt, dass was sie ihn sich trägt", erklärte Aviva ihm. „Wir schaffen das", meinte Tyler und nahm seine Schwester tröstend in den Arm.


	30. Urlaub

Ein halbes Jahr später konnte niemand aus der Familie mehr leugnen, dass etwas mit Mary und Aviva nicht stimmte. Doch keiner, weder Phoebe, noch Cole, wollten sich eingestehen, dass Mary anscheinend doch ein Dämon war. Doch das war vergessen, denn es standen nun die Sommerferien vor der Tür und die ganze Familie Halliwell, einschließlich Matthew, Pipers einjähriger Sohn, hatte sich entschieden ihre Ferien in Los Angeles zu verbringen.

„**Mommy, Daddy, ich bin wieder da!", rief Tyler und schmiss seinen Rucksack in die nächstbeste Ecke. „Tyler, stell deinen Rucksack in dein Zimmer", rief Phoebe, ohne ihren Sohn überhaupt gesehen zu haben. Tyler verdrehte die Augen, tat aber was ihm gesagt wurde. Dann ging er in die Küche, in der seine Mutter saß und Kartoffeln schälte. „Hi, Mom. Wo sind Aviva und Mary?", fragte Tyler „Die sind mit Dad einkaufen", erklärte Phoebe ihrem Sohn. „Ach so, wann gibt's was zu essen?", fragte Tyler und stand auf, um an den Kühlschrank zu gehen. „Wenn die anderen da sind. Sag mal, Tyler. Habt ihr heute nicht eure Mathearbeit wiedergekriegt?", fragte Phoebe ihn neugierig. Tyler stockte auf dem Weg zum Kühlschrank. Sie hatte es doch nicht vergessen. So ein Mist aber auch. „Tyler?", fragte Phoebe weiter. Tyler drehte sich langsam um. „Ja?", fragte er ängstlich. „Habt ihr die Mathearbeit zurückbekommen, oder nicht?", fragte Phoebe ihn wieder, während sie zum Waschbecken ging und Wasser in einen Topf füllte. „Ähm ... nein, noch nicht", log Tyler. ,Ich kann ihr doch nicht erzählen, dass ich die schlechteste Arbeit geschrieben habe. Eine glatte sechs. Und der Lehrer hat mich dumm genannt, dachte Tyler traurig und verschwand lautlos in seinem Zimmer. Phoebe sah ihrem Sohn gedankenverloren hinterher. Irgendwas hatte er, das konnte sie fühlen. Nur was? Das klingeln, des sich öffnenden Fahrstuhls riss sie aus den Gedanken. „Aviva, ich kann dich nicht auch noch auf den Arm nehmen. Ich trage schon Mary und die Tüten", meinte Cole entnervt. Phoebe verdrehte die Augen und kam ihrem Mann und ihren Kindern entgegen. „Daddy, ich will auf den Arm!", schrie Aviva wieder. „Nein!", schrie Cole nun zurück. Dann trat er entnervt mit Mary und Aviva aus dem Fahrstuhl. „Na Schatz, hattest du einen angenehmen Tag?", grinste Phoebe ihren Mann schadenfroh an. Cole verdrehte genervt die Augen und drückte Phoebe Mary in die Arme. Aviva lief nun auf ihre Mutter zu und zupfte ihr schniefend an der Hose. „Mommy, ich hab Hunger!", weinte das Kind. „Es gibt gleich was zu essen", erklärte Phoebe ihrer Tochter und setzte Mary auf dem Boden ab. Die Kleine rannte sofort auf ihr Zimmer zu. Aviva sah ihrer kleinen Schwester wütend hinterher. „Was hast du, Baby?", fragte Phoebe sie, als sie mit Aviva in die Küche ging, wo Cole schon die Einkäufe auspackte. „Nichts!", sagte Aviva störrisch. „Was gibt es denn zu Essen?", fragte Cole seine Frau. „Kartoffeln, Gemüse und Kohlrouladen", erklärte Phoebe ihm knapp. Aviva lief aus der Küche ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Das nächste Mal gehst du mit den beiden einkaufen", meinte Cole muffelig. „Was war denn los?", fragte Phoebe scheinheilig. „Die beiden zusammen sind schlimmer als Hund und Katze. Alles was Aviva wollte, wollte Mary auch. Und umgekehrt. Man kann es keinem von ihnen recht machen. Deine Töchter", meinte Cole vorwurfsvoll. „Und deine", grinste Phoebe. „Ja", murmelte Cole. „Ach übrigens Töchter. Du denkst daran, das wir Morgen mit Piper, Leo und Paige in den Urlaub fahren", erinnerte Phoebe ihn. Nun seufzte Cole noch schwerer. Das wurde ja immer besser. „Cole, bitte", sagte Phoebe als sie Coles zögern bemerkte. „Okay, okay. Hast du schon gepackt?", fragte Cole sie. Phoebe nickte. „Wohin fahren wir noch mal? Chicago?", fragte Cole. „Los Angeles. Das solltest du dir merken, schließlich fährst du", sagte Phoebe und nahm das Essen vom Herd. „Warum ich?", fragte Cole nun wieder. „Entweder du fährst oder du beschäftigst dich mit Aviva und Mary", schlug Phoebe ihm lächelnd vor. „Ich fahre", sagte Cole schnell. Phoebe musste lächeln. „Holst du bitte die Kinder? Es gibt jetzt essen", sagte Phoebe und deckte den Tisch. Cole nickte und verliess die Küche. „Na, das kann ja was werden", murmelte Phoebe und füllte das Essen auf die Teller.**


	31. Meine roten Lieblingsschuhe

**Am nächsten Morgen herrschte Chaos im Penthouse. Aviva beschlagnahmte das Badezimmer. Tyler suchte verzweifelt nach den Schuhen seiner Schwester, da diese partout nur das eine Paar anziehen wollte. Mary saß in ihrem Hochstuhl und sah sich interessiert ein Bilderbuch an. „Aviva, komm raus und hilf mir. Den einen Schuh hab ich schon. Warum musst du denn überhaupt diese komischen Stiefel anziehen?", fragte Tyler genervt. „Weil das meine roten Glücksstiefel sind. Und ich werde nicht eher rauskommen bis du beide gefunden hast", sagte Aviva bockig. Tyler seufzte und kroch wieder auf allen vieren durch die Wohnung. Cole und Phoebe brachten die Taschen nah unten. „Tyler, seit ihr endlich fertig?", fragte Phoebe als sie zusammen mit Cole aus dem Fahrstuhl trat. „Ich und Mary Ja, aber Aviva nicht. Und sie kommt nicht aus diesem bekloppten Badezimmer raus, bevor ich nicht den zweiten roten Stiefel gefunden hab", erklärte Tyler seinen Eltern unglücklich. „Meinst du den Schuh, der unter Marys Hochstuhl liegt?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Erleichtert seufzte Tyler auf und hob den zweiten Schuh auf. „Ich hab beide, Aviva", sagte Tyler und klopfte an die Badezimmertür. „Dann komm rein und hilf mir", sagte das Mädchen. „Vergiss es!", meinte Tyler nun wütend und warf die Schuhe vor die Tür. „Cole, bitte kümmer dich darum", seufzte Phoebe und ging zusammen mit Mary und Tyler nach unten. Cole ging zu seiner Tochter ins Badezimmer. Wenige Minuten später kam Cole mit einer weinenden und total aufgelösten Aviva auf dem Arm runter ans Auto. Ihre Stiefel hielt Cole noch in der Hand. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Sie hat gebockt!", sagte Cole nur und drückte Phoebe Aviva in die Arme und setzte sich ans Steuer. Phoebe seufzte. ,Das fängt ja gut an, dachte Phoebe und schnallte ihre weinende Tochter an. Dann setzte sie sich selbst ins Auto und Cole fuhr los. Als Cole vor dem Halliwell-Haus hielt, weinte Aviva immer noch. Leo, Piper, Paige, Melinda und Matthew warteten schon auf Cole und Phoebe. Schließlich machten sich beide Wagen auf in Richtung Los Angeles. Dort würden sie bei einem altem Freund wohnen. Bei Angel Richter. **

„**Wo bleiben sie denn?", fragte Cordelia nervös und sah aus dem Fenster. „Sie werden schon kommen Cordy. Ich möchte euch übrigens noch einmal daran erinnern, das sie fünf Kinder mitbringen. Im Unterschiedlichem Alter. Tyler ist nun Neun. Aviva vier, sie wird aber bald fünf, Melinda sieben, Mary zwei und Matthew eins", sagte Angel und sah seine Freunde dabei an. „Ich weiß. Drei Mädchen und zwei Jungs. Sie sind fast alle magische Kinder. Ist okay, das hast du uns jetzt schon tausendmal erklärt", sagte Gun und sah nun ebenfalls nervös aus dem Fenster. „Woher kanntest du sie noch mal?", fragte Fred ihn. „Ich war mit ihrer Grandma befreundet. Dadurch hab ich die Mädchen kennengelernt. Damals waren sie noch Kinder und wussten nichts von ihren Kräften. Das ist nun anders. Auch drei der Kinder verfügen über magische Kräfte und sie benutzen sie auch", erklärte Angel noch einmal. „Ach so", erwiderte Wesley und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster. „Da sind sie!", rief Cordelia plötzlich. Zwei Jeeps hielten vor dem altem Hotel. Dann stiegen Piper und Leo zusammen mit Paige, Melinda und Matthew aus und gingen auf das Hotel zu. Phoebe, Cole und Tyler stiegen zusammen mit Aviva und Mary aus und gingen ebenfalls auf das Hotel zu. Dann ging die Tür auf. „Hi", riefen Cordy, Wesley, Gun und Fred. „Hi", riefen Piper und Phoebe leiser. Leo hatte Matthew auf dem Arm und sein Sohn schlief in seinen Armen. Cole trug Aviva auf dem Arm, die nun ebenfalls schlief. Mary saß putzmunter auf dem Arm ihrer Mutter und sah die vielen Menschen neugierig an. „Phoebe, Piper, Paige", sagte Angel glücklich und umarmte die Halliwells vorsichtig. „Hi", sagten die drei lächelnd. Nun begrüßte Angel auch Leo, Cole, Melinda, Tyler und Mary. Cordy, Wesley, Gun und Fred taten es ihm gleich. Auch Aviva und Matthew waren jetzt wach geworden und wurden von allen herzlich begrüßt.**


	32. Anabell

**Später saßen die Erwachsenen an dem großen Tisch und unterhielten sich. Die Kinder spielten in dem riesigem Hotel. „Und wie kamt ihr auf Aviva Tamara? Das ist ja schon ein ungewöhnlicher Name", fragte Fred interessiert. Phoebe und Cole zuckten mit den Schultern. Das wussten sie schon gar nicht mehr. „Aber der Name passt zu ihr. Auch sie ist ungewöhnlich", meinte Piper augenzwinkernd. „Hey", rief Phoebe spielerisch und haute Piper leicht auf den Arm. „Und nach Aviva wolltet ihr eigentlich keine Kinder mehr?", fragte Gun weiter. Phoebe nickte und Cole schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ähm ... was denn jetzt?", fragten alle verwirrt. „Phoebe wollte keine Kinder mehr. Ich schon", meinte Cole und lächelte glücklich. „Ja, du hast ja auch deinen Spaß dabei", neckte Phoebe ihn. Alle mussten lachen. „Mommy!!!!! Daddy!!!!!", rief Tyler und kam zusammen mit Melinda auf die Erwachsenen zugerannt. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Cole seinen Sohn. „Aviva und Mary streiten sich. Wir kriegen sie nicht mehr auseinander", rief Tyler. Er war völlig ausser atem. Phoebe und Cole verdrehten die Augen und standen auf. Alle anderen folgten ihnen. „Lass mich", schrie Aviva. „Ich mach doch gar nichts. Ich sag Daddy sowieso das du angefangen hast!", rief Mary mit einem fiesem und hinterhältigem Grinsen. „Du lügst. Du hast angefangen. Gib mir meine Puppe wieder!", schrie Aviva und fiel auf den Boden, weil Mary sie geschubst hatte. Dann zog Mary ihrer älteren Schwester an den Haaren. „Du nimmst mir immer alles weg. Ich hasse dich!", schrie Aviva und weinte. Dann setzte sie an ihrer Schwester ihre Kräfte ein. Mary wurde von Aviva weggestoßen und landete auf ihrem Po. „Ich hasse dich", schrie Mary zurück. „Du weißt doch gar nicht was das heißt! Ich will meine Puppe zurück!", forderte Aviva wieder. „Okay, hier hast du sie", schrie Mary und riss Avivas Puppe den Kopf ab und trampelte auf Avivas Lieblingspuppe herum. „Nein, Anabell!", schrie Aviva verzweifelt. „Du blöde KUH", schrie Mary und trat noch einmal fest auf Avivas Puppe. Dann griffen Cole und Phoebe ein. „Lass das!", rief Cole und gab Mary einen Klaps auf den Po und ging dann mit seiner Tochter in ein Zimmer. „Anabell", schluchzte Aviva unglaubwürdig und krabbelte zu ihrer kaputten Puppe. „Baby, ist alles okay?", fragte Phoebe vorsichtig und kniete sich zu ihrer Tochter. Aviva sah sie nur kurz an und wandte sich dann wieder ihrer Puppe zu. „Sie hat Anabell getötet", flüsterte Aviva. „Baby, Anabell war nur eine Puppe. So etwas kann man nicht töten", versuchte Phoebe ihr vorsichtig zu erklären. „Sie war meine Freundin!", brüllte Aviva und sah ihre Mutter wütend an. „Ich weiß Baby. Ich weiß", sagte Phoebe und nahm ihre weinende Tochter auf den Arm und ging mit ihr in das Schlafzimmer. „Was war das denn?", fragte Gun verwundert. „Das ist bei uns jeden Tag so. Mary macht Aviva total nieder. Obwohl Aviva älter ist", erklärte Tyler ihnen. „Aviva hat richtige Angst vor Mary", erklärte Cole, der jetzt aus einem anderem Zimmer kam. "Warum?", fragte Wesley. „Ich kann es mir denken", meinte Angel nur. Cole sah Angel in die Augen und wusste das Angel wusste was er meinte. „Sie wäre ein Dämon geworden, nicht wahr?", fragte Angel ihn. Cole nickte. „Ich will dich ja nicht beunruhigen, aber der Dämon ist immer noch in ihr und richtet sich gegen Aviva!", erklärte Angel ihm. „Aber der Magier hat gesagt, das er verschwinden würde. Ich habe ihm geglaubt", meinte Cole verzweifelt. „Daddy, das heißt doch jetzt, dass Mary böse ist, oder?", fragte Tyler. „Zu Aviva schon", erklärte Cole ihm. „Das erzähl ich euch schon seit Monaten", murmelte Tyler leise. „Aber was hat Aviva ihr denn getan?", fragte Melinda nun. Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Entschuldigt mich", sagte Cole und betrat das Schlafzimmer. Alle anderen gingen wieder in das Erdgeschoss.**

**Als Cole das Schlafzimmer betrat, lag Phoebe mit Aviva auf dem Bett und strich ihrer Tochter beruhigend und behutsam über den Rücken. „Baby, shhh", versuchte Phoebe sie zu beruhigen. „Sie hasst mich", schluchzte Aviva in die Kissen. „Nein, sie hasst dich nicht", sagte Phoebe, obwohl sie selbst nicht dran glaubte. „Sie hat Anabell getötet!", erklärte Aviva ihr noch einmal unter Tränen. „Anabell war eine Puppe", sagte Cole nun. „Für mich war sie lebendig", schrie Aviva und drückte sich schluchzend in die Kissen. „Ist ja gut, Baby", sagte Phoebe und funkelte Cole wütend an. Dieser hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Lass mich es mal probieren", sagte Cole und setzte sich zu seiner Tochter ans Bett. „Baby, was ist passiert bevor Mary Anabell kaputtgemacht hat?", fragte Cole sanft. „Sie ... sie hat mir Anabell weggenommen, und ich ... ich wollte sie wieder haben. Aber sie ... sie hat sie mir nicht ... nicht gegeben. Und dann, hat sie angefangen ... angefangen mich zu hauen und zu ... zu schubsen", erklärte Aviva unter Tränen. „Komm mal her, Prinzessin", sagte Cole und nahm seine Tochter tröstend in den Arm. Aviva kuschelte sich ängstlich an ihren Vater. „Warum hast du dich nicht gewehrt?", fragte Cole. Phoebe sah ihrem Mann und Aviva interessiert zu. „Weil sie stärker ... stärker ist als ich. Ich weiß, dass ich ... ich älter bin und stärker sein müsste, aber ... aber ich habe Angst vor ... vor Mary", erklärte Aviva ihrem Vater. „Warum?", fragte Phoebe nun. „Sie ist so ... so gemein zu mir. Immer wenn ihr nicht dabei seit ... nimmt sie mir Sachen weg oder ... oder schlägt mich. Nachts kommt sie manchmal in mein ... mein Bett und kratzt und beißt mich. Sie sagt, wenn ich euch ... euch sage was sie tut ... bringt sie mich um. Außerdem schickt sie mir ... mir Nachts Alpträume", erklärte Aviva ihren Eltern und wurde wieder von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt. „Woher weißt du, dass Mary dir die Träume schickt?", fragte Phoebe arlamiert. „Ich weiß nicht woher ich das weiß. Vielleicht ... vielleicht hat sie was gegen mich weil ich eine ... eine Hexe bin und sie nicht", vermutete Aviva. Geschockt und arlamiert sahen sich Cole und Phoebe an. „Baby, du ruhst dich jetzt ein bisschen aus und ich und Daddy reden ein bisschen", sagte Phoebe sanft und deckte ihre Tochter zu. „Kommt ihr gleich wieder?", fragte Aviva und schluchzte wieder. „Klar, Prinzessin", sagte Cole und küsste seine Tochter sanft auf die Stirn. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, wenn irgendwas ist, schreist du einfach, okay?", sagte Phoebe und streichelte Aviva über den Kopf. Aviva nickte und steckte schon ihren rechten Daumen in den Mund um einschlafen zu können. Das war eine schlechte Angewohnheit von ihr, die ihr keiner Abgewöhnen konnte. „Schlaf gut, Baby", flüsterte Phoebe und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und Cole. Dann lehnte sie sich erschöpft gegen die Wand. Cole sah seiner Frau ins Gesicht und bemerkte, das sie weinte. „Hey, komm her", sagte er sanft und drückte Phoebe fest an sich. Phoebe drückte ihren Mann fest an sich. „Alles wird gut", versuchte Cole seine Frau zu trösten. „Wie denn?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Ich weiß es nicht", gab Cole zu. „Mary ist ein Dämon, Cole. Der Trank hat nicht funktioniert. Mary terrorisiert Aviva. Sie macht sie seelisch und körperlich fertig. Das sollte nicht so sein. Aviva ist ihre große Schwester. Aviva müsste sie ärgern, aber nicht Mary sie. Cole, das ist nicht mehr normal!!", regte sich Phoebe auf. „Das weiß ich, denkst du ich mache mir keine Sorgen? Weißt du wie es mich fertig macht Aviva so fertig zu sehen?", fragte Cole zurück. „Was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte Phoebe ihn verzweifelt. „Angel sagt, das der Magier den Dämon nur unterdrückt hat. Er sagt man kann einen Dämon durch schwarze Magie so nicht vernichten. Wir sollten ersteinmal Nachforschungen anstellen", schlug Cole vor. Phoebe nickte. Sie öffnete noch mal kurz die Schlafzimmertür und sah nach ihrer Tochter, die aber friedlich schlief. ,Mein armes Baby, dachte Phoebe und dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Dann ging sie zusammen mit Cole hinunter in die Hotelvorhalle. Dort warteten die anderen schon auf sie. „Wie geht's Aviva?", fragte Piper besorgt. „Nicht gut. Sie wird von ihrer kleinen Schwester terrorisiert, wie soll es ihr da schon gehen?", fragte Phoebe wütend. Tyler ging auf seine Mutter zu und nahm sie an die Hand. „Wir schaffen das", sagte er und drückte fest die Hand seiner Mutter. „Danke, Schatz", sagte Phoebe und lächelte ihn an. „Angel, wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Mary ist ein Dämon und lässt Aviva nicht in Ruhe", erklärte Cole ihm schnell. „Okay, wir müssen nachforschen. Cole, was für ein Dämon bist du?", fragte Angel ihn. „Baltharsar", antwortete Cole knapp. „Baltharsar?", fragte Wesley ungläubig. Cole nickte nur. „Der Baltharsar?", fragte nun auch Gun. „Meine Güte Ja, könnten wir uns jetzt vielleicht um Mary und Aviva kümmern?", fragte Cole genervt. „Es wird schwierig", sagte Angel nur knapp. „Was soll das heißen?", fragte Phoebe nun nervös. „Ich sagte es wird schwierig, aber nicht unmöglich", ergänzte Angel. „Cole?", fragte Phoebe flehend. „Ich werde tun, was ich kann", versprach er ihr. „Wes, Gun und ich wir werden dich begleiten", sagte Angel und stand auf. „Okay", nickte Cole. „Pass auf dich auf", flüsterte Phoebe, als Cole sie küsste. „Werde ich. Pass du mir auf Aviva auf, und Phoebe ...?". „Ja?". „Ich liebe dich, vergiss das nie", sagte er, küsste sie noch einmal und schimmerte dann zusammen mit Angel, Gun und Wesley weg. „Super, und jetzt?", fragte Phoebe resigniert. „Weißt du Phoebe, Aviva wird dir immer ähnlicher", sagte Piper und musste lächeln. „Was soll das heißen?", fragte Phoebe nun. „Du hast genauso ausgesehen wie sie und du warst, besser gesagt bist, genauso stur. Außerdem warst du, oder besser gesagt bist du immer noch, sehr gefühlsbetont", erklärte Piper ihrer Schwester. „Ich bin nicht stur!", meinte Phoebe, musste aber trotz allem lächeln. „Doch, und das kann sogar ich behaupten", meinte Paige lächelnd. „Mommy!", hallte es plötzlich durch das Hotel. Alle sahen sie geschockt auf. Dann rannten sie alle zusammen nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Dort saß Aviva aufrecht im Bett und wurde von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt. „Baby", sagte Phoebe und ging zu ihrer Tochter und nahm sie in den Arm. Cordelia betrachtete das Kind. Sie wusste wie sich Aviva fühlen musste, denn bei ihren Visionen erging es ihr nicht anders. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Phoebe während sie Aviva beruhigend hin und her wiegte. „Sie war hier und hat mir einen Traum gegeben", schluchzte Aviva und vergrub sich in dem Pullover ihrer Mutter. „Mary?", fragte Piper. Aviva nickte. „Sieh nach ihr Piper, bring sie aber auf keinen Fall hier hin", sagte Phoebe und strich ihrer Tochter über den Kopf. Piper nickte und ging mit Paige in Marys Zimmer. „Was hast du denn geträumt?", fragte Fred sanft. „Daddy und Mary waren an einem Dunklen Ort und Daddy und Mommy haben sich nicht mehr lieb gehabt. Wir haben wieder bei Tante Piper und Tante Paige gewohnt. Du warst immer nur traurig und ich ... ich war ... ich war ...", weiter sprechen konnte Aviva nicht. „Du warst was?", fragte Phoebe sanft. „Ich war ... ich war ... tot!", platze es plötzlich aus dem kleinem Mädchen heraus und sie drückte sich wieder ängstlich an ihre Mom. Alle Frauen und Tyler und Melinda sahen sich geschockt an. Tyler krabbelte nun zu seiner Schwester auf Bett. „Aviva, wer hat dich getötet?", fragte er sanft. „Das will ich nicht sagen", schluchzte sie wieder. „Baby, das musst du uns aber sagen, denn sonst können wir dir nicht helfen", erklärte Phoebe ihrer Tochter. „Ich will nicht", schrie Aviva jetzt und hielt sich stur die Ohren zu. Verzweifelt sah Phoebe Cordelia und Fred an. „Wir lassen dich mit ihr alleine", sagte Fred und nahm Melinda und Tyler mit nach draussen, Cordelia folgte ihr. Als die Tür geschlossen war wandte sich Phoebe wieder zu Aviva. „Prinzessin, bitte", meinte Phoebe und strich ihrer Tochter über den Rücken. „Sagst du mir wer dich getötet hat?"fragte sie noch einmal. Aviva sah ihrer Mutter in die Augen und nickte dann leicht. „Daddy", flüsterte Aviva. „Was?", fragte Phoebe erstaunt und geschockt. „Er hat Mary gesagt, das er mich töten wolle und nicht sie. Er hat mich mit einem Feuerball tot gemacht", erklärte Aviva ihrer Mutter und fing wieder an zu weinen. „Das würde dein Daddy niemals tun", meinte Phoebe mehr zu sich selbst als zu Aviva. „Er hat es aber", sagte Aviva enttäuscht. „Ich geh mal kurz raus", sagte Phoebe. „Nimm mich mit, bitte. Ich hab Angst. Mary wird wiederkommen", sagte Aviva überzeugt. „Okay, Baby. Dann komm", sagte Phoebe und nahm ihr Baby auf den Arm und ging mit ihr hinunter in den Vorraum. Dort warteten bereits Cordelia und Co auf Phoebe. **


	33. Todesträume

**Piper und Paige betraten leise das Zimmer ihrer Nichte. Diese stand aufrecht in ihrem Gitterbett und starrte Piper und Paige mit großen braunen Augen an. „Hey, Mary", sagte Piper vorsichtig und näherte sich Mary. „Wo ist Mommy?", fragte das Kind scheinheilig. „Nicht hier", meinte Paige streng. „Paige! Deine Mommy ist bei Aviva", sagte Piper. Als der Name ihrer Schwester fiel verspannte sich der Körper des zweijährigen Mädchens. „Was will sie denn da?", fragte Mary kalt und herablassend. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", fragte Paige forschend. „Oh, hat sie schlecht geträumt?", fragte Mary hinterhältig. Durch den harten und kalten Tonfall ihrer Nichte zuckten Piper und Paige zusammen. „Du hast ihr die Träume geschickt, und lässt sie nicht in Ruhe. Warum tust du das, Mary?", fragte Piper schließlich. Plötzlich lachte Mary kalt auf. Dann färbten sich ihre Augen plötzlich schwarz. „Sie ist ein Miststück. Sie ist ekelerregend. Sie ist eine HEXE!", schrie Mary dann. „Wow", sagte Paige geschockt. „Wir sind auch Hexen", sagte Piper. „Ihr seit nichts im Gegensatz zu Aviva, sie wird mächtiger werden, als ihr es jemals wart. Sie hätte die Macht all das böse zu vernichten, und das kann ich nicht zulassen, sie muss sterben! Durch mich", sagte Mary nun drohend und feuerte plötzlich einen Energieblitz auf Paige und Piper ab. Diese konnten aber noch rechtzeitig ausweichen. „Und was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Paige verzweifelt. „Raus hier", sagte Piper und riss ihre Hände hoch und die Zeit stand still. Dann verließen Piper und Paige fluchtartig das Zimmer. **

**Als Piper und Paige die Treppe hinunterkamen sahen sie eine total erschöpfte Phoebe am Tisch sitzen. Aviva saß auf dem Schoß ihrer Mutter und aß ein paar Nudeln. „Hey, Phoebe", sagte Piper tröstend. „Hey, wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Phoebe ihre große Schwester. „Naja, wir haben herausgefunden, das Mary Energieblitze schleudern kann", sagte Paige sarkastisch. „Sie kann was?", fragte Cordelia, die jetzt mit Melinda und Tyler aus der Küche kam. „Energieblitze schleudern. Außerdem erstarrt sie. Ach und ja, sie hat vor Aviva zu töten", meinte Piper noch nebenbei. „Ich weiß", murmelte Phoebe leise und senkte den Kopf. „Oh", meinte Fred die jetzt mit Matthew auf dem Arm in den Vorraum kam. „Ich muss dringend mit Cole sprechen", meinte Phoebe und setzte Aviva alleine auf den Stuhl. "Mom?", fragte das Mädchen ängstlich. „Alles ist okay, Baby", sagte Phoebe beruhigend. „Leo ist oben, vielleicht hat er ja was rausgefunden?", meinte Piper etwas ermutigend. „Ich will aber nicht mit Leo reden, sondern mit Cole", meinte Phoebe stur und lief unruhig auf und ab. „Das kann aber noch dauern, bis Cole da ist", meinte Paige. „Das weiß ich selbst", sagte Phoebe wütend. Plötzlich polterte es auf der Treppe. Alle drehten sich erschrocken um. „Mary", flüsterte Aviva ängstlich als sie ihre kleine Schwester auf der Treppe stehen sah. „Mary, geh wieder in dein Zimmer", sagte Phoebe arlamiert und stellte sich schützend vor Aviva. „Euch will ich nichts tun, ich will nur sie", sagte Mary und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Aviva. „Du wirst sie nicht kriegen", sagte Piper nun. Nun lachte Mary wieder kalt und schleuderte einen weiteren Energieblitz auf die Leute. Alle sprangen weg und Phoebe riss Aviva schützend vom Stuhl. „Spinnst du jetzt total?", fragte Phoebe wütend und funkelte ihre Tochter böse an. Piper riss ihre Hände hoch und die Zeit stand wieder still. „Was ist denn in sie gefahren?", fragte Cordelia und rappelte sich mit Tyler und Melinda auf. „Ich weiß es nicht", meinte Phoebe verzweifelt. „Was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte Fred und streichelte Matthew beruhigend über den Kopf da er angefangen hatte zu weinen. „Wir können sie schlecht vernichten", meinte Paige. „Wir werden sie nicht vernichten. Wir werden noch nicht einmal daran denken", meinte Phoebe entrüstet. Plötzlich lief die Zeit weiter und ein Energieblitz zischte an Phoebes Kopf vorbei. Nun kam Mary die Treppe herunter getrampelt. „Gebt sie mir und euch wird nichts passieren", drohte Mary ihnen. „Nein", sagte plötzlich die Stimme von Cole. Dann materialisierte sich Cole vor seiner Tochter. Diese sah ihn mit großen erstaunten Augen an. Cole schoss plötzlich einen schwach geladenen Energieball auf Mary, so dass sie nach hinten flog und bewusstlos liegen blieb. „Cole!", rief Phoebe geschockt und eilte auf Mary zu. „Lass sie, Phoebe", sagte Cole und zog seine Frau am Arm mit sich. „Bist du verrückt geworden?", fragte Piper ihn nun erschrocken. „Ihr kann der Energieball nichts anhaben, es tat ihr nicht einmal weh", erklärte Cole seiner Schwägerin. „Habt ihr was herausgefunden?", fragte Paige ihn. „Ja, Angel, Gun und Wesley sind noch in der Kanalisation unterwegs, um den Dämon zu finden, dessen Blut wir brauchen", erklärte Cole ihr. „Blut?", fragte Fred nur angewidert. „Ja! Phoebe wir müssen uns unterhalten", sagte Cole und sah seiner Frau ernst in die Augen. „Okay", sagte Phoebe knapp und fasste nach Coles Hand. Dann ging sie mit ihm an Mary vorbei. „Würdet ihr auf Aviva aufpassen?", fragte Cole noch, bevor sie ins Zimmer gingen. Alle nickten. Dann schlossen Phoebe und Cole die Tür hinter sich. „Ist irgendwas passiert als ich weg war?", fragte Cole seine Frau. „Aviva hatte wieder einen Alptraum den ihr ihre kleine Schwester geschickt hat. Diese wirft, wie sollte es auch anders sein, mit Energieblitzen um sich und hätte damit fast alle von uns getötet", erklärte Phoebe ihm knapp. Das Aviva geträumt hatte, das Cole sie getötet hat, wollte Phoebe jetzt nicht erwähnen. „So was hatte ich schon befürchtet. Aber, Phoebe, du verheimlichst mir doch was", sagte Cole. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Phoebe ertappt. „Du konntest noch nie gut lügen, außerdem kann ich dir so etwas ansehen", erklärte er ihr. Phoebe seufzte, es hatte einfach keinen Sinn. „Okay, Cole du hast ja recht. Also Aviva hat geträumt, dass du und Mary in der Unterwelt gewohnt habt und das du und ich geschieden waren. Wir haben uns gehasst. Ich hab wieder bei meinen Schwestern gewohnt und Tyler war bei mir, aber Aviva war ... Tod", erklärte Phoebe ihm vorsichtig. „Wer hat sie getötet? Mary?", fragte Cole geschockt. „Nein ...", zögerte Phoebe. „Wer denn? Ich töte dieses Schwein", sagte Cole nun wütend und ballte die Fäuste. „Das wird für sie auch nicht besser", wich Phoebe ihm aus. „Wer war es, Phoebe?", fragte Cole wieder. „Naja, eigentlich ist das ja nicht so wichtig ...", wich Phoebe ihm wieder aus. Sie wusste das es ein harter Schlag für ihn werden würde, wenn er erfahren würde das er seine Tochter getötet hatte. „PHOEBE", rief Cole nun. „Okay, okay. Es wird dir aber nicht gefallen ...". „Phoebe, bitte sag es doch einfach", sagte Cole nun etwas verzweifelt. „Du hast sie getötet", flüsterte Phoebe leise. „Ich?", fragte Cole verwundert. Phoebe nickte vorsichtig. „Aber so etwas würde ich nie tun", meinte er verwundert und verzweifelt. „Ich weiß, ich glaube dir das. Aber was ist, wenn Mary Aviva keine Träume, sondern Visionen schickt?", fragte Phoebe ihn vorsichtig. „Du meinst, das was sie sieht, könnte Wirklichkeit werden?", fragte Cole misstrauisch. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Visionen bekommt man um vorgewarnt zu werden um dann das was man gesehen hat zu verhindern", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Das weiß ich!", meinte Cole nun verärgert. „Es tut mir leid", sagte Phoebe, erschrocken über den heftigen Tonfall ihres Mannes. „Schon gut. Aber was denkst du was sie verhindern soll? Das wir uns scheiden lassen oder das ich sie töte?", fragte Cole nun forschend. Phoebe zuckte nur traurig mit den Schultern. „Was hast du herausgefunden?", fragte Phoebe schließlich. „Das man Mary mit dem Blut eines Dämons heilen kann. Sie muss es trinken, dann wird der Dämon aus ihrem Körper verbannt und wird niemals wiederkommen", erklärte Cole ihr. „Und was für ein Dämon ist das?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Einer, der nur einmal existiert und deshalb sehr schwer zu finden ist. Angel, Gun und Wesley suchen ihn schon", erklärte Cole weiter. Phoebe nickte. „Ich hab Angst, Cole. Ich weiß nicht ob wir das schaffen", schluchzte Phoebe aufeinmal und brach in Tränen aus. Cole nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. „Wir schaffen das, Baby", sagte Cole und küsste Phoebe sanft auf den Haaransatz. „Wie? Was ist, wenn wir den Dämon nicht finden? Oder wenn Avivas Traum war wird? Entweder verlieren wir Aviva oder Mary. Super Aussichten", meinte Phoebe und drückte sich ängstlich an die Brust ihres Mannes. „Hey, mir geht's auch nicht gut, aber ich glaube immer noch daran, das wir es schaffen. Wir dürfen Aviva und Mary jetzt nicht aufgeben. Sie brauchen uns, und Tyler braucht uns auch. Und du bist nicht umsonst eine der mächtigsten Hexen der Welt und ich bin auch nicht umsonst einer der mächtigsten Dämonen die es gibt. Wir werden diesem Dämon in Mary in den Arsch treten und damit uns alle retten, hast du das verstanden?", fragte Cole und sah Phoebe genau in die Augen. „Okay, dann los", sagte Phoebe und wollte aus der Tür raus, aber Cole hielt sie am Arm fest und zog sie wieder zu sich. „Was ist denn noch?", fragte Phoebe verwundert. Cole beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Phoebe erwiderte denn Kuss. Plötzlich klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür. Phoebe und Cole gingen erschrocken auseinander. Cole öffnete die Tür, und davor stand Aviva. „Darf ich reinkommen?", flüsterte das kleine Mädchen. Cole lächelte seine Tochter liebevoll an und nahm sie auf den Arm. „Wir gehen jetzt alle zusammen runter, okay Prinzessin?", fragte Cole sie und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. Aviva lächelte schüchtern. Dann gingen Cole, Phoebe und Aviva gemeinsam runter.**


	34. Anabell konnte sprechen!

„**Phoebe und Cole stehen vor einer großen Sackgasse, und wissen nicht mehr was sie machen sollen", murmelte Paige vor sich hin. „Sie könnten doch einfach den Dämon aus ihr raustreiben", sagte Tyler, der ja nicht wusste wie ernst die Situation war. „So einfach geht das nicht, Tyler. Mary ist zur Hälfte ein Dämon, wenn wir den Dämon in ihr töten, dann töten wir Mary auch", erklärte Piper ihm. „Oh", sagte Tyler nur. In diesem Moment kamen Cole und Phoebe mit Aviva auf dem Arm die Treppe hinunter. Keiner von beiden, weder Cole und Phoebe, sahen besonders glücklich aus. „Ist Angel schon wieder da?", fragte Phoebe hoffnungsvoll. „Leider Nein, aber ich denke dass er gleich kommen wird", beruhigte Fred Phoebe. „Super, das bringt mir jetzt nichts", meinte Phoebe niedergeschmettert. Cole setzte sich mit Aviva zu Tyler an den Tisch. Mary lag immer noch bewusstlos auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz. Plötzlich hörte man ein poltern, was aus der Richtung des Keller zu kommen schien. Dann kamen Angel, Gun und Wesley schon voller Schleim aus dem Keller gerannt. „Endlich", sagte Phoebe und sah die drei Männer erwartungsvoll an. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Cordelia besorgt. „Ach, nachdem wir das Blut hatten verfolgte uns plötzlich ein Aasfresserdämon. Wirklich ein widerlicher Dämon", meinte Gun sarkastisch. „Ich weiß, Phoebe und ich sind auch schon einem begegnet", warf Cole kurz knapp ein. „Schön, habt ihr das Blut?", fragte Phoebe voller Sorge. Angel nickte. „Aber ...?", fragte Phoebe, da Angel nicht sehr glücklich aussah. „Ähm ... es ist nicht sicher das sie das überlebt", meinte Angel unglücklich. Alle sahen Angel geschockt an. „Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder bedeuten?", fragte Cole ihn nun verärgert. „Es könnte sein, das Mary das Blut nicht verträgt und dadurch vergiftet wird", erklärte Gun ihnen. „Aber das KÖNNTE nur eintreffen, es muss nicht", hakte Piper nach. Nun nickten Wesley, Gun und Angel. Verzweifelt und erschöpft lies sich Phoebe auf einen der Stühle sinken. Cole kniete sich vor Phoebe und sah ihr genau in die Augen. „Baby, was ist?", fragte er sie sanft und nahm ihre Hand in die seine. Es dauerte etwas bis Phoebe antwortete. „Ich weiß nicht ob wir das tun können", meinte sie leise. „Was tun können?", fragte Cole nun etwas erstaunt. „Wenn wir Mary das Blut geben könnte sie sterben", meinte Phoebe traurig. „Aber ...". Cole wurde von Phoebe unterbrochen. „Nichts aber, Cole. Ich weiß nicht ob ich es aushalten könnte mein Kind zu töten", meinte Phoebe und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Die anderen hielten sich aus dem Gespräch raus, da es ausschließlich Phoebe und Cole etwas anging. „Denkst du etwa, ich hätte keine Angst davor. Ich möchte genauso wenig wie du, das Mary stirbt, aber es gibt nun mal keinen anderen Weg um zu verhindern das Mary Aviva tötet und schließlich richtig zum Dämon wird", sagte Cole und wurde von mal zu mal lauter, so dass Phoebe ihn erschrocken ansah und Aviva anfing zu weinen. „Es tut mir leid, wirklich", entschuldigte sich Cole, selbst erschrocken darüber, das er so heftig reagiert hatte. „Schon gut, du hast ja recht", sagte Phoebe und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Einer müsste mit den Kindern in ein anderes Zimmer gehen", sagte Cole nun und wandte seinen Blick von Phoebe ab. „Fred und ich machen das", bot Cordelia an und nahm die schreiende Aviva auf den Arm. „Mommy, ich will nicht weg!", schrie das kleine Mädchen und strampelte. Cordelia ging mit der strampelnden und schreienden Aviva, mit Fred, Tyler, Melinda und Matthew in ein anderes Hotelzimmer. Sorgenvoll sahen Phoebe und Cole Fred und Cordelia nach. „Na, wenn das mal gut geht", murmelte Paige leise. Phoebe ignorierte diese Gemeinheit und stand auf. „Also los", meinte sie und näherte sich der Treppe. Alle anderen folgten ihr. Plötzlich wurde Mary wieder wach und bäumte sich auf. „Was ist passiert? Wo habt ihr sie hingebracht?", fragte Mary und schleuderte einen Energieblitz auf ihre Familie. Auf der engen Treppe gab es keine Fluchtmöglichkeit, und Phoebe sah sich schon als Staub auf der Treppe liegen, als der Energieblitz plötzlich zwei Zentimeter vor ihr stoppte. „Danke, Piper". „Haltet sie fest!", befahl Cole Gun und Angel. Diese griffen nach den Armen des erstarrten Kindes. „Ich werde ihr jetzt das Blut einflössen. Piper, wenn ich Jetzt sage, hebst du die Erstarrung auf", befahl Cole ihr und näherte sich seiner Tochter. Er setzte denn Becher voller Blut an Marys Lippen an. „Jetzt!", rief Cole und Piper hob die Erstarrung von Marys Körper auf. Die versuchte sich zu befreien, doch es klappte nicht. Nachdem Cole ihr das Blut eingeflösst hatte beruhigte sich Mary langsam und blaue Lichtblitze bildeten sich um ihren Körper. „Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht?", fragte Paige mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Plötzlich verließ ein schwarzer kleiner Schatten Marys Körper und das Kind sackte in sich zusammen. Die blauen Lichtblitze umspielten immernoch ihren Körper. Wie gebannt starrten alle auf den Schatten, der sich jetzt wohl unter großen Schmerzen wand und dann plötzlich in der Luft explodierte. Auch die blauen Lichtblitze lösten sich nun von Marys Körper und Phoebe und Cole eilten sofort zu ihrer Tochter. „Mary, ist alles okay?", fragte Cole sie besorgt. Schwach nickte das Kind und sah ihre Eltern überrascht und erstaunt an. „Ja, aber wo bin ich?", fragte Mary sie nun verwirrt. „Du bist bei deinem Patenonkel zu Besuch", erklärte Cole ihr. Schüchtern lächelte das kleine Mädchen alle Umstehenden an. „Hi", sagte sie schließlich und grinste frech. Alle mussten lachen. Nun war klar, das Mary zurück war. Plötzlich wurde eine Tür aufgerissen und Freds Kopf guckte hinaus. „Seit ihr fertig?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. „Ja, wieso?", fragte Phoebe während sie Mary auf den Arm nahm. „Ähm ... wir haben ein kleines Problem mit Aviva", meinte Fred. Phoebe drückte Angel sein Patenkind in die Arme und betrat das Zimmer zusammen mit Cole. Dort saß Aviva an der Wand und sang. Sie hatte sich die Finger in die Ohren gesteckt und wippte mit ihrem Oberkörper immer vor und zurück. Cordelia, Tyler und Melinda knieten vor ihr und versuchten zu dem kleinem Mädchen durchzudringen. „Aviva, bitte. Hör auf damit", versuchte Cordelia es wieder. _„Roll, roll, roll the boat tschemplie down the street. Merelie, merelie, merelie, merelie. Live is bout a dream. Roll, roll, roll the boat tschemplie down the street. Merelie, merelie, merelie, merelie. Live is bout a dream. Roll, roll, roll the boat ...", _sang Aviva immer wieder. Nun knieten sich Phoebe und Cole zu ihrer Tochter. „Baby, hör mir zu ...", doch auch Phoebe wurde keine Beachtung geschenkt. „Prinzessin, ...", versuchte Cole es. „Ich hab ihr schon versucht die Finger aus den Ohren zu ziehen, aber das hat nicht funktioniert", erklärte Tyler ihnen leise. Phoebe lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Siehst du bitte mal nach Mary, Tyler? Sie ist jetzt kein Dämon mehr", bat Phoebe ihren Sohn. Dieser nickte und verließ das Zimmer. „Baby, nimm die Finger aus den Ohren", bat Phoebe ihre Tochter. _„... Merelie, merelie, merelie, merelie. Live is bout a dream", _sang das Kind weiter und kniff sich nun die Augen zu. Ratlos sah Phoebe Cole an. Dieser versuchte es noch einmal auf die vernünftige Weise. „Aviva, jetzt nimm die Finger aus den Ohren", sagte er streng. Doch Aviva hörte ihn nicht und sang weiter. Nun riss bei Cole der Gedultsfaden und er riss Aviva die Finger aus den Ohren. „Aviva Tamara, wenn du nicht wirklich Ärger haben möchtest hörst du jetzt damit auf", rief Cole nun wütend. Erschrocken sah Aviva ihn an. Doch sie hörte auf zu singen. Stur hielt sie dem Blick ihres wütendem Vater stand. Tyler betrat nun mit Mary an der Hand das Zimmer. „Sie soll gehen!", schrie Aviva plötzlich voller Angst. „Sie wird dir nichts mehr tun, Baby. Sie ist nun nicht mehr böse", erklärte Phoebe ihr einfühlsam. „Das glaube ich nicht!", flüsterte Aviva ängstlich und versteckte sich hinter Cole. Doch dieser trat zur Seite. „Aviva, Mary ist jetzt wirklich lieb", erklärte Tyler ihr. Misstrauisch sah Aviva ihren großen Bruder an. Sollte das etwa stimmen? Tyler hatte kein Grund sie anzulügen. „Beweis es!", flüsterte sie. „Wie soll ich das denn machen?", fragte Tyler ratlos und erstaunt. Aviva zuckte mit den Schultern. Plötzlich meldete sich Mary zu Wort. „Es tut mir leid, das ich Anabell getötet habe!", flüsterte sie ängstlich und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Voller misstrauen sah Aviva ihre kleine Schwester an. „Woher soll ich wissen, dass du es ernst meinst? Woher soll ich wissen, dass du wirklich die Mary bist die ich lieb habe und die mich nicht hasst?", fragte Aviva weiter. Phoebe, Cole, Melinda, Piper, Paige, Leo, Tyler, Cordelia, Matthew, Fred, Angel, Gun und Wesley lauschten dem Gespräch der beiden Schwestern interessiert. Gespannt warteten alle auf die Antwort von Mary. Auch diese überlegte einige Zeit und Aviva hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben und wandte sich enttäuscht ab. „Anabell konnte sprechen", sagte Mary plötzlich. Erstaunt wirbelte Aviva herum. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte sie nun hoffnungsvoll. „Anabell konnte mit dir sprechen". Aviva nickte langsam. Dann riss sich Mary von Tylers Hand los und rannte auf ihre Schwester los. Beide fielen sich schluchzend in die Arme, froh einander wieder zu haben. Alle Beteiligten lächelten. „Es tut mir so leid", schluchzte Mary. „Ist gut, jetzt hab ich ja dich zum reden", flüsterte Aviva ihrer kleinen Schwester zu.**


	35. Ich weiß wie man den Dämon vernichten ka...

**Am nächste Morgen lag das Hotel von Angels Investigations still da. Bis ... RING, dass Telefon schellte. Müde schreckten Cole und Phoebe aus dem Schlaf. „Was war das?", fragte Phoebe verschlafen. „Das Telefon!", murmelte Cole zurück und schaute auf seinen Digitalwecker. „Das ist doch nicht zu glauben, es ist erst sieben Uhr zwanzig", murrte Cole und setzte sich auf, um sie zu strecken. „Du willst doch noch nicht aufstehen, oder?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Lächelnd sah Cole zu Phoebe. „Wieso fragst du?", fragte er sie und stütze sich auf seinen Handflächen ab. „Cole, die letzte Zeit hatten wir kaum Zeit für uns. Immer kamen die Kinder dazwischen", erklärte Phoebe ihm. Er lächelte und nickte. „Und ...?", fragte Cole weiter und beugte sich zu Phoebe hinunter. „Was und?", fragte diese und küsste ihn schließlich Leidenschaftlich. Er erwiderte den Kuss. Plötzlich wurde sanft an die Tür geklopft. Seufzend gingen Cole und Phoebe auseinander. „Zu früh gefreut", murmelte Phoebe. „Herein", sagte Cole und sah erwartungsvoll zur Tür, um zu sehen wer ihn gerade störte. Langsam wurde die Tür geöffnet und Angel steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür herein. „Ähm ... entschuldigt die frühe Störung, aber ich wollte euch fragen, ob ihr nicht Lust habt uns bei einem Fall zu helfen", fragte Angel nun. „Lust?", fragte Cole grinsend. „Ähm ... eigentlich wollte ich euch um Hilfe bitten", sagte Angel und grinste zurück. „Wir werden dir helfen. Wir kommen sofort", versprach Cole ihm. Angel nickte und machte die Tür hinter sich zu. Phoebe seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. „Wir werden das nachholen", versprach Cole ihr und küsste sie noch einmal kurz. Dann stand Cole auf und zog sich an. „Ich komm gleich nach, ich guck eben noch nach den Kindern", sagte Phoebe und zog sich ebenfalls an. Cole nickte und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann verließ Phoebe das Zimmer und ging auf das Zimmer von Tyler zu. Sie öffnete leise die Tür. Tyler lag noch schlafend im Bett. Phoebe verließ das Zimmer ihres Sohns wieder. Dann ging sie leise auf das Zimmer ihrer Töchter zu. Sie öffnete leise die Tür. Aviva und Mary, beide, waren wach und sahen ihre Mutter erstaunt an. „Hey, warum seit ihr denn schon wach?", fragte Phoebe ihre Töchter erstaunt. „Das Feleton hat geklingelt", sagte Mary und sah ihre Mom an. „Das heißt Telefon, Schatz. Wollt ihr schon mal mit runter kommen?", fragte Phoebe sie. Aviva und Mary nickten. „Dann kommt", sagte Phoebe und hob ihre Töchter aus ihren Betten. „Ich hab Hunger", nölte Mary. „Du kriegst gleich was zu essen", sagte Phoebe und ging zusammen mit ihren Töchtern hinunter ins Foyer. In diesem saßen Cordy, Fred, Gun, Angel, Cole und ein grünhäutiges Wesen, das Phoebe nicht kannte. „Hey", sagte Cole und nahm seine Töchter in die Arme. „Ich hab Hunger", verlangte Mary wieder nach etwas essbarem. „Komm mit, in der Küche ist was", sagte Fred und ging zusammen mit Mary an der Hand in die Küche. Aviva setzte sich auf den Schoß ihres Vaters und sah misstrauisch und ängstlich auf das grüne Wesen. „Daddy?", flüsterte sie. „Was ist, Prinzessin?", fragte Cole sie. „Ist das ein großer Frosch?", fragte das Mädchen sie leise. Cole und Phoebe prusteten los und auch die anderen konnten sich nicht mehr halten. Lorn, der Frosch, schaute das Mädchen freundlich lächelnd an. „Ich bin kein Frosch, ich bin ein lieber Dämon. So wie dein Papa und wie Angel", erklärte er ihr. „Stimmt das?", fragte Aviva ihre Eltern. Lachend nickten diese. „Und was macht er hier?", fragte Aviva jetzt wieder an ihren Vater gewandt. „Er hilft Angel, Dämonen zu fangen", erklärte Cole ihr. Langsam nickte Aviva und starrte auf das Buch, das vor Cole aufgeschlagen war. Schnell versuchte Phoebe ihre Tochter abzulenken. „Baby, komm mit Frühstücken", sagte Phoebe. „Ich hab keinen Hunger", meinte sie und schmiegte sich an Cole. Dieser strich seiner Tochter zärtlich über den Kopf. „Du musst doch aber was essen, Aviva", sagte Phoebe und sah ihre Tochter erstaunt an. „Ich hab doch aber überhaupt keinen Hunger", meinte Aviva. Phoebe gab auf. Sie wollte Aviva auch nicht zum essen zwingen. Fred kam jetzt mit Mary zurück aus der Küche. Dann setzten sie sich zu den anderen an den Tisch. „Ich hab was!", äußerte Lorn sich. „Was?", fragte Angel interessiert, aber ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen. „Hier steht das der Warlock, den wir suchen auf kleine Kinder steht", erläuterte Lorn kurz. Erschrocken sah Angel ihn an. „Das ist überhaupt nicht gut, wenn man bedenkt, dass es hier von Kindern nur so wimmelt", sagte er und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu um eine Lösung zu finden damit sich der Warlock nicht an Kindern vergreifen konnte. „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach mal nach seinem Versteck suchen?!", schlug Cole vor. „Nein, das halte ich für keine gute Idee", erwiderte Phoebe sofort. „Aber sonst finden wir vielleicht nichts über ihn heraus", konterte Cole. „So ungern ich es auch zugebe, Cole hat recht", seufzte Cordelia und schlug resigniert das Buch zu. „Ja, aber dieser Dämon könnte uns alle töten", warf Fred ein. „Das könnte jeder Dämon, Fred", erwiderte Wesley. „Ich weiß wie wir ihn besiegen können", flüsterte Aviva, doch niemand hörte sie, da jetzt eine lautstarke Diskussion entbrannt war. „Wahrscheinlich haben sie es auf unsere Kinder abgesehen, Phoebe. Und du willst doch auch nicht, dass sie getötet werden, oder?", fragte Cole sie sanft. Aviva zupfte nun an dem T-Shirt ihres Vaters. „Was ist das denn für eine Frage, Cole? Natürlich will ich unsere Kinder nicht verlieren. Aber es hilft ihnen ebensowenig wenn wir tot sind", ärgerte sich Phoebe. Aviva zog nun heftiger an dem T-Shirt ihres Vaters. „Nicht jetzt, Aviva", wies er sie zurecht. „Wir sollten auch nicht alle gemeinsam gehen, sondern es sollte immer jemand bei den Kindern bleiben", erklärte Gun nun. „Daddy!", sagte Aviva nun lauter. „Nicht jetzt! Ich finde Gun hat recht. Jemand muss auf jeden Fall bei den Kiddies bleiben. Also, los", meinte Cole und wollte aufstehen. „ICH WEISS DOCH WIE MAN DEN DÄMON VERNICHTEN KANN!!!!!", rief Aviva nun und plötzlich flogen die gesamten Bücher über die Köpfe der Angehörigen hinweg. „Was? Was sagst du da?", fragte Angel sie nun. „Ich weiß wie man ihn töten kann!", flüsterte Aviva nun wieder. „Woher?", fragte Phoebe nun ihre Tochter. „Ich hab es heute Nacht geträumt", flüsterte sie in das T-Shirt ihres Vaters hinein. „Was hast du denn genau geträumt?", fragte Angel sie einfühlsam. „Da war dieser böse Mann und er hat ein kleines Mädchen mitgenommen und dann hat er sie in ein komisches Haus gebracht. Da hat er sie erst überall gestreichelt und dann hat er das Mädchen getötet. Dann kamen Mommy und Daddy, und Mommy hat einen Spruch gesagt und Daddy hat ihn mit blauen Bällen beschossen und dann ist er tot gegangen", erklärte Aviva schüchtern. Alle sahen sie geschockt an. „Schrecklich", murmelte Fred nur und Cordelia schüttelte angewidert und entsetzt den Kopf. „Weißt du noch, was deine Mommy gesagt hat?", fragte Gun das kleine Mädchen. Es schien, als würde Aviva überlegen. „Ähm ... **_Du sollst nun die Schmerzen erleiden, die die Mädchen erlitten haben. Deswegen werden dich die Feuerbälle ins Herz schneiden, und du kehrst zurück in Teufels Magen_**", wiederholte Aviva leise. Alle sahen sie verwundert an. „Das heißt ja, das man einen Dämon brauchen muss!", schloss Wesley daraus. „Aber was viel wichtiger ist, ist das er sich anscheinend nur an Mädchen vergreift", warf Fred nun ein. „Also sind Tyler und Matthew außer Gefahr", schlussfolgerte Lorn. „Schreib den Spruch auf, Phoebe", sagte Cole und sah zu Mary rüber, die desinteressiert auf ihre, nun leere, Müslischüssel guckte. Phoebe schnappte sich ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift, und Aviva musste den Spruch ein weiteres Mal wiederholen. „Gut, ich denke wir werden jetzt losfahren, und das Haus aufspüren, in dem der Warlock wohnt", sagte Cole und setzte Aviva auf dem Boden ab. „Aber nur Aviva weiß, wie das Haus aussieht. Nur sie kann uns hinführen", erklärte Fred ihnen. „Fred hat recht, wir müssen die Kinder mitnehmen", sagte Gun. „Dann muss sie aber einer die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten", sagte Phoebe. Fred und Lorn meldeten sich freiwillig. „Ich mach eben die Kinder fertig und wecke die anderen", sagte Phoebe und nahm Aviva und Mary an die Hand um mit ihnen nach oben zu gehen. Auf der Treppe kamen ihnen Piper, Leo und Matthew entgegen. „Was gibt's zum Frühstück?", fragte Leo scherzhaft. „Nichts, ihr könnt gleich wieder umkehren, euch eure Kinder schnappen und dann ins Auto steigen. Es geht auf Dämonenjagt", sagte Phoebe grimmig. Piper sah ihre Schwester erstaunt an, drehte sich aber zusammen mit Leo und Matthew auf der Ferse um und folgte ihr. „Was soll das heißen?", fragte sie als sie mit Phoebe im Flur verschwand. „Wir sollten uns bewaffnen", sagte Angel und stand auf. Alle folgten ihm. Angel ging zu einem altem Schrank und öffnete diesen. „Wow!", sagte Cole anerkennend. „Ja, manches sammelt sich nach ein paar Jahrhunderten an", meinte Angel lässig und reichte Cole eine Streitaxt. „Die brauch ich nicht", meinte Cole nur und reichte sie an Wesley weiter. „So, nun auf in den Kampf", sagte Angel grimmig, als er an alle Waffen verteilt hatte. Dann marschierten sie Kampfbereit hinaus. Nur Angel nahm die Kanalisation, denn schließlich war es erst acht Uhr zwölf.**


	36. Mommy! Daddy!

„**Ist es das hier, Maus?", fragte Cole seine Tochter. Aviva sah sich das alte baufällige Haus genau an und schüttelte dann aber mit dem Kopf. „Also weiter", murmelte Cole, und fuhr langsam weiter. „Cole, ich hab Angst. Dieser Dämon vergreift sich an kleinen Mädchen. Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Wenn er ein normaler Mensch wäre hätte er in manchen Städten die Todesstrafe bekommen", erläuterte sie ihrem Mann. „Das weiß ich, Phoebe. Deswegen sitzen ja auch ein grüner singender Dämon und ein junges Mädchen mit in unserem Wagen", sagte Cole. „Das hab ich gehört!", kam es von Lorn, der mit Fred ganz hinten saß. Piper, die in dem Auto hinter ihnen saß, rief Phoebe, in just diesem Moment, an. „Hey, schon was neues?", fragte Piper. „Nein", erwiderte Phoebe knapp und legte wieder auf. „Das da ist es!", rief Aviva plötzlich und sie rutschte etwas tiefer in ihrem Kindersitz. „Welches?", fragten Cole und Phoebe plötzlich sehr aufgeregt. „Das da!", sagte nun Mary und zeigte auf ein schönes altes Haus. „Das da?", fragte Cole ungläubig. Aviva nickte langsam. „Na, dann los", meinte Phoebe und Cole parkte am Straßenrand. Pipers Auto hinter ihnen kam auch zum stehen. Phoebe und Cole stiegen aus und Piper und Paige brachten Matthew und Melinda hinüber. „Das ist es?", fragte Paige nun ebenfalls unglaubwürdig. Cole nickte grimmig und schloss die Autotüren hinter sich ab. Phoebe, die inzwischen Angel über den Standort des Hauses informiert hatte, legte gerade auf. „Er ist auf dem Weg. Wir sollen schon mal ohne ihn reingehen", erklärte sie und steckte das Handy ein. Cordelia, Wesley und Gun stießen nun zu ihnen und informierten sich. „Na, dann los", sagte Leo unbehaglich. Cole fasste nach der Hand seiner Frau und drückte sie kurz. „Wir schaffen das", ermutigte er sie. Dann gingen sie alle gemeinsam in das Haus. **

„**Wo sind Mommy und Daddy hingegangen?", fragte Tyler Fred und Lorn. „Sie suchen den bösen Mann von dem deine Schwester geträumt hat", versuchte Lorn ihm zu erklären. „Und wie sieht dieser böse Mann aus?", fragte Melinda nun. „Böse", erwiderte Lorn nur knapp. „Dann könnte es auch Onkel Cole sein", erwiderte das Mädchen etwas beleidigt. „Hey!", rief Tyler nun. „Mein Daddy sieht nicht böse aus!", rief Aviva nun empört. Mary nickte zustimmend. „Manchmal schon!", warf Melinda ein. „Du weißt doch gar nicht wovon du redest", rief Tyler. „Kinder ...", versuchte Fred nun zu schlichten. „Ich weiß wahrscheinlich besser Bescheid als ihr drei", meinte Melinda eingebildet. „Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Aviva ihre Cousine. „Ich weiß wie euer Daddy aussieht wenn er böse ist", meinte Melinda. „Klar, er hat ja auch schon mit dir geschimpft. Wenn er schimpft, dann sieht er immer böse aus. Aber das ist weil er dann böse auf uns ist", meinte Tyler nun wieder. „Hey, Kids. Ist das nicht egal?", fragte Lorn nun, doch keiner der Kinder kümmerte sich nun um ihn. „Nein, ich meine nicht wenn er schimpft", meinte Melinda nun geheimnisvoll. Matthew schlief wieder in seinem Kindersitz und bekam von dem Streit seiner Verwandten gar nichts mit. „Dann mach dein Maul auf und sag was du meinst", brüllte Mary nun. „Gut, wenn er richtig böse ist, dann sieht er nicht mehr aus wie Onkel Cole sondern dann verwandelt er sich. Er wird zu einem rotem Monster mit schwarzen Streifen und er ist ein Dämon", sagte Melinda nun. „Das er ein Dämon ist wissen wir. Aber das heißt doch nicht automatisch das er böse ist", meinte Tyler nun wieder. „Das sagst du!", meinte Melinda und drehte sich weg. „Ja, weil ich sein Sohn bin. Ich kenne ihn besser als du. Er ist nicht böse", meinte Tyler nun empört. „Das reicht jetzt aber!", rief Lorn nun und die Kinder sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. „Müsst ihr euch denn wirklich wegen so einer formalen Kleinigkeit streiten?", fragte Lorn nun weiter. „Kleinigkeit?", fragte Mary ihn nun und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Es geht hier um unseren Dad! Sie beleidigt ihn!", rief Tyler nun. Aviva sah aus dem Fenster. Sie wollte nicht mehr streiten, schließlich wusste sie wer recht hatte. Auf der anderen Straßenseite stand ein altes verwittertes Haus. Davor saß ein etwas älterer Mann und rauchte eine Zigarette. Plötzlich erhob sich dieser Mann und schlurfte auf das Auto zu. Er klopfte an der Fensterscheibe, und Lorn ließ diese ein Stück hinunter. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Fred ihn freundlich, aber die streitenden Kinderstimmen übertönend, während Lorn sich in der Dunkelheit des Wagens versteckte. „Sie haben nicht zufällig Feuer?", fragte der Mann sie freundlich und musterte mit einem Grinsen die streitende Kinderschaar in dem Auto. „Leider nein", erwiderte Fred und wollte das Autofenster wieder hochmachen. „Sind das alles Ihre?", fragte der Mann und deutete auf die fünf Kinder. „Oh, die? Ähm ... nein die sind von Freunden, ich pass nur auf während meine Freunde im Einkaufszentrum sind", meinte Fred. „Hier in der Nähe ist doch gar kein Einkaufszentrum", meinte der Mann misstrauisch. „Äh ... öh ... sie haben hier geparkt, weil sie da hinten keinen Parkplatz mehr gefunden haben", erklärte Fred ihm. „Dann ist ja gut", meinte der Mann und grinste. „Was ist gut?", fragte Fred ihn verwirrt. Doch der Mann lachte bloß und hauchte Fred an. Diese wurde auf der Stelle ohnmächtig und schlug mit dem Kopf hart auf das Armaturenbrett. Lorn, der eingreifen wollte, wurde mit einem Fausthieb außer Gefecht gesetzt. „Fred, Lorn?", fragte Tyler ängstlich. Immer noch lächelnd schlug der Mann nun das Fenster ein und verpasste Tyler einen Kinnhaken, so dass auch dieser Ohnmächtig umfiel. Ängstlich sahen Melinda, Mary und Aviva den fremden Mann an. Dieser schnippte einmal mit dem Finger und schon wurden die Kinder gefesselt. Aviva versuchte den Mann mit ihren Kräften von sich zu stoßen, als er nach ihnen Griff. Der Mann lachte wieder und trug die drei Mädchen unter seinem Arm davon. Alle drei riefen gleichzeitig nach ihren Eltern. „Mommy, Daddy!!!".**


	37. Aufregung

„**Mir kommt das alles viel zu einfach vor", murmelte Cole leise. Phoebe und Angel nickten. „Besser einfach als schwer, oder?", fragte Gun. „Irgendwas kommt mir hier oberfaul vor", warf Cole wieder ein. „Du bist einfach nur negativ eingestellt, weil dieser komische Dämon kleine Mädchen vergewaltigt, deine Reaktion ist total normal", entgegnete Wesley. „Wer macht denn hier so einen Krach?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Alle drehten sich um. Eine ältere Dame stand vor ihnen. „Könnte ich vielleicht erfahren, was Sie in meinem Haus zu suchen haben?", fragte sie unfreundlich. „Ähm ... Ihr Haus? Wohnt hier denn kein Mann?", fragte Phoebe nun vorsichtig. „Nein, mein Mann ist vor drei Jahren verstorben", antwortete die Frau ungeduldig. „Dann entschuldigen Sie die Störung", entschuldigte Phoebe sich förmlich. „Schon gut. Ich möchte Sie jetzt nur bitten mein Haus zu verlassen", meinte die Frau. Alle nickten und gingen eine Treppe hinunter. „Ich sagte doch, das es mir komisch vorkommt", meinte Cole beweisend. „Ja, du hattest ja ...". „Mommy, Daddy!!!", hallte es plötzlich durch das Haus und über die ganze Straße. „Aviva, Mary!", rief Phoebe. „Melinda!", rief Piper und beide Frauen rannten nach draußen, dicht gefolgt von ihren Männern und Paige, Angel, Cordy, Gun und Wesley. Als sie das eingeschlagene Autofenster sahen, befürchteten sie das Schlimmste, was sich dann auch schließlich bewahrheitete. Phoebe riss die Autotür auf. „Aviva? Mary?", rief sie. Doch sie fand nur die bewusstlose Fred, den bewusstlosen Lorn und den bewusstlosen Tyler vor. Piper sah ins Auto, und auch sie bemerkte, dass ihre Tochter nicht mehr da war. Schluchzend griff sie nach Matthew, der fürchterlich am weinen war. „Mommy, Daddy!", schrie er ununterbrochen. „Ist ja gut", tröstete Piper ihren Sohn. Angel versuchte inzwischen Lorn und Fred wieder wach zu bekommen. „Was ... was ist passiert?", fragte Lorn, als er seinen leicht blutenden Kopf hob. „Das solltest ihr uns am besten erzählen", meinte Cole geschockte, während er den verletzten Tyler aus dem Auto hob. Auch Fred kam jetzt langsam zu sich und hob ihren Kopf vom Armaturenbrett. Auch sie hatte eine stark blutende Platzwunde am Kopf, die Leo sofort heilte. „Was zum Teufel ist hier passiert?", schrie Phoebe nun fast. „Die Kinder haben sich gestritten, und plötzlich kam dieser alte Mann ans Auto und bat um Feuer. Ich sagte ich hätte keines, da kamen wir dann so ins Gespräch weil er nicht gehen wollte. Das Fenster war nur zu ein viertel hinuntergelassen, aber er sah die Kinder und fragte mich ob das alle meine wären. Ich sagte Nein und plötzlich lachte er und hauchte mich an, und ab dann weiß ich nicht mehr", erklärte Fred ihnen. Leo heilte gerade Tyler, der stöhnend zu sich kam. „Wo sind Aviva, Melinda und Mary? Hat er sie?", fragte Tyler aufgebracht. „Wer hat wen, Tyler Schatz?", fragte Phoebe in, als sie sich zu ihm hinunter kniete. „Der Mann, der uns angegriffen hat", sagte Tyler bloß und sah sich suchend nach seiner Cousine und seinen Schwestern um. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Angel ihn. „Dieser Mann hat mich K.O. gehauen, ich weiß nicht was passiert ist", schluchzte Tyler nun. „Wir sind so doof", schrie Phoebe plötzlich so dass alle zusammen zuckten. „Wir hätten wissen müssen, dass es eine Falle war. Garantiert hat dieser perverse Mädchenvergewaltigende Flachwichser Aviva die Vision geschickt", schrie Phoebe wieder auf. „Phoebe!", rief Cole nun. „Was?", fragte sie ihn wütend. „Die Kinder", erinnerte Piper ihre Schwester. „Ach so". „Was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte Leo verzweifelt. „Ich werde jetzt in jedes Haus gehen, um sie zu finden", sagte Piper entschlossen und drückte Leo Matthew in die Arme. „Ähm ... Schatz ich könnte sie einfacher finden. Zumindest Aviva und Melinda", erinnerte er seine Frau. „Und warum hast du das noch nicht getan?", fragte Cole ihn aufgebracht. Leo sah ihn etwas beleidigt an, schloss aber trotz allem konzentriert die Augen. Nach einiger Zeit öffnete er sie wieder. „Und?", fragten Piper und Phoebe gleichzeitig. „Ich kann sie nicht aufspüren. Entweder er hat über sie ein Bann gelegt oder sie sind ...". „NEIN! Daran darfst du noch nicht einmal denken", wies ihn Phoebe zurecht. „Kannst du sie irgendwie aufspüren?", fragte Piper Cole. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht das ich wüsste", meinte er. „Halt! Mir ist da was eingefallen!", rief Paige plötzlich. „Was denn?". „Melinda ist doch auch eine halbe **_Wächterin des Lichts _**wenn es uns gelingen würde irgendwie mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten könnte sie uns vielleicht sagen, wo sie sich aufhält", erklärte Paige aufgeregt. „Das ist gut", sagte Angel. Paige und Leo konzentrierten sich, und nach einiger Zeit öffneten beide wieder die Augen. „Sie sind in dem großen dreckigem Haus hier, bei einem ganz bösem Mann", erklärte Leo ihnen. Alle sahen sich nach einem großen dreckigem Haus um. Das einzige, dass sie entdecken konnten, war das vor ihrer Nase. „Meint sie das?", fragte Fred. „Das lässt sich nur herausfinden wenn wir nachgucken", meinte Cole, schnappte sich Phoebe und Tyler und lief auch schon über die Menschenleere Straße. Die anderen folgten ihm.**


	38. Jackreal Funoff

„**Was haben Sie mit uns vor?", fragte Melinda den fremden Mann. „Sie weiß es", meinte er lachend und deutete auf Aviva. „Weißt du wovon er spricht?", fragte Melinda ihre Cousine. Diese nickte nur und sah den Mann ängstlich an. „Was denn?", fragte Mary nun und rückte näher an Melinda. Aviva tat es ihr gleich. „Er will uns töten", flüsterte das kleine Mädchen. „Warum will er uns denn töten?", fragte Melinda Aviva. Aviva zuckte mit den Schultern. Das wusste selbst sie nicht. „Aber warum wollen sie uns denn töten?", fragte Mary ihn nun. Der Mann fing wieder an zu lachen. „Weil es mir Spaß macht! Alle Männer sind so, auch eure Daddys", erklärte er dann plötzlich grimmig. „Und warum töten Sie keine Jungs?", fragte Melinda nun. „Das macht nicht so viel Spaß", meinte er und grinste dreckig. „Unsere Eltern werden Sie töten, ich hoffe Sie wissen das", rief Mary nun mutig. Doch tief in sich hatte sie eine furchtbare Angst. Sie wünschte sich, das Tyler oder ihre Eltern jetzt durch die Tür kommen würden. Doch sie kamen nicht. „Nun, wir stellen uns erst einmal vor, sonst ist das alles so unförmlich", sagte er und grinste wieder. „Ich bin Jackreal Funoff, jetzt seit ihr dran", stellte er sich vor. Niemand sagte etwas. „Entweder ihr sagt mir jetzt eure Namen, oder ich schlitz euch auf", drohte er den Kindern. Ängstlich sahen sich diese an. „Ich bin Melinda Halliwell/Wayet". „Ich bin Mary Kate Halliwell/Turner", stellte sich Mary vor. Aviva schwieg. „Rede, Schlampe!", brüllte der Warlock nun. „Aviva", flüsterte sie. „Wie?", fragte er. „Sag es!", drängte Mary ihre große Schwester. „Mein Name ist Aviva Tamara Halliwell/Turner", flüsterte das Mädchen etwas lauter. „Nein, wie schöne Namen. Und ihr seit alle Untereinander Verwand", meinte Jackreal vergnügt. Plötzlich hörte er auf zu grinsen. „Jetzt wird's ernst", meinte er und seine Augen glühten rot auf. „Mach was!", brüllte Mary, die sich plötzlich sehr hilflos vorkam. Aviva versuchte den Warlock von sich zu stoßen, doch es funktionierte nicht. Er stolperte nicht einmal. Melinda riss ihre Hände hoch, um die Zeit anzuhalten, doch auch dieser Versuch den Warlock zu stoppen scheiterte. „Wer von euch möchte denn zuerst?", fragte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den Mädchen. Niemand meldete sich. „Wie alt seit ihr?", fragte er schließlich. „Ich bin zwei", antwortete Mary. „Sieben!", sagte Melinda kurz. „Und du?", fragte Jackreal Aviva scharf. „Vier", flüsterte sie. „Oh, wie schön", freute er sich. Plötzlich war der Blick von Melinda kurz abwesend. „Hey, du! Was tust du da?", fragte er sie. Doch Melinda war wieder „da". „Wen nehm ich denn jetzt", fuhr Jackreal fort. „Dich!", sagte er und zeigte auf Melinda. „Nein, mich!", rief Mary nun mutig. „Okay", meinte er einverstanden. „Ups!", machte Mary nur. „Nimm mich", flüsterte Aviva nun. Doch Jackreal hörte sie nicht und näherte sich Mary. „Hey, du Arsch. Ich sagte, nimm mich!!", brüllte Aviva nun. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte er sie wütend. „Arsch!", brüllte Aviva nun verzweifelt. Mit den Augen versuchte sie Melinda und Mary zu verdeutlichen, dass sie nicht eingreifen sollten. „Wie du willst, Miststück", meinte er und riss Aviva am Arm brutal in die Mitte des Zimmers. Das Kind schlug hart auf dem Boden auf, weinte aber nicht. Jackreal umkreiste Aviva wie eine Raubkatze. „Warm weinst du nicht? Weine!!! Schrei nach deiner Mommy!", schrie er als er sich auf Aviva stürzte. „Mommy!!!", brüllte das Kind, als Jackreal ihr Kleid zerriß. „Schrei ruhig, hier hört dich niemand", sagte er. Geschockt und ängstlich sahen Melinda und Mary zu, wie Jackreal Aviva das Unterhemd aufriss. Diese schlug mit ihren kleinen Fäusten auf Jackreal ein, der darüber nur lachte. „Mommy, Daddy", schrie Aviva wieder, diesmal weinte sie. „Hier hört dich niemand!", schrie er und strich Aviva über den Bauch. „Nein, ich will nicht!", schrie Aviva verzweifelt und versuchte sich zu wehren. Wieder versuchte Melinda die Zeit anzuhalten, doch auch diesmal funktionierte es nicht. Plötzlich wurde die Tür eingetreten und Cole stürmte zusammen mit den anderen hinein. Geschockt starrte Jackreal ihn an. Cole, wütend darüber, das sich dieser Widerliche Flachwichser, wie seine Frau zu sagen pflegte, an seiner Tochter vergriff, trat ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Jackreal flog brutal hinten an die Wand. Phoebe kniete sich zu Aviva die sich ängstlich an ihre Mutter drückte. Mary krabbelte ebenfalls zu ihrer Mutter. Melinda rannte zu Piper und Leo. „Phoebe, der Spruch!", rief Cole und prügelte noch immer voller Wucht auf den Warlock ein. Phoebe kramte den Spruch aus ihrer Tasche. „**_Du sollst nun die Schmerzen erleiden, die die Mädchen erlitten haben. Deswegen werden dich die Feuerbälle ins Herz schneiden, und du kehrst zurück in Teufels Magen_**", las Phoebe und Cole warf einen Energieball auf den Warlock. Dieser schrie, lachte Aviva noch einmal Teufelhaft an und verschwand dann. Cole trat wütend gegen die Wand, kniete sich dann aber zu seinen Töchtern. Mary fiel ihm schluchzend in die Arme. „Daddy, das war so schrecklich!", weinte sie. „Shhh", beruhigte er sie und wollte Aviva über die Wange streicheln, doch diese zuckte weinend zurück. „Prinzessin, was ist?", fragte er sie. Das Kind antwortete nicht, sondern klammerte sich ängstlich, nur mit ihrer Unterhose, an ihre Mutter. „Sie braucht Zeit", erwiderte Phoebe einsichtig. Cole nickte langsam und er stand mit Mary auf dem Arm auf. „Lasst uns fahren", meinte er sichtlich verstört. Tyler, froh darüber das seinen Schwestern nichts passiert war, wollte Aviva in den Arm nehmen, doch auch vor ihm zuckte das Mädchen ängstlich zurück. „Was hat sie?", fragte Tyler verwundert. „Lass ihr Zeit, Tyler", sagte Piper nun und verließ das Haus mit Cole, Tyler und den anderen. Phoebe nahm ihre weinende Tochter auf den Arm, und sah einen riesigen blauen Fleck an ihren Rippen. „Wie ist das passiert, Baby?", fragte Phoebe ihre Tochter sanft. „Der Mann ... hat mich ... mich hingeschmissen", erklärte sie weinend. Erst jetzt bemerkte Phoebe, dass ihre Tochter am ganzen Körper zitterte. „Es wird alles gut", tröstete Phoebe Aviva und bückte sich nach den Sachen ihrer Tochter. Plötzlich zuckte Phoebe zusammen. Sie hatte eine Vision, in der sie alles sah, was gerade passiert war. Nur leider ohne Ton. Keuchend atmete sie aus und sammelte sich. Dann verließ auch sie das Haus. Nachdem sie aus der Tür hinaus waren beruhigte sich Aviva etwas. Phoebe ging zusammen mit ihrem weinenden Kind auf den Jeep zu und schnallte sie dort an. Sie wollte gerne wissen, was dieser Warlock Aviva erzählt hatte, dass sie Angst vor ihrem Vater hatte. Aber das würde sie noch aus ihr herauskriegen. **


	39. Warum sind alle Männer böse?

„**Es regnet, es regnet die Erde wird nass, mach mich nicht nass, mach mich nicht nass mach nur den blöden Tyler nass", sang Mary als sie durch den Flur lief. „Selber!", rief Tyler und rannte hinter Mary her. Melinda, Tyler und Mary spielten fangen. Matthew lief im Foyer umher und Aviva saß still in einer Ecke. „Wer will mit einkaufen?", fragte Phoebe. „Ich!", rief Mary. „Ich", riefen auch Melinda und Tyler. „Okay, dann zieht euch an", sagte Phoebe. Die Kinder rannte so schnell sie konnten hoch ins Zimmer um sie die Schuhe anzuziehen. „Tyler, hilf Mary ihre Schuhe anzuziehen!", rief Phoebe noch hinterher. Dann sah sie ihre Tochter in der Ecke sitzen. „Sag mal, Baby, willst du nicht mitkommen", fragte Phoebe ihre Tochter einfühlsam. Aviva schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Seit sie vor zwei Tagen aus dem Haus gerettet worden waren, sprach Aviva nicht viel. „Okay, dann bleibst du hier. Soll ich dir irgendetwas mitbringen?", fragte Phoebe ihre Tochter. Es schien als würde Aviva überlegen. „Ein Bonbon", sagte sie leise. „Okay", lächelte Phoebe sanft und strich Aviva zärtlich über den Kopf. Mary, Melinda und Tyler kamen nun die Treppe hinuntergetrampelt. „Wir sind fertig", rief Mary. „Okay, dann kommt", sagte Phoebe und schickte die Kinder schon mal ins Auto. „Kommt Daddy nicht mit?", fragte Aviva nun. „Nein, er bleibt hier", erklärte Phoebe ihr. „Nimm ihn mit!", drängte Aviva sie. „Warum?". „Darum", sagte das Kind nur. „Er ist dein Vater. Ich weiß zwar nicht was dein Problem ist, aber irgendwann musst du wieder mit ihm reden", sagte Phoebe und drehte zur Tür um und ging hinaus. Aviva sah ihrer Mutter noch kurz nach und streckte ihr dann die Zunge raus. Dann stand sie auf und wanderte durch das leere Hotel. Angel schlief. Cordy, Fred, Wesley und Gun zeigten Piper, Paige, Leo und Matthew Los Angeles und wo Cole war wusste sich nicht. Sie wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. „La, la ...", sang sie leise. Sie wollte irgendetwas gegen ihre Langweile tun, also ging sie in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern um etwas fern zu sehen. Als sie die Tür öffnete sah sie ihren Vater auf dem Bett sitzen und Lesen. Er las einen Brief, zumindest sah es so aus. Als Cole das quietschen der Tür hörte, sah er von dem Zettel auf. Kurze Zeit sahen Cole und Aviva sich in die Augen. Dann drehte sich Aviva um und lief weg. „Aviva, warte!", rief Cole und sprang aus dem Bett. Doch das kleine Mädchen lief weiter. Da Cole aber nun mal viel größer war und auch viel größere Schritte machen konnte, hatte er seine Tochter schnell eingeholt. „Warte, bitte", sagte er und kniete sich zu Aviva hinunter. Verzweifelt sah sich Aviva nach einem Fluchtweg um. Doch es gab keinen, außer das Zimmer von Tyler. Sofort flüchtete Aviva hinein. „Aviva ...", sagte Cole und folgte seiner Tochter. Diese setzte sich in die Hinterste Ecke des Bettes und umwickelte ihre Knie mit den Armen. „Prinzessin, ich möchte mit dir reden", sagte Cole leise. Aviva antwortete nicht und sah ihn auch nicht an. „Weißt du, mich macht es sehr traurig wenn du nicht mit mir redest", sagte Cole setzte sich Aviva gegenüber, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. Aviva schwieg. „Ich weiß nicht was du plötzlich gegen mich hast. Eigentlich habe ich dir gar nichts getan. Ich weiß das es schrecklich gewesen sein muss in diesem Haus, aber damit hatte ich nichts zu tun", erklärte Cole ihr. Avivas Blick wurde langsam interessierter. „Prinzessin, was hat der böse Mann zu dir gesagt?", fragte Cole sie schließlich. Es schien, als überlege Aviva ob sie antworten solle. Anscheinend hatte sie sich dagegen entschieden. Enttäuscht und verletzt sah Cole sie an. „Dann halt nicht!", meinte er und stand auf um in Richtung Tür zu gehen. Gerade als er nach dem Türgriff greifen wollte, hatte sich Aviva anders entschieden. „Er hat gesagt alle wären so, auch du", antwortete sie schließlich leise. „Wie wären alle?", fragte Cole und ging wieder langsam zurück zum Bett. „So böse", antwortete Aviva und Tränen traten ihr wieder in die Augen. „Du meinst, das alle Männer kleine Mädchen streicheln würden?", fragte er sie vorsichtig. Aviva nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Sieh mich an. Hab ich je etwas gemacht was du nicht wolltest?", fragte Cole nun seine Tochter. Diese schüttelte sofort und ohne groß Nachzudenken den Kopf. „Siehst du, ich würde dir niemals wehtun, dafür hab ich dich viel zu lieb", erklärte Cole ihr. Langsam nickte Aviva und dann brach sie plötzlich in Tränen aus. „Aviva, ...". Plötzlich kam Aviva auf ihren Vater zugekrabbelt und kuschelte sich in seine starken Arme. „Warum hat er das gemacht?", schluchzte sie. Cole streichelte seiner Tochter behutsam über den Kopf. Wie sollte er ihr das nur erklären? „Warum sind manche Männer so böse?", fragte sie ihn wieder. „Weißt du, manche Männer sind Krank. Ganz Krank und deswegen gehen sie dann zu Kindern und tun etwas böses", versuchte Cole ihr zu erklären. „Hmm, aber du bist ja zum Glück nicht so". „Nein, denn ich bin nicht krank. Ich hab dich, und Mom, und Tyler und Mary. Und deshalb würde ich so etwas nie tun, denn ich liebe euch viel zu sehr", erklärte er ihr weiter. Aviva nickte und kuschelte sich eng an ihrem Vater. Cole wippte beruhigend auf und ab und strich Aviva zärtlich über den Kopf. Diese schlief in den Armen ihres Vaters ein. Glücklich lächeln nickte auch Cole irgendwann ein.**


	40. Panik

„**Ich will aber auch ein Auto!", schrie Mary jetzt. „Du hast schon was zum Spielen bekommen, du bekommst nicht zwei Sachen", sagte Phoebe ruhig und legte den roten Spielzeugferarri in den Einkaufswagen. „Melinda, Tyler kommt ihr?", fragte Phoebe und schob den Einkaufswagen mit Mary weiter. Das Fussgetrappel der beiden Kinder ertönte hinter ihr und Phoebe sah lächelnd hinter sich. „Warum grinst ihr denn so?", fragte Phoebe. „Stehen bleiben, ihr Rotzlöffel!", rief der Securityman und kam nun ebenfalls um die Ecke gerannt. „Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Der Securityman stoppte vor ihr. „Sind das Ihre Kinder?", fragte er keuchend. Phoebe nickte. „Was haben sie denn angestellt?", fragte Phoebe nun interessiert. „Sie haben alle Milchkartons aus dem Regal genommen und sie gelesen", empörte sich der Mann. „Und das ist verboten?", fragte Phoebe verwundert. Verdutzt sah der Mann sie an. „Nein, aber ...". „Dann gibt es ja auch kein Problem", stellte Phoebe fest und drehte sich wieder in Richtung Kasse zu. „Sie brauchen sich nicht zu wundern, wenn Ihre Kinder einmal genauso frech und unfreundlich werden, wie Sie es sind", rief er ihr hinterher. „Ach, leck mich doch", murmelte Phoebe leise und bezahlte ihre gekauften Sachen, und verließ das Einkaufszentrum. Im Hotel angekommen, setzte Phoebe die Einkaufstüten ab und sah sich verwirrt um. „Wo ist Aviva?", fragte, sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Tyler und Co. Plötzlich kroch eine furchtbare Panik in Phoebe hoch und sie sah sich gehetzt um. Sie schloß die Hoteltür hinter sich und ging die Treppe hoch. „Aviva?", rief Phoebe leise und öffnete die Tür ihrer Töchter. Doch hier war Aviva nicht. Von einer unglaublichen Panik erfasst rannte Phoebe plötzlich durch den Flur und riss Tylers Zimmertür auf. Doch auch hier konnte sie ihre Tochter nicht finden. Ohne die Tür überhaupt hinter sich zu schließen rannte sie wieder auf den Flur, auf ihr Schlafzimmer zu. Sie wusste, dass sie Cole dort finden konnte, und vielleicht wusste er wo Aviva sich aufhielt. „Cole, weißt du wo Avi...?", fragte Phoebe als sie in das Schlafzimmer platzte. Dort sah Cole sie verwundert an. Auf seiner Brust lag seine Tochter und schlief. „Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er sie verwundert. „Ich dachte, sie wäre wieder ...". „Es ist alles okay, Schatz. Sie war die ganze Zeit über bei mir", erklärte Cole ihr lächelnd. Phoebe lächelte zurück und legte sich zu ihrem Mann aufs Bett. „Wie hast du das denn hinbekommen?", fragte Phoebe ihn verwundert und deutete auf Aviva. Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „So genau weiß ich das auch nicht. Ich hab nur mit ihr geredet", meinte er. „Und sie hat mit dir gesprochen?", fragte Phoebe weiter. Plötzlich verzog sich Coles Gesicht. „Erst nicht, doch dann ... dann hat sie mir gesagt warum sie so abweisend gegenüber Männern ist", sagte Cole etwas verstört. „Uns was hat sie dir erzählt?", fragte Phoebe interessiert und neugierig. „Er hat ihr gesagt, dass alle Männer kleine Mädchen vergewaltigen würden, auch ich", erklärte er ihr traurig. „Oh". „Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich ihr niemals wehtun könnte, schließlich hat sie mir geglaubt und ist plötzlich in Tränen ausgebrochen und in meine Arme gekrabbelt. Dann wollte sie wissen, warum manche Männer so etwas tun", erzählte Cole. „Und was hast du ihr gesagt?", fragte Phoebe nun gespannt. „Das es Männer gibt, die Krank sind und das diese deshalb kleine Mädchen streicheln. Sie weiß ja noch gar nicht genau, was ihr beinahe passiert ist", sagte Cole und seufzte. Phoebe nickte und strich Cole zärtlich über die Wange. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn dann. „Ich dich auch", antwortete Cole und erwiderte den Kuss. „Du hättest im Einkaufszentrum dabei sein müssen", lächelte Phoebe plötzlich. „Wieso was war denn?", fragte Cole nun interessiert. „Ach, Melinda und Tyler wurden von einem Securitykerl verfolgt, und dass nur, weil sie auf den Milchkartons gelesen haben", meinte Phoebe. Cole runzelte verwundert die Stirn. „Und das ist verboten?". „So hab ich auch reagiert". „Und was ist dann passiert?", fragte Cole neugierig. „Ich hab gar nichts mehr gesagt, mir die Kinder geschnappt und bin zur Kasse gegangen. Er schrie noch hinter mir her, dass ich mich nicht zu wundern bräuchte wenn meine Kinder frech und unfreundlich werden, denn ich wäre ja schließlich genauso", meinte Phoebe und grinste. „Frech und unfreundlich?", fragte Cole. „Ja". „Ich hätte dich eher als stur und zickig bezeichnet", meinte er dann frech. „Hey ...", rief Phoebe und pikste ihn zur Strafe in die Seite. „Hör auf, bitte. Friede?", fragte Cole lachend und hob entschuldigend die Hände. Durch das herumgealbere ihrer Eltern wachte Aviva auf und sah ihren Eltern erstaunt zu. „Was macht ihr denn da?", fragte sie schließlich und setzte sich auf, so dass sie jetzt auf Cole Bauch saß. „Wir? Gar nichts", meinte Phoebe lachend. „War das einkaufen schön?", fragte Aviva leise. Phoebe nickte langsam. „Ich hab dir auch was mitgebracht, und zwar ein Bonbon", meinte Phoebe lächelnd und zog die Tüte aus ihrer Hosentasche und reichte Aviva ein Bonbon. „Danke", flüsterte das Kind und lächelte ihre Mutter schüchtern an. „Bitte, sag mal wollen wir gleich schwimmen gehen?", fragte Phoebe plötzlich. Interessiert musterten Avivas Augen ihre Mutter. Dann nickte das Kind begeistert. „Okay, dann packen wir jetzt eure Taschen, und vielleicht kommen Piper und Paige mit ihrer Family auch mit", meinte Phoebe und nahm ihre Tochter auf den Arm. An der Tür machte sie noch einmal kurz halt. „Cole, könntest du unsere Tasche packen. Du darfst mir auch ein paar Sachen aussuchen", lockte Phoebe ihn. Coles Gesicht hellte sich plötzlich auf. „Okay, bin gleich fertig", sagte er und stand auf. Phoebe nickte grinsend und verließ mit Aviva das Schlafzimmer. „Tyler, Mary, Melinda wir gehen schwimmen!", hörte Cole die Stimme seiner Frau über den Flur hallen. Er musste grinsen und wandte sich dann dem Kleiderschrank zu.**


	41. Spiele am Strand

**Piper, Paige, Leo, Wesley, Gun, Cordy und Fred hatten sich entschlossen mit an den Strand zu kommen. „Mommy, gibt es hier Haie?", fragte Melinda und lief an der Hand ihrer Mutter am Strand entlang. „Nein, mein Schatz", erwiderte Piper und lächelte ihre Tochter an. An Leos Hand marschierte Matthew und sah interessiert auf das Wasser vor ihm. „Können wir uns hier hin legen?", fragte Tyler seine Eltern. „Lauf noch ein Stück weiter rüber, da wo nicht so viele Leute sind", rief Cole. Tyler lief mit Mary vor und suchte sich ein Platz zwischen Schilf und ein paar Riffs aus. „Hier?", fragte Mary nun. Aviva, die auf den Schultern ihres Vater saß, nickte begeistert. „Okay", sagte Phoebe. Cole setzte Aviva auf dem warmen Sand ab. „Schade, dass Angel und Lorn nicht mitkommen konnten", meinte Tyler. „Es würde schon auffallen, wenn wir mit einem riesigem grünen Frosch hier aufgetaucht wären", meinte Cole und half Phoebe dabei, die Decke auszubreiten. „Grüner Frosch? Na herzlichen Dank", ertönte plötzlich Lorns Stimme hinter ihnen. „Ups", murmelte Cole und drehte sich um. „Lorn!", freuten sich die Kinder. „Hey, na was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich mit euch mitschwimme?", fragte Lorn und setzte sich in den Sand. „Wie bist du unerkannt hier hin gekommen?", fragte Piper ihn überrascht. „Ach, Leute ich bin ein Dämon", meinte er nur und wedelte mit der Hand. „Dürfen wir ins Wasser?", fragte Melinda ihre Mutter. „Ja", sagte Piper knapp. Phoebe zog Mary den Badeanzug an und legte ihr Schwimmflügel an. Tyler hatte seine Badehose bereits an und Melinda wurde gerade von Leo umgezogen. Matthew spielte im Sand und Aviva saß auf der Decke und sah sich interessiert um. „Möchtest du auch schwimmen?", fragte Phoebe ihre Tochter. „Aber nur mit Daddy", sagte Aviva leise. Phoebe lächelte Cole an. „Na los, Daddy. Geh mit deiner Tochter schwimmen". Cole lächelte zurück und zog Aviva ihren Badeanzug an. Da Cole bereits bevor sie gefahren waren seine Badehose angezogen hatte, stand er auf und zog seine Hose aus. „Will nicht einer von euch mit Aviva schwimmen gehen?", fragte Phoebe und sah ihren Mann lüstern an. „Tja, mein Schatz. Deine kleine Wasserratte geht halt nur mit ihrem Daddy schwimmen", erklärte Cole und ging zusammen mit den Kindern ins Wasser. „Schade", murmelte Phoebe und legte sich in ihrem dunkelblauem Bikini auf die Decke. „Ich stürz mich auch gleich in die Fluten", meinte Leo und schnappte sich Matthew. Lorn folgte ihm in einer roten Badehose, die natürlich überhaupt nicht zu seiner grünen Hautfarbe passte. Nun lagen Paige, Phoebe und Piper in ihren Bikinis auf der Decke. Cordelia, Fred, Wesley und Gun hatten sich ebenfalls dafür entschieden ins kühle Nass zu springen. „Das Leben mit Kindern ist wohl nicht mehr so lustig und wild wie früher", meinte Piper grinsend. „Sag jetzt nicht, dass du das auch schon mitbekommen hast", meinte Phoebe und legte ihren Kopf seufzend zurück. „Doch, was ist denn euer Problem?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. Paige verfolgte das Gespräch ihrer Schwestern mit Interesse. „Ich weiß es doch nicht. Immer wenn wir gerade heiß werden, dann platzt irgendwer ins Zimmer", antwortete Phoebe resigniert. „Ihr solltet euch mehr Zeit für euch nehmen", meinte Paige. „Das sagst du so einfach", meinte Phoebe. „Wenn Leo und ich uns mal vergnügen wollen, dann stellen wir einen Babysitter ein", meinte Piper. „Das bin dann ich", meinte Paige nun. „Soll ich wirklich einen Babysitter mit meinen Kindern allein lassen?", fragte Phoebe sie. „Deine Kinder sind doch keine Monster", meinte Paige. „Ja, aber Aviva ist eine Hexe, und sie bleibt bei niemandem, der ihr fremd ist", erklärte Phoebe ihren Schwestern. „Das ist ein Problem", meinte Paige. Phoebe sah ihre Schwester kurz an. Plötzlich stand Cole mit der nassen Aviva vor ihnen. „Mir ist kalt", klapperte das Mädchen mit den Zähnen. Phoebe nahm ihre Tochter entgegen und trocknete ihre Tochter ab. Auch Cole griff nach seinem Handtuch. „Und wie war's?", fragte Phoebe ihre Tochter. „Toll, Daddy hat mich ganz weit geschmissen, und ich kann schon ein bisschen tauchen", erzählte das kleine Mädchen begeistert. „Super", sagte Phoebe und grinste Cole an. Dieser grinste zurück und setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf die Decke. „Sind Tyler und Mary noch im Wasser?", fragte Phoebe ihren Mann. „Ja, sie spielen mit Lorn und Leo Hai", sagte Cole und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. „Aha", meinte Piper und grinste ihre Schwester vielsagend an. „Was?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester. „Nun geht schon", flüsterte Paige von der anderen Seite. „Jetzt?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwestern grinsend. Piper und Paige nickten begeistert. „Ähm ... Cole könntest du mit Phoebe Eis holen?", fragte Piper nun. Erstaunt sah Cole seine Schwägerin an, nickte aber. „Darf ich mit?", fragte Aviva ihre Eltern. „Nein!", riefen Piper und Paige. Überrascht sah Cole sie an. „Warum nicht?", fragte Aviva nun traurig. „Weil wir jetzt einen Sandburg Wettbewerb machen", rief Paige plötzlich. „Echt?", fragte Aviva ungläubig und sah Piper und Paige mit großen braunen Augen an. Beide nickten. „Dann will ich doch hier bleiben", sagte Aviva und sprang auf, um die anderen aus dem Wasser zu holen. „Danke", flüsterte Phoebe und griff nach Coles Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her, durchs Schilf. „Wo willst du denn hin? Die Eisdiele ist doch dort hinten", fragte Cole verwundert. „Shhh, kannst du dir denn nichts besseres Vorstellen, als Eis zu essen?", fragte sie ihn verführerisch. Nun begriff Cole. „Oh, wir gehen gar nicht Eis holen?", fragte er und lächelte verschmitzt. „Du hast es erfasst", lächelte Phoebe und küsste Cole leidenschaftlich. Cole erwiderte den Kuss. „Was ... was wenn wir ... wir erwischt werden", keuchte Cole, als er Phoebe gegen eine Düne drückte. „Ist doch egal", keuchte Phoebe zurück. „Bist du sicher, dass hier niemand lang kommt?", fragte Cole wieder, und hörte kurz auf Phoebe zu küssen. „Ist das nicht egal?", fragte Phoebe und fing an, an seinem Ohr zu knabbern. „Ja, aber ...". „Cole, bitte tu mir einen Gefallen und hör auf zu reden, bitte, bitte", flehte sie und schaute ihm tief in die blauen Augen. „Okay, aber die Kinder ...". „Cole, vergiss sie doch einfach für einen Moment, bitte", sagte Phoebe und fing wieder an, an seinem Ohr zu knabbern. Cole kam nicht dazu etwas zu erwidern, denn Phoebe verschloss seinen Mund mit einem langen und leidenschaftlichem Kuss. Schließlich gab Cole nach und schlief mit Phoebe am Strand von Los Angeles.**


	42. Pfefferminz und Vanille?

„Und der Sieger beziehungsweise die Siegerin ist ... Aviva!", rief Paige und überreichte ihrer Nichte ein kleines Spielzeugauto. „Danke", meinte das kleine Mädchen leise, aber glücklich lächelnd. „Ich muss mal", meldete sich nun Mary. „Ich auch", warf Aviva ein. „Ich gehe mit ihnen", meldete sich Fred und stand auf. Gun versprach ihr zu helfen. „Okay, wer geht mit mir und Wesley schwimmen?", fragte Lorn und Melinda und Tyler meldeten sich begeistert. „Ich komm auch mit", meinte Leo und folgte ihnen. „Mommy, Hunger", meldete sich Matthew zu Wort. „Hier mein Schatz", sagte Piper und reichte ihm eine Schachtel Salzstangen. „Dante". „Sagt mal, wo sind denn Phoebe und Cole hin?", fragte Cordelia Piper und Paige. Plötzlich fingen die beiden wie kleine Mädchen an zu lachen. „Was war denn an der Frage jetzt so komisch?", fragte Cordelia verwundert. „Sie vergnügen sich auf ihre eigene Weise", kicherte Paige. „Was? Oh ... OH! Wirklich?", fragte Cordelia nun interessiert. Piper und Paige nickten begeistert. „Und ich dachte sie wollten Eis holen", meinte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Sie drehten sich überrascht um. „Fred!", atmeten sie erleichtert auf. „Ja, tut mir leid", meinte Fred lächelnd. Aviva setzte sich auf die Decke und kramte in der Tasche ihrer Mutter. „Wo ist Gun?", fragte Paige Fred. „Ähm ... er holt noch Eis", erklärte Paige und setzte sich zu ihnen. Mary war ans Wasser gerannt und war schon wieder am schwimmen. „Hat Mommy denn nicht mein Märchenbuch mitgenommen?", fragte Aviva nun ihre Tanten. „Das weiß ich leider nicht, mein Schatz", antwortete Piper. „Wo sind Mommy und Daddy denn?", fragte das kleine Mädchen. „Ähm ... sie kommen garantiert gleich, sie mussten was wichtiges erledigen", erklärte Piper ihr. „Ich will aber, dass sie jetzt wiederkommen!", rief das Mädchen und ihr traten die Tränen in die Augen. „Wir sind ja schon wieder da", meinte Phoebe und strich ihrer Tochter lächelnd über den Kopf. „Mommy!", rief das Kind und sprang ihrer Mutter in die Arme. „Hey, und wie war der Sandburg Wettbewerb?", fragte Phoebe und sah ihre Tochter liebevoll an. „Ich hab gewonnen!", rief das Mädchen. „Echt?", fragte Cole als Phoebe ihm seine Tochter überreichte. Stolz nickte die Kleine. „Super!", lobte Cole sie. „Wolltet ihr nicht Eis mitbringen?", fragte Aviva schließlich und sah sich nach dem Eis um, doch sie konnte keines entdecken. „Ähm ... ja weißt du es ist etwas dazwischen gekommen", versuchte Cole ihr zu erklären, und sah Phoebe grinsend an. „Was denn?", fragte das Kind neugierig. „Äh ...", machte Phoebe und sah hilfesuchend zu ihren Schwester. „Hier ist der gute Onkel Gun mit dem Eis!", rief Gun. „Eis!", rief Aviva und Cole setzte sie auf dem Boden ab. „Es gibt Eis!", rief Piper den Leuten im Wasser zu. Sofort kamen alle angerannt. "Ich möchte bitte Schoko", bat Aviva Gun. „Oh ... ich hab nur Vanille mitgebracht", meinte er bedrückt. „Aber ich mag kein Vanilleeis", erwiderte Aviva enttäuscht. „Wir aber!", riefen die anderen und stürzten sich auf Gun. Traurig sah Aviva ihre Eltern an. „Ich geh mit ihr das Eis holen", sagte Cole und nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm. „Okay, ich komm mit", warf Phoebe ein und eilte hinter Cole her. „Schnögel", sagte Tyler und leckte an seinem Vanilleeis. „Tyler!", ermahnte Piper ihn. Tyler verdrehte nur die Augen und setzte sich in den warmen Sand. „Warum bin ich die einzige, die kein Vanilleeis mag?", fragte Aviva. „Weißt du, mein Schatz. Die Menschen sind verschieden. Ich zum Beispiel mag überhaupt kein Cappuccinoeis", erklärte Cole ihr. „Und mein Lieblingseis ist Cappuccino", warf Phoebe ein. „Mein Lieblingseis ist Pfefferminz", erklärte Aviva ihnen. Nun waren sie an der Eisbude angekommen. „Einmal Schoko", bestellte Cole. „Für wen ist das denn? Für dich, süße Maus?", fragte der Eisverkäufer und wollte Aviva über die Wange streicheln. „Nein!", schrie das Kind und fing an zu weinen. „Ich möchte Sie bitten, uns einfach das Schokoeis zu geben und uns dann in Ruhe zu lassen", meinte Cole nun abweisend und strich Aviva beruhigend über den Rücken. „Es tut mir leid. Bitteschön", meinte der Eisverkäufer beleidigt und reichte Phoebe das Eis. „Danke", sagte sie und entfernte sich mit Cole von der Bude. „Hey, Baby. Was ist denn los?", fragte Cole seine Tochter. „Ich glaub sie hatte Angst", meinte Phoebe, als Aviva nicht antwortete. „Vor dem Mann?", fragte Cole. „Gerade vor dem Mann", erklärte Phoebe ihm. Cole nickte. „Prinzessin, willst du dein Eis?", fragte Cole sie. Aviva hob den Kopf und griff nach dem Eis. „Danke", flüsterte sie und ein paar Tränen rollten ihr über die Wangen. „Hey, jetzt hör aber auf zu weinen. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Mommy und Daddy sind ja bei dir, es wird dir nichts passieren", meinte Phoebe und strich ihrer Tochter die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und lächelte ihre Tochter liebevoll an.


	43. Abschied und andere Sorgen

Schließlich war der Tag gekommen, an dem die Familie Halliwell wieder abreisen musste. „Und wir werden Telefonieren, ihr müsste uns auf jeden Fall auch mal besuchen kommen", sagte Piper und drückte Angel fest an sich. „Auf jeden Fall", lächelte er und drückte nun Paige an sich. „Und das ist unsere Nummer", sagte Phoebe und reichte Cordelia einen Zettel. „Danke", sagte sie und umarmte Phoebe. „Hey, wir sehen uns doch alle wieder. Also hört auf mit der Jammerei und kommt", meldete sich Cole von der Tür aus. Die Kinder saßen bereits im Auto und riefen nach ihren Eltern. „Okay, dann fahrn wir jetzt auch", sagte Phoebe, nahm Angel noch mal in den Arm und ging dann auf ihr Auto zu. „Wir sehen uns", riefen alle und winkten bis die zwei Jeeps verschwunden waren. „Ich vermisse sie jetzt schon", murmelte Fred und ging zusammen mit den anderen wieder ins Hotel.

„Wann sind wir endlich da?", fragte Mary ihre Eltern. „Das dauert noch ein wenig, Mäuschen", lächelte Phoebe ihre Tochter an. Diese sah ihre Mutter gelangweilt an. „Mir ist aber langweilig", murrte die Kleine. „Dann mal doch etwas", schlug Cole vor, der das Gespräch mitangehört hatte. „Worauf denn?", fragte nun auch Tyler, dem anscheinend auch langweilig war. „Auf diesen komischen Magna Doodle Tafeln, die euch Tante Paige zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat", meinte Cole zu ihnen. Phoebe reichte sie Mary und Tyler, Aviva schlief. „Wann fängt die Schule wieder an?", fragte Cole nun Phoebe. „In zwei Tagen sind die Sommerferien vorbei, und dann muss Tyler wieder in die Schule", erklärte Phoebe ihrem Mann. „Und Aviva", fügte Cole hinzu. „Ja ... auch Aviva", murmelte Phoebe vor sich hin. „Machst du dir Sorgen um sie?", fragte Cole seine Frau. Langsam nickte Phoebe. „Vielleicht ist sie noch nicht soweit um zur Schule zu gehen?", meinte Phoebe. „Wir haben doch den Test mit ihr gemacht. Sie hat überdurchschnittlich gut abgeschnitten. Warum sollte sie nicht bereit für die Schule sein?", wunderte sich Cole. „Das macht mir überhaupt keine Sorgen, Cole. Ich meine, vielleicht wird sie es schwerer haben als andere. Sie ist eine Hexe und dazu kommt noch, das sie sehr verschlossen fremden Menschen gegenüber ist. Was ist, wenn sie in der Schule plötzlich ihre Kräfte einsetzt?", fragte Phoebe besorgt. „Garantiert wird sie das nicht. Sie setzt ihre Kräfte doch nur ein, wenn sie wütend ist oder Angst hat und das wird in der Schule ja nicht unbedingt passieren", meinte Cole aufmunternd und drückte Phoebes Hand kurz. „Hoffentlich hast du recht", murmelte Phoebe und sah dann aus dem Fenster.


	44. Großer Bruder, kleine Schwester

Zwei Tage später herrschte heilloses Chaos im Penthouse. Tyler suchte verzweifelt nach seinem Mathebuch und Aviva weigerte sich ihr Zimmer zu verlassen. „Ich möchte aber nicht in die Schule", rief das kleine Kind durch ihre verschlossene Zimmertür. „Du musst aber, mein Schatz", meinte Cole verzweifelt, der vor der Zimmertür seiner Tochter hockte. „Ich will aber nicht". „Warum denn nicht?", fragte Cole weiter. „Tyler erzählt das die Leute da ganz gemein sind, und das sie mich verhauen werden", erklärte Aviva ihm durch die geschlossene Zimmertür. „Das stimmt gar nicht, Prinzessin. Tyler hat dich doch nur ärgern wollen", erklärte Cole seiner völlig verstörten fast fünfjährigen Tochter. „Ist das wahr?", fragte Aviva und öffnete die Tür ein Stück. „Ich würde dich niemals anlügen", meinte Cole zuversichtlich. „Okay, ich geh zu dieser Schule, aber nur wenn du mich mit Mommy hinbringst", meinte Aviva und öffnete langsam die Tür. „Das machen wir, und Mommy wird dich auch wieder abholen, okay?", meinte Cole und nahm seine Tochter bei der Hand. „Geh du schon mal zu Mommy in die Küche, und frühstücke. Ich muss nochmal mit Tyler reden", sagte Cole zu seiner Tochter. Dann betrat er das Zimmer seines Sohnes. „Tyler?", fragte Cole in den Raum, der aussah als ob eine Bombe eingeschlagen hätte. „Was ist?", fragte sein Sohn, als er den Kopf aus seinem Kleiderschrank steckte. „Ich müsste mal mit dir reden", meinte Cole als er vorsichtig auf seinen Sohn zuging, immer darauf bedacht auf nichts zu treten was zerbrechen könnte. „Worüber musst du denn mit mir reden?", fragte Tyler ihn neugierig, während er wieder zur Hälfte in dem Kleiderschrank verschwunden war. „Über Aviva und die Schule", meinte Cole schärfer als beabsichtigt. Überrascht schaute Tyler seinen Vater an. „Was ist das Problem mit Aviva und der Schule?", fragte Tyler seinen Vater unschuldig. „Warum hast du ihr eingeredet, dass sie in der Schule verhauen wird?", fragte Cole Tyler interessiert. „Weil es stimmt. Es war bei mir nicht anders, doch ich habe mich gewehrt. Sie wird sich nicht wehren können. Sie ist zu schwach", erklärte Tyler seinem Vater. „Ich weiß selbst, dass sie zu schwach ist, aber als großer Bruder hast du die Aufgabe auf sie aufzupassen. Das heißt, das du immer ein Auge auf sie haben wirst, ist das klar?", fragte Cole ihn. „Ja, ja, geht klar", meinte Tyler und verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Das habe ich gesehen", meinte Cole nur als er sich wieder auf den weg Richtung Tür machte. „Das solltest du ja auch", meinte Tyler und vergrub sich wieder im Kleiderschrank auf der Suche seines Mathebuches. „Ach und übrigens, dein Mathebuch liegt unter dem Wohnzimmertisch", ertönte Coles Stimme noch aus dem Flur. Tyler sprang auf und packte sein Mathebuch ein. „Wir müssen los, Tyler", rief Phoebe und kam mit Aviva an der Hand aus der Küche. „Okay, holst du mich heute von der Schule ab?", fragte Tyler, als er mit Cole, Aviva, Mary und Phoebe den Fahrstuhl betrat. „Ich hole euch heute nach der Schule ab, und danach müssen wir noch einkaufen", erklärte Phoebe ihrem Sohn. „Okay", meinte er und kletterte in den Jeep.


	45. Wir sind doch alle gleich!

„Guten Morgen, ich bin eure Klassenlehrerin Miss Lora", stellte sich die Blonde junge Frau vor. „Und jetzt möchte ich, dass ihr euch vorstellt damit wir uns alle ein kleines bisschen besser kennen lernen", meinte sie und lächelte. Ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren in der ersten Reihe fing an. „Ich bin Rosalie Hammilton und ich bin fünf Jahre alt. Ich habe einen Hund und einen blöden großen Bruder der schon 10 ist", erklärte Rosalie. Danach war ein rothaariger dicker Junge an der Reihe. „Ich bin James Hartford und ich bin fünf. Ich habe zwei große Schwestern". Nach diesen zwei stellten sich noch viele Kinder vor die in Avivas neuer Klasse waren. Julia, Jamie, Ricky, Leo, Bob, Clarissa, Madline, Alex, Patrick, Clyde, Sarah, Patricia .... Schließlich war Aviva an der Reihe. „Mein Name ist Aviva Tamara Halliwell-Turner und ich bin noch vier Jahre alt, werde bald aber fünf. Ich habe einen großen Bruder und eine kleine Schwester", piepste Aviva. „Das ist ein schöner Name, Aviva. Sag mal, dein Bruder ist der auch hier auf der Schule?", fragte Miss Lora sie. Aviva nickte. „Sein Name ist Tyler Alexander. Er ist schon neun", meinte Aviva stolz. „Super, freu dich doch. Ich hab schon eine Schwester die ist vierzehn", ertönte Bobs Stimme hinter ihr. Daraufhin schwieg Aviva und hörte Miss Lora aufmerksam zu.

„Hey Tyler, was geht?", fragte Nicolas seinen Kumpel. „Nicht viel, zumindest bis jetzt. Sag mal hast du deinen Eltern schon die Mathearbeit gezeigt?", fragte Tyler seinen Freund und schlenderte mit ihm über den Schulhof. „Klar, ich hatte doch ne drei. Aber sag mal was haben denn deine Eltern zu der sechs gesagt?", wollte nun Nicolas von ihm wissen. „Gar nichts, denn sie wissen es noch überhaupt nicht", erklärte Tyler ihm und wurde langsam rot. „Sie wissen es noch nicht? Oh man. Du weißt doch, das wir die unterschriebene Arbeit heute zurück geben müssen. Mister Harris wird austicken", meinte Nicolas etwas respektvoll. „Ich weiß, aber ich konnte es ihnen noch nicht sagen. Mein Dad würde voll austicken und du weißt nicht was das bedeutet", meinte Tyler ironisch.

Aviva stand einsam und verlassen an der Schulmauer und sah den anderen Kindern beim spielen zu. Sie hatte ihr Butterbrot nicht einmal angerührt und ihre Milchtüte ebenfalls nicht. „Hallo, ich bin Sarah Morris und ich bin in deiner Klasse Ich wollte dich fragen ob du nicht mit mir Schaukeln möchtest?", lächelte Sarah unsicher. Aviva lächelte schüchtern zurück und nickte dann. Sie lief mit Sarah zu den Schaukeln und setzte sich auf eine. So schaukelten sie einige Zeit still vor sich hin. „Runter von der Schaukel, ihr Rotzgören!", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme eines Mädchens. Plötzlich stand eine fünfköpfige Clique vor Sarah und Aviva. „Sie sagte, dass ihr von den Schaukeln gehen sollt", meinte einer der Jungs neben dem großen und ziemlich gefährlich aussehendem Mädchen. „Aber jeder darf hier schaukeln", wunderte sich Aviva. „Wer sagt das?", fragte das Mädchen wieder und stieß Sarah von der Schaukel. „Außerdem, Kleine warum gibst du dich denn mit Schwarzen ab. Die sind doch Abschaum", meinte einer der Jungs bedrohlich und näherte sich Sarah, die sich gerade wieder aufrappelte. „Ich finde sie nett. Außerdem ist es doch egal welche Hautfarbe sie hat", meinte Aviva unsicher. Sie verstand das alles nicht. „Ach, wir haben hier eine kleine Negerliebhaberin", meinte das Mädchen verächtlich und schubste Sarah nun wieder zu Boden, so dass sich diese die Knie aufschlug und anfing zu weinen. „Lasst sie in Ruhe, sie hat euch doch gar nichts getan", rief Aviva nun entsetzt und sprang von der Schaukel. Dann stellte sie sich schützend vor Sarah. „Was soll das, Kleine. Geh mir aus dem Weg. Dann zeig ich dir was man mit diesen Negern macht", grinste der Junge sie an. „Nein, warum seit ihr denn bloß so gemein zu ihr? Sie ist doch genauso ein Mensch wie ich auch", meinte Aviva verständnislos. „Was? Du vergleichst dich mit diesem Stück Dreck? Du bist weiss. Du beschmutzt damit unsere Ehre. Ich glaube auch dir sollte man mal einen Denkzettel verpassen", meinte das Mädchen grimmig. Ängstlich sah Aviva zu den fünf, mindestens fünf Jahre älteren, Leuten. Diese stürzten sich plötzlich auf sie und Sarah und Aviva konnte nichts dagegen tun.

„Hey, sag mal, hast du heute Nachmittag Zeit?", fragte Tyler Nicolas. „Klar, wo sollen wir uns treffen? Bei mir oder bei dir?", fragte Nicolas ihn sofort begeistert. „Von mir aus bei mir, aber ich muss noch meine Mom fragen", meinte Tyler und ass das letzte Stück von seinem Salamisandwich. „Hey, Jungs auf dem Spielplatz gibt's ne Schlägerei", rief Randy ihnen zu und Tyler und Nicolas liefen so schnell sie konnten zu dem Spielplatz. „Cool, wer sich da wohl schlägt?", meinte Tyler aufgeregt und drängte sich mit Nicolas in die Masse. „Weiter, weiter, weiter!", ertönte die Masse und Tyler und Nicolas fielen mit ein. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte plötzlich die Stimme von Direktor Crouch hinter ihnen. Die Masse schwieg plötzlich und Direktor Crouch bahnte sich mit einigen anderen Lehrern den Weg zu den Übeltätern. Die Menge teilte sich, wie das Meer vor Moses und der Blick fiel auf Karen Jung und ihre Gang, die auf zwei wehrlose und offensichtlich schon ohnmächtige Schülerinnen einschlugen. Direktor Crouch und Mister Wood rissen die Clique von den nun völlig bewusstlosen Mädchen. Tylers Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte auf wen Karen Jung da gerade eingeschlagen hatte. Es war Aviva! „Aviva!", rief Tyler und stürmte aus der Menge auf seine bewusstlose und blutende Schwester zu. Ein afroamerikanischer Junge aus Tylers Klasse mit dem Namen John tat es ihm gleich. „Sarah!". „Alle gehen zurück in ihre Klassen und ihr, ihr folgt mir", meinte Direktor Crouch und deutete auf Tyler, John und Karens Gang. Mister Wood und Mister Harris hoben die beiden Mädchen behutsam vom Boden und trugen sie in die Schule. Es wurde auf der Stelle ein Krankenwagen verständigt.


	46. John und Tyler

„Wann darf ich in die Schule gehen?", fragte Mary ihre Mutter. „Das dauert noch ein bisschen, mein Schatz", meinte Phoebe und lächelte ihre Tochter mitfühlend an. „Wenn ich in die Schule gehe, dann lerne ich doch lesen und schreiben, oder Mommy?", fragte Mary weiter. „Ja, und du lernst auch das rechnen", erklärte Phoebe ihrer jüngsten Tochter. „Das kann ich auch jetzt schon. Fünf plus fünf sind sechs und sieben minus zwei sind zwölf. Ist doch ganz einfach", meinte Mary. Phoebe lächelte ihre Tochter liebevoll an. Sie wollte Mary gerade erklären, das weder fünf plus fünf sechs ergaben noch das sieben minus zwei zwölf waren, als das Telefon klingelte. „Phoebe Halliwell-Turner", meldete sie sich. „Miss Halliwell-Turner? Hier spricht Oberschwester Kathy von dem Memorial Krankenhaus in San Francisco. Ihre Tochter hatte einen Schulunfall und wurde bei uns eingeliefert. Wir möchten Sie bitten unverzüglich zu kommen". Phoebe wurde kreidebleich und konnte nur noch ein: "Ich komme sofort"in den Hörer husten. ,Was war passiert? Ging es Aviva gut? Und wie war es passiert?, dachte Phoebe voller Panik. Ihre Fragen überschlugen sich und sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Schließlich griff sie in ihrer Hilflosigkeit zu dem Hörer und rief Cole in seinem Büro an. „Cole Turner", meldete sich Cole mit seiner Arbeitsstimme. „Cole, ich bin's. Das Krankenhaus hat gerade angerufen. Aviva hatte einen Schulunfall, wir sollen sofort ins Krankenhaus kommen", schluchzte Phoebe in den Hörer. „Was ...?! Schatz, beruhig dich erst mal ich komme sofort und dann fahren wir ins Krankenhaus", beruhigte Cole seine Frau und legte auf. Erschöpft und verzweifelt ließ sich Phoebe auf das Sofa sinken und drückte Mary fest an sich, die ihr auf den Schoß geklettert war. Nach etwa zehn Minuten erklang das Geräusch des herannahenden Fahrstuhls und Phoebe machte sich schließlich zusammen mit Cole auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus um zu sehen, was mit ihrer Tochter passiert war.

„**Mister und Miss Halliwell-Turner?", fragte die Empfangsdame im Eingangsbereich des Krankenhauses. „Ja, das sind wir. Wo ist unsere Tochter? Und geht es ihr gut?", fragte Phoebe sofort besorgt. Mary hatten sie bei Piper abgegeben die sich natürlich sofort bereit erklärt hatte auf ihre Nichte aufzupassen. „Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend. Der Arzt ist im Moment noch bei ihr, aber ich kann ihnen schon mal die Zimmernummer sagen", meinte die Dame und lächelte freundlich. „Ihre Nummer lautet 147". „Danke", sagte Cole und ging mit Phoebe auf den Fahrstuhl zu. Dann fuhr er mit ihr auf Station drei auf der Zimmer 147 war. Vor der Tür saß ein verängstigter und unglücklich aussehender Tyler, ein ebenso unglücklich aussehender Darryl und ein Junge in Tylers Alter. „Tyler, was ist passiert?", fragte Phoebe, als sie auf ihren Sohn zustürmte. „Ich weiß es nicht Mommy, als ich dazukam war alles schon vorbei", weinte Tyler als er seine Mutter in den Arm nahm. „Was machst du eigentlich hier, Darryl?", fragte Phoebe schließlich ihren alten Freund. „Meine kleine Tochter Sarah ist hier eingeliefert worden und was macht ihr hier?", fragte Darryl unglücklich, da er anscheinend auch noch nichts genaueres wusste. „Aviva ist auch hier eingeliefert worden", meinte Cole knapp und setzte sich neben Tyler. „Sie sind zusammen hier eingeliefert worden", erklärte der unbekannte Junge ihnen. „Wer bist du?", fragte Phoebe ihn vorsichtig. „Ach, das ist John, mein Sohn. Er geht in Tylers Klasse", erklärte Darryl ihnen. „Woher weißt du, dass sie zusammen hier eingeliefert wurden?", fragte Cole John. „Weil Tyler und ich dabei waren. Wir haben gesehen, wir Karens Gang sie zusammengeschlagen hat", erklärte John ihnen bitter. „Sie wurden zusammengeschlagen? Von wem?", fragte Cole der nun neugierig geworden war. „Von Karen Jung und ihrer Clique. Die sind eine Klasse über uns und halten sich für die absoluten Kings", erklärte Tyler nun seinen Eltern. „Und warum wurden sie zusammengeschlagen?", fragte Darryl nun. Tyler und John zuckten gleichzeitig mit den Schultern. "Wie kannst du nicht wissen was passiert ist? Ich hatte dich doch gebeten sie nicht aus den Augen zu lassen", sagten Darryl und Cole synchron. Betreten sahen John und Tyler auf den Boden. „Ich weiß, aber ich musste noch ...", versuchte sich John herauszureden. Darryl bedachte ihn nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und John schwieg betroffen. „Ich habe vergessen nach ihr zu sehen. Es tut mir leid", versuchte sich Tyler zu verteidigen. Gerade wollten Cole und Phoebe ihrem Sohn eine Standpauke halten, als der Chefarzt auf den Flur trat. „Mister und Miss Halliwell-Turner? Mister Morris?", fragte der Arzt sie. Alle drei nickten. „Ich möchte ehrlich zu Ihnen sein. Es steht nicht gut um Ihre Töchter. Sie wurden brutal zusammen geschlagen und haben beide Schürfwunden und Prellungen. Aviva hat ein gebrochenes Handgelenk aber soweit geht es den beiden gut. Was mir weitaus mehr Sorgen bereitet ist ihr psychisches Wohl. Dieser Tag hat sich für alle Zeit in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt und sie werden immer verstört bleiben. Ich möchte Sie daher bitten, behutsam und sehr einfühlsam in den nächsten Tagen mit Ihren Töchtern umzugehen", meinte der Chefarzt freundlich. „Ich danke Ihnen, für alles was Sie für Aviva getan haben", bedanke sich Phoebe und Cole schüttelte ihm dankbar die Hand. Darryl tat es ihnen gleich. „Dürfen wir zu ihr?", fragte Cole den Arzt. Dieser nickte und verschwand dann wieder. Langsam gingen die fünf auf die Tür des Zimmer 147 zu. Langsam öffnete Cole die Tür zum Zimmer. Aviva und Sarah lagen in zwei Betten nebeneinander und schliefen. „Oh mein Gott", keuchte Phoebe als sie die Verletzungen ihrer Tochter sah. Sofort eilte sie an das Bett ihrer Tochter. Darryl tat es ihr gleich. In Avivas und Sarahs Gesichtern waren überall Schürfwunden und Prellungen. Avivas rechter Arm lag in Gips und sie hatte ein blutunterlaufenes Auge. „Wenn ich diejenigen in die Finger kriege, dann ...", knurrte Cole wütend. „... wirst du nichts tun. Es waren Kinder die Aviva und Sarah das angetan haben", erklärte Phoebe ihm wütend. „Okay", meinte Cole und hob abwehrend die Hände. Beruhigend strich Cole seiner schlafenden Tochter über den Kopf. „Wir sollten diese Schweine anzeigen", knurrte Darryl als er Sarah ebenfalls über den Kopf strich. „Der Meinung bin ich auch", rief John, schwieg aber als Darryl ihn strafend anguckte. „Theoretisch ist das keine schlechte Idee aber die Kinder haben Sarah und Aviva verletzt aber die Eltern würden bestraft werden", erklärte Phoebe. „Mommy", schluchzte Aviva leise, die jetzt aufgewacht war. Auch Sarah schlug nun ihre Augen auf. „Daddy". „Hey, Baby. Alles wird gut", meinte Phoebe und strich ihrer Tochter behutsam über den Kopf. „Ich will nach Hause", weinten Sarah und Aviva gleichzeitig. „Ist ja gut, wir fahren ja jetzt nach Hause", beruhigten Cole und Darryl ihre Töchter. Dann hoben sie ihre Töchter aus den Krankenhausbetten und verließen mit ihnen das Krankenhaus.**


	47. Hasst ihr mich jetzt?

„Tyler, geh auf dein Zimmer!", befahl Cole seinem Sohn wütend. „Ja, aber ...". „Tyler, tu was dein Vater dir sagt", meinte Phoebe ebenfalls sauer und legte ihre verletzte Tochter auf das Sofa. „Du kannst jetzt ein bisschen Fernsehen, okay?", meinte Phoebe und streichelte ihre Tochter über die Wange. „Darf ich Video gucken?", fragte Aviva ihre Mutter. Phoebe nickte. „Welches willst du denn sehen, Baby?". „Barbie als Rapunzel", meinte Aviva und ihre Augen fingen an vor Freude zu leuchten. Phoebe lächelte liebevoll und legte das Video in den Videorecorder. Dann stellte sie ihrer Tochter ein Glas Saft und etwas zu essen auf den Wohnzimmertisch. „Phoebe, kommst du?", rief Cole aus dem Flur. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, mein Schatz", sagte Phoebe und strich ihrer Tochter behutsam über den Kopf. Dann ging sie in den Flur wo Cole schon auf sie wartete. „Lass uns ...", meinte Cole, doch das klingeln des Telefons unterbrach ihn. „Geh schon mal vor, ich komme gleich", sagte Phoebe und ging an das Telefon. Cole betrat das Zimmer seines Sohnes. Tyler saß an seinem Fenster und starrte hinaus. „Hasst ihr mich jetzt?", fragte Tyler ohne sich umzudrehen. Cole stellte sich hinter ihn. „Nein, aber wir sind sehr enttäuscht von dir. Und wütend", erklärte Cole ihm sauer. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte besser auf sie aufpassen müssen, das weiß ich jetzt". „Deine Einsicht kommt reichlich spät. Wäre es denn so anstrengend gewesen mal kurz nach ihr zu sehen und sie zu fragen, wie sie sich fühlt?", fragte Cole ihn wütend. Er konnte das Verhalten seines Sohnes nicht verstehen. „Ich weiß das ich das hätte tun sollen. Aber ich hab es nun mal nicht getan, das kann ich jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern", meinte Tyler schließlich patzig. „Tyler! Pass auf was du sagst. Ich bin immer noch dein Vater, und du darfst nicht so mit mir reden wie mit deinen Freunden", meinte Cole nun aufgebracht und schlug mit der Hand auf Tylers Schreibtisch. Erschrocken sah Tyler seinen Vater an. „Warum hast du nicht nach ihr gesehen? Was hattest du denn besseres zu tun?", fauchte Cole ihn nun an und musterte in streng. „Ich ... ich hab mich mit Nicolas unterhalten", stotterte Tyler. „Worüber? Über die sechs in deiner Mathearbeit?", fragte Phoebe ihren Sohn von der Tür aus. Tyler schluckte hart und sah seiner Mutter in die Augen. „Woher ... weißt du ...?". „Mister Harris hat gerade hier angerufen. Ihr solltet eure Arbeitshefte heute abgeben, deins war nicht darunter", erwiderte Phoebe in einem enttäuschtem Tonfall. „Ich ... ich wollte es euch ja sagen, aber ... aber ich hatte Angst das ihr dann ausflippt. Außerdem wollte ich mir die Ferien nicht verderben", erklärte Tyler ihnen leise. „Und da hast du gedacht, dass Lügen besser wäre?", fragte Cole ihn nun. „Nein ... doch ... ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe die schlechteste Arbeit geschrieben und Mister Harris hat gesagt ich wäre doof. Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr das auch von mir denkt", meinte Tyler schließlich. „Du bist nicht doof, Tyler. Das solltest du eigentlich wissen. Und wenn du uns das sofort erzählt hättest, dann hätten wir etwas gegen Mister Harris unternehmen können. Er darf dich nämlich gar nicht beleidigen, weißt du?", erklärte Phoebe ihrem Sohn. „Er beleidigt uns ja nicht nur. Er schlägt uns auch wenn wir etwas falsch machen", meinte Tyler nun verzweifelt. „Warum erzählst du uns das denn erst jetzt?", fragte Cole schließlich. „Ich hatte Angst davor, dass wenn er es rausfinden würde, dass mir das gleich passiert wie den anderen", erklärte Tyler ihnen. Behutsam nahm Phoebe ihren Sohn in den Arm. „Mit welchen anderen?", fragte Cole ihn nun neugierig. „Mit den anderen Schüler die es ihren Eltern erzählt haben. Sie sind spurlos verschwunden!". „Das ist nicht gut", meinte Phoebe nur. „Das hört sich für mich ganz nach einem Dämon an", meinte Cole grimmig. Tyler und Phoebe nickten. „Dann werden wir uns wohl mal mit diesem Mister Harris unterhalten müssen", meinte Cole und nickte Phoebe grimmig zu. „Aber vorher sollten wir Mary noch von Piper abholen", meinte Phoebe lächelnd. Das taten sie dann auch.

**Am Abend, die Kinder lagen schon in ihren Betten und schliefen fest, saßen Phoebe und Cole im Schlafzimmer und sahen Fern. Es kam eine Quizsendung im Fernsehen bei der Phoebe und Cole mitrieten. „Es ist doch wohl klar, dass Antwort B richtig ist", meinte Phoebe und deutete mit der Hand an, das sie es unmöglich fand, dass der Kandidat anscheinend nicht die richtige Antwort wusste. „Wer weiß denn nicht, dass Columbus Amerika entdeckt hat, und nicht Napoleon", ereiferte sich Cole. Phoebe nickte zustimmend. Die Schlafzimmertür knarrte leise und Coles Blick wanderte zur Tür. Dort stand seine Tochter mit ihrem Teddybären im Arm. „Was ist, Prinzessin? Kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragte Cole seine Tochter. Aviva nickte, stand aber immer noch unschlüssig im Türrahmen. Auch Phoebes Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich nun vom Fernseher abgelenkt und auf Aviva gelenkt. „Na, komm schon rein, Baby", meinte Phoebe und lächelte ihre Tochter aufmunternd an. Schließlich betrat das kleine Mädchen verängstigt das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern. Dann kletterte sie umständlich zu ihnen aufs Bett. „Was ist Mäuschen? Warum kannst du nicht schlafen? Hast du schlecht geträumt?", fragte Phoebe ihre Tochter nachdem sich diese auf die Kopfkissen ihrer Eltern gesetzt hatte. Aviva schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Was ist es denn dann, Prinzessin?", fragte Cole seine Tochter vorsichtig. „Ich kann überhaupt nicht einschlafen", erklärte sie leise. „Soll ich dir eine heiße Milch machen?", fragte Phoebe fürsorglich. „Nein, ich kann nicht einschlafen, weil ich Angst habe", erklärte sie ihren Eltern traurig und drückte ihren Teddybären fest an sich. „Wovor hast du denn Angst?", fragte Cole nun neugierig. „Davor das es Morgen wird", sagte sie knapp und schaute ihren Eltern nicht einmal ins Gesicht. Phoebe und Cole tauschten einen fragenden Blick aus. „Hast du Angst davor, Alpträume zu bekommen?", fragte Phoebe sie. Aviva schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab Angst Morgen wieder in die Schule gehen zu müssen. Daddy hat gesagt dort würde mir nichts passieren. Er hat mich angelogen. Mir ist etwas passiert und das nur weil ich geschaukelt habe", weinte Aviva plötzlich los. So hilflos wie ihre kleine Tochter auf dem Bett saß und weinte konnte Phoebe nicht anders als sie in den Arm zu nehmen und sie tröstend an sie zu drücken. „Schh ... Schh ... alles wird wieder gut, Baby", sagte Phoebe und strich ihrer Tochter beruhigend über den Rücken. „Ich ... ich hab ihnen gar nichts ... nichts getan und sie ... sie haben sich einfach auf uns gestürzt", schluchzte Aviva herzzerreißend. Auch Cole nahm nun seine Tochter in den Arm und wiegte sie beruhigend hin und her. „Was ist denn überhaupt passiert, Süße? Erzähl uns alles, okay?", fragte Cole seine Tochter schließlich. Diese nickte, brauchte aber erst einmal ihre Zeit um sich zu beruhigen. „Also ... ich ... ich und Sarah wir ... wir haben geschaukelt und gelacht ... doch ... doch plötzlich kamen große Kinder, etwas älter als Tyler, und ... und die sagten wir sollten von den Schaukeln runter gehen. Ich ... ich sagte dass jeder hier schaukeln dürfte. Sie haben mich ausgelacht und Sarah von der Schaukel gestoßen. Ich sagte sie sollten aufhören, Sarah hatte ihnen ja gar nichts getan! Aber sie schubsten sie wieder hin, sodass Sarah anfing zu weinen und zu bluten. Ich sagte dass sie aufhören sollen und bin ... bin von der Schaukel gesprungen und hab mich vor Sarah gestellt. Sie erzählten irgendetwas ... irgendetwas davon, dass ich ein Negerfreund bin. Warum ich der schwarzen Missgeburt helfen würde fragten sie mich. Ich sagte dass sie doch genauso ein Mensch wäre, wie jeder andere auch. Sie lachten und erklärten mir, dass Leute mit schwarzer Hautfarbe Dreck sind. Ich wollte das nicht glauben und sagte dass sie genauso ein Mensch ist wie ich. Da wurden sie wütend und schrien mich an. Sie meinten, wie ich es wagen könnte mich mit einem Neger zu vergleichen und das ich dafür das ich das gesagt hatte, bestraft werden müsste. Und dann haben sich diese fünf Leute auf mich und Sarah gestürzt und dann weiß ich nicht mehr". Geschockt sahen Phoebe und Cole ihre Tochter an. „Heißt das, dass ich nicht mit Sarah befreundet sein darf?", fragte Aviva und sah ihre Eltern fragend an. „Nein, nein. Das heißt es absolut nicht. Wenn du mit Sarah befreundet sein möchtest, dann darfst du das auch", meinte Phoebe und strich ihrer Tochter sanft über den Kopf. „Ich möchte mit Sarah befreundet sein. Aber heißt das dann auch, dass ich immer verhauen werde?", fragte Aviva und sah vorallem ihren Vater fragend an. „Nein, denn du hattest Recht mit dem was du gesagt hast. Afroamerikanische Leute, so nennt man Menschen mit schwarzer Hautfarbe, sind ebenso Menschen wie wir auch. Doch manche Leute sehen das nicht so. Sie denken, dass nur weil wir weiß sind, wir reiner sind. Doch die Hautfarbe spielt überhaupt keine Rolle", erklärte Cole ihr liebevoll. Langsam nickte Aviva. „Und jetzt wird aber geschlafen, es ist schon nach zehn", beendete Phoebe das Gespräch. Ängstlich sah Aviva zu ihrer Mutter. „Muss ich Morgen wieder in die Schule gehen?", fragte sie ihre Eltern ängstlich. „Nein, mein Schatz. Aber du wirst es irgendwann wieder müssen", meinte Cole und lächelte seine Tochter bedauernd an. „Irgendwann ist aber nicht Morgen", meinte Phoebe nur. „Darf ich bei euch schlafen? Bitte", bettelte Aviva. Cole und Phoebe nickten und deckten ihre Tochter zu. Sie selbst legten sich ebenfalls ins Bett. Cole schaltete den Fernseher aus. „Schlaf schön, Prinzessin", sagte Cole und gab seiner Tochter einen Kuss. „Ich hab dich lieb", flüsterte Aviva ihm ins Ohr und drückte ihren Vater fest an sich. „Ich hab dich auch lieb", flüsterte Cole zurück und befreite sich aus der Umarmung seiner Tochter. Dann legte sich Cole in sein Bett. „Schlaf gut, Baby und träum was schönes", sagte Phoebe und gab ihrer Tochter einen Gutenachtkuss. Aviva zog ihre Mommy ganz fest an sich. „Ich hab dich lieb", flüsterte das kleine Mädchen ihr ebenfalls ins Ohr. „Ich dich auch, und nun schlaf, Baby", sagte Phoebe und gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Nase. Dann löschte sie das Licht und alle versuchten zu schlafen.**


	48. Der lebt immer noch?

Nach einer Woche musste auch Aviva wieder in die Schule. Doch sie wollte nicht. „Ich weiß, dass es wieder passieren wird", weinte Aviva und versuchte sich so gut es ging in der Ecke ihres Kinderzimmers zu verstecken. „Nein, mein Schatz. Wir werden mit Miss Lora reden, und sie wird auf dich und Sarah besonders Aufpassen", erklärte Cole ihr und näherte sich seiner Tochter vorsichtig. „Aber sie wird auch nichts machen können wenn wir wieder verhauen werden", erklärte Aviva ihm schluchzend. Cole musste zugeben, das seine Tochter recht hatte. Warum mussten Kinder nur so verdammt klug sein? „Ähm ... Cole ich mach das schon, mach du Tyler fertig", meinte Phoebe aus dem Hintergrund. Cole nickte, stand auf und ging aus dem Kinderzimmer. „Viel Glück", murmelte er nur. Dann schloss Phoebe die Zimmertür hinter sich. Sie atmete tief durch. „Baby, komm her", meinte Phoebe sanft. „Du willst mich doch auch in die Schule schicken, oder?", fragte Aviva ihre Mutter misstrauisch. „Ich möchte dich nicht hinschicken, mein Schatz. Aber du musst in die Schule gehen", versuchte Phoebe ihr zu erklären. „Warum? Wer sagt das denn?", fragte Aviva als sie langsam aus dem Schatten trat. „Das sagt das Gesetzt, Baby". Phoebe, die auf dem Boden saß, sah ihre Tochter mitfühlend an und streckte dann die Arme aus. „Komm her, Baby", meinte Phoebe nur. Langsam kam Aviva auf ihre Mutter zu und schmiegte sich in ihre Arme. „Was passiert denn, wenn wir nicht auf das Gesetzt hören?", fragte das Kind neugierig. „Weißt du, Baby. Dann kommt die Polizei und nimmt dich einfach mit zur Schule", erklärte Phoebe ihr. „Ich hab aber Angst. Ganz große Angst", weinte Aviva plötzlich los. „Hey, ich weiß das du Angst hast. Ich hab ja selber Angst, dass das noch mal passiert. Aber du musst nun mal leider in die Schule", meinte Phoebe und strich ihrer Tochter beruhigend über den Kopf. Mit traurigen Augen sah Aviva ihre Mutter an. „Weißt du was? Wenn irgendetwas in der Schule passiert oder du dich irgendwie bedroht fühlst, dann rufst du hier zu Hause an und ich werde dich sofort abholen. Okay?", schlug Phoebe ihrer Tochter vor. Langsam nickte Aviva. „Okay, aber du und Daddy ihr redet doch mit Miss Lora, oder?", hakte Aviva nach. Phoebe nickte und stand dann schließlich von dem Teppichboden auf. „Okay, Baby. Dann komm jetzt. Wir müssen dich noch fertig machen", meinte Phoebe und zog ihrer Tochter ihr Lieblingskleid an. Das hellblaue Sommerkleid.

Es klopfte am Lehrerzimmer. „Herein", hörte man eine männliche Stimme. Langsam wurde die Tür geöffnet und Cole und Phoebe kamen herein. Phoebe schob eine schüchterne Aviva vor sich her. „Ja bitte, wie können wir Ihnen helfen?", fragte einer der Lehrer freundlich. „Wir würden gerne mit Miss Lora und Mister Harris sprechen, wenn das geht", meinte Cole und lächelte freundlich. „Sie kommen sofort zu Ihnen raus", antwortete ein grauhaariger Mann. „Danke", lächelte Phoebe gezwungen. Dann verließen sie das Lehrerzimmer. „Die sind ja immer noch hier", beschwerte sich Phoebe. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte Cole, während er Aviva auf den Arm nahm. „Die gleichen Lehrer hatte ich auch, ich hoffe nur, dass es der Sohn von Mister Harris ist und nicht ...". „Phoebe Halliwell?", fragte eine männliche Stimme hinter ihnen. „Ja". Sie drehten sich um. „Mister Harris?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Ja, ich bin immer noch hier. Aber was kann ich denn für Sie tun?", fragte Mister Harris sie. Nun mischte sich Cole ein. „Kennen Sie Tyler?", fragte Cole ihn. „Ja, natürlich kenne ich Tyler. Er ist in meiner Matheklasse und er ist das dümmste Kind, das mir seit langer Zeit über den Weg gelaufen ist. Warum fragen Sie?", meinte Mister Harris abschätzend. „Ich frage, weil Tyler unser Sohn ist und ich es eine absolute Sauerei von Ihnen finde, ihn als dumm zu bezeichnen", meinte Cole aufgebracht. „Aber er hat eine sechs in der Mathearbeit geschrieben", meinte er. „Ist Ihnen vielleicht schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass die Schüler bei Ihnen so schlecht stehen, und so schlecht lernen weil Sie ihnen Angst machen", mischte sich nun wieder Phoebe ein. Sie konnte sich noch gut an den Unterricht von Mister Harris erinnern. „Ich weiß warum Sie so denken. Sie waren genauso dumm wie Tyler", meinte Mister Harris. „Ganz vorsichtig! Passen Sie auf wie Sie mit meiner Frau reden", meinte Cole und seine blauen Augen blitzen bedrohlich auf. Mister Harris schwieg. „Warum hauen Sie denn Tyler?", fragte Aviva nun leise. Überrascht sah Mister Harris das kleine Mädchen auf Coles Arm an. „Haut dich denn dein Daddy nie?", stellte Mister Harris die Gegenfrage. „Ich denke nicht, dass ...". „Ich habe mit der Kleinen geredet, Miss Halliwell". Aviva sah zu ihren Eltern. „Nein! Also warum tun Sie es?", fragte Aviva weiter. Überrascht sahen Phoebe und Cole ihre Tochter an. Warum log Aviva? Natürlich bekam sie wenn sie nicht hörte oder Unsinn gemacht hatte einen Klaps auf den Po. „Weil die Kinder anders nicht richtig arbeiten", erklärte er ihr. „Haben Sie es denn schon anders versucht?", fragte Aviva nun herausfordernd. Nun sahen Cole und Phoebe zu Mister Harris. „Man erkennt sofort, dass es Ihre Tochter ist, Phoebe. Sie sahen genauso aus und sie waren genauso vorlaut", meinte Mister Harris und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging zurück ins Lehrerzimmer. „Arschloch", murmelte Phoebe. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Klatschen hinter sich. „Ich bin beeindruckt. Endlich hat ihm mal jemand die Meinung gesagt", lächelte ihnen eine junge blonde Frau zu. „Oh ... entschuldigen Sie. Ich bin Jenna Lora, Avivas Klassenlehrerin. Sie wollten mich sprechen?", meinte sie immer noch freundlich. „Oh ... hallo. Ich bin Phoebe Halliwell-Turner. Avivas Mom. Das ist Cole Turner, mein Mann. Und naja, Aviva kennen Sie ja schon", stellte sich Phoebe und die anderen vor. „Schön Sie kennen zu lernen. Was ist denn das Problem?", fragte Miss Lora. „Das Problem ist sie", meinte Cole und deutete auf Aviva. Phoebe boxte Cole kurz in die Seite. „Nein, das Problem ist nicht Aviva, sondern Aviva hat ein Problem", erklärte Phoebe der etwas verwirrten Lehrerin. „Ich weiß. Ich fand es sehr schrecklich, was ihr und Sarah Morris passiert ist", erklärte Miss Lora ihnen. „Aviva hat nun furchtbare Angst vor der Schule. Es ist jeden Morgen eine Tortur sie überhaupt dazu zu überreden in die Schule zu gehen. Ich denke nicht, dass es Sarah da anders gehen wird. Wir wollten Sie bitten etwas auf Sarah und Aviva zu achten, wenn das irgendwie möglich wäre", lächelte Phoebe nun unsicher. „Klar, dass hatte ich mir sowieso vorgenommen. Wissen Sie, Aviva ist die jüngste bei uns in der Klasse, sie wird erst in zwei Wochen fünf. Dadurch hat sie es noch schwerer als andere. Außerdem hat sie sich eine afroamerikanische Freundin ausgesucht und Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, wie die meisten Leute darüber denken. Die beiden werden es sehr schwer haben", erklärte Miss Lora ihnen. „Ich weiß, und ich danke Ihnen", bedankte sich Phoebe. „Aviva, Baby, du gehst jetzt in den Unterricht ...", versuchte Phoebe ihrer Tochter klar zu machen. „Nein, Mommy, ich kann nicht". „Pass auf, Aviva. Du gehst jetzt zusammen mit mir in die Klasse und in den Pausen darfst du zusammen mit Sarah im Klassenzimmer bleiben, okay?", fragte Miss Lora Aviva vorsichtig. Diese nickte langsam und lächelte dann unsicher. Cole setzte sie auf dem Boden ab. „Ich hol dich nach der Schule ab, okay Prinzessin?", fragte Cole und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Aviva nickte und ging dann noch einmal zu ihrer Mutter. „Baby, du bist ein großes Mädchen. Du schaffst das", ermutigte sie ihr Kind und drückte sie noch einmal an sich. Dann nahm Miss Lora Aviva an der Hand und die beiden machten sich auf in Richtung Klassenzimmer. „Unser Baby wird erwachsen", meinte Cole nur und nahm Phoebe in den Arm. „Leider", murmelte sie und die beiden verließen das Schulgebäude, dass Phoebe so lange Jahre gehasst hatte. „Ich hasse ihn!", meinte Phoebe, als sie in das Auto stieg. „Wen?", fragte Cole überrumpelt. „Mister Harris. Er war auch mein Mathelehrer. Ich habe bei ihm nie ein Wort Mathe verstanden", meinte Phoebe nur und schnallte sich schließlich an. „Ich könnte ja noch mal mit ihm reden ...", meinte Cole unschuldig. „Nein, auch wenn ich ihn hasse, tötest du ihn nicht", verbat Phoebe ihm. „Okay, aber wenn ich dürfte hätten wir ein Problem weniger", meinte Cole zu sich selbst. Dann fuhr er los.


	49. War das Bathasar?

Zwei Tage später saß Phoebe in der Küche und las Zeitung. Cole hatte sich an diesem Morgen bereit erklärt Tyler und Aviva für die Schule fertig zu machen. Interessiert las Phoebe einen Artikel und runzelte dabei die Stirn. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von müde in sauer. „Cole!", rief Phoebe laut. „Was ist?", rief Cole fragend zurück. „Könntest du bitte mal kommen?", rief Phoebe wieder. Sie hörte Schritte, und schließlich betrat ihr Mann die Küche. „Was ist denn, Schatz?", fragte Cole als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Hast du mir irgendetwas zu sagen?", fragte sie ihn scheinheilig. „Ähm ... stimmt ich hab von der Schokolade gegessen, aber das ist doch nicht so schlimm, oder?", fragte Cole und grinste schelmisch. „Du kannst dir dein selbstgefälliges Grinsen gleich wieder aus dem Gesicht schmieren. Warum hast du das gemacht, Cole. Ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst das lassen", fauchte Phoebe ihn nun an. „Wir reden hier nicht über die Schokolade, oder?", fragte Cole verwirrt, denn schließlich wusste er nicht worum es ging. „Nein, Cole. Wir reden darüber, dass du Mister Harris getötet hast", meinte Phoebe nun echt sauer. „Ich hab was gemacht?", fragte Cole verdutzt. Phoebe hielt ihm die Zeitung vor die Nase. Cole las den Artikel. „Das war ich nicht", verteidigte er sich. „Cole ...", seufzte Phoebe und deutete auf die Titelseite der Zeitung. „ ... das hört sich aber alles ziemlich nach Baltharsar an, findest du nicht?", meinte sie und sah ihn tadelnd an. „Ich war das nicht". „Cole, warum sagst du mir nicht die Wahrheit?", fragte sie ihn nun wieder. „Das tu ich doch. Ich schwöre dir, Phoebe, ich war das nicht", erwiderte Cole nun etwas verzweifelt. „Ja, ja. Ich bring die Kinder heut zur Schule, du solltest dich dort heute nicht unbedingt blicken lassen", meinte Phoebe resigniert und stand dann auf. „Phoebe, du glaubst mir nicht, obwohl ich dir die Wahrheit sage. Warum?", fragte Cole sie sauer. „Es ist eindeutig, Cole. Und nun muss ich die Kinder in die Schule bringen", seufzte sie enttäuscht. „Wenn du mir vertrauen würdest, wüßtest du das ich das nicht war!", rief Cole aus und stampfte wütend aus der Küche ins Schlafzimmer. Noch sehr lange sah Phoebe ihm hinterher. Dann schnappte sie sich Tyler und Aviva und brachte diese zur Schule. Als Phoebe weg war, verließ Cole das Schlafzimmer wieder und ging auf das Telefon zu. Er brauchte nun professionelle Hilfe, wenn selbst seine Frau ihm nicht glaubte. „Melinda, am Apparat", meldete sich das kleine Mädchen, das sich sehr krank anhörte. „Hey, Süße. Kannst du mir mal deine Mommy geben?", fragte Cole und warte ungeduldig. Zu seinem Glück schlief wenigstens Mary noch, denn sonst könnte er dieses Telefonat nicht in Ruhe führen. „Piper Halliwell?", meldete sich Piper. „Piper, ich bin's Cole. Ich brauch eure Hilfe", meinte Cole. „Worum geht's?", fragte Piper ihn sofort. „Mister Harris, Tylers Mathelehrer, ist brutal getötet worden. Und alles sieht danach aus, als ob Baltharsar zugeschlagen hätte, doch so war es nicht. Das schwöre ich, Piper. Doch Phoebe glaubt mir nicht. Sie denkt ich hätte ihn getötet", erklärte Cole seiner Schwägerin. „Und Phoebe glaubt dir nicht? Aber wieso sollte sie das tun?", fragte Piper nun vollkommen verwirrt. „Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Also, was ist könnt ihr mir helfen?", fragte Cole ziemlich hilflos. „Klar, aber wir können nicht vorbei kommen. Melinda ist krank. Sie hat die Grippe", erklärte Piper ihm hilfsbereit. „Ich komme, aber ich muss Mary mitbringen. Geht das in Ordnung?", fragte Cole Piper. „Klar, sie kann ja mit Matthew spielen", meinte Piper freundlich. „Ich danke dir jetzt schon mal. Bis gleich", meinte Cole nur. „Gerngeschehen. Tschau", sagte Piper und legte dann auf. Cole legte ebenfalls auf und zog sich an. Dann weckte er Mary und machte diese ebenfalls zurecht. Dann schimmerte er sich zum Halliwell Manor.

**Als Phoebe aus dem Fahrstuhl trat lag das Penthouse ruhig da. „Cole?", fragte sie in die leere Wohnung. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, ihr Problem mit Cole zu klären. „Mary?", fragte Phoebe weiter und durchschritt die Wohnung. Verwundert über die vollkommen leere Wohnung und über keine Notiz über Coles und Marys verbleib, runzelte sie die Stirn. Wo konnte Cole mit der Kurzen nur hingegangen sein? Oder war etwas passiert? „Oh Gott", meinte Phoebe und stürmte aus der Wohnung um zum Halliwell Manor zu fahren, um dort im _Buch der Schatten _nachzusehen. Kurz bevor sie Halliwell Manor erreicht hatte, fiel ihr ein, dass Aviva nur drei Stunden hatte und holte sie schließlich ab. „Du bist spät, Mommy", meinte Aviva als Phoebe sie in den Kindersitz setzte. „Ich weiß, Baby, aber ich habe Mary und Daddy gesucht", erklärte Phoebe ihr und fuhr los. „Wo sind sie denn?", fragte Aviva ihre Mutter verwundert. „Das weiß ich noch nicht. Deswegen fahren wir ja jetzt auch zu Tante Piper und Tante Paige um sie zu suchen". „Okay, darf ich da mit Melinda spielen?", fragte Aviva nun ihre Mutter. „Natürlich, warum solltest du das denn nicht dürfen?", fragte Phoebe verwundert. „Na, weil Melinda doch krank ist und die Grippe hat", erklärte Aviva ihr. „Ach, das ist doch gar nicht wahr", winkte Phoebe ab und bog in die Presscott Street hinein. „Warum hast du dich heute mit Daddy gestritten?", fragte Aviva ihre Mutter nun mit einem todtraurigem Blick. „Äh ... wir haben uns doch gar nicht ... nicht gestritten", stotterte Phoebe als sie den Wagen zum stehen brachte. „Aber du hast ihn angeschrien", meinte Aviva als sie von ihrer Mutter abgeschnallt wurde. „Hab ich das? War's denn wirklich so schlimm?", fragte Phoebe ihre Tochter während sie mit ihrer Tochter die Treppen zum Haus hinaufging. „Ja! Was hat Daddy denn gemacht?", fragte Aviva nochmal. „Ach nichts", murmelte Phoebe als sie die Tür öffnete. Phoebe blieb mit offenem Mund in der Tür stehen. Im Flur saßen Matthew und Mary. „Mary, was machst du denn hier?", platze es aus Phoebe heraus. „Mommy!", rief Mary und lief auf ihre Mutter und auf ihre Schwester zu. Phoebe schloss ihre Tochter kurz in die Arme und schloss dann die Haustür hinter sich. „Sag mal, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Phoebe abermals. „Daddy muss mit Tante Piper reden", erklärte Mary und lief zusammen mit Aviva wieder zu Matthew. „Na, Süßer", sagte Phoebe und strich ihrem Neffen über den Kopf. Dann stieg sie die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf. Plötzlich kam ihr eine weinende, immer noch mit dem Schlafanzug bekleidete, Melinda entgegen. „Hey, Schatz. Was hast du denn?", fragte Phoebe und kniete sich vor Melinda nieder. „Ich hab Bauchweh", weinte das Kind. „Bist du krank, Süße?", fragte Phoebe während sie Melinda wieder in ihr Bett trug und ihr eine Wärmflasche brachte. „Ja, ich hab die Grippe", erklärte Melinda als sie dankbar die Wärmflasche entgegen nahm. „Oh", machte Phoebe nur und ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Aviva, die es ihr ja schon voraus gesagt hatte, dass Melinda die Grippe hatte.**


	50. Du bist ein Dämon!

„**Und sie hat dir nicht geglaubt?", fragte nun auch Paige verwundert. „Wenn ich es dir doch sage", meinte Cole resigniert und lief unruhig auf und ab. „Wow, dass deine Frau dir nicht vertraut ist ja heftig. Ich meine, selbst ich glaube dir", meinte Paige. „Und das soll was heißen", murmelte Piper und schlug weiter im Buch nach. „Sie hat mir verboten ihm nichts zu tun. Und ich habe es auch nicht getan. Aber ich gebe zu, dass ich Mister Harris gerne etwas getan hätte. Er hat Tyler und Phoebe als dumm bezeichnet", ereiferte sich Cole und tigerte neben Piper auf und ab. „Meinst du, Carlos Harris?", fragten Piper und Paige gleichzeitig. „Äh ... ja", meinte Cole unsicher. „Endlich hat jemand das gemacht, was ich nicht konnte", meinte Paige schließlich. „Er hat mich damals auch als dumm bezeichnet", erklärte Piper ihm. „Was? Dich auch?", fragte Paige nun. „Hattest du ihn auch?", fragte Piper interessiert. „Ja, auch ich war für ihn dumm", meinte Paige nur. „Keiner von euch ist dumm", meinte Cole abwertend. „Das wissen wir jetzt auch, aber wenn du sechs bist und dir die ganze Zeit eingeredet wird dass du dumm bist, dann glaubst du's nach einiger Zeit", meinte Piper und schnüffelte wieder im _Buch der Schatten._ „Ich hoffe Aviva bekommt ihn nie in Mathe. Ach, geht ja gar nicht mehr ...", meinte Cole nur. „Ich denke, dass es dieser Dämon sein könnte", meinte Piper und deutete auf eine Seite im _Buch der Schatten. _Interessiert sahen Paige und Cole auf die aufgeschlagene Seite. Plötzlich rumpelte es auf der Treppe und Aviva stand plötzlich auf dem Dachboden. „Prinzessin, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Cole sie verwundert. „Mommy sucht nach dir", meinte Aviva und setzte sich in einen bequemen Sessel. „WAS?! Oh ... das ist gar nicht gut, ich hab ihr überhaupt keine ...". „... Nachricht hinterlassen wo ihr seit? Ja, dass stimmt. Aber warum sollte ich mir auch Sorgen machen? Mein Mann ist ja bloss einer der meistgejagdten Dämonen und das Böse will mir andauernd meine Kinder nehmen. Aber welcher Mensch würde sich da schon Sorgen machen?", fragte Phoebe sarkastisch als sie nun auch den Dachboden betrat. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck deutete eindeutig an, dass sie ziemlich sauer war. „Phoebe, lass mich bitte erklären ...", stotterte Cole. Es schien als ob er Angst vor seiner Frau hätte. „Jetzt verbündest du dich sogar schon mit meinen Schwestern gegen mich. Sehr schön. Was soll das, Cole?", fragte sie ihn sauer. „Du wolltest mir nicht glauben. Ich habe wirklich nicht Mister Harris umgebracht. Sie glauben mir", meinte Cole und deutete auf Piper und Paige, die ihre Schwester ebenfalls ängstlich ansahen. „Was? Warum glaubt ihr ihm?", fragte Phoebe ihr Schwester nun wütend. Interessiert beobachtete Aviva denn Streit zwischen den Erwachsenen. „Warum glaubst du ihm nicht?", fragte Paige bissig zurück. Stille. Das war eine gute Frage. Warum glaubte sie Cole nicht? „Was? Fällt dir dazu nichts mehr ein?", fragte Cole sie nun wütend. „Cole, du bist ein Dämon, du bist ...". „... böse? Denkst du das wirklich? Du solltest mich mittlerweile besser kennen. Ich töte niemanden mehr. Ich sage es nur aus Spaß", erklärte er ihr nun und schrie dabei fast. „Was für ein toller Spaß, Menschen zu töten. Nicht wahr, Cole? Dass muss dich ja unglaublich glücklich machen. Wenn du so gerne Leute tötest, dann töte mich oder meine Kinder", schrie sie nun zurück. „Spinnst du? Was soll das überhaupt heißen, deine Kinder?", fragte Cole der nun sehr wütend wurde. „Nichts", meinte Phoebe scheinheilig und wütend. „Phoebe es sind auch meine Kinder. Ich habe sie mit dir gezeugt, wenn du dich noch daran erinnerst", meinte er nun und funkelte sie mit bösen Augen an. „Nein, Cole. Eigentlich kann ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Wie sollte ich auch. Unser letzter richtiger Sex liegt ein halbes Jahr zurück", schrie sie nun. „Ähm, Phoebe ...". „Misch dich da nicht ein, Piper". „Ich habe nicht damit aufgehört. Du warst es", rief Cole nun etwas verzweifelt. „Ach ja? Glaubst du das wirklich? Bei Angel musste ich dich verführen weil du immer nur an die verdammten Kinder denkst", brüllte sie nun. Avivas Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. „Ähm ... Phoebe, ich will ja nicht stören ...". „Nein, Paige, du störst nicht, denn darin ist Aviva die gekrönte Königin, du kannst gar nicht so nerven wie dieses Kind", brüllte sie ihre Schwester an. Nun traten dem kleinem Mädchen die Tränen in die Augen. Aviva sprang aus dem Sessel. „Ist dir überhaupt aufgefallen, dass ich im Raum bin?!!", schrie Aviva und rannte weinend und verzweifelt aus dem Zimmer. „Aviva!", rief Phoebe betroffen. „Na, das hast du ja toll hingekriegt", fauchte Phoebe Cole zu. „Das soll jetzt meine Schuld gewesen sein? Ich habe nicht schlecht über die Kinder geredet", rief er wütend über die Frechheit seiner Frau. Man hörte nun, bevor Phoebe etwas erwidern konnte, die Haustür im Manor zu schlagen und schließlich kroch Matthew die Treppe hoch. „Mary ... weg", jaulte er. „Was?! Wo ist sie hin?", fragten Phoebe und Cole aufgebracht. „Aviva ... weg", meinte Matthew und setzte sich auf seinen Po. „Oh nein, nicht schon wieder. Das hat sie schon als dreijährige super hingekriegt", meinte Phoebe und rannte so schnell sie konnte die Treppe runter. Cole und die anderen folgten ihr. „Wo können sie denn bloss hin sein?", fragte Phoebe voller Sorge. „Hey, ganz ruhig. Wir finden sie", beruhigte Cole seine Frau. „Wie soll ich ganz ruhig sein, wenn Aviva und Mary irgendwo in San Francisco rumlaufen?!", rief Phoebe aufgebracht und stürmte aus der Tür. Alle folgten ihr.**


	51. Daddy´s Frau

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Mary als sie von Aviva mitgezogen wurde. „Irgendwohin wo Phoebe nicht ist", meinte Aviva sauer und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Wer ist Phoebe?", fragte Mary und lief schneller an der Hand ihrer Schwester. „Daddy's Frau", fügte Aviva kurz hinzu. „Mommy? Aber warum laufen wir denn von Mommy davon?", wunderte sich Mary. „Weil sie uns nicht mehr lieb hat", erwiderte Aviva und bog mit ihrer Schwester an der Hand um die Ecke und stieß fast mit Tyler zusammen. „Tyler ...!", freute sich Mary. „Hey, was macht IHR denn HIER?", fragte Tyler seine Schwestern verwundert. „Wir laufen weg", erklärte Mary ihm, während sie von Aviva schon weiter gezogen wurde. „Warum?", fragte Tyler und folgte ihnen. „Weil Mommy uns nicht mehr lieb hat", erklärte Mary ihrem großen Bruder. „Wer sagt das?", fragte Tyler verwundert. „Phoebe!", meinte Aviva kurz. „Was hat sie denn gesagt?", fragte Tyler seine mittlere Schwester. „Sie hat gesagt das wir verdammte Kinder sind, und das ich ...". Aviva brach ab. „Was hat sie über dich gesagt?", fragten Mary und Tyler gleichzeitig. „Nicht so wichtig", murmelte sie. „Darf ich mitkommen?", fragte Tyler seine Schwestern. „Von mir aus. Schließlich hat sie auch dich nicht mehr lieb", murmelte Aviva und dann zogen die drei Geschwister Hand in Hand durch San Francisco, um ihr neues Leben zu beginnen. „Wenigstens muss ich dann nicht mehr in die Schule", murmelte Tyler als sie in eine weitere Straße einbogen.

„Sie müssten eigentlich hier irgendwo sein", murmelte Piper als sie den Buggy mit Matthew vor sich herschob. „Wo sind sie?", fragte Phoebe immer noch aufgebracht. „Woher sollen wir das wissen?!", meinte Paige sarkastisch. Plötzlich klingelte Phoebes Handy. Alle zuckten zusammen. „Aviva?", fragte Phoebe in das tragbare Telefon. Doch es war nicht Aviva, es war die Schule. „Oh, hallo. Was ist denn?", fragte Phoebe. Die Stimme im Telefon antwortete. „Was? Er ist verschwunden? Was soll das heißen er ist verschwunden?", fauchte Phoebe in den Hörer. „Ach, wissen Sie was? Lassen Sie mich mit Ihren Scheiß Schulregeln in Ruhe. An die hab ich mich sowieso noch nie gehalten", erwiderte Phoebe und legte auf. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Cole seine Frau. „Tyler ist aus der Schule verschwunden. Abhauen! Ha, sowas können auch nur deine Kinder machen", ereiferte sich Phoebe. „Jetzt sind es plötzlich wieder meine Kinder?", fragte Cole sie wütend mit einem sarkastischem Unterton. „Leute, stopp. Wir suchen jetzt eure Kinder. Zeit zum streiten habt ihr hinterher immer noch", stoppte Piper den Streit, bevor dieser wieder ausarten konnte. „Du hast ja recht", meinte Phoebe versöhnlicher. „Das weiß ich", meinte Piper nur. Plötzlich glitzerte die Luft vor ihnen blau und Leo erschien zusammen mit der schlafenden Melinda auf dem Arm. „Wen sucht ihr denn?", fragte dieser verwundert als er ihre erstaunten und verzweifelten Gesichter sah. „Aviva, Mary und Tyler", fauchte Phoebe ihren Schwager an. „Wieso was ist passiert? Sind sie entführt worden, oder weggelaufen?", fragte Leo in die Runde. „Weggelaufen! Weil Phoebe ja unbedingt in der Anwesenheit UNSERER Tochter über die Kinder lästern muss", meinte Cole ironisch. Phoebe versuchte diese Spitze nicht zu beachten, doch sie traf sie hart. Sie wusste das Cole recht hatte, es war ihre Schuld, dass die Kinder weggelaufen waren. ,Und das nur weil ich meinen Frust über ..., ach egal ..., dachte Phoebe resigniert und senkte den Blick schuldbewusst. „Kannst du Aviva nicht orten?", fragte Piper ihren Mann. „Ich versuch es", meinte Leo und schloss hochkonzentriert die Augen. Nach einiger Zeit öffnete er sie wieder. Fünf Augenpaare waren erwartungsvoll auf ihn gerichtet. „Sie blockiert", erklärte er ihnen kurz. „Sie tut was?", fragten Phoebe und Cole gleichzeitig. „Sie will nicht das ich sie finde, deswegen blockiert sie meine Suche", erklärte er ihnen. „Warum ist sie bloss eine Hexe?", fluchte Phoebe nun. „Weil du eine bist, Süße", meinte Cole. „Ich weiß", murmelte sie. „Verdammte Scheiße!", rief Paige plötzlich aus. „Was?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester. „Verdammt noch mal, wir sind Hexen. Wir werden sie finden", erklärte Paige ihnen aufgebracht. „Auspendeln!", rief Piper plötzlich aus. „Genau", meinte Paige motiviert. Dann gingen sie wieder zurück zum Halliwell Manor um die Halliwell-Turner Kinder zu finden. Doch diese wollten überhaupt nicht gefunden werden.


	52. Du kannst sie mir nicht wegnehmen!

„Wie weit müssen wir denn noch laufen?", murrte Mary und ließ sich von ihrer Schwester ziehen. „Soweit es heute geht", erklärte Tyler seiner kleinen Schwester. „Ich kann aber nicht mehr", maulte Mary und blieb plötzlich stehen. „Okay, es ist auch schon nach zehn, wir sollten uns für heute einen Schlafplatz suchen", meinte Aviva und sah sich suchend um. „Das Haus da steht leer, da könnten wir rein", meinte Tyler und zeigte auf ein leerstehendes Fachwerkhaus. „Okay, dann lasst uns reingehen", sagte Aviva und ging zusammen mit ihren Geschwistern in das Haus. Drinnen blätterte der Putz bereits von der Decke, doch es gab noch alte Sofas und Decken. „Dann lasst uns jetzt schlafen", meinte Aviva und sah traurig auf eines der Sofas. „Ich kann nicht, ich hab Hunger und außerdem ist Pingu nicht da", schluchzte Mary ihrem Kuschelpinguin hinterher. „Mein Teddy ist auch nicht hier und ich ebenfalls Hunger, aber wenn wir wach bleiben, dann wird der Hunger nicht besser", erklärte Aviva ihr und legte sich auf das Sofa. Mary krabbelte zu ihrer Schwester und kuschelte sich fest an sie. „Hier hab ich noch für jeden von euch ein Butterbrot aus der Schule, ich hatte keinen Hunger mehr", meinte Tyler und reichte ihnen die Butterbrote. Dann deckte er seine Schwestern zu und legte sich auf den Boden. Die beiden Mädchen aßen die Butterbrote und schlossen dann die Augen. „Ich hab euch lieb", flüsterte Tyler. „Ich hab dich auch lieb", murmelte Mary und dann war sie auch schon eingeschlafen. „Ich dich auch", meinte Aviva gepresst. Sie schloss ebenfalls die Augen, doch sie konnte nicht einschlafen. Sie sah sich um. Sie hatte Angst, doch das durfte sie sich nicht anmerken lassen. Sie dachte an ihre Eltern und ihr traten die Tränen in die Augen. Sie fing leise an zu weinen. Sie versuchte nicht mehr an ihre Eltern zu denken, doch die Worte ihrer Mutter drangen immer wieder in ihr Gedächtnis und schließlich weinte Aviva hemmungslos. Mary schlief tief und fest, doch Tyler bemerkte wie unglücklich seine kleine Schwester war und er fragte sich, was seine Mom wohl über Aviva gesagt hatte. Doch das würde er früher oder später auch noch erfahren.

Es war spät am Abend und die Halliwells suchten immer noch nach den Halliwell-Turner Kindern. „Sie können doch nicht vom Erdboden verschwunden sein", machte sich Phoebe große Sorgen. „Aber anscheinend verhindert Aviva das wir sie finden können. Ob über das orten oder dass Pendeln, es funktioniert einfach nicht", erklärte Piper ihr. „Sie will einfach nicht gefunden werden", erklärte Cole als er nun das Zimmer verließ. „Das habe ich auch schon mitgekriegt", schrie Phoebe ihm hinterher. „Schön für dich!", rief Cole zurück. Dann hörte man eine Tür knallen. Besorgt ging Leo hinter seinem Schwager her. Langsam kamen Paige und Piper auf Phoebe zu und setzten sich dann zu ihr. „Phoebe, Süße, was ist denn los?", fragte Piper ihre kleine Schwester. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte Phoebe scheinheilig. „Warum bist du so aggressiv gegenüber Cole?", fragte Paige. „Bin ich doch gar nicht!", meinte Phoebe aufbrausend. „Doch! Er hat dir nichts getan und du suchst dir immer wieder absichtlich irgendwelche banalen Streitthemen heraus", meinte Piper nur. Phoebe seufzte traurig. „Ich hab vor mich von ihm ... scheiden zu lassen", meinte Phoebe erschöpft. „Du hast was vor?!", rief Piper zusammen mit Paige gleichzeitig aus. „Ihr habt schon richtig gehört", grinste Phoebe traurig. „Aber ... aber warum?", fragte Piper die das alles nicht verstand. „Ähm ... wir streiten uns nur noch und die Kinder leiden sehr darunter, außerdem ist er ein Dämon", erklärte Phoebe ihnen. „Aber das weißt du doch schon seit zehn Jahren", meinte Paige unbeeindruckt. „Ich weiß, aber nun ist es anders. Er bringt nicht nur mich sondern auch unsere Kinder in Gefahr, und das halte ich nicht mehr aus. Diese ganze Angst", meinte Phoebe und wischte sich schnell eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Aber Aviva ist eine Hexe und ihr werdet dauernd angegriffen werden", erklärte Piper ihr. „Ich werde ihre Kräfte bannen, sobald wir sie gefunden haben", erklärte Phoebe ihnen kalt. „Phoebe, das wird Cole nicht zulassen", erklärte Paige ihr ganz sachlich. „Er hat das nicht mehr länger zu entscheiden. Ich werde mich von ihm scheiden lassen und das alleinige Sorgerecht für die Kinder einfordern", erklärte Phoebe und zeigte dabei keinerlei Gefühle mehr, obwohl es sie innerlich zerriß. „Das kannst du Cole nicht antun! Es sind auch seine Kinder, er liebt sie über alles", meinte Piper geschockt über die Gefühlskälte ihrer Schwester. Dazu sagte Phoebe gar nichts mehr. „Du wirst mit ihm reden müssen", meinte Paige enttäuscht. „Ich weiß", murmelte Phoebe leise. „Und zwar am besten sofort", rief Piper und scheuchte ihre kleine Schwester vom Dachboden. Dabei stieß sie fast mit Leo zusammen. „Wenn du Cole suchst, der ist im Keller", erklärte er ihr im vorbei gehen. „Gut zu wissen", murmelte Phoebe als sie die Treppe runter ging. Dann ging sie durch die Küche auf die Tür zum Keller zu. Sie öffnete sie langsam und saß Cole auf der Treppe sitzen mit einem Zettel in der Hand. Leise schlich sie die Treppe runter um einen Blick auf den Zettel zu erhaschen. Es war ein Bild, was Aviva ihm mal gemalt hatte. Mit Tylers Hilfe hatte sie _Ich hab dich lieb, Daddy _draufgeschrieben. Was Phoebe nicht wusste, war das Cole dieses Bild immer bei sich trug. Was sie aber wusste, war das sie ihm mit ihrer Entscheidung das Herz brechen würde und sie hatte Angst davor. Plötzlich knarrte die Stufe auf der Phoebe stand und Cole wirbelte herum. Sie sahen sich kurz in die Augen, dann stand Cole auf und ging verzweifelt im Keller umher. „Cole, ich muss mit dir reden", meinte Phoebe leise. Dieser sagte gar nichts, sondern sah sie nur traurig und schweigend an. „Also gut, ich weiß das du gleich austicken wirst und ich kann es dir nicht verübeln, aber bitte hör mich erst einmal an", meinte Phoebe bittend. Cole schwieg weiter und sah sie nur noch an. „Ich habe vor mich ... scheiden zu lassen", flüsterte sie fast. Coles Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und Ungläubigkeit. „Ich weiß, das du das nicht verstehst, aber wir streiten uns nur noch und die Kinder leiden darunter. Außerdem habe ich es satt dauernd vor Angst um dich und die Kinder fast zu sterben", erklärte sie ihm ganz sachlich. „Was willst du dagegen tun?", fragte er nun traurig und leise. „Ich werde ... werde Aviva, sobald wir sie gefunden haben, ihrer Kräfte berauben", meinte sie und sah in seine zutiefst verletzten Augen. „Das kannst du nicht tun!", rief er nun aus. „Ich muss, Cole. Sonst werden die Dämonen sie nie in Ruhe lassen", erklärte sie ihm etwas lauter. „Die Kräfte gehören zu ihr. Da könntest du ihr ja gleich ein Bein amputieren!", rief er wütend aus. „Jetzt übertreib mal nicht. Außerdem verstehe ich nicht warum du dich mehr darüber aufregst, dass ich Aviva die Kräfte nehmen will und nicht darüber das ich mich von dir scheiden lassen will", meinte sie und dieses Argument versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz. „Ich hatte mir schon sowas gedacht, weißt du. Ich habe mich schon gefragt wann du's mir sagen würdest. Du hast recht wir streiten uns nur noch, wenn du mich fragst über belanglose Dinge. Ich will mich nicht von dir trennen, aber ich will dich nicht zwingen mit mir zusammen zu sein wenn du mich nicht mehr liebst. Solange ich die Kinder und dich wenigstens sehen kann ...". Dann bemerkte Cole Phoebes bedrückten Gesichtsausdruck. „Du willst mir das Sorgerecht entziehen? Spinnst du?!", schrie er sie nun verzweifelt an. Phoebe wich erschrocken zurück. „Es ... es ist das beste so", stotterte sie. „Nein! Das ist es sicher nicht!!", schrie er und rannte die Treppe hoch. „Cole ...!", rief Phoebe ihm hinterher und folgte ihm. Dieser rannte wütend hinauf auf den Dachboden. „Cole, bitte lass uns das vernünftig klären", meinte Phoebe als sie im Türrahmen stand. „Was willst du daran vernünftig klären? Du willst mir meine Kinder wegnehmen!", schrie er ihr ins Gesicht. Piper, Paige und Leo sahen sich das ´Gespräch´ skeptisch an. „Es ist das beste für sie!", rief Phoebe zurück. „Wer sagt das? Die Kinder brauchen ihren Vater ... oder hast etwa schon jemand neuen?", fragte er sie wütend. „Nein, ...". „Phoebe, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du mir meine Kinder wegnimmst. Ich bin Anwalt und ich werde alles daran setzten zumindest geteiltes Sorgerecht zu bekommen. Hast du das verstanden? Ich werde nicht zulassen, das du sie mir wegnimmst", schrie er sie an und wandte sich dann ab. Nur Piper, Paige und Leo konnten die Tränen sehen, die Cole so schnell er konnte wegwischte. „Leute, wir sollten euer Gespräch ersteinmal unterbrechen und uns wieder auf die Suche nach den Kindern machen", unterbrach Piper Phoebe und Cole. „Aber ich denke wir wissen nicht wo sie sich befinden", meinte Cole schon viel ruhiger. „Doch! Naja ... dass heißt wir wissen es ungefähr. Avivas Barriere hat vorhin kurz nachgelassen. Doch jetzt steht sie wieder. Sie sind irgendwo in der Nähe von der Golden Gate Bridge", erklärte Piper ihrer Schwester und ihrem noch Mann. „Okay, dann los", meinte diese und verließ zusammen mit den anderen das Haus.


	53. Ich will zu Daddy!

Am nächsten Morgen fiel das Sonnenlicht durch das kaputte Fenster des alten Fachwerkhauses. Dadurch wurden die drei Kinder wach. „Morgen", gähnte Mary und streckte sich. Auch Aviva gähnte. Tyler war aufgestanden und sprang etwas herum. „Ich hab Hunger", meldete sich Mary und sprang von dem Sofa. „Ich auch, hat einer von euch Geld?", fragte Tyler in die Runde. Seine beiden Schwestern schüttelten den Kopf. „Was machen wir denn dann?", fragte Aviva schließlich. „Ich will zu meiner Mommy", weinte Mary plötzlich los. „Hey, wir schaffen das. Wir werden betteln. Viele Leute geben kleinen süßen Kindern Geld und es hat doch immer jeder gesagt dass wir SOOO süß sind", meinte Tyler. Mary nickte und wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Okay, dann los", meinte Tyler und ging mit seinen Schwestern auf betteltour.

„**Hier sind sie auch nicht", merkte Paige nur an. „Wirklich?", fragte Phoebe sarkastisch. „Lasst uns jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren, sie müssen hier irgendwo sein", meinte Piper die in die helle Sonne blinzelte. Es war vor ein paar Stunden hell geworden, doch sie hatten die Kinder immer noch nicht gefunden. „Lasst uns noch einmal über die Brücke und die Einkaufstraße gehen und dann verständigen wir die Polizei", meinte Cole und ging schon mal vor. Die anderen folgten ihm. Leo war bei Melinda und Matthew geblieben. „Was tust du wenn ihr sie findet?", fragte Paige ihre Schwester. „Ich weiß nicht? Sie Abknutschen?", grinste Phoebe. „Ich meinte eigentlich mit Cole. Werdet ihr euch sofort trennen? Und wie willst du es überhaupt den Kindern erklären?", fragte Paige weiter. „Ich weiß es noch nicht. Könnte ich dann wieder für eine Weile nach euch ziehen?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwestern. Diese nickten. „Das wird nicht nötig sein, Phoebe. Du wirst das Penthouse behalten, ich werde ausziehen", meinte Cole und sah ihr kurz in die Augen. Sie nickte kurz und ging dann mit den anderen weiter. Cole lief immer ein paar Meter vor, so dass Phoebe gegen ihn lief als er plötzlich stoppte. „Ich glaub es nicht", murmelte Cole und sah erstarrt auf eine Stelle vor sich. „Was ist denn?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Mit ausgestrecktem Finger deutete Cole auf drei Kinder die am Straßenrand standen und bettelten. „Es ist doch nicht zu fassen", meinte Piper nur und dann rannte sie zusammen mit den anderen auf die drei Kinder zu. „Ach du Scheiße", murmelte Tyler als er seine Eltern und Tanten auf sich zu rennen sah. „Mommy!", rief Mary und lief ihrer Mutter direkt in die Arme. Aviva sah ihre Mutter erschrocken an und wich ängstlich zurück. Cole kam langsam auf sie zu, denn Tyler und Mary lagen in den Armen ihrer Mutter. „Prinzessin, komm her", meinte Cole zärtlich. Schließlich kuschelte sich Aviva an ihren Vater. „Werdet ihr euch jetzt scheiden lassen?", fragte Aviva ihren Vater schließlich. „Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Cole seine Tochter. „Ich hab's gesehen. Das darf nicht passieren, Daddy. Du darfst mich nicht alleine lassen", weinte Aviva und ihr Vater trug sie zu den anderen. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh seine Tochter so zu sehen, doch er wusste, dass er gegen Phoebe nichts ausrichten konnte. „Komm zu mir, Baby", meinte Phoebe und streckte die Arme nach ihrer Tochter aus. „Ich will nicht!", schrie sie und wehrte sich dagegen, dass Cole sie Phoebe übergab. „Ich will zu Daddy!", schrie das Mädchen, doch dieser Wunsch würde ihr nicht erfüllt werden.**


	54. Schweigen und ein Geburttag ohne Daddy

**Zwei Wochen waren seitdem vergangen und Phoebe hatte den Sorgerechtsprozess gewonnen. Cole war ausgezogen und alles lief soweit normal. Avivas Kräfte waren gebannt worden. Cole war strickt dagegen gewesen, doch Phoebe hatte es trotzdem gemacht. Heute war Avivas fünfter Geburstag, doch das kleine Mädchen hatte keinen Grund zur Freude. Seit ihr Daddy ausgezogen war, hatte sie kein Wort mehr gesprochen und nur noch selten gelächelt. Phoebe gegenüber ließ sie keine Berührungen mehr zu und versuchte sie so gut es ging nicht zu beachten. Mary und Tyler verstanden ebenfalls nicht, warum sich ihre Eltern hatten Scheiden lassen, doch sie lebten ihr Leben wie vorher, ohne sich groß daran zu stören, dass ihr Dad nicht mehr da war. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Baby", weckte Phoebe ihre Tochter. Diese öffnete langsam die Augen und blinzelte in das helle Sonnenlicht. Ihre Mutter stand lächelnd vor ihr und strich ihr über den Kopf. Aviva versuchte sich der Berührung zu entziehen, doch es funktionierte nicht. Langsam kletterte Aviva aus ihrem Bett und lief hinaus in den Flur und sah sich mit großen Augen um. Sie hoffte ihren Daddy zu sehen, doch er war nicht da. Enttäuscht setzte sie sich an den Frühstückstisch an dem Mary und Tyler bereits saßen und aßen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburstag", sagten Tyler und Mary und nahmen ihre Schwester kurz in den Arm um sich dann wieder ihrem Frühstück widmen zu können. Nun betrat Phoebe leise die Küche. Auch sie litt unter der Trennung von Cole, doch anders würde alles nur noch schwieriger werden. „Was möchtest du denn essen?", fragte Phoebe ihre Tochter. Aviva sah sie nur an und gab keine Antwort. „Hast du etwa eine Antwort erwartet?", fragte Tyler seine Mutter. „Nein, aber man sollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben", lächelte sie ihn müde an. „Klar, so seh ich das ja auch. Aber langsam wird es ein Problem wenn sie mit niemanden redet. Zum Beispiel in der Schule", erklärte Tyler ihr und biss dann von seinem Brot ab. „Ich weiß", seufzte Phoebe als sie Aviva eine Schale Müsli vor die Nase stellte. Schweigend ass Aviva das Müsli. „Deine Geschenke sind im Wohnzimmer", meinte Phoebe nur. Aviva nahm das zwar zur Notiz, aber sie ignorierte es. Das größte Geschenk was man ihr an diesem Tag hätte machen können, war das ihr Daddy wiederkam. Doch das war wohl eher unwahrscheinlich. „Wann kommt Daddy wieder?", fragte Mary schließlich zwischen einem erneuten Biss in ihr Butterbrot. „Ähm ... weißt du mein Schatz, Daddy wird nie mehr wieder kommen", versuchte Phoebe ihrer jüngsten Tochter zu erklären. „Aber warum? Hat er uns denn nicht mehr lieb?", fragte Mary weiter. „Doch, er hat euch sogar sehr lieb, aber Mommy und Daddy haben sich einfach nicht mehr verstanden und deswegen fängt Daddy jetzt ein neues Leben an", erklärte Phoebe ihr. „Liebst du ihn noch?", fragte Tyler plötzlich. Interessiert hob Aviva den Blick und Phoebe sah ihren Sohn verwundert an. „Ja ... ich liebe ihn noch und ich werde ihn immer lieben", sagte sie schließlich und wischte sich schnell eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Und liebt er dich auch noch?", fragte Mary weiter. Mit dieser Frage war Phoebe wirklich überfragt. Sie wusste nicht ob Cole sie noch liebte. Schließlich hatte sie ihm sehr weh damit getan, ihm seine Kinder weg zu nehmen. „Ich ... ich denke nicht. Ich habe Daddy sehr wehgetan, wisst ihr", erklärte Phoebe ihnen schnell. Verständnisvoll nickten Tyler und Mary. Aviva tat so, als hätte sie keinerlei Notiz davon genommen. Plötzlich klingelte es und Aviva sprang von ihrem Stuhl und rannte auf den Fahrstuhl zu. Dieser öffnete sich. In der Tür stand eine hübsche schwarzhaarige Frau und lächelte das kleine Mädchen freundlich an. Phoebe, Tyler und Mary waren Aviva gefolgt. Als Phoebe den enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Tochter sah, brach es ihr fast das Herz. „Hallo, kleine Maus. Bist du Aviva?", fragte die Briefträgerin. Aviva nickte nur und sah die Briefträgerin interessiert an. „Gut, ich hab hier was für dich", lächelte sie und reichte Aviva ein kleines Päckchen. „Wenn ich von ihnen noch eine Unterschrift bekommen könnte", meinte die Briefträgerin freundlich und sah dabei Phoebe an. „Natürlich, aber von wem ist das Päckchen denn?", fragte Phoebe verwundert. „Das darf ich leider nicht sagen", meinte die Briefträgerin und gab Phoebe einen Kuli. Damit unterschrieb sie. Währenddessen war Aviva ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen und packte dort ihre Geschenke aus. Ein Puppenhaus. Ein neuer Kassettenrecorder. Zwei neue Märchenbücher und vieles mehr. Aviva freute sich sehr über ihre Geschenke, doch am meisten hätte sie sich über ihren Daddy gefreut. „Was ist in dem Päckchen von der Briefträgerin?", fragte Tyler seine Schwester als er ihr sein Geschenk überreichte. Ein neues blaues Sommerkleid. Aviva zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte Tyler dankbar an. Mary kam angerannt. „Das ist für dich, Aviva", rief sie fröhlich und reichte Aviva ein selbstgemaltes Bild. _Für die beste Schwester auf der ganzen Welt. Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb, _stand darauf. Da Aviva in der Schule bereits das Lesen gelernt hatte konnte sie es schnell entziffern. Sie nahm ihre kleine Schwester in den Arm. Dann nahm sie Tyler in den Arm. Als sie die beiden los ließ verschwand sie schnell in ihrem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Phoebe warf ihrer Tochter einen sorgenvollen Blick hinterher. Aviva machte sich derweil daran das Geschenk von der Briefträgerin zu öffnen. Sie fand ein Foto von Cole und sich selbst in der Verpackung. Schön eingerahmt in einem bunten Bilderrahmen. Auf dem Foto hatte Cole oben rechts in der Ecke eine Widmung hinterlassen. _Prinzessin, ich liebe dich und das wird auch immer so bleiben. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem fünften Geburstag. Ich hab dich lieb. _Tränen traten dem kleinem Mädchen in die Augen und sie stellte das Foto schnell auf ihren Nachttisch. Ein Zettel fiel aus der Verpackung. Verwundert hob Aviva ihn auf. Eine Telefonnummer und ein Spruch standen auf dem Zettel: _03775/43768!! Magische Kräfte ob schwarz oder weiß, die ihr wirkt durch den Raum des Erdenkreis ob nah er ist, ob fern von hier bringt uns den Dämon Baltharsar zur Zier. Wenn du mit mir Kontakt aufnehmen willst ruf mich an oder sag den Spruch. Noch einen schönen Geburstag, Prinzessin. _Nun musste Aviva grinsen. Ihr Daddy war wirklich gerissen. Schnell steckte sie den Zettel in ihren Kopfkissenbezug. „Aviva, kommst du? Wir müssen einkaufen", rief Phoebe durch das Penthouse. Schnell rannte das kleine Mädchen aus ihrem Zimmer, aber nicht ohne noch einmal einen Blick auf das Bild von sich und ihrem Vater zu werfen.**


	55. Der Plan

An diesem Abend wartete Aviva so lange bis alle eingeschlafen waren, dann schlich sie sich aus ihrem Zimmer und ging auf das Telefon zu. Sie sah zögerlich auf die Tasten. Hoffentlich machte sie alles richtig. 03775/43768 wählte das Kind während es die Nummer von dem Zettel ablas. Sie hielt sich den Hörer an ihr Ohr. Es tutete ein paar mal. Dann meldete sich eine ihr unbekannte Stimme. „Daddy?", fragte sie leise in den Hörer. Die Stimme änderte sich. „Prinzessin! Hey, wie geht es dir?", fragte Cole seine Tochter. „Nicht gut, du musst wieder nach Hause kommen", erklärte sie ihm. „Ich würde gerne, mein Schatz. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich und Mommy haben uns scheiden lassen", erklärte er dem nun fünfjährigem Kind. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber liebst du Mommy denn gar nicht mehr?", fragte Aviva hoffnungsvoll in den Hörer. Kurzes Schweigen, dann hörte man ein schweres Atmen von Cole. „Doch, ich liebe sie noch. Mehr als alles andere, außer euch natürlich. Ich werde sie immer lieben, aber sie liebt mich nicht mehr", meinte er und seine Stimme hörte sich brüchig an. „Das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht. Sie hat heute Morgen gesagt, dass sie dich noch liebt und das sich dich auch immer lieben wird. Sie denkt du liebst sie nicht mehr", klärte Aviva ihn auf. Phoebe, die nicht hatte schlafen können und in die Küche gegangen war um sich ein Glas Wasser zu trinken, riss vor Überraschung über die Worte ihrer sonst immer schweigenden Tochter die Augen auf. „Bist du sich das du dich nicht verhört hast?", fragte Cole nach einer Weile aus dem Hörer. „Ich weiß was ich gehört habe", meinte Aviva bloss. „Okay, Prinzessin, dann schmieden wir beide jetzt einen Plan wie Mommy und ich wieder zusammen kommen", meinte Cole plötzlich optimistisch. „Okay, leg los". „Morgen, dass erzählst du ihr zumindest, bist du mit Sarah verabredet und ihr wollt euch auf dem Spielplatz an der Golden Gate Bridge treffen. Dann wird Mommy dich hinfahren, aber statt Sarah werde ich da sein, okay?", erklärte Cole ihr seinen Plan. „Es gibt da aber ein Problem", meinte Aviva nur. „Was denn für eins?". „Naja, ich rede nicht mit ihr. Eigentlich rede ich im Moment mit niemandem, außer mit dir", erklärte sie ihrem Vater. „Okay, dann schreibst du's ihr eben auf", meinte Cole überrascht über das Verhalten seiner Tochter. „Okay, aber du wirst da sein?", fragte Aviva noch einmal nach. „Klar, Prinzessin, habe ich dich jemals enttäuscht?", fragte Cole spaßig. „Nein, ich hab dich lieb und vergiss uns nicht", rief Aviva noch, bevor Cole auflegen konnte. „Ich hab dich auch lieb und vergessen könnte ich euch niemals. Bis Morgen, mein großes Mädchen", sagte Cole zum Abschied, dann hatte er aufgelegt. Lange stand Aviva noch mit dem tutendem Hörer da, dann legte sie schließlich auf. Phoebe stand immer noch in der Küche und hatte dem Gespräch ihrer Tochter mit ihrem Vater interessiert gelauscht. Doch was ihr Plan war wusste sie immer noch nicht. Sie sah, dass Aviva ins Wohnzimmer ging und dort eine kleine Lampe anknipste. Leise folgte sie ihrer Tochter. Diese schrieb etwas auf einen Zettel. Dann löschte sie wieder das Licht und ging auf Zehenspitzen in ihr Zimmer um sich schlafen zu legen. Phoebe betrat das Wohnzimmer und knipste ebenfalls das Licht an. Sie sah auf die Notiz, die Aviva hinterlassen hatte. Libe Mommy, ich bin morgen mit Sarah ver ab redet und treffe mich mit ihr im Golden Gate Bark. Könntest du mich bitte hin vahren? Bitte! Aviva Lange Zeit starrte Phoebe noch auf den Zettel und überlegte, was Aviva und Cole wohl vorhatten, doch sie kam nicht darauf. Sie legte den Zettel wieder auf den Wohnzimmertisch und löschte das Licht, dann ging sie in Tylers Zimmer um zu sehen ob alles in Ordnung war. Sie verließ Tylers Zimmer wieder und betrat das von Mary und Aviva. Beide schliefen tief und fest. Gerade wollte Phoebe sich schon umdrehen und das Zimmer verlassen, als ihr Blick auf ein Foto auf Avivas Nachttisch fiel. Sie kniete sich davor und sah es sich genauer an. Cole und Aviva waren auf diesem Foto abgebildet und beide lächelten um die Wette. Diese Bild war vor nicht all zu langer Zeit aufgenommen worden. Kurz vor ihrem Urlaub bei Angel, als die Welt noch vollkommen in Ordnung war. Phoebe konnte sich noch genau an den Tag erinnern an dem es gemacht worden war. Es war ein warmer Sommertag gewesen und sie, Cole und die Kinder waren in den Golden Gate Park gegangen. Dort hatte Cole mit den Kindern rumgealbert und schließlich war dieses Foto entstanden. Traurig las Phoebe die Widmung die am rechten Oberen Rand stand. Sie strich Aviva sanft über den Kopf und verließ dann das Kinderzimmer. Die ganze Nacht fragte sich Phoebe, ob es nicht doch eine falsche Entscheidung gewesen war, die sie gefällt hatte. Cole liebte sie und sie liebte Cole. Was konnte daran verkehrt sein? ,Er ist ein Dämon und eine Gefahr für die Kinder, redete sich Phoebe ein. Doch sie wusste, dass das die falschen Argumente waren. Sie wusste weder ein noch aus und sie wusste auch nicht, was Aviva und Cole vorhatten.


	56. Ich liebe dich doch!

**Am nächsten Tag hatte sich Phoebe entschieden Aviva in den Golden Gate Park zu fahren und zu sehen wie ihr Plan aussah. Dort angekommen schnallte Phoebe Aviva ab und hob sie aus dem Kindersitz. Sie trug das blaue Sommerkleid was sie von Tyler zum Geburstag geschenkt bekommen hatte. Sobald Avivas Füße den Boden berührt hatten rannte das kleine Mädchen schon los um den Spielplatz nach ihrem Vater zu durchforsten. „Aviva, warte", rief Phoebe ihr noch nach und schloss die Wagentür hinter sich. Plötzlich stand Cole vor ihr. Erschrocken sah sie ihrem Exmann ins Gesicht. „Hey, ...", sagte er nur und ging dann hinunter zum Spielplatz. Ganz perplex sah Phoebe ihm nach. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Sie folgte Cole. Aviva saß traurig auf einer Bank und sah sich in der Gegend um, als ihr plötzlich von hinten die Augen zu gehalten wurden. Sie nahm die Hände von ihren Augen und sah ihrem Vater direkt ins Gesicht. „Daddy ...", flüsterte Aviva ungläubig und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Hey, Prinzessin, ich hab dich vermisst", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr als er sie hochhob. „Ich dich auch, und hat unser Plan nicht toll geklappt?", flüsterte Aviva zurück und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Nun kam Phoebe an dem Schauplatz des Geschehens an. „Cole!", sagte sie nur und Aviva und Cole sahen die etwas wütend wirkende Phoebe an. „Hi, Phoebe", sagte Cole und auch seine Stimme wurde wieder etwas härter. „Streitet ihr euch jetzt?", fragte Aviva flüsternd in das Ohr ihres Vaters. Cole zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte Aviva auf dem Boden ab. „Aviva, geh spielen!", befahl Phoebe ihrer Tochter während sie den Augenkontakt zu Cole nicht abbrach. Etwas ängstlich sah Aviva zu ihrem Vater, dieser nickte, ebenfalls ohne seinen Blick von Phoebes Augen zu lösen. Aviva rannte auf die Schaukel zu. „Das hast du ja sehr schön eingefädelt", schnaubte Phoebe und setzte sich auf die Bank. „Nicht nur ich, sondern auch Aviva. Phoebe, merkst du denn nicht das sie mich brauchen?", fragte er sie etwas verzweifelt als er sich neben sie setzte. „Sie brauchen dich nicht, Cole. Ich komme ganz gut mit ihnen allein zurecht und das Abkommen, das dass Gericht getroffen hat, besagt das du den Kontakt zu deinen Kindern abbrechen musst", erklärte sie ihm ziemlich sauer. Eine schwarzhaarige hübsche Frau ging an ihnen vorüber und Cole wartete deswegen mit seiner Antwort. „Du kommst also super mit ihnen alleine klar? Das sehe ich ja. Aviva redet mit niemandem mehr. Tyler rutscht in der Schule drastisch ab und Mary träumt schlecht", meinte er sarkastisch. „Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie ihn überrascht. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie ... und um dich", meinte er nun etwas versöhnlicher. „Das brauchst du aber nicht", fauchte sie ihn nun an. „Sieh mir in die Augen und sag mir das du mich nicht mehr liebst", meinte Cole plötzlich und sah sie an. Phoebe sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich ... ich liebe dich ...Ich kann das nicht, Cole", meinte sie und wandte ihren Blick wieder ab. „Du liebst mich also noch?", hakte er fragend nach. „Cole, du kennst meine Gefühle für dich, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass wir uns nur noch streiten", erklärte sie ihm und er sah eine Träne in ihrem Augenwinkel glitzern. „Aber warum streiten wir uns immer? Hast du dir diese Frage schon mal gestellt?", fragte er die Frau die er über alles liebte. „Oft genug, Cole. Aber mir fällt keine Antwort darauf ein", meinte sie frustriert und sah ihrer Tochter beim Schaukeln zu. „Ich habe ebenfalls darüber nachgedacht und ich denke, dass du mit irgendetwas unzufrieden sein musst", erklärte er ihr seine Theorie. „Ich bin nur unzufrieden, weil du mich nicht mehr liebst", platze es plötzlich aus Phoebe heraus. Überrascht sah Cole sie an. „Das wollte ich gar nicht sagen, tut mir leid", wunderte sich Phoebe über sich selbst. „Warum denkst du, dass ich dich nicht mehr liebe?", hakte er nach. „Cole, jeder würde mich für das hassen was ich dir angetan habe. Ich habe mich aus vollkommen banalen und unsinnigen Gründen von dir scheiden lassen und ich habe dir das Sorgerecht für die Kinder entrissen und das nur weil ich mich an dir rächen wollte", platze es aus Phoebe heraus. „Ich wollte das nicht sagen!". „Wofür wolltest du dich rächen?", fragte Cole sie. „Für all die Sorgen für all das Leid das du mir je zugefügt hast!". „Okay, hier stimmt was nicht", murmelte Phoebe, da sie Dinge sagte die sich nicht sagen wollte. „Ich hab dir Leid zugefügt?", fragte Cole überrascht. „Nein!", rief Phoebe plötzlich aus. „Das hast du aber eben gesagt", erinnerte er sie. „Ich weiß, aber das war nur ein Vorwand den ich mir seit Wochen versuche einzureden", erklärte sie ihm obwohl sie es ihm überhaupt nicht erklären wollte. „Phoebe, ich liebe dich noch immer über alles", platze es plötzlich aus Cole heraus. „Eigentlich wollte ich was ganz anderes sagen", murmelte er. Überrascht sah Phoebe ihn an. „Aber warum, Cole? Ich hab dir mehr wehgetan als jeder andere Mensch auf dieser Welt!", erklärte sie ihm nun. „Phoebe, sieh mich an, bitte. Ich kann dich nicht hassen, weil du der einzige Mensch warst der mir je zeigen konnte was Liebe ist. Nur durch deine Liebe bin ich so wie ich heute bin. Du hast mir gezeigt was es heißt geliebt zu werden. Liebe zu geben. Und ich habe versucht es an dich und an die Kinder weiterzugeben. Dieser Versuch ist schrecklich gescheiter, wie man ja sieht", meinte Cole bedrückt und sah traurig seiner Tochter beim Schaukeln zu. „Nein, Cole das ist er nicht. Bevor ich dich kennenlernte habe ich niemanden außer mich und meine Schwester geliebt. Ich wusste nicht was es heißt wirklich geliebt und begehrt zu werde. Erst du hast mir dieses Gefühl gegeben. In all diesen Tagen und Nächten die wir zusammen verbracht haben, habe ich gespürt was wahre Liebe wirklich bedeutet. Dann kamen die Kinder, und ich bin dir so dankbar für sie. Für alle. Ich hätte von keinem anderem außer dir Kinder haben wollen", erklärte sie ihm und ihr liefen die Tränen die Wangen runter. Ohne es richtig bemerkt zu haben hielten sich Cole und Phoebe an den Händen. „Wenn wir uns lieben, was ist dann falsch daran wieder zusammen zu kommen?", fragte Cole und wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Phoebe lächelte traurig und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, Cole", meinte sie nur und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. „Ich meine natürlich müssen ich dir nochmal einen Heiratsantrag machen und du müsstest mir das Sorgerecht wieder übertragen, aber das schaffen wir schon", keuchte Cole leise, als er Phoebe über die Wange strich. Diese nickte und rückte näher. „Ich weiß", sagte sie und ihre Lippen näherten sich den seinen. „Und wir müssten es deinen Schwestern erzählen", meinte Cole kurz bevor ihre Lippen sich berührten. „Das wird Paige aber gar nicht gefallen", lächelte Phoebe und schließlich küssten sie sich. Er zaghaft, dann heftiger. Cole und Phoebe legten all die Liebe und Sehnsucht in diesen Kuss die sie in den letzten Monaten unterdrückt hatten. Der Kuss wurde heftiger und Cole konnte Phoebes Verlangen aus ihm heraus schmecken. „Nicht hier ...", keuchte Phoebe nur und dann schimmerte sich Cole mit ihr weg, hinein in den nahegelegenen Wald. „Im Wald?", fragte Phoebe überrascht und unterbrach die Küsse kurz. „Wir müssen doch in Avivas Nähe bleiben", keuchte Cole als er ihren Nacken küsste. „Cole, wir können doch nicht ... Cole!", meinte sie nur, gab dann aber schließlich nach. Sie wollte es doch auch. So sehr. Als Cole sie gegen einen Baum drückte und sie weiter mit seinen Küssen überdeckte blieb ihr fast die Luft weg. „Cole ...", stöhnte sie als sie ihm die Hose öffnete. „Was?", fragte er als er ihren Rock hoch schob. „Was machen wir wenn ... wenn jemand vorbei kommt?", keuchte sie. „Hier kommt niemand her, Liebling", meinte er und küsste sie wieder leidenschaftlich. Schließlich ließ Phoebe all ihre Ängste fallen und schlief mit Cole. Nach diesem kleinem Abenteuer im Wald schimmerte Cole sie wieder zurück auf den Spielplatz. Hand in Hand schlenderten sie über die Wiese. „Ich sollte mich öfter von dir scheiden lassen. Der Sex war einfach ...". Phoebe fehlten die Worte. „Oh JA", meinte auch Cole. Aviva saß immer noch auf der Schaukel. Als sie ihre Eltern Händchenhaltend auf sich zukommen sah, sprang sie von der Schaukel und rannte auf sie zu. „Habt ihr euch jetzt wieder vertragen?", fragte Aviva ihre Mutter. Phoebe nickte und schloss ihre Tochter fest in die Arme. Was Phoebe nicht sehen konnte, war dass Aviva und Cole mit dem Daumen nach oben deuteten. Ihr Plan hatte funktioniert. Was Phoebe, Cole und Aviva aber nicht sehen konnten, war eine schwarzhaarige hübsche Frau die sich lächelnd über das Bild das sich ihr bot in Flammen auflöste.**


	57. Wieder getrennt

**Doch schon nach einem Tag war die traute Zweisamkeit von Phoebe und Cole wieder zerstört. Sie fauchten sich nur noch an und stritten sich und Phoebe entschied, das es das beste für alle sei wenn sie doch geschieden blieben und wenn er die Kinder nicht sehen würde. Cole hatte lauthals dagegen protestiert, doch wirklich dagegen tun konnte er nichts. Nun wohnten Phoebe, Tyler, Mary und Aviva wieder alleine in dem großem Penthouse. „Ich bin wieder zu Hause!", rief Phoebe als sie aus dem Fahrstuhl trat. Tyler und Mary kamen auf ihre Mutter zugestürzt und umsprangen sie aufgeregt. „Hast du uns was mitgebracht?", fragte Tyler seine Mutter. „Euch leider nicht, aber Aviva. Wo ist sie denn?", fragte Phoebe ihre Kinder. „In ihrem Zimmer", erklärte Mary ihrer Mutter. Phoebe ging zusammen mit Tyler und Mary auf Avivas Zimmer zu. Phoebe trug einen Karton mit Löchern unter den Armen. Sie öffneten die Tür und traten in das Kinderzimmer. Aviva saß vor dem Fenster und starrte gedankenverloren hinaus. Draußen regnete es und Aviva beobachtete die Regentropfen die an der Fensterscheibe runter liefen. „Aviva, ich hab dir was mitgebracht", sagte Phoebe und stellte den Karton mit den Löchern auf den Boden. Aviva drehte sich zwar um, zeigte aber keinerlei Interesse an ihrer Mutter. Doch den Karton musterte sie neugierig. Phoebe öffnete ihn und hinaus sprang eine getigerte Katze. „Wow, die ist ja süß", meinten Mary und Tyler gleichzeitig. Aviva nahm die Katze auf ihren Arm und streichelte sie. „Weißt du schon, wie sie heißen soll?", fragte Tyler seine Schwester. Aviva nickte und griff nach Papier und Stift. Dann schrieb sie den Namen der Katze darauf. _Baltharsar! _„Die Katze soll Baltharsar heißen?", fragte Phoebe ungläubig. Aviva nickte bloss und strich dem schnurrendem Tier über das goldbraune und graue Fell. „Könntet ihr drei mal bitte mit ins Wohnzimmer kommen? Ich habe etwas wichtiges mit euch zu besprechen", meinte Phoebe und verließ das Kinderzimmer. Mary und Tyler trotteten hinter ihrer Mutter her und nach ein paar Minuten erhob sich auch Aviva. „Was willst du denn mit uns besprechen?", fragte Tyler sie als er sich auf die Couch setzte. „Sofort", meinte Phoebe und setzte sich ihren drei Kindern gegenüber. Aviva streichelte immer noch ihre Katze. „Also gut, es ist sehr wichtig was ich nun mit euch bespreche und ich möchte, dass ihr mir eure ehrliche Meinung dazu sagt, okay?", meinte Phoebe und sah ihre Kinder fest an. Tyler und Mary nickten, Aviva reagierte nicht. „Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen wieder Arbeiten zu gehen", erklärte Phoebe ihnen. „Wo?", fragte Tyler sofort. „Wieder in meiner alten Agentur". „Aber wer passt denn dann auf uns auf? Daddy?", fragte Mary nun neugierig und hoffnungsvoll. „Nein, Daddy ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich habe ein sehr nettes Kindermädchen für euch angargiert das sich um euch kümmern wird, bis ich wieder da bin", erklärte Phoebe den Kindern. „Wie heißt sie denn?", fragte Tyler neugierig. „Ihr Name ist Alexa und sie ist sehr freundlich und kann sehr gut mit Kindern umgehen. Und was haltet ihr von meiner Idee?", fragte Phoebe die Kinder vorsichtig. „Ich fänd es zwar besser wenn Daddy auf uns aufpassen würde, aber ich hab nichts dagegen", äußerte sich Tyler und Mary nickte zustimmend. „Und du, Aviva?", fragte Phoebe ihre Tochter. Diese sah ihrer Mutter in die Augen und stand dann auf, so dass Baltharsar von ihrem Schoß springen musste. Dann lief sie wieder zurück in ihr Kinderzimmer. Baltharsar folgte ihr. „Anscheinend findet sie die Idee nicht so berauschend", murmelte Phoebe vor sich hin. „Sie hängt sehr an Dad", erklärte Tyler seiner Mutter. „Das mit der Katze war auch Absicht", meinte Phoebe nun etwas bockig und sah auf ihre Fingernägel. „Es war doch klar, dass sie dich jetzt für alles verantwortlich macht. Sie versteht nicht was passiert ist. Sie will es einfach nicht verstehen. Deswegen redet sie nicht mit dir und deswegen hat sie der Katze auch Dad's Dämonischen Namen gegeben", klärte Tyler sie auf. „Wow, hast du schon mal überlegt Psychologe zu werden?", meinte Phoebe anerkennend. „Nicht wirklich, aber ich helfe anderen Leuten nun mal gerne", grinste Tyler zurück. „Wann kommt diese Alexa denn?", fragte Mary ihre Mutter. „Morgen früh kommt sie. Aber du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, sie ist wirklich ganz nett und lieb", versprach Phoebe ihrer Tochter. „Okay, macht sie mir denn auch das Essen was ich will?", fragte Mary weiter. „Ich denke nicht das sie dich dazu zwingen wird irgendetwas zu Essen was du überhaupt nicht magst, aber sie wird nicht drei verschiedene Essen kochen", erklärte Phoebe ihr und stand dann auf. „Holt sie uns denn auch von der Schule ab?", fragte Tyler nun interessiert. „Ja, und sie wird euch so lange versorgen, bis ich von der Arbeit wieder nach Hause komme", erklärte Phoebe ihm und verschwand dann in der Küche. „Wenigstens ist es keine alte Schachtel", meinte Tyler nur. „Woher willst du das wissen? Mom hat nur gesagt, das sie nett und lieb ist, nicht das sie jung ist", warf Mary ein. Tyler sah seine Schwester erschrocken an. „Du hast recht! Ich hoffe nur das wir keine alte Schachtel kriegen, die uns alles verbietet und bei der wir kein Fernseh gucken dürfen", meinte er. Mary verzog das Gesicht und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Wir müssen wohl ganz feste die Daumen drücken", meinte Mary und lief dann hinter ihrer Mutter her in die Küche.**


	58. Ein neues Kindermädchen

Es war spät Nachts und die ganze Familie Halliwell-Turner schlief tief und fest, bis auf Aviva diese tapste mit unsicheren Schritten auf das Badezimmer zu. Baltharsar folgte ihr leise. Als Aviva die Tür hinter sich schloss knipste sie das Licht an. „So, Baltharsar, jetzt werd ich dich ersteinmal meinem Daddy vorstellen", erklärte sie der Katze die ihr Herrchen interessiert ansah. Aviva zog einen Zettel aus ihrem Schlafanzug und faltete ihn auseinander. „Magische Kräfte ob schwarz oder weiß, die ihr wirkt durch den Raum des Erdenkreis, ob nah er ist ob fern von hier, bringt uns den Dämon Baltharsar zur Zier", las Aviva von dem Zettel ab. Plötzlich brauste ein Wind auf und Aviva drückte Baltharsar ängstlich an sich. Als sich der Wind wieder legte, stand ein verschlafener Cole vor ihr. Er trug nicht mehr außer einer Boxershorts und einem T-Shirt. „Daddy", rief das kleine Mädchen leise und umarmte ihren Vater stürmisch. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Cole besorgt als er Aviva wieder losließ. „Naja, nicht wirklich. Aber es ist nichts schlimmes passiert, wir leben alle noch", erklärte sie ihm. „Warum rufst du mich im Badezimmer, Prinzessin?", fragte Cole seiner Tochter verwundert und setzte sich auf den Boden. „Wer ist das denn?", fragte er, als er Baltharsar erblickte. „Ach, die Katze hat Mommy mir heut geschenkt. Ich hab sie Baltharsar genannt", erklärte Aviva ihrem Vater. Cole nickte nur, wunderte sich aber über das Verhalten seiner Tochter. „Warum rufst du mich im Badezimmer mitten in der Nacht? Hast du schlecht geschlafen?", fragte Cole sie. „Nein, ich muss dir nur etwas ganz wichtiges sagen. Mommy geht ab Morgen wieder Arbeiten und sie hat ein Kindermädchen bandagiert ...". „... du meinst wohl angagiert". „Sag ich doch. Sie heißt Alexa und wird ab Morgen auf uns aufpassen", erklärte Aviva ihrem Vater. „Warum geht sie denn wieder arbeiten?", fragte Cole mehr sich selbst als Aviva. „Weiß ich nicht. Aber wie soll ich mich denn jetzt dieser Alexa gegenüber verhalten?", fragte Aviva ihn. Cole überlegte. „Weißt du, Prinzessin, das ist in diesem Fall deine Entscheidung. Wenn du sie nett findest, dann kannst du dich ihr gegenüber auch nett verhalten. Sollte sie allerdings böse sein, dann rufst du mich und ich werde ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr reden müssen", meinte Cole als Ratschlag. „Soll ich mit ihr reden?", fragte Aviva weiter. „Redest du mit niemandem?", fragte Cole seine Tochter verwundert. „Nein, ich will nicht mit ihnen reden", erklärte Aviva ihm. „Okay, dann mach es bei dieser Alexa gleich. Sprich nur mit ihr wenn du das auch wirklich willst". „Okay. Können wir diese Gespräche nicht öfter haben?", fragte Aviva plötzlich traurig. „So oft du willst, Prinzessin. Aber, kann ich mal kurz Tyler und Mary sehen? Bitte?", flehte Cole förmlich nach seinen Kindern. „Wenn Mommy dich sieht tötet sie dich und mich", erklärte Aviva ihm. „Ich weiß und ich werd auch ganz leise sein, und wenn ich sie kommen höre schimmer ich mich einfach weg. Bitte, ich vermisse euch doch so", bettelte Cole weiter. Aviva gab nach. Sie verließ mit Cole und Baltharsar das Badezimmer und ging zusammen mit Cole in Tyler Zimmer. Dort beobachtete Cole seinen Sohn liebevoll beim schlafen. Er strich ihm über den Kopf und verließ dann schweren Herzens das Zimmer und ging zusammen mit Aviva in das Zimmer seiner Töchter. Auch Mary strich er über den Kopf und dann brachte er Aviva noch ins Bett. „Schlaf gut, Prinzessin. Und ich möchte, dass du mich über Mommy, ihre Arbeit, das Kindermädchen und euch auf dem laufendem hältst, okay?", fragte er sie. Aviva nickte müde. „Okay, träum süß", sagte Cole und verließ das Kinderzimmer. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt sich sofort wegzuschimmern, doch dann hatte er sich noch dazu entschlossen kurz nach Phoebe zu sehen. Doch bei diesem kurz blieb es nicht. Cole blieb bei Phoebe im Schlafzimmer sitzen, bis ihr Wecker schellte, dann schimmerte er sich weg.

**Als Phoebes Wecker schellte schreckte sie aus ihren Träumen hoch. Dann schlug sie auf den Wecker um ihn auszuschalten. Dann stand sie auf und zog sich an. „Kinder, aufstehen!", rief sie, als sie aus dem Schlafzimmer eilte. Verschlafen sah Tyler aus seiner Zimmertür. „Wieviel Uhr ist es denn?", fragte er müde. „Nach acht. Wenn ihr euch nicht beeilt kommt ihr zu spät zur Schule", erklärte Phoebe ihm, während sie ein paar Butterbrote schmierte. „Okay", murmelte Tyler und schlurfte auf das Badezimmer zu. Nachdem Phoebe die Butterbrote geschmiert hatte, betrat sie das Zimmer ihrer Töchter. „Aviva, du musst aufstehen", sagte sie leise um Mary nicht zu wecken. Aviva lag bereits wach in ihrem Bett und sah ihre Mutter an. „Komm", meinte Phoebe etwas sauer darüber das Aviva noch immer mit niemandem redete. Sie hob ihre Tochter auf den Wickeltisch und kleidete sie an. „Wann kommt denn Alexa?", fragte Mary die nun ebenfalls wach in ihrem Gitterbett stand. „In zehn Minuten, Süße. Sie wird dir dein Frühstück machen und mit dir spielen. Dann wird sie Aviva und Tyler von der Schule abholen. Ich komme heute Abend wieder", erklärte Phoebe ihrer jüngsten Tochter. „Aber wenn sie ganz böse ist?", fragte Mary, als sie umständlich aus ihrem Gitterbett kroch. „Dann rufst du mich sofort an und ich werde sofort kommen", versprach Phoebe ihr und hob Aviva von dem Wickeltisch. Diese stand unschlüssig in dem Kinderzimmer. Sie trug einen lila Pullover mit einem Bären drauf und eine dunkelblaue Schlaghose. „Komm jetzt Frühstücken", meinte Phoebe an Aviva gewand. Aviva folgte ihrer Mutter während Mary noch im Kinderzimmer spielte. Plötzlich klingelte der Fahrstuhl. Phoebe ging zusammen mit Tyler in den Flur. Mary kam aus dem Zimmer gerannt und stellte sich erwartungsvoll neben ihre Mutter. Aviva blieb in der Küche sitzen und ass ihr Käsebutterbrot. Die Fahrstuhltür öffnete sich und eine schwarzhaarige hübsche Frau trat heraus. „Hallo, Miss Halliwell", lächelte Alexa ihre Arbeitgeberin an. „Hallo Alexa, das hier sind meine Kinder Tyler Mary und ...", wollte Phoebe ihre Kinder vorstellen. „Ähm ... Mommy, Aviva ist noch in der Küche", erklärte Mary ihr. „Okay, meine andere Tochter ist noch in der Küche. Vielleicht sollte ich ihnen noch etwas über die Kinder erzähle, Aviva redet mit niemandem und sie ißt kein Fleisch außer Huhn, kein Brokoli und kein Rosenkohl. Und äh ... Bratkartoffeln mag sie auch nicht. Tyler und Mary essen eigentlich alles", erklärte Phoebe ihr. „Okay, dann weiß ich ja Bescheid. Müssen Sie nicht zur Arbeit?", fragte Alexa Phoebe. „Oh ... oh ja, du hast Recht. Tyler zieh dich an. Aviva, mach dich fertig!", rief Phoebe in die Küche. Langsam trottete Aviva aus der Küche ins Badezimmer um sich die Zähne zu putzen. „Das war Aviva", meinte Phoebe trocken als sie sich wieder Alexa zuwandte. „Ich werde das schon irgendwie schaffen", lächelte Alexa zuversichtlich. Plötzlich drückte sich etwas an ihre Beine. Verwundert sah Alexa zu Boden. „Wem gehört denn diese Katze?", fragte Alexa verwundert. „Aviva", piepste Mary leise. „Hey, Süße. Kannst du mir denn auch sagen, wie sie heißt?", fragte Alexa und kniete sich zu dem zweijährigem Kind. „Baltharsar, heißt er. Und wie alt bist du?", fragte Mary ihr neues Kindermädchen. „Mary!", wies Phoebe ihre Tochter zurecht. „Das macht nichts. Ich bin zweiunddreißig", erklärte Alexa dem Kind. „Ist das alt?", fragte Mary ihre Mutter. „Nein, mein Schatz. Aviva, Tyler wo bleibt ihr denn?!", schrie Phoebe nun etwas wütend. Tyler kam mit seinem Rucksack und mit dem seiner Schwester aus dem Kinderzimmer, doch die Badezimmertür blieb zu. „Wo bleibt denn Aviva?", fragte Phoebe wütend und ging auf das Badezimmer zu. „Komm da raus, du musst zur Schule", rief Phoebe und klopfte an die Tür. Diese öffnete sich langsam und eine verweinte Aviva kam langsam aus der Tür heraus. „Hey, Mäuschen, was ist denn los?", fragte Phoebe ihre Tochter besorgt. Aviva reagierte nicht sondern wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ging wortlos auf Tyler und ihren Rucksack zu. Phoebe seufzte. Dann ging sie in den Fahrstuhl und fuhr Tyler und Aviva zur Schule.**


	59. Alexa

„Was möchtest du denn spielen, Mary?", fragte Alexa, nachdem sie ihre Sachen abgestellt hatte. „Kannst du mir eine Geschichte vorlesen?", fragte Mary sie. „Klar, was denn für eine?", fragte Alexa als sie mit Mary in das Kinderzimmer ging. „Ich möchte ... äh ... die Schwanenprinzessin hören!", fiel Mary der Name der Geschichte endlich ein. „Okay, wo sind denn die Märchenbücher, Süße?", fragte Alexa sie. „Da oben, auf dem Regal", erklärte Mary ihr. Alexa streckte nicht und holte das Märchenbuch von dem Regal. Dann las sie Mary die Geschichte von der Schwanenprinzessin vor. „Oh ... wir müssen Aviva von der Schule abholen", schreckte Alexa auf und fuhr zusammen mit Mary zu der Schule. „Hi, Süße", begrüßte Alexa das schweigsame Kind und setzte sie in ihren Kindersitz. Wieder im Penthouse angekommen lief Aviva sofort in ihr Zimmer. „Warum redet deine Schwester denn mit niemandem?", fragte Alexa Mary neugierig. „Keine Ahnung, sie redet mit niemandem mehr, seit unser Daddy weggezogen ist", erklärte Mary Alexa. „Warum haben sich denn deine Eltern scheiden lassen?", fragte Alexa neugierig. Mary zuckte mit den Schultern und rannte dann ins Wohnzimmer. Alexa sah ihr Gedankenverloren nach und ging dann in die Küche um das Essen zu kochen. Avivas Lieblingsessen, Kartoffel und Möhrendurcheinander. Ihr wurde zwar nie gesagt das dies das Lieblingsessen von Aviva war, doch sie wusste es. „Wann kommt Tyler denn nach Hause?", fragte Alexa als sie in das Kinderzimmer von Aviva und Mary ging. „Er kommt mit dem Schulbus", schrieb Aviva auf einen Zettel und reichte ihn Alexa wortlos. „Und wann?", fragte Alexa wieder. „Um halb zwei", schrieb Aviva darunter. „Okay, das Essen ist gleich fertig, du kannst dir schon mal die Hände waschen", meinte Alexa und wollte aus ihrem Zimmer gehen, doch da fiel ihr Blick auf das Foto von Cole und Aviva. „Ist das dein Daddy?", fragte Alexa das Kind. Aviva nickte traurig und sah auf das Bild. „Du bist sehr traurig darüber, dass er weggegangen ist, nicht wahr?". Aviva nickte traurig. „Hast du deine Katze deshalb so genannt?", fragte Alexa schließlich. Erstaunt und Überrascht sah Aviva ihr Kindermädchen an. Alexa lächelte sie an und ging dann aus dem Kinderzimmer. Verwundert sah Aviva ihr hinterher und stand dann auf. Dann ging sie in das Badezimmer und wusch sich die Hände. „Mary, Aviva, Essen!", rief Alexa aus der Küche. Langsam ging Aviva in die Küche in der Mary und Alexa schon saßen. Als sie sah was es zu essen gab lächelte sie ein bisschen und Alexa war froh das Kind einmal lächeln zu sehen. „Schmeckt euch das Essen?", fragte sie. „Ja", sagte Mary und stopfte sich den Mund voll. Alexa sah zu Aviva. Diese sah ihr kurz in die Augen und nickte dann zögerlich. „Ich bin wieder zu Hause", rief Tyler und stürmte in die Küche. „Was gibt es denn zu essen?", fragte Tyler als er sich auf seinen Platz setzte. „Kartoffel und Möhrendurcheinander", sagte Mary kurz, bevor sie sich wieder einen Löffel in den Mund schob. „Lecker", meinte Tyler nur und ass. „Und wie war es heute in der Schule, Tyler?", fragte Alexa ihn. „Gut, sag mal kannst du Mathematik?", fragte er sie mit vollem Mund. „Ja, klar. Was macht ihr denn im Moment?", fragte Alexa ihn. „Das Mal und Durch rechnen", erklärte er und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Das kann ich noch, ich helf dir gleich bei den Hausaufgaben", lächelte sie ihn an. „Danke", sagte Tyler und lächelte dankbar zurück. Alle drei Kinder fanden Alexa auf Anhieb nett und kamen gut mit ihr klar.


	60. Sie kann es ja doch!

„Wann kommt Alexa denn endlich?", fragte Tyler seine Mutter. „Sie ist sicher gleich da, aber sag mal, ihr vermisst sie ja richtig", bemerkte seine Mutter. „Sie ist voll cool und außerdem kennt sie sich mit Mathe aus", erklärte Tyler ihr. „Aber bin ich denn nicht cool?", fragte Phoebe ihren Sohn. „Doch, aber das ist etwas vollkommen anderes. Du bist die coolste Mom die es gibt", meinte Tyler als er erwartungsvoll zum Fahrstuhl sah. „Vielen Dank. Es tut mir wirklich leid das ich auch dann arbeiten muss wenn ihr frei habt, aber das kann ich leider nicht ändern", entschuldigte sie sich. „Ist nicht so schlimm, Alexa will heute mit uns in den Park gehen", erklärte Tyler ihr. „Wo sind deine Schwestern eigentlich?", wunderte sich Phoebe über die Stille im Haus. „Es ist Samstag Morgen, Mom. Da schlafen die beiden doch immer lange", meinte Tyler etwas tadelnd das sie so etwas nicht wusste. Der Fahrstuhl klingelte. „Da ist sie!", rief Tyler erfreut. Phoebe sah ihn sauer an. Sie war eifersüchtig auf Alexa, da sie sich anscheinend sehr gut mit ihren Kindern zu verstehen schien. ,Sie klaut mir meine Kinder, dachte Phoebe sauer. „Alexa!", rief Tyler als diese aus dem Fahrstuhl trat. „Hey, Tyler. Du musst jetzt aber etwas leiser sein, deine Schwestern schlafen doch Samstags lange", erinnerte Alexa ihn lächelnd. „Woher weißt du das?", fragte Phoebe ihr Kindermädchen misstrauisch. „Ich passe auf die Kinder auf, da kommt man so ins Gespräch. Außerdem ist es ja nicht das erste Mal das ich auf sie aufpasse", verteidigte sich Alexa. „So kann man es natürlich auch ausdrücken", murmelte Phoebe. Bevor Phoebe noch misstrauischer werden konnte fixierte Alexa Baltharsar mit einem Blick und plötzlich sprang die Katze fauchend auf Phoebe zu und kratzte sie. „Was ist denn in dich gefahren?", rief Phoebe nun sauer und schüttelte die Katze von sich ab. „Ich glaube er mag es nicht wenn du dich mit Alexa streitest", mischte sich nun Tyler ein. „Ich würde mich gerne heute Abend mit dir unterhalten", meinte Phoebe nur als sie sauer an Tyler und Alexa vorbei ging. „Okay", murmelte Alexa bloss und sah Tyler dann an und verdrehte die Augen. Dieser nickte und musste lachen. „Alexa", rief Mary als sie verschlafen aus dem Kinderzimmer kam. „Hey, kleine Maus. Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Alexa als sie Mary auf den Arm nahm. Mary nickte und gähnte. Alexa ging mit ihr und Tyler in die Küche um ihnen Frühstück zu machen.

Langsam schlug Aviva die Augen auf und lauschte. Alexa, Tyler und Mary waren in der Küche und ihre Mom wahrscheinlich wie immer am Arbeiten. Sie setzte sich auf und ihr Blick fiel auf das Foto von Cole und ihr. Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Plötzlich kam Baltharsar ins Zimmer geschlichen. „Komm her, Baltharsar", flüsterte Aviva und die Katze kam auf sie los gelaufen. „Weißt du, das du und mein Daddy die einzigen seit mit denen ich rede?", fragte sie die Katze flüsternd. Diese schnurrte nur. Dann stand Aviva auf und wollte in das Badezimmer gehen, doch vor der Schlafzimmertür ihrer Mutter stockte sie. Sie war nicht mehr drin gewesen seit ihr Daddy weggegangen war. Langsam und zögerlich öffnete sie die Tür. Das Bett ihrer Mutter war unordentlich, doch auf der Seite auf der sonst ihr Daddy geschlafen hatte war die Decke unberührt. Langsam ging Aviva darauf zu. Auf dem Nachtisch ihres Vaters stand nichts mehr, doch auf dem ihrer Mutter lagen Bücher, Taschentücher und Kugelschreiber. Langsam ging Aviva um das Bett herum und öffnete die Schublade des Nachtisches ihrer Mutter. Dort, ganz hinten in der Ecke, lag ein Foto von Phoebe und Cole. Aus ihren glücklicheren Tagen. Tyler war gerade geboren worden. Langsam krabbelte Aviva mit dem Foto unter dem Arm auf das Bett und setzte sich auf die Seite ihres Vaters. Gedankenverloren betrachtete Aviva das Foto und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sie fing an zu weinen und schlief schließlich vor Erschöpfung und unter Tränen ein.

„**Geht ihr schon mal runter, ich mach Aviva derweil fertig", meinte Alexa und ging in Richtung Kinderzimmer. Doch dort konnte sie Aviva nicht finden. „Wo ist sie nur?", murmelte Alexa vor sich hin. Gerade wollte sie im Badezimmer nachgucken, als ihr Blick durch die offene Schlafzimmertür fiel. Aviva lag auf dem Bett und schlief tief. Alexa betrat das Schlafzimmer und setzte sich zu Aviva ans Bett und strich ihr liebevoll über den Kopf. Aviva schlug die Augen auf und sah Alexa in die Augen. „Hey, Kleine. Wir wollten doch in den Park", erinnerte Alexa sie. Aviva sah ihr weiter in die Augen. Alexa sah das Foto unter den Armen von Aviva hervorblitzen. „Darf ich das mal sehen?", fragte Alexa das Kind vorsichtig. Aviva reichte ihr das Foto. Lange betrachtete Alexa das Foto. „Deine Mommy und dein Daddy waren in diesem Moment wohl richtig glücklich, was?", fragte Alexa das Kind. Avivs nickte. „Das war kurz nachdem Tyler geboren worden ist", flüsterte sie plötzlich. Überrascht sah Alexa das Kind an, nahm sich aber vor nicht zu hyperventilieren. „So lange ist das schon her?", fragte Alexa verdutzt. „Naja, als wir noch bei Tante Piper und Tante Paige gewohnt haben, waren sie auch noch glücklich. Und dann sind wir umgezogen und dann kam Mary", erklärte Aviva ihr leise. „Denkst du das Mary und du an der Scheidung deiner Eltern Schuld seit?", hakte Alexa nach. Aviva zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht", murmelte sie. „So etwas darfst du gar nicht denken. Es ist nicht wahr. Deine Mommy hat sich ohne irgendeinen besonderen Grund von deinem Daddy scheiden lassen", erklärte Alexa dem Kind. „Woher weißt du das?", fragte Aviva nach. „Ich weiß es einfach. Aber für dich muss es sehr schwer sein deinen Daddy nicht sehen zu dürfen. Du hast doch so sehr an ihm gehangen", meinte Alexa. „Kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten?", fragte Aviva nach. „Klar", meinte Alexa glaubwürdig. „Ich sehe meinen Daddy noch manchmal", erklärte sie ihr. „Wie denn das?", fragte Alexa verwundert. „Das darf ich nicht sagen". Plötzlich sah Alexa Aviva durchdringend an. „Ich bin eine Hexe, und mein Daddy hat mir einen Zauberspruch gegeben mit dem ich ihn immer rufen kann", sprudelte es plötzlich aus dem Kind raus. Diese schlug sich erschrocken, über ihre eigenen Worte, die Hände vor den Mund. „Ich glaube dir das", meinte Alexa und hob Aviva vom Bett die sie immer noch erschrocken ansah. „Aber nun sollten wir dich anziehen, damit wir endlich in den Park gehen können", meinte Alexa und ging mit dem Kind in das Kinderzimmer um diese anzukleiden.**


	61. Ich wollte ihn verletzten!

„Ich bin wieder zu Hause!", rief Phoebe als sie aus dem Fahrstuhl trat. Stille. ,Wo sind sie denn alle?, fragte Phoebe sich im Stillen. „Alexa? Tyler? Mary? Aviva?", fragte Phoebe in den Menschenleeren Flur hinein. Langsam durchstreifte Phoebe die Wohnung. Sie hörte Geräusche, die aus dem Badezimmer zu kommen schienen. Sie öffnete die Tür. Vor ihr saßen Tyler, Mary und Aviva in der Badewanne und planschten. Alexa saß daneben und sah ihnen lächelnd zu. „Aufhören!", rief Phoebe nun wütend. Das Lachen der Kinder erstarb und sie sahen ängstlich ihre Mutter an. „Oh ... hallo Miss Halliwell. Wir haben Sie gar nicht kommen hören. Wie war denn Ihr Arbeitstag?", fragte Alexa interessiert. „Stressig!", antwortete Phoebe kurz und fing an ihre Kinder aus der Badewanne zu heben. „Haben sie schon gegessen?", fragte Phoebe ihr Kindermädchen. „Natürlich, es ist doch jetzt gleich Schlafenszeit", meinte Alexa etwas empört. „Das weiß ich selber. Mach die Kinder Bettfertig und dann komm in die Küche, ich würde mich gerne mit dir unterhalten", fauchte Phoebe und verließ das Badezimmer. „Wow, ist die immer so drauf?", fragte Alexa die Kinder, während sie Mary abtrocknete. „In der letzten Zeit schon", erklärte Tyler ihr, als er sich seinen Schlafanzug anzog. „Ich rede nachher mal mit ihr", meinte Alexa als sie anfing Aviva abzutrocknen. Diese nickte und schickte Alexa ein, nur für sie sichtbares, dankbares lächeln.

Phoebe saß gedankenverloren in der Küche als Alexa eintrat. „Sie wollten mit mir reden?", fragte Alexa ihre Chefin. „Ja", antwortete Phoebe knapp. Alexa setzte sich gegenüber von Phoebe auf einen Stuhl. Erwartungsvoll sah diese Phoebe an. Doch Phoebe schwieg. „Was ist denn Ihr Problem?", fragte Alexa plötzlich sehr einfühlsam. „Ich komme mit der ganzen Situation nicht klar", sprudelte es aus Phoebe heraus. „Liegt es an der Trennung von Ihrem Mann?", bohrte Alexa weiter. „Natürlich! Ich liebe ihn immer noch, und das wird sich auch niemals ändern, aber es hat einfach nicht mehr funktioniert zwischen uns. Wir haben uns nur noch gestritten", erklärte Phoebe ihr bereitwillig aber mit einem verdutztem Gesichtsausdruck. „Aber warum haben Sie sich denn nur gestritten?". „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihn plötzlich immer wegen jeder Kleinigkeit angeschnauzt und mich mit ihm gestritten. Ihn trifft absolut keine Schuld. Er hat immer versucht zu mir zu stehen, aber dadurch habe ich mich nur noch weiter von ihm entfernt", erklärte Phoebe ihr. „Waren Sie denn unzufrieden mit Ihrem Leben?", hakte Alexa nach. „Eigentlich nicht, ich habe die Kinder von ihm bekommen, und dafür bin ich ihm sehr dankbar. Er hat mir gezeigt was wirkliche Liebe ist, aber ich war zu dumm um sie wirklich annehmen zu können". „Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Alexa verwundert. „Ich habe noch niemanden so nah an mich heran gelassen, wie Cole. Aber er hat mich sehr oft verletzt und weil ich nicht wollte das mir so etwas noch einmal passiert habe ich mich von ihm isoliert. Ich hab ihn nicht mehr wirklich an mich heran gelassen. Ihn dauernd abgewiesen. Wegen dieser Angst wieder verletzt zu werden", erklärte Phoebe ihr traurig und ihr lief eine Träne die Wange herunter. „Und warum haben Sie sich nun von ihm scheiden lassen und ihm das Sorgerecht weggenommen?", fragte Alexa nun ziemlich neugierig geworden. Sie nahm ihren Blick nicht mehr von Phoebe. Phoebe schwieg kurze Zeit doch dann redete sie drauf los. „Ich glaube ich habe das getan um ihm zu zeigen wie es ist verletzt zu werden". „Aber Sie haben doch nicht nur ihm damit wehgetan, sondern auch den Kindern und Ihnen selbst", stellte Alexa fest. „Darüber habe ich in diesem Zeitraum nicht nachgedacht. Ich wollte ihn nur verletzten, als ich mich von ihm scheiden ließ. Und dann nahm ich ihm die Kinder weg. Er ist ausgerastet. Er brüllte mich an, wollte mir erklären, dass die Kinder ihn bräuchten. Ich wehrte dieses Argument wie immer ab, obwohl es der Wahrheit entsprach. Ich wollte ihn bloss verletzten indem ich ihm sagte, dass ich und die Kinder ihn nicht brauchen würden. Ich hatte es geschafft, ich hatte ihn verletzt wie wahrscheinlich kein Wesen je auf dieser Welt", erzählte Phoebe ihrem Kindermädchen. „Aber jetzt wollen Sie ihn zurück?", fragte Alexa. „Ja, ich wollte ja niemals das er geht. Vor ein paar Wochen, ein Tag nach Avivas fünftem Geburtstag, bin ich ihm im Park begegnet. Er wollte mit mir reden. Ich entschloss mich dazu ihm zuzuhören. Er wurde lauter, dann plötzlich sentimental. Genau wie ich. Plötzlich küssten wir uns und dann schliefen wir miteinander. Ich weiß nicht warum ich das getan habe, doch plötzlich fühlte ich diesen Drang dazu ihn zu küssen. Ich dachte es wäre wieder alles in Ordnung. Einen Tag lang hielt unser wiedervereintes Glück an. Selbst Aviva hat wieder mit mir gesprochen, für einen Tag. Dann habe ich ihn wieder rausgeschmissen und ihn erneut verletzt. Ich wollte das nicht, oder doch?", fragte Phoebe nun. Alexa sah sie durchdringend an. „Doch ich wollte ihn verletzten so oft wie er mich verletzt hat. Er hat es verdient die Kinder nicht sehen zu können", erwiderte Phoebe nun kalt. „Und was ist Ihr anderes Problem?", fragte Alexa weiter. „Du! Du schmeißt dich an meine Kinder ran, nimmst sie mir weg. Warum tust du das?", fragte Phoebe plötzlich sehr wütend. „Ich bin ihr Kindermädchen und verstehe mich gut mit ihnen, was ist denn daran falsch?", fragte Alexa verwundert. „Nichts, ich brauche nur jemanden an dem ich meine Wut und meinen Frust auslassen kann", schrie Phoebe plötzlich. Erstaunt sah Alexa sie an. Überrascht über ihre eigenen Worte stockte Phoebe. „Das war nicht so gemeint", erklärte Phoebe ihr entschuldigend. „Doch, das war es, aber das ist schon okay. Wenn es Ihnen hilft", meinte Alexa und stand auf. „Phoebe". „Was?", fragte Alexa verwundert. „Sag Phoebe zu mir". „Okay. Ich bin dann weg. Bis Morgen", sagte Alexa überrascht und verließ das Penthouse. Phoebe saß noch lange Zeit am Küchentisch und ging dann in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort fing sie an in ihrem Kleiderschrank herumzuwühlen. Plötzlich hielt sie ein Fotoalbum in den Händen. Sie hatte es gefunden. Das Fotoalbum von Cole und ihr. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und schlug das Fotoalbum auf. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht als sie ein Bild von sich und Cole sah. Auf diesem küsste er sie. Sie konnte sich noch genau an diesen Tag erinnern. An diesem Tag hatte sie erfahren, dass sie schwanger war. Sie wusste noch genau wie geschockt sie war. Sie hatte Angst Cole durch das Baby zu verlieren.

Rückblick:_ „Phoebe, geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. „Mir ist nur ein bisschen übel, ich glaube ich hab irgend etwas falsches gegessen", vermutete Phoebe. Piper nickte bloss. „Dann kannst du ja auch mit Cole einkaufen gehen", meinte Piper und reichte ihrer Schwester einen Einkaufszettel. „Okay. Cole!", rief Phoebe durch das Halliwell Haus. Cole kam in die Küche geeilt. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er völlig außer Atem. „Nichts schlimmes, Schatz. Piper hat uns nur gebeten einkaufen zu gehen", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Oh". „Komm schon", meinte Phoebe und zog Cole hinter sich her. „Bis nachher!", rief sie ihrer Schwester zu. „Tschau!". _

„_Haben wir jetzt alles?", fragte Cole seine Freundin. „Nein uns fehlen noch die ... wow", meinte Phoebe und musste sich plötzlich an einem Regal festhalten. „Phoebe, was ist? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Cole besorgt und eilte zu seiner Freundin. „Ja, mir ist nur ein wenig schwindelig", erklärte sie ihm und atmete beruhigend durch. „Lass uns nach Hause fahren, da kannst du dich ersteinmal hinlegen", meinte er und führte sie auf die Kasse zu. „Nein, warte. Wir haben die Müsliriegel vergessen", erklärte Phoebe ihm und machte kehrt. „Sind die denn so wichtig?", fragte Cole sie. „Ich will dich nur daran erinnern, dass du und Paige diese Müsliriegel eßt", erklärte Phoebe ihm und lächelte ihren Freund an. „Ich könnte auch mal darauf verzichten, wenn es um deine Gesundheit geht", erklärte er ihr besorgt. „Cole, ich bin nicht krank. Okay, vielleicht bekomm ich ne leichte Grippe, aber das passiert nun mal. Auch Hexen", erklärte sie ihm. „Das weiß ich auch. Können wir jetzt gehen?", fragte Cole sie. „Ja, ich hab die Müsliriegel", meinte sie und ging mit Cole zur Kasse. _

„_Piper?", rief Paige, als sie die Küche betrat. „Was ist denn?", fragte Piper als sie ihren Kopf aus der Tür steckte. „Wo sind Phoebe und Cole?", fragte Paige ihre Schwester. „Einkaufen", erklärte Piper ihr und werkelte dann wieder in der Küche. Paige setzte sich an den Küchentisch und sah ihrer Schwester zu. In diesem Moment kamen Phoebe und Cole durch die Hintertür. „Hey, habt ihr alles gekriegt?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. „Klar ... glaube ich zumindest", meinte Phoebe und stellte die Einkaufstüten, die sie getragen hatte, auf die Kochinsel. „Könntest du noch eben deinen Laptop wieder mit nach oben nehmen, er stört hier unten ein wenig", bat Piper ihre Schwester, während sie die Lebensmittel wegräumte. „Okay", meinte Phoebe. Cole folgte ihr. Als Phoebe die Treppe hochging erfasste sie erneut ein Schwindelanfall. „Cole, nimm den Laptop", meinte Phoebe und drückte ihrem Freund den Laptop in die Hand. Dann brach sie auf der Treppe zusammen. „Phoebe!", rief Cole und eilte zu seiner bewusstlosen Freundin, die die Treppe heruntergefallen war. „Was ist passiert?", fragten Paige und Piper als sie auf Cole und Phoebe zueilten. „Sie ist plötzlich zusammen gebrochen", erklärte Cole ihnen, während er Phoebe hochhob und auf das Sofa legte. „Aber warum?", fragte Paige ihn. Cole zuckte mit den Schultern und strich Phoebe liebevoll und zärtlich über den Kopf. Diese schlug plötzlich ihre Augen auf. „Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich?", fragte Phoebe verwirrt. „Du bist im Wohnzimmer", erklärte Piper ihrer Schwester besorgt. „Und was ist passiert?", fragte Phoebe verwundert. „Du bist plötzlich auf der Treppe zusammengebrochen", erklärte Cole ihr voller Sorge. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Schatz", meinte Phoebe und setzte sich langsam auf. „Du bist gut. Du kippst im Supermarkt fast um und brichst dann auf der Treppe zusammen. Warum soll ich mir denn dann auch Sorgen machen?", meinte Cole sarkastisch. „Cole, ...". „Phoebe, was ist denn bloss mit dir los?", fragte Cole sie. „Ich weiß es nicht", meinte Phoebe traurig und verließ das Wohnzimmer und ging nach oben. „Wisst ihr was mit ihr los ist?", fragte Cole Piper und Paige. „Ich hab da so nen Verdacht", murmelte Piper und ging dann wieder zurück in die Küche. Verständnislos sahen Cole und Paige sich an. Was war nur hier los?_

_Langsam betrat Cole Phoebes Zimmer. Diese saß traurig auf ihrem Bett. „Phoebe, was ist los?", fragte er sie vorsichtig. Traurig sah sie ihn an. Wie würde er darauf reagieren? Cole setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett. „Du kannst mir doch alles sagen", ermunterte er sie. „Ich weiß", murmelte sie. „Dann sag mir doch endlich was mit dir los ist". „Cole, ich weiß aber nicht wie du darauf reagieren wirst", erklärte sie ihm. Er sah sie nur mit seinen traurigen blauen Augen an. „Okay, äh ... wie sag ich dir das am besten ... ich bin ... bin ...", stotterte Phoebe nervös darauf los. Erwartungsvoll sah er seine Freundin an. „Ich bin ... bin ... schwanger!", platze es aus Phoebe heraus. „Du bist was?", fragte Cole überrascht. „Schwanger", erläuterte sie wieder. „Und ... und willst du das Kind behalten?", fragte Cole sie nun. Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Willst du denn überhaupt ein Kind?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Natürlich, du denn nicht?", fragte Cole sie. Wieder zuckte Phoebe mit den Schulter. „Was hast du?", fragte Cole sie und nahm ihre Hand in die seine. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich schon bereit für ein Kind bin", erklärte sie ihm. Er nickte verständnisvoll. „Aber ich liebe dich und ich denke das wir es schaffen könnten", meinte Phoebe schließlich. „Sollen wir es den anderen erzählen?", fragte Cole sie. Zögernd nickte Phoebe und die beiden verließen das Schlafzimmer. Unten in der Küche angekommen starrten sie alle an. Piper kam auf ihre Schwester losgerannt und umarmte sie. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte sie und umarmte dann schließlich auch Cole. Erstaunt sahen Leo und Paige die Szene an. „Was geht denn hier ab?", fragte Paige. „Phoebe ist schwanger", erklärte Piper ihnen. Nun sprangen auch Paige und Leo auf um Phoebe und Cole zu beglückwünschen. Am Abend saßen alle zusammen und aßen. Dann entstand das Foto. So glücklich waren sie und Cole gewesen. _

**Langsam schloss Phoebe das Fotoalbum und legte sich auf Coles Seite. Leise fing sie an zu weinen. Was hatte sie nur getan?**


	62. Wiedersehen

Einige Wochen vergingen und Phoebe und Alexa verstanden sich immer besser. Es war drei Monate her seit Phoebe sich entgültig von Cole getrennt hatte und es war Sonntagmorgen und Phoebe musste auf eine Pressekonferenz. „Und ihr werdet euch benehmen, okay?", sagte Phoebe an ihre drei Kinder gewandt. Mary und Tyler nickten und Aviva stand einfach nur da und streichelte Baltharsar. Der Aufzug klingelte und Alexa stieg aus. „Alexa!", rief Mary und rannte auf ihr Kindermädchen zu. „Hey", meinte Alexa als sie Mary auf den Arm nahm. „Danke, das du heute kommen konntest, ich muss nämlich auf so ne doofe Pressekonferenz", erklärte Phoebe ihr und sie spürte das sie Alexa vertrauen konnte. „Das geht schon klar, ich wollte heute mit den Kindern in den Park gehen, ist das in Ordnung?", fragte Alexa nochmal nach als sie die mittlerweile dreijährige Mary auf den Boden setzte. „Klar, ich wünsch euch viel Spaß. Ich muss los. Tschau", rief Phoebe als sie in den Fahrstuhl hechtete. „Tschüss", riefen Tyler, Mary und Alexa noch hinter ihr her. Dann wandte sich Alexa den Kindern zu. „Und wir machen uns nun fertig für den Park, okay?", meinte Alexa. Alle Kinder nickten begeistert und liefen in ihre Zimmer. Alexa folgte ihnen lächelnd.

„**Ihr könnt jetzt auf dem Spielplatz spielen", meinte Alexa und setzte sich auf eine Bank. Die Kinder rannte los. Auf der Bank saß bereits ein Mann der Zeitung las. Er hatte braune Haare und war schlank, aber muskulös gebaut. Mehr konnte Alexa nicht erkennen. „Hallo, ist das nicht ein schöner Tag heute?", fragte der Mann sie plötzlich und wandte sich ihr zu. Alexa kam das Gesicht sehr bekannt vor, doch ihr fiel nicht ein woher sie es kannte. „Ja, da haben sie Recht", meinte Alexa und lächelte ihn an. „Wie ist Ihr Name?", fragte Cole die fremde Frau. „Mein Name ist Alexa, und wie heißen Sie", fragte Alexa den Fremden. „Mein Name ist Cole. Was machen Sie hier?", fragte er Alexa. Jetzt wusste Alexa wieder woher sie den Mann kannte. Er war Phoebe Halliwells Exmann, Cole Turner. „Ich bin mit den Kindern meiner Arbeitgeberin hier", erklärte Alexa ihm. „Ach so, wie viele sind es denn?", fragte Cole sie. „Drei. Haben Sie auch Kinder?", fragte Alexa ihn. Traurig nickte Cole. „Ja, zwei Mädchen und einen Jungen. Aber ich darf sie nicht sehen", erklärte er ihr. „Wie heißen sie denn?", fragte Alexa ihn. „Tyler Alexander ist der Älteste er ist neun. Aviva Tamara ist fünf. Und Mary Kate ist jetzt drei geworden", erklärte er ihr. „Schön, vermissen sie Ihre Kinder?", fragte Alexa die langsam traurig wurde. Traurig nickte Cole wieder. „Wissen Sie was, ich glaube ich kann Ihnen eine kleine Freude machen", meinte Alexa und rief die Kinder. Diese rannten auf Alexa zu und stockten kurz vor der Bank. „Daddy?", flüsterte Aviva ungläubig. „Oh mein Gott", keuchte Cole und nahm seine Kinder glücklich in die Arme. Alexa musste lächeln. „Wie geht das denn? Ich denke wir dürfen Daddy nicht sehen", meinte Aviva erstaunt. „Er saß ganz zufällig hier", erklärte Alexa ihnen. „Kommst du mit nach Hause?", fragte Mary ihn. Cole schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Warum denn nicht?", fragte Tyler ihn. „Weil ich Mommy nicht begegnen möchte", erklärte er seinen Kindern. „Aber Mommy ist gar nicht zu Hause. Sie muss auf eine Pressekonfergent", erklärte Aviva ihm. „Auf einer Pressekonferenz an einem Sonntag?", fragte Cole verwundert. Alexa nickte. „Lasst uns doch ein Eis essen gehen", meinte Cole und erhob sich. „Ja!", riefen die Kinder begeistert. Alexa nickte und dann gingen sie alle Eis essen.**


	63. Denn schließlich liebt er dich

Als Phoebe am Abend nach Hause kam, waren Alexa und die Kinder noch nicht wieder zurück. Langsam setzte sich Phoebe auf einen der Küchenstühle. Ihr ging es nicht gut. Ihr war schon den ganzen Tag schwindelig und schlecht gewesen. Phoebe massierte sich ihre Schläfen, da jetzt auch noch Migräne dazu kamen. Plötzlich stand Phoebe abrupt auf und rannte auf das Badezimmer zu, dort übergab sie sich. Nach zehn Minuten verließ Phoebe das Badezimmer wieder. Sie sah blass und erschöpft aus. Der Fahrstuhl öffnete sich in diesem Augenblick und Alexa kam mit den Kindern herein. „Mommy!", rief Mary ganz begeistert und lief auf ihre Mutter zu. „Wie siehst du denn aus, Süße?", fragte Phoebe als sie Marys Schokoladen verschmierten Mund bemerkte. „Wir waren mit Alexa und Daddy Eis essen", erzählte die dreijährige. Erschrocken sahen Tyler und Aviva ihre kleine Schwester an. Auch Phoebe sah erst Mary geschockt an, dann Alexa. Ihr Blick war nun eisig. „Was läuft hier?", fragte sie wütend und richtete sich auf. „Nichts", antwortete Alexa kurz und sah Phoebe an. „Mommy, sie kann nichts dafür. Daddy war einfach auf dem Spielplatz", versuchte Tyler seiner Mutter zu erklären. „Was für ein Zufall", meinte Phoebe ironisch. „Ich dachte du glaubst nicht an Zufälle, Phoebe", antwortete Alexa und funkelte Phoebe wütend an. „Das tu ich auch nicht! Aviva, Mary, Tyler geht in eure Zimmer", befahl Phoebe ihren Kindern. „Aber Mom ...", versuchte Tyler es noch mal. „Ich sagte, geht auf eure Zimmer!!", brüllte Phoebe. Erschrocken wichen Tyler, Mary und Aviva zurück und verschwanden dann in ihren Zimmern. Wütend drehte sich Phoebe nun zu Alexa um. „Was spielst du eigentlich für ein falsches Spiel?", fauchte sie sauer. „Er war wirklich nur Zufällig da, Phoebe. Ich habe ihn nicht angargiert oder so. Aber es ist besser wenn er seine Kinder sehen dürfte, Phoebe", erklärte Alexa ihr einfühlsam. „Nein, das ist es nicht!", schrie Phoebe nun. „Doch, das ist es Phoebe. Und das weißt du auch. Es wäre nicht nur gut für die Kinder sondern auch für dich. Du spielst doch schon lange mit dem Gedanken Cole anzurufen und ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten". „Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Phoebe und eine unkontrollierte Träne lief ihr die Wange hinunter. „Nur ein Blinder würde das nicht bemerken. Überall liegen Fotos, Andenken, Erinnerungen. Außerdem trägst du noch immer den Ehering. Du vermißt ihn und er vermißt dich, aber ihr könntet wieder glücklich werden, und das weißt du auch", erklärte Alexa ihr. „Aber wie? Er würde mir das doch nie verzeihen", meinte Phoebe enttäuscht und traurig. „Doch Phoebe, das würde er, denn schließlich liebt er dich", meinte Alexa, drehte sich um und stieg in den Fahrstuhl. Erschöpft ließ sich Phoebe in einen Sessel fallen. Plötzlich verspürte sie, die eben verdrängte Übelkeit und lief so schnell sie konnte zur Toilette. Die Tür fiel laut hinter ihr ins Schloß. Sofort wurden zwei Zimmertüren geöffnet und Mary, Tyler und Aviva streckten ihre Köpfe heraus. Sie sahen sich verwundert an. „Was ist mit Mommy los?", fragte Mary. Tyler und Aviva zuckten mit den Schultern und schlossen dann ihre Zimmertüren wieder hinter sich.


	64. Sie hat uns erwischt!

Wieder einmal schlich Aviva durch das Penthouse. Und wieder einmal folgte Baltharsar ihr. Aviva war auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer. Doch diesmal war etwas anders. Diesmal wurde sie beobachtet. Leise schloss Aviva die Badezimmertür hinter sich und Baltharsar. Sie knipste das Licht an. Schnell fummelte sie den Zettel mit dem Zauberspruch aus ihrem Pyjama. „Magische Kräfte, ob schwarz oder weiß, die ihr wirkt durch den Raum des Erdenkreis ob nah er ist, ob fern von hier, bringt uns den Dämon Baltharsar zur Zier", las sie vor. Vor ihr materialisierte sich ihr Vater. „Daddy", rief sie leise. „Prinzessin, was ist denn? Wir haben uns doch erst heute Nachmittag gesehen", meinte Cole verwundert. „Mommy und Alexa haben sich ganz doll gestritten. Mommy denkt Alexa will dich nun heiraten, oder so. Auf jeden Fall ist sie Eifersüchtig. Sie hat Alexa gesagt das sie dich noch liebt", erklärte Aviva schnell. Cole stand mit dem Rücken zu der Tür und sah seine Tochter überrascht an. „Hat sie das genauso gesagt?", fragte er sie verblüfft. Aviva nickte unsicher. „Liebst du sie denn auch noch?", fragte Aviva ihn hoffnungsvoll. Überrascht sah Cole seine Tochter an. Liebte er Phoebe überhaupt noch? „Sag schon, Daddy", meinte Aviva und sah ihn durchdringend an. Cole öffnete den Mund, doch es kam kein Ton heraus. „Ja, sag schon Cole, liebst du mich noch?", fragte eine Stimme die von der Badezimmertür kam. Erschrocken wirbelten Cole und Aviva herum. „Phoebe ...", keuchte Cole als er seine Ex-Frau und seine immer noch Angebetete erblickte. „Kriegt sie auf die Frage keine Antwort?", fragte Phoebe und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Aviva, die sich erschrocken hinter ihrem Vater versteckte. „Sie hat uns erwischt", flüsterte Aviva ängstlich. Cole nickte und sah Phoebe immer noch entgeistert an. „Was ist, Cole? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen mich zu sehen? Ich meine so toll kann ich gar nicht aussehen, mit dem zerzaustem Haar", meinte sie und lächelte ihn scheu an. „Ist es denn wahr was sie sagt?", fragte Cole nachdem er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. Nun sah Aviva erwartungsvoll zu ihrer Mutter. Phoebes Blick war nun der, der ertappt war. Schließlich nickte sie. „Ja, es stimmt. Ich liebe dich immer noch", meinte Phoebe und ihre Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. „Bei mir ist es nicht anders, Phoebe. Ich liebe dich auch noch", verkündete Cole. Aviva sah nun abwechselnd zu ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter. „Ich würde mich gerne in Ruhe mit dir Unterhalten, ginge das?", fragte Phoebe ihren Ex-Mann. Cole nickte. „Klar, aber nicht jetzt. Ich muss weg. Die Kopfgeldjäger, du weißt schon", grinste Cole sie an. Dann kniete er sich zu Aviva. „Du, Prinzessin, schlaf schön. Und danke ... für alles", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss. Dann stand er auf, sah Phoebe und Aviva noch einmal an und schimmerte sich dann weg. Aviva und Phoebe sahen sich noch einige Zeit in die Augen, dann ging Aviva zu ihrer Mutter, nahm sie kurz in den Arm und ging dann zusammen mit Baltharsar in ihr Zimmer. Phoebe lief eine Träne der Freude über die Wange. Dann wurde ihr wieder schlecht und sie eilte auf die Toilette zu.


	65. Das Treffen

Ein paar Tage später hatten sich Phoebe und Cole im Park verabredet. Alexa passte in der Zwischenzeit auf die Kinder auf. „Also, bis nachher, ihr Süßen", rief Phoebe als sich die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen. Tyler und Mary winkten ihrer Mutter und Aviva sah ihr hoffnungsvoll hinterher. Alexa kam aus der Küche und reichte Mary ein Nutellabrot. „Danke", sagte Mary und lief in Tylers Zimmer. „Hey ...", rief Tyler und rannte hinter Mary her. „Möchtest du auch was essen, Maus?", fragte Alexa Aviva. „Nein, ich bin viel zu aufgeregt", erklärte Aviva ihr leise. „Weswegen denn?", fragte Alexa nach. „ Ich bin so aufgeregt, weil ich wissen will, ob Mommy und Daddy sich wieder vertragen. Denn sie lieben sich noch", erklärte Aviva ihr. „Und woher weißt du das schon wieder?", fragte Alexa verwundert. „Ich weiß es einfach", meinte Aviva geheimnisvoll. Durchdringend sah Alexa Aviva an. „Ich habe meinen Daddy gestern Abend wieder mit einem Zauberspruch gerufen. Aber diesmal hat es Mommy mit bekommen. Und dann haben sie sich unterhalten und Mommy hat Daddy gefragt ob er sie noch liebt und da hat Daddy gesagt ob sie ihn noch lieben würde. Und Mommy hat Ja gesagt und Daddy auch und heute treffen sie sich um noch mal alles in Ruhe besprechen zu können", sprudelte es förmlich aus Aviva heraus. Diese schlug sie vor Schreck die Hand vor den Mund und lief in ihr Zimmer. Zufrieden mit sich selbst ging Alexa in die Küche und schmierte sich ein Butterbrot. Aus einer eigens mitgebrachten Butterbrotsdose tat sie sich unappetitlich aussehendes Fleisch auf das Brot. Was anderes ass Alexa nicht und deswegen nahm sie die Butterbrotsdose mit dem Fleisch überall mit hin. Genüsslich biss Alexa in das Brot und kaute. Dabei kroch ein Schadenfrohes Grinsen über ihr Gesicht. Endlich hatte sie erreicht was sie wollte.

„**Hi", sagte Phoebe, als sie etwas schüchtern auf ihren Ex-Mann zuging. „Hi", erwiderte er und lächelte sie an. Phoebe setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. Eine Zeitlang sahen sie sich nur schweigend an. „Warum warst du eifersüchtig?", fragte Cole sie schließlich. „Was meinst du?", fragte Phoebe verwirrt. „An dem Tag an dem du mich und Aviva erwischt hast, hat sie mir erzählt das du eifersüchtig auf Alexa warst", meinte er und beobachtete sie genau. Phoebe lächelte ertappt. „Ja, das stimmt. Ich war eifersüchtig auf sie, weil ich dachte, dass du und sie ...", meinte Phoebe. „Du dachtest, dass sie und ich ...?", meinte Cole erstaunt. Phoebe nickte schuldbewusst und musste grinsen. „Ha! Dachte ich es mir doch!", rief Cole plötzlich aus. „Was dachtest du dir?", fragte sie ihn, überrascht über seine Reaktion. „Du warst sauer auf mich, nicht wahr? Du wolltest dich nur rächen, hast dich dadurch aber selbst verletzt", vermutete er. Empört sog Phoebe die Luft ein und blies sie geräuschvoll wieder aus. „Ja, du hast recht", gab Phoebe zu. „Aber warum?", fragte Cole sie. „Ich wollte das du einmal mitbekommst wie es ist verletzt zu werden", erklärte sie ihm kleinlaut. „Denkst du nicht, das ich das schon wusste?", fragte er sie und in seinen Blick schlich sich etwas trauriges. Erschüttert über seine Reaktion, griff sie nach seiner Hand. „Doch, aber das hatte ich vergessen. Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht. Es tut mir wirklich leid", entschuldigte sie sich. Sanft drückte er ihre Hand. „Ist schon gut. Wirklich", beteuerte er ihr. Unruhig rutschte Phoebe nun auf ihrem Stuhl rum. „Was ist mit dir los, Phoebe?", fragte Cole sie und sah sie forschend an. „Nichts, mir geht es gut", log sie. Es war ihr erstes Treffen, da musste sie ihn nicht mit lebensänderten Dingen konfrontieren. „Du weißt schon, das ich sehe wenn du lügst", meinte er und lächelte sie liebevoll an. Phoebe lief rot an. „Ich verspreche dir, es dir zu erzählen, aber lass uns jetzt bitte alles klären", meinte sie und lächelte ihn bittend an. Langsam nickte er. „Lass uns doch ein Stück spazieren gehen", schlug Cole vor. Phoebe nickte und stand auf. Unsicher griff sie nach Coles Hand. „Komm mit, ich weiß wo wir hingehen", sagte Phoebe. Cole ließ sich willig von ihr mitziehen.**


	66. Ein Unbekannter und die Wiedervereinigun...

„Kommt ihr? Ich muss noch einkaufen gehen", rief Alexa und zog Mary ihre Jacke an. Aviva und Tyler kamen auf sie zugerannt. „Wann kommt Mommy denn wieder?", fragte Aviva hibelig. „Das weiß ich nicht, aber wir müssen jetzt wirklich los", drängte Alexa und schob Aviva, Tyler und Mary in Richtung Fahrstuhl. „Kannst du uns auch ein Eis kaufen?", fragte Mary und sah Alexa bittend an. „Bestimmt", sagte Alexa und setzte Mary ins Auto. Tyler kletterte vorne rein. Als Aviva gerade in das Auto steigen wollte, wurde sie von einem fremden Mann angerempelt und dadurch auf die Straße geschubst. „Aua ...!", rief Aviva als sie aufschlug. „Hey!", rief Alexa und, ohne das es jemand außer sie sah, formte sich ein Energieball in ihren Händen. Gerade als sie den Energieball auf den Mann schleudern wollte, trat ein anderer gutaussehender Mann in ihre Schußlinie. „Das würde ich an deiner Stelle lassen", meinte er leise und sah ihr in die Augen. Tatsächlich ließ Alexa ihre Hand sinken und der Energieball erlosch. Ihre Augen sahen in die des Fremden. „Warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte sie ihn. „Weil du vielleicht eher dem Kind auf der Straße helfen solltest", meinte er und schimmerte sich weg. Mit offenem Mund sah Alexa ihm nach. Dann erinnerte sie sich an seine letzten Worte und drehte sich ruckartig zur Straße um. Hilflos stand Aviva auf der Straße und versuchte irgendwie den fahrenden Autos auszuweichen, die schon am hupen waren. „Aviva!", rief Alexa und eilte auf die Straße. Nun mussten die Autos auch um sie herum fahren. „Komm her!", rief Alexa Aviva zu und streckte ihre Arme nach dem Kind aus. Aviva lief auf Alexa zu und erreichte sie auch. Alexa und Aviva liefen zusammen auf den rettenden Bürgersteig zu. „Alles in Ordnung, Süße?", fragte Alexa sie erschrocken. „Ja, aber ich hatte Angst", erklärte Aviva ihr, die immer noch unter Schock stand. Dann setzte Alexa sie in das Auto, aus dem Tyler und Mary alles mit Schreckgeweiteten Augen beobachtet hatten.

Als Phoebe und Cole Abend nach Hause kamen war es in der Wohnung still. „Ist jemand zu Hause?", rief Phoebe, doch sie bekam keine Antwort. „Komisch", murmelte Phoebe und ging zusammen mit Cole ins Wohnzimmer. Doch dort war niemand. „Tyler? Aviva? Mary?", fragte Phoebe und sah sich in der Küche um. Doch auch dort war niemand. Baltharsar kam in die Küche und Miaute. „Hey Baltharsar", begrüßte Cole die Katze. Er ging mit Phoebe zu den Kinderzimmern. Er öffnete Tylers Zimmertür, doch auch hier war niemand. Nun gingen sie in Avivas und Marys Zimmer. Hier saßen alle und unterhielten sich. „Ist alles okay mit euch?", fragte Phoebe verwundert. Alle nickten, dann erblickten die Kinder ihren Vater. „Daddy!", riefen sie und stürmten auf ihren Vater zu. „Hey ...". „Ist was passiert?", fragte Phoebe Alexa. „Ja, Aviva wäre heute fast überfahren worden", erzählte Alexa und stand auf. „Was?", fragten Phoebe und Cole gleichzeitig. „Ja, so ein Typ hat sie geschubst und sie ist auf die Straße gefallen und ein par Autos hätten sie fast erwischt, doch es ist ihr nichts passiert. Sie hatte nur einen Schock", erklärte Alexa. „Was machst du denn für Sachen, Baby?", fragte Phoebe ihre Tochter. „Ich war das nicht, aber ich hatte Angst", sprudelte es aus Aviva heraus. Phoebe, die damit gerechnet hatte keine Antwort von ihrer Tochter zu bekommen, sah diese überrascht an. „Ich hab dich vermisst", weinte Aviva und stürzte sich in die Arme ihrer Mutter. „Ich dich auch, Baby", sagte Phoebe und strich Aviva beruhigend über den Kopf. „Bleibt Daddy jetzt bei uns?", fragte Mary. Phoebe nickte. „Ersteinmal, ja". „Ja!", riefen die Kinder und sprangen herum. Grinsend sahen sich die Erwachsenen das Spektakel an.


End file.
